No Going Back
by Nickels35
Summary: Two men , two babies and one hot head Latina this picks up Where gone left off. Will Curtis and Shawn ever see eye to to eye. What will happen with Robbie, Lana and Andrea. Continuation of Gone
1. Chapter 1

_I know alot of thing we're put in gone for certain reason so i will continue here alot of the players still intertwine with Gone._

 _Know the Players_

 _Curtis Ashford_

 _Jordan Ashford_

 _T.J Ashford_

 _Thomas Ashford- Henry Simmons_

 _Robert "Robbie, Bobby" Barnes- Josh Henderson_

 _Svetlana" Lana" Barnes- Rose Betram_

 _Shawn Butler-_

 _Michelle Johnson- Mishael Morgan_

 _Elena Tavares- Michelle Rodriguez_

 _Emelda Tavares- Dania Ramirez_

 _Manuel Tavares- Tyler Posey_

 _Isaiah Tavares-Ashford- Aidan Alexander_

 _Melky Jose Tavares- Rayniel Rufino_

 _Its starts with when Shawn leaves Port Charles hope you enjoy_

 _Miami ,Florida_

 _November 2018_

 _Elena's house_

 _When he stepped out the cab he look at the house this seem like her style he laughed. At the Spanish style mini mansion here goes he spoke to her about being an active part of his child's life. So here goes nothing he thought as he knocked on the door and waited when he heard her shout._

 _"Ayy who is it "she ask Just as she opens the door " Shawn hi what are you doing here" Elena says. " Umm you said when i made up my mind about what i wanted to do here i am look i wasn't there for my son growing up and i don't want to do that again._

 _" Come in" she says as she moved aside letting him inside the house, I mean what's the plan Shawn because we know your needy boss may call and need your rescuing she says sarcastically. I don't work for Sonny anymore Elena i have a choose to make and its my child he says._

 _''Would you like something to drink or something" she asked as he looked around for Curtis._

 _' Yeah sure thank you ' Shawn says_

 _Okay looking for Curtis" she chuckled as she watched him from the kitchen, he laughed because he didn't think she noticed._

 _" Nah i just noticed it was quite in here is all " he said as she passed him a beer " what's this he asked drinking it._

 _" Presidente its dominican beer" she answers when her phone rang " digame manito" Elena says._

 _' Aquí en la casa Y que" She says before she laughs, as Shawn sits there_

 _No, ustedes dos están locos, pero lo que sea que no hagan eso, de nuevo, está bien, mi corazón no puede soportar que sea un manito serio (_ No the two of yall is crazy but whatever just don't do that again okay my heart couldn't take that i'm serious manito) Elena says watching , Yeah maricon i love you too cuidese she bye she said hanging up the phone so do you like the beer Elle asked.

" Its good it not bad so where is Isaiah and Curtis" Shawn askedOh they are bonding somewhere apparently it's top secret but my baby will tell me any way she answers.

He laughs " really"

Elena laughs that is my son ' Mama's baby daddy's maybe remember that" she says with a smile. Shawn was still staring at her lips " damn she look good she had on a tank top and yoga pants " he thought to himself as he adjusted himself on the sofa as he coughed.

" Is that so i'm going to have to change that" he said with a smile.

' You can try " Elena says laughing, so now that you are here where are you going to be staying at Shawn she asked. Umm i don't know i have some apartment listings to see tomorrow he answers, I mean you can stay here not as in here but the pool house until you find work and get situated she says.

Are you sure that is going to be okay with Curtis he says, Curtis's name isn't on the deed and the two of y'all need to get use to the situation because this is where we are Elena says. Now furthermore i am trying to give you time to get on your feet to get yourself going.

I know this wasn't easy to pick and leave your job and home so just think about it she continued. Alright i will considered it thank you and it wasn't easy but my child needs me to be present Shawn responds.

"Okay so how are you doing with everything" Shawn asked as she got up to get him another beer " Stop watching my ass Shawn" she said with her back turned he shook his head. As she came back and passed him another beer " Me i'm fine you know it is what it is i don't regret my babies at all i mean its not an ideal situation but its workable" she says with a shrug.

" Me either, so when's the next doctors appointment i would like to be there" he said

"Its in a few days and you are more then welcomed to come because you have to get your bloodwork done anyway, You want some food" Elena asked

" You cook damn i let you get away to quickly " Shawn said laughing

Elena shook her head " do you want some food yes or no" she asked

"Yeah what you got cooking here" he asked as she lead him to the kitchen, You have a nice house he said. You can wash your hands right there she said as she washed off the spoons as she served him a plate of food.

" It smells really good" he says

I have carne guisado with white rice some salad i don't know if you eat avocado but you can have it with the food if you want she says putting the plate on the table. " Thank you" Shawn say sitting down to eat when they heard the door open " Elle babe you awake" Curtis said coming in. " Yeah i'm in the kitchen" she answered as she washed her hands.

He and Isaiah came into the kitchen " Shawn" Curtis said

" Curtis" he responds as Isaiah goes directly to his mother hugging her and Curtis kisses her on the forehead.

Would the two of you stop it and act like the grown men that you are and Curtis set a good example for your son Elena says. He looked at Isaiah "So your here where you going to be staying " Curtis says, Shawn looked at him and decided to be the bigger man.

" I don't know yet i have a few viewings lined up for tomorrow Elle do you think you can help me out" Shawn said. Elena rolled her eyes " Shawn is staying with us babe" she says tapping Curtis on the shoulder.

" OH HELL NO WOMAN YOU DONE LOST YOUR DAMN MIND" Curtis said

" In the pool house babe and its temporary until he finds a place and a job" Elena said taking the cake out the bag kissing him and started to leave the kitchen. "

'ELENA, ELENA he called to her as she walked into the living room as Isaiah looked at him then laughed.

" Daddy she is ignoring you" he said

' Your mama needs a spanking" Curtis said getting iritated

'Mama can't get a spanking she is an adult' the boy said innocently as Shawn looked at Curtis to see what he would tell the boy.

Curtis left the kitchen going into the living room where Elle was on the couch eating cake as he wa just getting ready to speak. A strange look came across her face as she felt her stomach" Elle what's wrong" he said looking at her with concern. Just as Shawn and Isaiah came inside the living room to see what was going on they all watched her suspicously.

"I don't know i think they are moving" she said feeling her stomach, "Mi ninos ve y muévete para mami she said talking to her stomach. That's when she smiled Isaiah istantly went to his mothers side and she took his hands and placed it on her stomach. The little boy's face lit up " wow that's cool mami' he said looking up at her before looking down at her stomach.

" Hey es tu hermano mayor hablando" when the babies moved they did it again mami Isaiah said giggling. That is when Curtis sighed relief going to feel her stomach she put Curtis hands on her stomach as " wow that's normal right" he said with a smile.

As Shawn stood back not knowing what to do when she called him over taking his hand and putting it where they were most active which caused him to smile.

" They really moving around in there" Shawn says

' It's totally the cake tres leches will do that to anyone Elena said with now y'all can get away from me but my baby. As Isaiah laid next to his mother leaning his head on her stomach listening to the baby, as Shawn went to finish eat.

A little while later " look man we need to talk i'm not Tommy i don't trust you as far as my girl friend is concerned but we have to coexist as far as the twins are concerned" Curtis says.

" I agree" Shawn says

' I don't want her stressing or stressed out and i don't want anything to cause her to lose those children" Curtis said.

' Neither do i Curtis i am here because i want to be a father to my child but we are all in this situation a situation you created a long time ago Shawn replies.

Few Days later

As the three madet their way inside the doctors office " Dee i have the other one so i guess you can do his blood work and paperwork Elena said to the nurse. Okay have him come this way when see looked up " SON OF A BITCH" as her hands flew across Shawn's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Port Charles**

 **Jordan's apartment**

 **It had been weeks since her attack she was still a little on edge they had found traces of GHB in her system. That made her sick to her stomach of what would have happened if he didn't show up when he did. She was still convinced it was Tommy his voice being in his arms she was sure of it but how could she prove it.**

 **That's when Michelle came into the house" well hello you look like hell Jordan said watching her baby sister. "I feel like hell JoJo"Michelle said sitting down, what's the matter with you Jordan asked seeing that something was wrong. Now let me ask again " whats going on with you Miche" Jordan asked more sternly.**

 **When she opened her food and Michelle bolting from the room as Jordan stood confused for a minute before going after her. " Miche, Miche open the door honey" Jordan said as she knocked on the door. Michelle Angela Johnson open the door this instant she said " In a minute JoJo " she yelled when she opened the door.**

 **Michelle was sitting on the floor , that's when Jordan saw the pregnancy test and her eyes went wide. " Your pregnant" she asked, I don't know JoJo Michelle said as the tears start to form in her eyes.**

 **"Is it by Elena's cousin"Jordan asked just as the timer on Michelle's phone went off.**

 **" What does it say" Michelle asked looking up at her**

 **Jordan sighs "your pregnant Miche", as her face fell and the tears start to stream down her face. That is when Jordan sat down and pulled her sister in her arms as she cried, " i really did like him JoJo and he knew" she sobs.**

 **" Don't worry we will figure it out we will go to the hospital tomorrow and just be sure i mean you have options if that what you want" Jordan says. JoJo i'm not going to kill my baby what if this is my only chances you know Michelle says wiping the tears out her eyes.**

 **" God i hate him but i want him in the same breathe" Michelle got up and left the bathroom. So what do you want to do Miche because you need to figure it out if you are truly pregnant Jordan says following her sister. Minus the way everything happened i want this child i will just give him an choice she says.**

 **Miche this is your child you can't use them as leverage to get the father back trust me i have been there Jordan says. What do you want to do Miche because that baby your baby is growing inside you everyday. And let me tell you once you hear that little heart beat thats it you fall in love with that child.**

 **So when i asked you what do you want to do you have to know what you want she finishes. I want to take him for everything he is worth JoJo i want to cripple him and bring him to his knees that is what i want Michelle says. What i want is for him and that bitch to pay for humiliating me she ranted.**

 **She knew he sister well enough to know in all that vengance was a whole lot of hurt, " Okay look one thing at a time we need to get the facts first Jordan says.**

 **Andrea's penthouse**

 **She had just gotten home from Miami she was sure Sam knew who kidnapped her and Jason. She was pregnant and not all how she expected it to be she thought it would be a happy time for them. But it wasn't her childs father was in a coma for the forseeable future but Emily was going to fight for him.**

 **As the tears start to stream down her face but she couldn't get stressed it wasn't good for their child. Andrea rested her hand on her stomach " don't worry i will get who did this to your daddy i promise" she said talking to her baby. She sighs when someone knocks on her door " who is it" Andrea asked.**

 **" It's Sonny" he said as she opened the door he hugs her " i heard you were in town do you know who took you" he asked coming in. No what i could figure is the same people who took Ava they were dressed like the Joker and Harley Quinn she says.**

 **" Well i am going to put some guards on you anyway until we find out who this person is after us" Sonny says.**

 **' What do you mean i thought it was that Sam woman Jason's ex" she said**

 **" I thought so too but it not the PCPD where able to prove that they didn't take Carly or Shawn" he says**

 **" Sonny i am sure she knows who put Jason in a coma and who kidnapped me" Andrea said**

 **The PCPD are working on getting a name and a face on who is after us he says, you have alot of faith in the PCPD now why she asked. I have faith in my son Andrea my son, but how are you are you okay Sonny asked. She smiles " i'm pregnant" she says as her smile faded, Congratulations i know Jason would be happy he says.**

 **He should be Sonny but instead he is in the hospital again we only had alittle time together before everything was turned upside down. And you can't tell me that Samantha Cain isn't involved i know she is and so is her brother in Law Andrea says. What makes you so sure she is " Sonny asked, I don't know how to explain it but he thought she kidnapped me so he would go to her directly she says.**

 **And no matter how much he says he could take her out but he can't Sonny because she hold a piece of his heart and she exploits that. So They did this to him and now my child is without their father and i can't let that go Sonny Andrea says.**

 **Miami , Florida**

 **Both Elena and Curtis looked on in shock as Denise slapped Shawn " Damn D what the fuck" Elena said. " Woman have you lost you got damn mind" he said holding his face as Curtis began to laugh which in turn Elena plucked him. " I always figured what i would do when i saw your ass what are you doing here Shawn" she says.**

 **Umm Denise that's my fault he's baby daddy number wait a minute how ya'll know each other"that's when Elle mouth drop open. " NO FUCKING WAY' she said as Denise looked at her and shook her head.**

 **"Dios mío, no lo creo" , damn Shawn boo i can't help you papa De i didn't know" Elena said in disbelief. Elle baby i anit mad at you honey you didn't know but had i known i would have warned your ass i away Denise said.**

 **" Espera, él sabe" Elle said**

 **" No sé si debería"Denise replies**

 **" Are yo going to tell me why after 23 year after you left me you slapping me " Shawn said angrily.**

 **Elle's mouth dropped open again " Denise, no creo que sepa mami" she says ,Denise sighs " ella no le dijo as her and Elle looked at Shawn who stood confused. "Quién no le dijo mami" Elle asked when everything connected in her head and she gasped NO BULLSHIT she said.**

 **Can I tell him Elle asked with a grin on her face, no with your petty ass Elena Denise answers. "Shawn and i use to date 23 years ago" Denise said leading them to a empty room that's when Curtis started think before his mouth dropped open to.**

 **" Oh this is getting too good" Curtis said with a grin**

 **"WOULD SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Shawn said angrily. Denise turned to him "did you ever wonder why I left you Shawn out of the clear blue fucking sky" she asked.**

 **"Clearly you had somebody else and it wasn't me Denise" he said getting angrier. She was getting ready to slap him again when Elena stepped" Dee please Calmate Mamita". " no you asshole I left because I caught you fucking you best friends wife in our apartment while I was pregnant with your child she spat.**

 **Elle stood watching her carefully" Elle baby I'm good" Denise says .Because it's clear she didn't tell you that I knew because she called her dumb ass confronting me at work. But she didn't think I was good enough for your stupid ass mainly because she wanted him with her sister she continued.**

 **Then when finally got the courage to tell you face to face what happened Shawn she asked who was stumped " you were pregnant with our child" he asked.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Port Charles**

 **Andrea's loft**

 **Sonny looked at her in shock " your pregnant" he says, she shook her head yes " I just found out" she says. As he pulls her in for a hug " congratulations Carly would be so happy for you guys" he says.**

 **As he thinks about his wife " how is she" Andrea asked, she is barely lucid most days whatever they did to her own that boat broke her he says.**

 **" I'm sorry Sonny I know that must be hard " she said holding his hand. It is harder for Joss more then anything the boys are taking it in stride but I know they hurt just like I do he says. " I guess we both have to fight for the people we love to come back to us no matter how long it takes she says.**

 **"No matter how long it takes" Sonny says with a slight smirk.**

 **' So baby huh" he said**

 **" Yeah it caught me by surprises to but i am happy i have a small piece of him with me until we can get him back" Andrea says.**

 **' Honestly i hope we do get him back i need my brother back and this baby needs its father' Sonny says. I'm telling you Sam knows who and what happen to him Sonny she is like a spider just spinning a web of destruction around her. And ounce i get my situation with the board taken care i am going to end her and i mean it she says.**

 **Listen Andrea don't worry about Sam just worry about yourself an your baby with Jason he said as he got up and hugged her. " I'm going to put some guards on you some you will see others you wont. But i am going to take care of you until Jason can and take care of yourself alright.**

 **Don't worry about Sam she has already gotten her's" Sonny said**

 **"What does that mean Sonny and could it bite you in the ass" Andrea asked**

 **Oh you didn't hear Oliver Tavares was killed last week by whoever is after me Sonny said as she gasped.**

 **" Why i don't understand Sonny " she said warningly**

 **' It wasn't me they killed him with the point of framing me so i would be taken out but we found the proof that it was someone else he said. I feel bad for his children but i maybe now she will know what it feels like to lose Andrea said. Don't look at me like that Sonny she deserves to hurt for what she did to you and Carly and for what i know she did to Jason she says.**

 **I can't say i don't disagree but she had nothing to do with Carly getting kidnapped but yes her doing her apart in sending Carly to prison yes she did. Come on she knew Carly meant Drew no real harm but she just wanted to prove she was bigger then you Andrea said.**

 **Maybe but know what she means i understand because i know how power works " because i would do anything in my power to get someone who harmed the people i loved and i can't act like Carly wasn't wrong" Sonny says. Really Sonny Carly thought she was lying about the kids being Jason's to hurt him as crazy and backwards as she is she isn't a criminal she says.**

 **Miami Florida**

 **" Yes Shawn i was pregnant when i left you because i saw you cheating on me with your best friends wife in our apartment our bed" Denise said.**

 **WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! Shawn said angrily**

 **" Oh i did i came by the house and put it in my letters for you and that is where i found Jordan. I was 5 months pregnant with Freddy and she told me that " i should leave you alone and stop playing games with you and i called her out on the two of you fucking each other behind our backs.**

 **She shut up right away then but i am guessing she never told you about the countless letters that i sent you for a year and half until i seen you that time. And you told me you wanted to fix things and i was going to tell you then but we got busy instead. Then i woke up intending on telling you when i heard you on the phone with her i am guessing whispering.**

 **So i left never looking back i wouldn't do that to my son or myself and it hurt but then a few months later i found out i was pregnant with your daughter. Did that answer your questions you never came after me so i pretty much knew where you stood Denise finished.**

 **Shawn stood in utter shock " WE we have two kids together" he said trying to wrap his mind around the whole thing.**

 **" I... I...I... got call T.J" Shawn said starting to leave**

 **" Why" Denise said as Elena put her head down not looking at Curtis or Shawn and he picked up on it.**

 **"Because i have to tell him he has other siblings i owe him that" he said when he noticed Elle's face expression. And so did Curtis who was very intrigued by the whole ordeal " Why Denise" Shawn said facing her.**

 **'Why because T.J don't have anything to do with this Shawn" she said**

 **" Denise por favor saca al hombre de su miseria ya mamita" Elena said**

 **" Por qué Elena" Denise says**

 **'Mami no sabía y estoy seguro de que esa perra se aseguró de no saber' Elle replies as Shawn and Curtis looked between the women.**

 **" Why doesn't it have anything to do with him Denise this is his brother and sister if in fact they are my kids right" Shawn said. When Elle stopped in front of Denise as she made a move to hit him again.**

 **"Mami sacarlo matarlo ya mama" Elena said**

 **'Fine Elena because they are your kids he is not their brother because he is not your son" Denise said with a shrug.**

 **"What the hell does that mean Denise " she could tell he was pissed but she didn't care**

 **It means exactly what i said Shawn THOMAS ASHFORD JUNIOR IS NOT YOUR SON HE NEVER WAS. I let Jordan believe you were i changed the DNA test years ago because i told her i would ruin her marriage like she ruined my kids family she said.**

 **"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME TOMMY IS DEAD BECAUSE OF THAT LIE" Shawn spat angrily**

 **" Bitch you know good and damn well that is bullshit Shawn he is dead because he found out his best friend was fucking his wife" Denise said. "**

 **"Why would you do that Denise why" he shouted**

 **Because i was angry and hurt and i wanted her and you to hurt just like i did that's why but i did get in trouble Dr. Tavares caught me and reprimanded me and had me transferred to Miami general. And i told her what happen and she took me under her wing i was a young woman with a 14 month old and pregnant with another one she said.**

 **That woman was a god send in my life she was there for me and she helped me to be the woman i am today Denise said. " And You knew this whole time" he said to Elena turning to face her. " Whoa first of all i know her situation and two i sure as hell didn't know it was you she never said names and i never asked because it was a painful for her so don't go blame me for shit" Elena said.**

 **So you have a son 23 year old son and a 21 year old daughter Denise said as Shawn slumped down on the chair. That is when Curtis spoke " do you understand what that did to my brother it killed him" he said.**

 **" Was i the one to shoot him Curtis " Denise said**

 **'No but... was all he got out did he not need to know that his wife was fucking his supposed best friend religiously she said. Now i will admit i made a mistake in the heat of the moment when I was hurt and I paid for it with my self respect at the time Denise finishes.**

 **So you telling me Jordan knew this whole time that we had two kids together Shawn said. I'm sure she knew honey but she wanted to make them someone else's kids so she wouldn't feel guilty Denise says. Shawn's blood was boiling as he sat there he ran his hand over his head.**

 **Look Shawn I am sorry I thought you knew and she told you otherwise and that's why you never came around. I didn't know that you weren't aware of the whole situation in itself she said.**

 **This is going to destroy T.J because he already lost his father now he is going to lose another one Curtis says. " I know it is Curtis and this hurts me to because I love him" Shawn says**

 **"That is when Elle smiled can I tell him the best part" she says, that when Denise started laughing. Elle you are to much why do you take pleasure in this she said. I don't but this is just to funny to pass up , " I' don't find any of this funny Shawn said staring at Elle.**

 **Alright I won't say it's funny haha but it has a certain situations to it that makes it funny Elena said as Shawn stood there looking between Elle and Denise. Who shook her head as she nodded at Elena " you already met your daughter she is Manuel fiancee" Elena says.**

 **That is when it hit Curtis and Shawn " look at them mind blown" Elle says laughing.**

 **WAIT isn't she pregnant" Shawn says**

 **Yes she is and that would make you " Daddy , Grandpa" Elena said laughing uncontrolably as Curtis start to laugh too. Denise put her head down trying not to laugh but the way Elle and Curtis was laughing she couldn't help it either Shawn was the only one not amused.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Port Charles**

 **It had been days since he found out he had to grown kids and that T.J wasn't in fact his son and that hurt more than anything. He and Curtis agreed that he would be there when he told T.J the truth. His son nor his daughter were ready to speak to him all he could think of was his mother would have loved them if she was giving a chance to love them.**

 **His heart hurt because he knew this would destroy T.J the young man had been hurt enough and then there was Jordan. When he found out he had never been so angry and hurt he had come to understand Denise's reasons but it still hurt he was tired of being the last to know. And he hadn't enjoyed telling his sisters that he had two grown kids and T.J wasn't their nephew they were livid.**

 **He had would fly them out to Miami when he got aquainted with the kids and the only good thing came out of it was that he wa having a new baby and that got to be there from the beginning. But the truth is his family had lost out on so much with his children and he still trying to wrap his head around that.**

 **" You sure you want to do this" Curtis asked**

 **" It's not about wanting to do this Curtis it because i have to i wont lie to him , and need to speak to Jordan first Shawn said.**

 **Curtis just nodded " but do you think its wise for you to approach a police lieutenant" he says hoping to dissuade him. " I NEED ANSWERS CURTIS I NEED TO KNOW WHY SHE DID THIS AND YOU DON'T NEED TO BE HERE FOR THIS " Shawn said angrily.**

 **"Fine but just know she is T.J's mother and you love him" Curtis said and with that he left. Shawn knocked on the door. When she opened the door he tried to keep a lid on his anger when he saw her.**

 **" Hey Shawn i didn't know you were in town does T.J know i know he would be happy to see" Jordan says.**

 **I hurt when she said it but he kept his face neutral " i will see him later" Shawn said, she would have noticed his demeanor. But she was busying herself around the apartment you " I didn't think you would be back up here that soon but i knew you couldn't keep away from T.J and i thank you" she says.**

 **She never saw the pained expression on his face "You would believe who i ran into down in Miami" Shawn said.  
" Who i know Jerome Sutton is down there in Florida" she asked**

 **" No not Jerome i ran into Denise" he said as her body froze**

 **" Shawn you can't believe anything that woman says" Jordan trying to avoid his gaze that is when he swung her around.**

 **' LIKE WHAT JORDAN' he said as she pulled away**

 **" What did she say" she answered to see what he knew**

 **' Why can't i believe her Jordan' Shawn said as she pulled away**

 **" Because she is a fucking liar" Jordan says**

 **' But it takes one to know one right WHY JORDAN WHY' he said**

 **She has you acting a damn fool Shawn or did you forget that she left you twice and here you are believing what ever lies she told you. Like you lied to me about T.J being my son or the fact that she was pregnant with my child Shawn said staring at her.**

 **" Oh please you believe that Shawn her kid is not yours like i told you then you deserved better then her" Jordan said**

 **" But her kids are mines both of them, what did you do with the letters Jordan "he asked. In that moment she knew that he knew " What letters Shawn" she said trying to deflect the questions.**

 **YOU JUST CAN'T HELP IT CAN YOU STOP LYING TO ME ALREADY! he said looking at her incredulously. WHERE ARE THE GOT DAMN LETTERS JORDAN ? Shawn said walking close to her causing her to back up.**

 **Shawn i think you need to stop and calm down and think about your son that you know is yours she said. Causing Shawn to chuckle you have no idea of what you have done do you that is when she saw the hurt in his face. T.J isnt my son he never was he said as the tears started sliding down his face but i love that boy Shawn said.**

 **"Wow really Shawn that bitch tells you her lies now you want to deny T.J now" she said flabbergasted. When he took something out of his pocket and put it on the table that she reached for and opened. " Wha...Wha...What how is this even possible" Jordan said confused as her hands trembled.**

 **" Because Denise admitted to changing his paternity test 22 years ago to destroy your marriage" Shawn said**

 **" THAT BITCH I AM GOING TO GET HER " Jordan said reaching for the phone, Shawn grabbed her hand " your are missing the point Jordan he says. Because its the same thing you did to her and my children and now stop trying change the subject Shawn says.**

 **When her head jerked around up she set out to hurt MY SON T.J DIDN'T DESERVE THAT Jordan said angrily. "WHERE ARE THE GOT DAMN LETTERS JORDAN ! he said as he tried to keep his temper in check while he was boiling inside.**

 **" It's gone i burned them years ago " she said in a low voice**

 **' Why would you do this to me Jordan why did you not want me to have my own life no i get it you wanted your cake and eat it too right' he said. No it wasn't like that Shawn she said with tears in her eyes " she left you and you were still in love with her" Jordan says.**

 **And i don't know i didn't believe that it was your child and i was young and i made a mistake i care about you Shawn and i didn't want her to hurt you again. I didn't think she really caught us i thought she was speculating she continues. So yes i took the letters she would send and until she stopped and i burned them you started to move on and you didnt want to talk about her so i left it that way.**

 **" You don't get it do you i have to grown children that don't know me i have a grandchild on the way and they don't want to get to know me at all right now he said. And to top it off how do i tell T.J and break his heart how do i do that him Shawn says. When they heard " Do what to me" T.J said from behind them as they turned to look at the young man.**

 **Curtis saw the panic in Jordan's eyes as she started to speak but Shawn cut her off " NO MORE LIES JORDAN HE DESERVES THE TRUTH" he says. T.J noticed the tears in Shawn's eyes " What's going on" he said because he knew Shawn well enough to know he was never highly emotional.**

 **Shawn put his hand on T.J's shoulder " i have to tell you something and its not good" he said. As Curtis stood a far off knowing this was going to be hard when Jordan said " Shawn don't do that to him please he doesn't deserve this" she says.**

 **" I'm not going to lie to him Jordan i love and respect him to much to do that to him" he says. Shawn coughed nervously trying to keep his own tears at bay " umm while i was in Miami i ran into someone i use to know and she told me some stuff that affects you" he said.**

 **" Umm okay what's up Shawn" T.J said looking on confused**

 **" Me and that someone use to date and we lived together back in the day when your mom and i hooked up he said. You had a live in girlfriend and you cheated on her with my mom and that is how i was conceived T.J asked. " Not exactly" Shawn said** **" But she did something to hurt your mother that affects you" Shawn continued.**

 **" Like what" T. J asked**

 **"Baby its not important" Jordan interjected**

 **She ch... when Jordan stopped him " NO, SHAWN I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS TO HIM" she said adamantly. " Jordan stop he is a grown man this is on you and i take my part in this but this has to stop now Shawn said turning back to T.J.**

 **"She changed your paternity test your not my son Tommy is your biological father not me" Shawn said with the tears coming down his face. It was as if his heart was just shattered into pieces he knew Shawn wasn't lying because he was crying and his mother too. ' WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT WHAT THE HELL HAVE I EVER DONE TO HER" T.J shouted.**

 **" It wasn't about you T.J she wanted to hurt your mother like your mother hurt her because the time she caught us she was pregnant with my first child Shawn said. It was as if someone took a sledgehammer to his chest " you said first child there's more" T.J said. "She has two kids a boy that is a couple months older than you and a girl that is a year after you Shawn replies.**

 **"So i guess i'm back to having no father again huh" T.J said hurt , No i will always be here for you whenever you need me Shawn said vehemently. " Baby what she did wasn't your fault" Jordan said reaching for her but he swatted her hand away. " Why did you ever tell me the whole damn story there is always something dropping from the sky and i falls on me MOM me T. J spat angrily storming off.**

 **With Curtis going after him he text Molly so she would be there for him, Jordan was angry " Did you have to tell him all you did was unburden yourself Shawn. " GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE " Jordan said angrily all you did was hurt my son. And for what Shawn she says, This is on you too Jordan not just me and with that he left.**

 **As T.J stormed out the building he saw Molly whose arms he went straight to as she hugged him. And he sobbed in her embrace his body trembled Curtis stood behind them T.J pulled back and tried to speak. But he couldn't get the words out she just shook her head and pulled him close to her.**

 **Molly start to cry as well as she comforted him when she looked up and saw Shawn who looked just as hurt as T.J did. She nodded at Shawn who knew he had to give him time before he spoke to him he had just dropped a bombshell on him. But Shawn couldn't move even though T.J wasn't his son he still loved him the same.**

 **Miami Florida**

 **" Hey Denise Elle told me what happen" Olly said sitting next to her on the beach " umm" was all she said.**

 **"Denise oyeme por favor " Oliver said**

 **' It was supposed to hurt that bitch not the kid because i know the feeling he is going through" she said**

 **"Don't worry Denny there is a miracle out there for T.J Ashford" Oliver said with a smile, that caused her to look up at him.**

 **"What do you know Olly" she said to him suspicously he just smiled**

 **"No te preocupes mi amiga" he said as he got up dusting himself off and reached for her hand. I'm sure Big Wes wouldn't like i live his Mrs. out here by herself he said helping her up. " I'm still not sure about that Olly" she says as he hugged her don't worry about it just trust me Denny he said.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Port Charles**

 **PCPD**

 **Heads swung as a older african american woman stormed into the station and slapped Jordan right across the face. " That is for my brother and for keep his kids away from him and denying my mother from every knowing her grandchildren" the woman said. You Jordan Ashford "are a one woman wrecking ball how many more lives will you destroy its enough she yelled.**

 **As Dante intercede " Okay that is enough you just assaulted a police Lieutenant in a full police station" he said. Causing the woman to laugh " wow i see men still willing to burn there lives to the ground for you she continued.**

 **"You okay Lieutenant" Dante asked**

 **" Yes I am Detective i am thank you" Jordan said holding her face as Dante stood between the woman.**

 **" Look Regina i get your upset but who the hell do you think you are" Jordan says**

 **" Who i think i am how about the family you hurt without even giving it a second thought because you are a self absorbed whore" Regina spat angrily. Jordan sigh i can have you arrested for assault do you know that there are a slew of witness.**

 **Regina's head jerked up " Do you think i give a shit about witness Jordan i will take my lost honey" she says. "When Lieutenant do you need we to place her under arrest" Detective Chase said as Dante still stood in front of the woman.**

 **When Shawn walked in " GINA I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T WORTH IT" he said coming in, when Dante looked confused.**

 **" Shawn you know her" Dante asked**

 **" Yes Dante Falconeri meet Regina Gaines my oldest sister" he said**

 **' Well your sister just attacked Jordan here in this station" Dante replies as Shawn sighs as he closes his eyes.**

 **" I do apologize" Shawn says looking at his sister**

 **Who turned and looked in shock " what the fuck you apologizing because i'm not sorry after everything she cost you what she cost our mother as far as i am concerned she deserve a hell of a lot more than one slap " his sister looked at him in shock. As Dante and Chase looked on confused as the woman glared at Jordan as Chase moved to place the woman under arrest.**

 **"Detective Chase its okay" Jordan said as he looked on confused**

 **" No amount of sparing me will help your ass Jordan your day will come" Regina said as Shawn lead her out.**

 **"Regina what are you doing here" Shawn says**

 **She looked at him incredulously " you didn't think i was going to let that shit go hell no Shawn" Regina said.**

 **" Are you mad at Denise because she didn't tell me either" he said**

 **' I am plenty mad at her too because she should have tried a little harder but when you think someone doesn't want you why would any woman want to put that on her kids and i get that . BUT THAT BITCH IN THERE KNEW YOU HAD KIDS WHETHER SHE LIKED THE MOTHER OR NOT SHE SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU NOT EVEN WHEN YOU GUYS WHERE TOGETHER A FEW YEARS AGO. SHE DIDN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING BUT SHE WAS QUICK TO TELL YOU T.J WAS YOURS THOUGH ' Regina pat bitterly.**

 **As Shawn shook his head " I understand that Gina but you can't go around hitting people she could have had you arrested did you think of that" he said trying to reason with her. She crossed her arms across her chest " what about this other woman Elena" Regina asked**

 **"What about Elena" he asked**

 **' Is the child yours or is she just playing games' his sister asked**

 **Shawn smiled " Yes the child is mine we got the DNA test to prove it" he said leading her to the car.**

 **" So where is Curtis" she asked**

 **' He is going to stay here until later to check in with his aunt and make sure T.J is okay" Shawn replies.**

 **" So what now Shawn" Regina asked**

 **' I go back To Miami and focus on the kids i actually have no matter how much it hurts and i will call him in a few days to check on him is all i can do right now. I know T.J i have to give him time Shawn says when he saw his other sister " Trina" he said shaking his head. As she stepped forward hugging him " you know i couldn't let her come by herself i had bail money just in case Katrina teased.**

 **" Let's go " he said getting into the car and heading to the airstrip**

 **General Hospital**

 **" Hey Jace its me i just had my check up the baby is growing fine" Andrea said running her hand across his face gently. I still can't believe she did this to you i will make her pay for taking you away from us. Right now i will just worry about our child but when i get my hearing with the board over and i can practice law again she will have hell to pay.**

 **When she heard her in the hallway speaking " Your said room 2017 right Epiphany thank you" Sam said continuing to go to the room. That is when Andrea stepped out in front of her " What are you doing here" she asked Sam who rolled her eyes.**

 **" That doesn't concern you counselor" Sam replied going to walk around but she went to grabbed Sam but it was blocked. Just as Sam was about to shove her Epiphany stepped in " she is pregnant stop" the no nonsense nurse said.**

 **" Fine but she approached me and touch me i was defending myself" Sam said letting go**

 **"Andrea think about your baby" Epiphany says as she glared at Sam who shrugged , whatever she said and kept walking down the hall entering the room. " WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE CAN YOU PLEASE MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T COME IN HERE EVER" Andrea say. Why Sam and Jason haven't been together and last time i checked there wasn't any animosity between them Epiphany says.**

 **" I think she blames him because of what happens to her husband" Andrea says staring at where Sam was before going back inside Jason's room. Sam stood at the door watching him as he opened his eyes " Well hello Dad" she says with a grin.**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Elena's house**

 **As they pulled up " Shawn you sure this is where you want to be i mean y'all are not even together" Katrina asked. " Yeah i'm this is where i need to be right now i don't want to miss anything and she knows that" he answers. Leading them out the car " do you know they could hear you at 12 weeks old i didn't know that" Shawn says.**

 **Which made his sisters laugh " i have been doing alot of reading on babies and stuff at different growth in and outside the woman he continued. " I mean it just has to be difficult with you and Curtis both getting her pregnant" Regina said.**

 **It is a little unconventional yes but we both will have to deal because i don't want to miss nothing and neither does he. And not to mention her mother threaten to kill us both so umm if we agrue we save it for when she isn't around Shawn says.**

 **" A Little Shawn this is alot unconventional" Katrina said as they both looked at him in disbelief. And why would her mother even say that its not like y'all ask for the situation she did this by sleeping with the both of y'all Regina says. Yes but Elena lost two kids due to stress during pregnancy so she doesn't want that to happen again he replies.**

 **Shawn opened the door they found the music blasting as Elena listened to Anthony Santos El Balie De Perrito. When he walked them to the kitchen they found her singing and dancing around while she cooked. He stood there watching her move trying not to think of being with her , that when his sisters coughed to get his attention.**

 **" Oh shit Hi welcome to my home" Elena said with a grin**

 **Shawn coughed " Umm Elena these are my sisters Regina and Katrina" he said as she put the knife down. " Elena Tavares" she said introducing herself when they heard someone come in.**

 **"Mami estoy en casa" Isaiah shouted dropping his book bag then going in the bathroom.**

 **" Ayyy,Ayy tato muchacho she replied, anyway nice to meet you both she said with a smile when Isaiah came in.**

 **"Mami donde esta Papi" he asked hugging his mother as he waved at Shawn and his sisters.**

 **' En Nueva York' she answered**

 **" Con T.J " he said**

 **" Si mi amor él es tu primo" Elena answered him as Isaiah shook his head, " pero adelante y llámalo" she said. "Okay" the boy said leaving the kitchen " umm i guess you guys could stay in the pool house with Shawn it does have two spare rooms Elena said.**

 **"Smells good in here what's cooking" Regina asked**

 **" i have ensalada de papas, pollo al horno and arroz con gandules" Elena said with a grin on her face potatoes salad, baked chicken and rice with gandules she said. " Why is it pink" Katrina asked as Shawn shook his head " It's dominican potatoes salad it has beets in it that's why Elena responds.**

 **Oh okay i never had that before so that should be interesting " Regina said, as Shawn showed them to where they would be staying. Until they came back inside to eat Isaiah you want aguacate "Elena asked as she served his food. " I didn't know how much you ladies wanted so i waited to serve your food she said as they sat down.**

 **As everyone sat down to eat "** **hablaste con tu papa" Elena asked speaking to Isaiah. "** **Sí, mamá dijo que te llamará más tarde he answered. " Elle , Isaiah, assorted baby daddies is anyone home" Emy shouted coming in.**

 **"Your Titi is an asshole" Elle says to Isaiah "** **ayy que quieres" Elena shouted**

 **" Tengo hambre, ¿qué cocinaste?" Emy said coming oh i didn't know you had company she said. Umm Emelda these are Shawn's sisters Regina and Katrina Elle says, Oh that rhymes hi how are you ladies doing Emy says as Elena shook her head.**

 **"Why are you here Emy " Elena asked**

 **" No me escuchaste, tengo hambre" Emy replies**

 **" Shit Emy you have a place of your own go cook there" Elle said**

 **" No, no tengo nada, nunca estoy en casa" she says causing Elena to roll her eyes**

 **' Y Mami y Papi no están en casa y Olly no cocinó obtuvieron pizza" Emy said, fine you mooch Elle says. Emy kiss Isaiah on the cheek"** **Tu Mami nunca me negaría" she said going to wash her hands. When she came out making her way to her sister " los niños es tu tía ¿estás bien" Emy says talking to her stomach.**

 **See they love me already they are moving for their titi she said as Elle hand her the plate and she sat down smiling at Isaiah who shook his head. "No tienes plátanos" Emy asked, madre hijo de puta dijiste que tienes hambre en ese momento comer qué jodidamente plátanos Elena said.**

 **"Damn Manito it was a question geeze what crawled up your ass i mean what... was all Emy got out when Elle looked at her sternly. Shawn decided to break the ice " how was school Isaiah this kid is a genius he is 10 in the 7th grade" he told his sister.**

 **As they both looked in shock " how did that happen" Katrina asked, he was reading at 3 i was teaching him Elena said with a shrug. They had small conversation during dinner Elle laid on the couch with Isaiah curled up next to her asleep.**

 **" I remember when mines were that young " Regina said coming in and sitting down next to her. I think we need to talk about my brother" she said, Elle smirked well aslong you not trying to hit me in the face i won't have to shoot anyone she shrugs.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Port Charles**

 **December 2018**

 **General Hospital**

 **" Sam i was happy you reached out to me" Julian said as she watched him suspiciously. Hmm your the man that impregnated a 16 year old girl and never called her again. And when she called you to tell you she was pregnant you told her not to call you again breaking her heart Sam said. " Look Sam I admit I was a jerk in my younger years I thought I was cool and I wasn't Julian says.**

 **And to top it of she was so insignificant to you that you didn't even remember her when you showed up here in town Sam says. I know and I'm sorry okay I failed my kids okay but can you give me a chance to make it up to you he said. Look I am here but you ever approach my mother the way you did I will kill you myself.**

 **I was a kid then and not a nice kid at that and I didn't know what I know now that your family is what matters and would you please tell your mother I'm sorry he said. Fair enough I will give you a chance but there will bIe some guidelines you keep your bullshit away from my family Sam says.**

 **"I see alot of your mother in you do you know that" Julian said with a smirk, as she looked at him an inquisitively.**

 **" How so" Sam asked as she stood there.**

 **'Your strong willed , your fiercely protective and you mean business' he finishes.**

 **Hmm... she says as she shook her head well i hear you should be out he hospital get better i will be in touch Sam says as she turn to leave. You don't have to leave you know we can just sit here and talk or not get to know each other alittle he said.**

 **"I have to get to my kid but i will be by again before we leave , oh and i have a guard out there he stays with you at all times Sam said.**

 **Andrea paced outside the room wondering who was in that room that she was going too see she needed answers. She spoke to Monica about moving Jason somewhere else because she didn't trust Sam at all.**

 **" Hey Sabrina do you know who is in room 2017" Andrea asked.**

 **' None of your business now i don't want you giving out any information concerning that patient do i make myself clear" Sam said looking at dead at Sabrina. Sabrina looked up to see who the patient was and who are you last time i checked she was getting ready to say.**

 **" I am his daughter now follow me anyone comes asking question about him to see him or anything else will deal with me. If anything happens to him in your care i will own but to be fair i technically already do i do own a percentage of this hopsital Sam said.**

 **"Sam" Nikolas called from behind them causing Sam to turn around**

 **" Hello cousin " Sam said walking over to hug him**

 **"What's going on" he asked**

 **" Oh nothing i just wanted Nurse Santiago-Corinthos know that she should give out patient information is all" Sam said with a shrug.**

 **"Andrea i hear congratulations are in order" Nikolas said turning to her.**

 **' Well thank you but we didn't need certain people to know' she said turning to Sam who smirked.**

 **" Are we talk about little ole me" Sam said sarcastically which only aggravated Andrea which entertained Sam more. We get it whatever your name is i heard Epiphany earlier your pregnant good for you its not like i'm deaf she continued with a smug grin.**

 **"Now Mrs. Santiago-Corinthos may i speak to thank you" Sam said as she walked away with Nikolas. Sabrina put her hand on Andrea " calm down think of the baby" she said as they watched Sam walk away.**

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Michelle paced the doctors office going back and forth she rather did this by herself she was always careful. How could this happen and now she Couldn't get in contact with him she had been calling since she thought she could be. She was pregnant by a man she despised but she wasn't going to kill her child but she knew she would get him for everything he is worth.**

 **"Good morning Ms. Johnson how are you" Dr. Allison says**

 **" I am fine Dr. Allison i'm just a little nervous for these results" she answered**

 **' Well shall we get into it then knowing Michelle wasn't for small talk your are pregnant a little over 10 weeks the doctor said. She gasped though she knew already but she was hoping deep down her mind and body was playing tricks on her.**

 **All she kept hearing was her sister telling her that this was her child as the tears slid down her face. Okay thank you where do we go from here Michelle asked wiping the tears from her eyes.**

 **Well we would do the sonogram and we then we would explore our options as to what we want to do Dr. Allison says.**

 **" I am having this baby Dr. Allison so let's do this sonogram" Michelle said confidently**

 **Okay then Ms. Johnson shall we she said 45 minutes later she was leaving the doctors office with all her prenatal information. As she left the doctor's office she walked through the park the snow was just starting to come down. She watched the kids play in the snow as the tears start to slide down her face.**

 **When someone sat next to her causing her to look up and she rested her head on his shoulder and started to cry more. His jaw clenched as he held her as she cried " it's going to be okay Miche i promise" he said holding her.**

 **"Come on let's get you out of this cold get you some food and warm you up" he said leading her out the park. He brought her back to his place " so are you going to tell me what happen i get a call from JoJo telling me to make sure you were okay" he said making her some tea.**

 **" Chucky what didn't happen" Michelle getting up and looking at the fire in fireplace, " i met a guy while i thought i was giving that vindictive bitch what she deserved. And i got played because they knew every move i was making me they lead me to where they wanted me to be she said bitterly.**

 **I feel used ,played and most of all i feel very angry because i could see myself with this guy and hated she shouted as a fresh batch of tears came down. What really going on with you girls huh i mean really Chucky asked, " alright back over the summer after JoJo and Curtis got engaged i went to visit her and congratulate her.**

 **And when i get to town Curtis's ex just came into town and it turns out she had a son who just so happens to be his. She didn't tell him she was pregnant i'm guessing that had to deal with when he was on drugs. But she was becoming a thorn in JoJo's side and then we tried to play nice and it didn't work then her son decide to sue JoJo.**

 **To be honest Chucky it peeved me because what 9 year-old thinks of that well he did so i wanted to do some digging on her and i did. What i didn't know is that the bitches cousin is a computer Genius who sit behind his computer lurking and i was set up Michelle said coldly.**

 **But i should have known because when i confronted her she was so smug and didn't care she ranted. He stood quietly so what about the father of your child have to do with any of this Chucky asked. Michelle looked up at him he was a PI that a friend of my mines set me up with who i met in Miami when i went there to dig up the dirt on this bitch.**

 **Now it happens that he is the bitches cousin Michelle finishes angrily.**

 **" Did he know" Chucky asked**

 **' Of Course he knew Charlie he knew " she said as her brother shook his head**

 **" What do you do now have you gotten in contact with him" he asked**

 **' I don't know and yes i have called him several times Chucky every time i call his cell phone or his office they say he is out" she said**

 **"Do you think he got you pregnant on purpose and now he is giving you the run around" Chucky says**

 **" Who does that goes and get's someone pregnant on purpose who does that" she said rubbing her face. Well we need to find this man Miche and soon i don't want my niece or nephew growing up without he says.**

 **"So we are going to Miami" he said**

 **"What about Kendra and the kids or your job Chucky" Michelle asked**

 **" They are by her mothers visiting so we go to Miami handle this and come back and i have the next couple of days off" he said with a shrug. Okay then let's go she said with a renewed confidence smiling for the first time her big brother was always there for her.**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **A few hours later as they landed in Miami as they were heading to baggage claim " JoJo what are you doing here Chucky didn't say you were coming" Michelle said. As her brother and sister both look at her strangely, " because he didn't know i was coming" Jordan said. What happened to make you come out here JoJo he asked watching his sister's demeanor he knew something was off.**

 **"I have something i have to take care off is all" Jordan said**

 **Michelle knew something was off as well " What happen Jordan" she asked, Look i don't want to get into it here she answered. That is when she looked up at her brother and they both looked at Jordan with concern in there eyes as they got there things and left.**

 **"So tell us what's going on JoJo" Chucky asked sternly**

 **Jordan shrug " someone from my and Shawn's past decided she wanted to target my son and i want to know why and who gave her that right" she said. " What happen with T.J is he okay" they asked simultaneously, yeah he is fine physically anyway she responds.**

 **"What does that mean JoJo" Chucky asked**

 **" That means he is okay in a physical sense Charlie but emotionally and mentally he is a mess and he is hurting and i can't do anything to help him because he won't let me in Jordan answered as the tears slid down her face. Would you stop being vague and just tell us what's going on her brother said as Michelle plucked him.**

 **Jordan poured herself a drink " do you remember Shawn's ex- girlfriend Denise" she asked**

 **"Yeah what about her you haven't seen her in twenty something years" Michelle said**

 **Well Shawn saw her and she had alot to say " Jordan said as she drank her drink**

 **Chucky watched her carefully " And what did she say" he asked watching her pour another drink.**

 **She said when she caught Shawn and i all those years ago that she was pregnant with his child but i didn't believe her but it turns out she was telling the truth. But it turns out before she left she found out i was pregnant she changed T.J's DNA test from Tommy to Shawn's. So all this time i thought T.J's was Shawn's he wasn't and T.J found out Shawn isn't his father.**

 **Yes i admit it i was wrong for cheating on my husband okay but T.J he doesn't deserve any of this it was my mistakes that keep hurting him she said as the tears streamed down her face.**

 **"What was her point of hurting T.J" Chucky asked**

 **' Charlie it wasn't about T.J it was about destroying me an my marriage" Jordan said drowning her drink. Michelle sighs as she walks over to her big sister and hugs her" Go home JoJo" Chucky said.**

 **" It was twenty plus years ago confronting her will get you nothing but make your situation with your job much harder he continued. I just...was all Jordan got out "JoJo you are on thin ice as it is from that case couple months ago i know she hurt T.J i get the impulse to react but it does nothing he says.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miami, Florida**

 **ComCat Global**

 **Chucky and Michelle walked into the building " the PI offices are on the 10th floor" she says rubbing her hands together nervously. He looked at her nervous don't be i'm going to make sure this get's taking care of Chucky said. Feeling alittle confident smiling up at him " Thanks Charlie i mean it i don't know what i would do without you" Michelle says.**

 **Just as the elevator dings " right here " she said as they walked off the elevator towards the offices. His office is right down here she said as the walked over to the secretaries desk she smiled.**

 **" Good Morning is Joe in" Michelle asked**

 **" Hello no he is not he is out of the countr right now and we are waiting to hear from him" she answered. " Do you have a number we can get in contact with him its very important that we speak to him" Chucky replies. That is when the woman reconginzed the voice " Ms. Johnson right" she asked, Yes it is Ms. Johnson Michelle answered trying not to make a scene.**

 **Okay like i told you on the phone several times he is out of the country and we are waiting for him to check in the secretary said.**

 **" You have been telling me that for the last month" Michelle said getting agitated.**

 **' Yes because he has been gone for the last two months and its still very much true' Olga replied.**

 **"Listen Olga i know he probably told avoid my calls but its very important i speak with him" Michelle said snidely.**

 **When Curtis interjected " hey Olga what's going on" he asked trying to stop it from escalating. "¿Qué está pasando es esta puta? No entiendo inglés" Olga answered, as he shakes his head i think she understand English Olga he replies.**

 **"Podría haberme engañado, pero esto en Maldita Puta sigue llamando y llamando y le digo las mismas respuestas una y otra vez" she said.**

 **"English bitch this is america" Michelle said**

 **Olga's head whipped around and you can speak whatever language you want in this country because it doesn't have a national language she replies.**

 **As Curtis rubbed his head "okay Olga she wants to speak to Mr. Tavares right has he checked in yet he asked cutting off both women.**

 **" He hasn't checked in yet i keep telling her that but she keeps calling and showed up here today" Olga says.**

 **" Okay listen Olga is it look i apologize for my sister she is a little on edge and its imperative we speak to Joe do you know when he is schedule to be back" Chucky asked. I don't know that is why i have to wait for him to check in to assess when he would comeback she answered.**

 **Michelle just rolled her eyes " Maldita perra" Olga said shaking her head she was highly aggravated. Alright thank you Olga have him call me when he checks in Curtis says leading them away.**

 **" That's bullshit" Michelle said**

 **' It isnt' Michelle because what he is working on is no joke so ounce he checks in you can speak to him then what's so important anyway" Curtis says**

 **" None of your damn business Curtis your no longer family" she said**

 **"T.J is still my nephew and i still care about him and Jordan" he said**

 **" Yeah because dumping her**

 **" After you went above and beyond to get her to believes in marrying you then bail way to go Curtis" Michelle said with an attitude.**

 **He sighed " look i messed i didn't know this was going to happen but Jordan ended it not me and i respect that after everything that happen i understand that he said. "How is satan spawn she said snidely as Curtis closed his eyes, i will snatch you for filth if you ever call my son that Elena said from behind them.**

 **Michelle turned around and looked at Elena " damn right it must sucks to be you huh why you looking for my cousin didn't you call him cursing him out and how you don't want to see him again how much you hated him" she said.**

 **"Yes and i meant every word " Michelle said**

 **' Okay then why you here bothering his secretary" Elena asked**

 **" Like i told your baby daddy its none of your damn business" she said with an attitude**

 **Which made Elena laugh " Curtis i'm ready now" she said with a grin on her face as they walked away she stopped. " At least i know where my baby daddies are" Elena said with a wink as she continued to walk away. Chucky grabbed Michelle as lunged forward " Miche stop this isnt going to help" he said as he went to follow them.**

 **" How do you know that" he asked Elena**

 **Who just smiled " a little birdie told me" she said with a shrug, as Michelle went to attack her Curtis stepped in front of her. " Bitch i wish you would be dumb enough to touch me" Elena said before turning back to Chucky.**

 **My cousin is not a stupid maan he knew she would do something to get back at him it this is probably it right. You played a game with an opponent you could never beat and lost and instead of taking that L you want to continue to play games Elena said.**

 **" Elle baby stop antagonizing her please" Curtis said with his hand on her stomach**

 **' What's the matter pumpkin mommy and dadddy never teach you the game' Elena said**

 **" Watch it Bitch" Michelle said trying to get out of her brothers grasp.**

 **Wow your supremely confident that you have won something this an innocent childs life Chucky says. Elena cocked her head to the side and looked at him " confident yest i am always 5 steps ahead of anyone that comes for me or my family. Now i know this is a childs life and its not to be taking lightly but trust me i wont have you using that child to hurt my cousin she finished.**

 **But guess what he doesn't know and you get to tell him but make no mistake you do anything to make shit hard for him i will bury you Elena said blowing her a Kiss then walked away.**

 **" Cuidese My love" and with that she left Michelle was fuming and her brother knew it , " Michelle calm down and think about your child' he said. " I hate that bitch GOD I HATE HER" she said trying to calm down as she hit the wall next to her.**

 **" Miche listen to me stop playing these game and think about that baby in your stomach because stress is not good for you or your baby" Chucky said. As the tears start to form in her as she walked to back to Olga's desk, " listen as soon as he is available have call me because it is very important" she said as they left.**

 **As they got into the car they sat in silence " Look i know your angry, hurt and feel used but Michelle that baby in your stomach is innocent and that is your child. This isn't a game you can't use this baby to hurt him because in the long run it will only hurt your child and that child is a piece of you he said.**

 **The tears streamed down her face " I hate him Chucky because i really did like him and i saw myself with him" she said as her brother held her hand. " I know you do Miche but its not about him or you anymore especially if you want to have this baby don't have the child to get back at him because trust me you will resent that child for it. And its alright we are going to figure this out but this trip is a bust so we are going to go back to the hotel and get JoJo and go home" Chucky says.**

 **When they got back to the hotel Jordan was gone " Shit" he said as they rushed out checking his phone to check where she was. He rushed to cut her off at the past hoping to get there in time before she did anything stupid. Chucky pulled in front of her car cutting her off happy that his friend was a cop as he and Michelle got out the car.**

 **" JoJo listen to me i am going to tell you like i told you before hurt people hurt people how much more hurt are ya'll going to swing at each other. You hurt her she hurt you the way i see it is ya'll are even let it go T.J will heal and you will be there for him. But you don't need to be here arguing with this woman it won't change anything you have to get him through this Chucky said.**

 **What he didn't notice was Michelle go inside the clinic " Damn two times in a row must be my day" Elena said.**

 **" What are you doing here" Michelle asked**

 **'I work here i co-own it now what are you doing here you need to see a doctor" Elena responds with a grin. As a young woman walks over and hugs Elena " hi Titi" she said laying her head on her chest as Elle kissed her ontop her head.**

 **" How are you muneca where is my nephew" Elena asked**

 **Manuel went to park the car how is the twins she said rubbing Elena's stomach " Good i'm just waiting for Dr. Warren to finish with a patient. I had to go get this moron because he doesn't know his way around Miami she says pointing to Curtis. Just as Michelle went to speak her brother came in and pulled her aside " i meant you too Michelle" he said leading her out.**

 **As Manuel was walking up he saw Jordan " still making trouble commissoner" he said waving at her.**

 **" Why are you here did your aunt call you" Jordan asked**

 **' No i am here with my fiancee we are having a baby so here i am what about you relocating" Manuel said sarcastically. As her brother came out with Michelle who wasn't happy Manuel just shook his head " have a nice day Ms. Ashford , Ms. Johnson.**

 **Later on that day**

 **Manuel's house**

 **Magaux sat staring at the house before turning the car off and getting out the car taking a deep breathe then rang the doorbell. That's when Ciara opened the door " can i help you" she asked looking at the woman already knowing who it was. " Yes hi I am Margaux Dawson i need to speak to a Manuel Tavares its about his fathers murder in Port Charles, New York.**

 **"Hmmm" was all Ciara said**

 **"C.J whose at the door mi reina Oh " he said with a smirk**

 **Marguax sighed mumbling under breathe " that damn smirk makes him look like his father" she tried to school her features.**

 **"Umm this woman woman is here about your dad's murder" Ciara said saracastically**

 **" Is that so , how can i help you Ms. Dawson" Manuel asked as Ciara left the room hoping to keep Oliver quiet long enough to get this lady out of here. Yea i want to say i am sorry for your lost and that my department and the PCPD are working tirelessy to find his killer and bring them to justices she said.**

 **Which made him laugh " Come on Ms. Dawson you don't care about my father and you didn't just come damn there 1500 miles to tell me that a call would have sufficed. " So why are you really here he Manuel asked. I...I.. umm i just told you why i was here she said.**

 **Mommy dearest your not fooling anyone**

 _Federico Pablo Clark- (Trevor Jackson)Shawn's son_

 _Ciara Jasmyn Clark- (Logan Browning) daughter_

 _Denise Gallardo Clark- (Melissa De sousa)_

 _Charles " Chucky" Johnson Jr (Leon Robinson-)Jordan's brother_

 _Regina Butler-Gaines ( Gabrielle Union)_

 _Katrina Butler( Regina Hall)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Manuel and Ciara's house**

 **Ciara put her hand up " Shush his bio mom is in there so you be quiet" she said to Oliver who peeked inside.**

 **" Ah come on let me scare the shit out of her just one time he replies.**

 **' No i mean it don't let him handle this" she says.**

 **" You're no fun" Oliver says**

 **'Mommy Dearest your not fooling anyone why are you really here for' Manuel said**

 **'Yyou know" Margaux stammered out as he looked at her and laugh**

 **" My father died over a month ago come on Ms. Dawson why are you really here but to insult my intelligence" he said**

 **She sighs " fine i want to get to know my son and now with your father gone your going to need a parent" Margaux said. Causing him to laugh " that's funny what's even funnier is you said it with a straight face" Manuel says.**

 **" Said what with a straight face" she asked**

 **' Listen i had two of the best moms in my life and you weren't either of them Sophia she was angel and still is i have that on my back. And i tell her kids about her because Mateo and Miladys never got to know her or love her and Sam she is my rock there is nothing i won't do for her he said.**

 **But you the best thing you ever did was gave birth to me and gave me to people who would love me wholeheartedly so thank you for that part but anything else i don't need Manuel finishes.**

 **" Wait what does Mrs. Cain have to do with anything" she asked**

 **' She is my mother since i was 14 years old and she has been there ever since that is what she is' he answered.**

 **" You are my son okay i am glad you had someone that was there for you when i couldn't but your mines i held you in my body" she said fiercely**

 **Do you hear yourself couldn't or wouldn't is more the word right now let's not pretend you gave a damn okay now i appreciate you having me i gave you credit for that. Because you could have aborted or put me up for adoption so thank you but i already have a mother i don't need another he said moving to the door.**

 **" Listen wait just give me a chance okay i was young, hurt and naive okay and i had nothing to give you okay i wasn't taking care of myself she agrued. Or your parents just didn't want this dominican kid fucking up your gene pool huh he countered.**

 **Look my father is a tad bit controversial but he was all she got out before he interjected " I don't care what he is so you can go like now i am not interested" he said opening the door and escorted her out.**

 **Ciara came back inside and acrossed her arms over her chest as he turned around " Douche baggy enough" she asked.**

 **" What i treated her the way she deserved to be treated and the way her father treated us" Manuel replies. When Oliver came in clapping " i give you an academy award kid it was riveting stuff" he said with a grin. As he looked out the window " But don't think she going to give up that easy she is like one of those little dogs who humps at your leg but want let go" he said.**

 **As Ciara chuckled "She will keep coming around until you cave " Oliver sad as he watched her from the window. " come on papi just pipe her already and then make her go away" Manuel said.**

 **"Geeze kid don't put that on your old man plus i have a dinner date with very sexy moreno " Olly said patting him on the back then leaving through the garage.**

 **Quartermaine Mansion**

 **Alan shook Drew's hand thank you for coming out for the holidays he said " anytime i do want you guys to get to know me and the kids" he answered. " Would you like something to drink Monica told me about the kids fahter i am sorry about that it must be hard" Alan says.**

 **"Well you know they have their good days and their bad days i heard about Jason i'm sure your going through it too " Drew responds as he sits.**

 **"Where are Sam and the kids " Monica asked**

 **'They are by her mom's they will come alittle later' Drew says.**

 **Drew my boy how are you and the family ? Edward asked coming in Drew got up and shook the older mans hand. " I'm good they are very well all thriving how about yourself grandfather" he answered.**

 **Edward was thrown a bit he looked at Alan and Monica who smiled that he was embracing the family this way. " I am well as old man can be" he responds to Drew as they both sit down " so how is business making Drew shake his head.**

 **"Business is fantastic we opened a branch in Dubai so its well" Drew says**

 **The older man shook his head before he responds " How about we sitdown you , Sam the Dela Rosa twins and myself have a chat about it i'm sure a affilation with ELQ will be good for your company Edward says. Drew laughed " its not happening" he said watching Edward try again shaking his head.**

 **" I can be very convincing" Edward said**

 **' If you can't convince this one then i don't see you convincing Karina or Santiago" Sam said coming in with the kids with her. "Hello dear how are you" Edward said as Sam greeted him " i'm getting there" she replies as she hugs the man. " I would like everyone to meet Miladys and Mateo this is Doctors Alan and Monica Quartermaine and Edward Quartermaine she said to the twins.**

 **As they said their hello's " wow you have a very firm handshake young man you know it says alot about a man" Edward said to Mateo.**

 **" I guess thank you sir" the teen answered with a shrug as Michael walked in with Sabrina and his boys Gabriel and Teddy. " Merry Christmas " Gabriel said as he ran into the room for Monica. As the rest of the family came in as well everyone was sitting around talking when Andrea walked in and noticed Sam and rolling her eyes.**

 **" Umm i think i'm going to go " she said turning to leave , Nonsense your family too Alan said leading her back into the room. Sam smirked as she ran her hand down Drew's back then leaning her head on his shoulder where he in turned kissed her on top her head. As he watched A.J pretended to do Magic tricks for Halsey, Landon and Riley the kids sat giggling.**

 **Sam couldn't believe it all the years she thought he was a horrible person he wasn't she realized even normally sane people could be push to there breaking points. So he may have done horrible things but he wasn't a horrible person, he was attentive and patient but he loved his kids.**

 **When Michael walked over to Drew " can i talk to you for a second" he asked, sure Drew said with a shrug as he kissed Sam and got up. As they walked out to the foyer as Sam and Sabrina both watched although Sam knew exactly what it was about but A.J was curious but went back to playing with the kids.**

 **" Hey what's up Michael" Drew asked**

 **' I need to ask you a favor my brother and i are taking over the business and i wanted know if you could look around into what happen to Uncle Jason see if the Tavares had anything to do with it he is your brother. And Grandma Monica and Grandpa Alan deserve to know what happen to their son Michael finished.**

 **Which made Drew shake his head " Listen umm i don't know anything about that an i don't think they would tell me that anyway" he replies. Do you have any sources that i could use to find out what happened yeah i know what he did to my father. But he just got his life back and he didn't deserve that and he is missing out on time with Jake and this new baby that Andrea is having he said.**

 **Look Michael i can't help you with that i can't go against my wife she and Jason where not on the best of terms and that is putting it mildly. As you know he accused Sam of taking your mother and his girlfriend and even approached her about it . So i just can't i do hope you can find out what happen to him for their sake in there he says as he pats Michael on the back and goes back inside.**

 **While Drew and Michael were outside talking inside Andrea approached Sam inside as she played with Riley and Halsey. " What kind of psycho are you that you sit here with his family like you don't know what you did" she said. Sam smirked " I am a Cassadine so that depends i could be a functional psycho like my uncle Valentin and Stefan or i could be a raging lunatic like Stavros or Helena" she says shrugging.**

 **" You think your funny huh" Andrea said**

 **Which made Sam laugh " a little bit no not even a little bit oh come on that was funny" she says. Just then Miladys came and sat next to her resting her head on Sam's shoulder " Mami que quiere esta perra ahora' the teen said.**

 **"Conoces la norma que me acusa de este gran mal" Sam answered hugging the girl as she looked at Andrea and rolled her eyes. Before they went back to playing with the kids as Andrea glared at Sam when Nikolas and Emily entered with the kids. Spencer and Sophia Spencer who made his way to where Mateo was and Sophia to Declan.**

 **Jordan' apartment**

 **She was happy that T.J had decided to spend Christmas day with her and Molly would come and it would be just the three of them. After her failed trip to Miami her brother made her see it wouldn't change nothing her son would still be hurt. It was her who started this whole cycle of pain and it just needed to stop.**

 **Jordan even tried talking her sister down from the mistakes she made trying to make Curtis Tommy. Now he was with the person who had his heart but she realized she had to except what was she could no longer avoid taking responsibility for her part.**

 **" DAD" T.J said in shock he put his hand forward touching him " This, This, can't be" he said closing his eyes. " T.J i am real and i am here he said as soon as Jordan heard his voice her knees buckled. "T..T...Tom...Tommy" she stuttered before passing out " JoJo" he shout as he and T.J ran to her.**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **As Katrina sneak past Elena watched her carefully " why are you sneaking your grown" she says. " Oh Lord" Katrina said holding her chest, when Shawn came into the house. Trina I where you been we were calling you he said**

 **Elena sat eating her yogurt entertained by what was happening" Shawn I'm a grown woman with no one to answer to " she says. " why you up" he asked Elle who was watching with a grin.**

 **" Me I am up waiting for Curtis to come back with my empanadas when I seen your sister creeping " Elle replies. When Curtis comes in " babe i just saw Olly's car did he bring you empanadas" he asked As Elle burst into laughter.**

 **" Zing" she said as she continued to laugh,as both Shawn and Curtis stood confused. As Katrina put things together in her head as her eyes widened in shock while Elle was still laughing.**

 **"Elena what's so funny" Shawn asked slightly annoyed**

 **She wiped her tears away "your sister has been Ollied"she answers, as Curtis whispered oh damn.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jordan's Loft**

 **T...T...To..Tommy " Jordan stammered out as she reached out and touched him feeling his face pulling her hand quickly. " It's really you I...I...I...I don't understand the army doctor's said you were dead" she said looking at him trying to figure o** **ut what happen. When she touched his face he closed his eyes it took away the hurt and pain he had felt when he found out of her infidelity.**

 **Putting his head down " Because i told them to but i changed my mind but i went into cardiac arrest and then a coma. And that is where i have been all this time up until a few weeks ago i went home and i heard you two were up here" he said. As she backed up " Why would you do that to us to our son' Jordan said as the hurt ran through her.**

 **As his face tighten " why because I had just found out that my best friend was fucking my wife behind my back most of our marriage and in was hurt JOJO AND HUMILIATED. THAT THE TWO YOU COULD DO THAT TO ME WHY NOT JUST DIVORCE ME AND GO BE WITH THAT BASTARD " Tommy spat. She was stunned into silence she could believe he would hurt her that way. " I get you were hurt be that is extreme Tommy" she said, I know but when i changed my mine i lapsed into a coma and i couldn't change it" he replies.**

 **T.J stood in shock not knowing what to say or think " Never mind me Thomas what about our son what about him" Jordan says hurt. " HOW COULD YOU DO THAT WITH HIM HE WAS MY BEST MAN AT OUR WEDDING AND YOU WERE TRYING TO HOOK HIM UP WITH YOUR SISTER. TELL ME SOMETHING JOJO WOULD YOU HAVE STILL SLEPT WITH HIM IF HE DID GET WITH YOUR SISTER.**

 **You and him looked me right in my face and lied every time i thought you loved me but i never wanted to hurt T.J he is why i changed my mind but it was to late he finishes the hurt evident in his face. " I'mmm sorry Tommy i did love you and i still do i made a mistake and you and T.J have paid for it over and over again. Tommy i never wanted this any of it she replies with tears in her eyes as well, he had a girl friend who he was going to propose to Jordan he said.**

 **" That bitch is the reason i thought T.J was Shawn's son she isn't innocent Tommy" she answered. He looked at her " Neither are you Jordan the two of y'all started this circle of pain that i still feel today. It may seem like the past to everyone else but it present to me and look at you and part of me still loves.**

 **But then all i see right now is pain in my heart that hasn't gone away everyone else has healed but me. Right someone told me my son needed me and that he was here so i came for him Tommy said looking at her with pain in his eyes. That is when there was a knock at he door that T.J answered only to find Stella and Curtis there.**

 **As there eyes landed on him " Tommy" Stella said rushing past them and hugging him he smiled. " Hey auntie" Thomas said as he looked at his kid brother, " How i don't understand they said you died but here you are" she said stepping back looking at him. That is when T.J looked up at him frozen in his spot that is when Tommy moved and pulled him in for a hug.**

 **" I'm sorry son i am really am" Tommy said holding his son that is when the magnitude of what he had done hit him. When Oliver told him about what happen after his supposed death about Curtis drug addiction and his mother's death it made him feel worse. " How are you here" Curtis asked as he stood in disbelief, yeah Tommy tell them what you did to all of us Jordan said agitated.**

* * *

 **Miami , Florida**

 **Curtis stood in shock " What do you mean my sister slept with you brother when he is dead he died about a month ago" Shawn said looking between. " He's your brother you sure about 6'2 medium build a little darker then your are with a goatee and dark brown eyes" Katrina asked in shock. When Shawn turned to Elle who was in tears because she was laughing so hard.**

 **As Curtis answered for her " yeah that is her brother he drives a blue old school mustang with the drop top" he says. Katrina's mouth dropped open in disbelief " Elena" Shawn said sternly and all Curtis could do was watch her continue to laugh. " Okay look Olly is alive he never died it was some shit him and Sam concocted i don't know the particulars Shawn. All i know is that he is alive alright so don't get snippy with me.**

 **Turning to look at his sister " so you just go having sex with strange men you just met come on now Katrina" Shawn says angrily. When her head jerks up that is when Curtis grabbed Elena " babe i think it's time we give them a minute. While we go upstairs he said whispering something in her ear, rolling her eyes ' FINE BUT I WAS ENJOYING THIS I WANT TO SEE HER PUNCH HIM IN THE MOUTH" replies.**

 **" Goodnight y'all try not to be so loud my son is upstairs sleeping" Curtis said pulling Elle with him as she left begrudgingly. " First of all Shawn i am a grown ass woman my kids are grown. And i can do whatever the hell i damn well please and who are you to judge me you didn't know this woman to well your damn self.**

 **Now stop acting like you didn't enjoy being with her because you knew it would piss Curtis off. Let me tell you something i choose to do what i did and i didn't regret it one damn bit i didn't know he was her brother Shawn Katrina said. Come on Trina i am sure he knew how we met when me and Gina went out to eat the other night i didn't give him my last name and personal business she says.**

 **Shawn stood fuming " I'm not judging you Trina but i know how he is i know he knew you were my sister" he said. How Shawn if i didn't tell him where i was staying until tonight i am sure he knows now because he dropped me off at his sisters house. All Shawn could do is shake his head " i didn't get with her because of Curtis i didn't even know they knew each other until after.**

 **But Trina she is gorgeous and straight forward but guarded i mean she was real matter of fact and i never had that in a woman before besides Denise he answers. She looked over at her baby brother and walked over and hugged him " i'm sorry you lost so much" she said.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Four Season Hotel**

 **January 2019**

 **He sat down at the hotel bar " Look what do you want from me huh you told me to leave you alone i did just that. But now** **¿Por qué me molestas? i am not going to play this game with you Michelle i am not doing it. I am here for the sole purpose to tell you stop calling me i respected your wishes respect mines Melky says.**

 **" Look i know what i said and i meant every single word at that time" Michelle said feeling stung by his words. Then why are you calling me what is some important that you have me rush out here for. You know what i don't care** **Cono esta mujer esta jodidamente loca** **he said beginning to walk away. When a man stopped in front of him causing him to look at her and roll his eyes.**

 **This is what this shit is about you have me come out here to fight look i have a busy schedule to be doing dumb shit Melky said. As much as i would love to see you get your ass kicked no that is not why i called you here she said. " CONO THEN FUCKING SPIT IT OUT I HAVE TO BE IN PRAGUE IN 24 HOURS AND I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT GAMES" he replies.**

 **" GOD WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK" Michelle said as Melky tried to go around Chuckie one more time. Listen papa i don't know who you are i don't care but you can have her i'm not interested in playing her game. Chuckie fought the urge to swing on this guy " would you just listen and she is my baby sister" Charlie replies. " I'M PREGNANT JOSEPH, MELKY WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS" she said as Melky turns around and looks at her.**

 **Shaking his head " Nope not playing ahora me voy" he says as turned to leave, i am a little over three months pregnant or don't you know math. Because i do it would be that time right before the trial when the condom broke Michelle says. And you said you were on birth control and not to worry am i right so now your standing here telling me your pregnant.**

 **Sounds a little suspect to me and if it is mines that i will be man and do what i have to do but only until i get a DNA test Melky said. Not trying to give her the satisfaction of seeing him sweat because he knew exactly what she was trying to do and he wasn't falling for it. That is when she handed him the paper with just how long she was pregnant and her due date.**

 **" Well we can go to my doctor and we can do the amino but i can tell by the look on your face you already know it's true" she said. Sighing " what do you want Michelle because you told to leave you alone huh and you meant every word so what now. No you know what Melky says pausing as he took out his phone" Hey Cliff you still in BMore yeah i need a favor okay i will be there is twenty minutes and with that he hung up.**

 **Before turning to her let's go and get this done i want truth no like your truths because you want to play games and i am not with that he said. That is when Chuckie had enough" But it was okay when you and your cousins where playing game with her right" he said glaring at him. Melky smirked as he looked up at him " that wasn't a game that was a well orchestrated con" he answers.**

 **Just as she went to slap him he caught her hands " you are going to stop raising your hands at me so you can say hurtful cruel shit to me and its cool i will take that. Because what i did was wrong but you were just as wrong when you look to hurt people they look to hurt you back now let's go get this amino he responds. Letting her go as she glared at him " we will follow you" Chuckie said, when she stopped i can handle him Michelle said.**

 **" Are you sure Miche cause i will come and stay with you" he says, yes i can do this Chuckie you are the best big brother a girl could have i have been listening to you. And as much as i would want you to bash his face in i need to think of my child they are apart of me she says. After leaving her brother they sat in complete silence at the doctors office " you really don't trust me do you" she asked not even looking his direction.**

 **He scoffs " you call me cursing me out when all i did was play the same game you did telling me you hated me. Not to call you and all that shit you came out your face and i respected your decision. Now you calling me up the wazoo going to my job pissing of my secretary and you expect me to believe you MUCHACHA ta loca . And to popular belief i wasn't out to hurt you but your were out to hurt somebody but honestly can you blame me for being skeptical Melky answered.**

 **Seeing the tears slid down her face as she kept her face turned to the window he shook his head. " Listen if this is my child i will be there i will do what ever i have to i will be present in this child's life Michelle. But i am not playing with you i know just how low you will sink when you feel wronged or slighted. And not for nothing we will have to think about what is best for this child it won't be about us or our issues with each other he says.**

 **When the doctor came in " Okay Melky i will call you when i have the results of the amino you and Ms. Johnson can start from there. I spoke to her O.B and you will speak to her Ms. Johnson she will have your results he said as the men shook hands then left. They were both quite"look do you want to get some food or something" Melky asked trying to be cordial.**

 **" Why are you trying to have someone was all she got out " Cono mujer i am trying to be nice and here you go with that bullshit. WHAT DO YOU WANT MICHELLE HUH BECAUSE I TOLD I AM NOT GOING TO PLAY GAMES. NOW I ASKED YOU DO YOU WANT TO EAT SOMETHING YES OR NO THEN I WILL DROP YOU OFF he said.**

 **Glaring into his eyes that is when she reached over pulling him closer and kissing him harder.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Police station**

 **Ebony walked in " Hey i thought you were with Miche" she asked approaching her older brother. He looked at her indifferent " Well i did go with her she told him what she had to tell him he wanted another DNA test. In which i told him that we would follow him to his doctor friend i guess and she said no she could handle it" Chuckie replies.**

 **" And you just left her with a man she both loves and hates at the same time CHARLIE COME ON YOU KNOW HOW SHE IS. DID THAT REALLY SOUND LIKE A GOOD IDEA DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY WENT" she said shaking her head. No i don't Ebony but Michelle is an adult who said she can handle the situation i have faith that she can. She told Daddy she is having a child and she took care of that right so just give her a chance he replies.**

 **His sister looked at him as if he was crazy " this is Michelle we are talking about she isn't rational my god what were you thinking" Ebony said calling her phone. As Charlie looked at his phone well she text me they are at his doctor friends office on the other side of town. And that was a little over a half an hour ago he says, then let's go his sister answered.**

 **Looking over at his partner " i will be back call me if you need anything" he says leaving right behind his sister. He pulled back " what are you doing Michelle didn't you say you hated me" Melky said. Yes i did but you asked me what i wanted she running her hand down his the bulge in his pants.**

 **Looking at her deadly serious before he started to laugh " wow your good but do you really think i would fall for it. I mean seriously how stupid did you think i was i work undercover opts i know that works on those others guys but i'm not one of them" he says.**

 **She looks at him confused "Because i want you and i hate you at the same time" she says before changing her tune. Watching him as she shook his head " If you don't want me then why did you kiss me back YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH" Michelle said. " Hey now my mother is a very respectable woman and honestly i wanted to see just how far you would take it. Laughing lets go get you something to eat Melky said still shaking his head she was pissed it didn't work.**

 **That is when the elevator opened he let her go first he sighing relief as she stormed out of the elevator. He was already stuck with her why pull himself further into her drama as he thought as walked behind her knowing just what she was trying to do. As they started to drive back to the hotel when his phone rang " DIMELO MI AMOR" Melky he answered it on speaker.**

 **"Todavía estás en Baltimore porque Mami está volando a Miami mañana" they said, Para mañana a que hora he said. Before he could answer that is when Michelle spoke " you do know that is rude i don't speak spanish" she said. Shaking his head " Yo Ro mami te llamo mas tarde oyete okay later love you he said trying to derail his sister.**

 **" ¿Quién es esa mujer malvada?" the woman said, by Ro i will call you later i love hang up Melky said ending the call knowing that is would piss her off. " WHO WAS THAT I KNOW YOU WEREN'T TALKING TO ANOTHER WOMAN WHILE I WAS IN THE CAR" she said. He Just looked at her and continued to drive " STOP THE CAR JOSEPH RIGHT NOW" she demanded.**

 **Which made him smile"** **dilo otra vez dime que quieres mi amor" he says with a grin, god i hate you she said. " No you don't you hate that you are not getting your way so keep it real Michelle or are you not capable of being an adult because if this is my child. We are going to have to work together to raise and do what is best for this child" Melky said.**

 **As she rolled her eyes at him " STOP THE CAR LET ME OUT RIGHT HERE" Michelle says, you don't want nothing it eat he asked. " I am a grown woman i can take care of myself just let me out the got damn car" she shouted. He pulled up in front of the hotel letting her her out knowing what she was trying to do handing the keys to the valet. Before he shook his head " call me when you want to be an adult" he says turning to go inside.**

 **When she shoved him" YOUR ARE AN ASSHOLE YOU KNOW THAT I WILL RAISE THIS CHILD ON MY OWN" Michelle said. Hurt that he wasn't even fighting to stop her shaking his head " i told you i will do my part but i am not playing games with you. You want to come up with something amicable fine so be it but you created this i gave you several times to cash out. But you wanted revenge and for what a situation your sister caused in the first place come on now he says**

 **" Your bitch of a cousin ruined my sisters career and her relationship and i was supposed to let that slide" Michelle argued. Melky shook his head " Elena didn't do anything to her she wasn't seeking him out but your sister was insecure in her relationship with Curtis. Because she now was on the outside looking in that someone shared something with her fiancee at the time.**

 **Which made her act out and what she did was wrong it was an abuse of power and Isaiah loves his mother and did what he knew would get results. And if you can't see that then something is cleary wrong with you tell me something had it been the other way around would you still feel the same yeah like i thought he said.**

 **Reading the expression on her face " Jordan is my sister and she was happy she deserve that after everything she has been through" she says. He smirks " exactly but her life isn't ruined she got here husband back her son has his father and she has a job she isn't commissioner but she still working" he finishes.**

* * *

 **Miami Florida**

 **Tommy sat at the table staring at his glass of water he understood her pain because it was the same he felt when he found out. Jordan ranted and raved but honestly he wasn't as upset at her as Jordan was.**

 **Mainly because his son was still his son and yeah T.J was hurt for a little bit but knowing that Jordan and Shawn got hurt. Kind of made him happy and sad because he wasn't this person full of anger and hate but he still loved her deep down.**

 **That is when he saw Curtis come in with a little boy with him he smiled just seeing his little brother with his son. He missed all that with T.J but he was enjoying getting to know the man he turned out to be. What blown him away was just how understanding T.J was about what Tommy had done.**

 **But some weren't as understanding such as Curtis , Aunt Stella was only made for a little while but she understood it was out of his hands. And he did change his mind but it was too late to do so " Hey man" Curtis said with his hands on Isaiah's shoulders as Tommy got up from his seat shaking his brothers hand.**

 **" I want you to meet my son Isaiah Thomas Tavares- Ashford" he said as the boy started to laugh. When Curtis looked down at him but the boy kept laughing as Tommy looked on confused. " Did i miss something " he asked,quit laughing because i don't care what your mama said i am changing your last name she will to" Curtis says looking at his son.**

 **All Isaiah did was smile up at him as Curtis sat down" she thinks that hyphenated his name will satisfy me" he answers. As Tommy shook his head " what's up little man" he said giving Isaiah a five. " I'm good " the little boy answered as he sat down taking out his game and playing.**

 **Curtis looked over at his brother before taking a deep breathe " i forgive you man and i'm sorry i blew up at you. It wasn't fair of me to put my shortcomings of not being there for my kids. You were angry and hurt and made a split second decision and i turned to drugs instead of to the people who were there for me and that i am sorry" he said.**

 **Looking over at Isaiah " you had every reason to be angry with me Curtis its just when you told me about what happen. I lost it man couldn't think straight and i should have handled everything differently and i didn't and i hurt my family the most.**

 **So how is it going with you know who around are you sure he isn't hitting on your fiancee behind your back" Tommy replies. As Curtis nods " Well its fine i guess if he even thinks to even disrespect me like that i won't be the problem Elle will she don't play that. Anyway how is T.J i'm surprised he didn't come with you y'all have been inseparable since you came back" he says.**

 **Tommy smiles" umm well he was spending time with his girl friend some grand gesture he wanted to do" he said. When T.J, Stella and Molly jumped out " SURPRISE" the shouted with balloons. All Curtis could do was laugh " really !" he said as they came over hugging him he shook his head.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **" Hey Andrea how did your appointment go how is my little cousin doing" Michael asked with a smile. As she smiled " this little one is doing just fine" she replies with a hug. Taking her by the arm how is everything besides that with you going back to work he says.**

 **Which made her groan " my license was suspended I will go before the bar in six months " Andrea says. Sighing" man that has to be hard not being able to do what you love just know if you ever need anything i am here" he says. As she smiles " thanks that means alot Michael anyway I dont want to think about it.** **So tell me what's going on with your mom are they going to be able to get her lucid" she says.**

 **Shaking his head " I don't but she is making a little progressive she remembers her name so that is a good thing. But she has a long road ahead I don't know who this guy is that is hunting my dad but he said it's like nothing he has ever faced Michael says.**

 **Hmm well I can make a few calls and get you a out of town PI to do some leg work put a face on this. Supposed mysterious person say you find out who this person is that is coming after your family what then Andrea asked. Come on I can't tell you that but they will get dealt with for what they did to Jason to you and my parents he said fiercely.**

 **"You might be surprised they were hiding right in plan sight this whole time" she says, as he looked at her curiously. " Who do you think it is because it sounds like you have a guess i want to hear it" he says. She looks up at him " all i am saying Michael is pay attention everything you need to know is there. Now i may be projecting but think the person is here in our faces playing us while they blew our lives apart she said.**

 **When they looked up they saw Emy come of the elevator and walk right over to Griffin as he greeted her with a smile. As they both watched them " Hey doctor Munro, Emelda" Michael said while Andrea looked on Griffin smiled. " Hey Michael how's it going" he said as he pulled Emy closer " Michael" Emy said unbothered.**

 **He nodded " your a long way from Miami" Michael said, well you know i can pretty much go anywhere i want Emy replies. " Funny how you have no protection i wonder who is going to keep you safe in Port Charles seeing as your father walked away from the table. It would be a shame if something happen to you because he can't see reason Michael said.**

 **Emy started to laugh just as Griffin was about to speak she stopped him " wow that's cute now let's try that again and put a little more base in your voice. And throw i a glare and your almost intimidating stop it Michael seriously you know why my father isn't doing business with you guys. Your mother almost killing Drew, umm my sister almost dying and to top it off my brother is dead because of someone gunning for your father.**

 **Now i don't know about you those are all logical reasons to not do business with someone and he isn't coming back. Walking real close to him and my uncle and cousin is still here because he is married to Ms. Davis so my safety isn't an issue she says kissing him on the cheek and walked away.**

 **Griffin stopped and turned around " Don't ever try that again Michael i mean" he said as he shook his head and caught up with her. That is when Andrea spoke " i don't think she is your father's problem Michael, I know but i need her father on board because he runs the ports here and internationally he answered.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Miami, Florida**

 **Elena opened the door " Hey Sammy what's up" she says as the hugged, while Sammy rubbed her stomach. "Hey babies it's titi be good to mommy okay" she said with a smile, yes they are good well behaved children " Elle says with a grin. "Right well behaved who" Sam said throwing a slight jab at her friend.**

 **" Ahaha your funny" she replies, as Sam laughs come on you couldn't behave even if you tried Elle she says. She shrugs " i guess your right and again now why are you not preggers yet i need you" she responds. Sam looked at in shock look i just had Halsey a little over a year ago where was this jointed need for each other then.**

 **And if i recall you told me and quote monkey's would sing and pigs would fly before you go through that again" she says. As Elle laughed " oh come on Sammy we always do this together team work makes the dream work mama" she says. Yeah ahuh so how is everything really with you ,Curtis and Shawn under one roof is it too much temptation Sam asked.**

 **No not really you know i have respect for Curtis to do that but i won't play with Shawn's emotions like that either Elle says. When Tommy comes in from taking a swim " Oh" Sam says as she eyes her friend who just shrugs. Just as Sam starts to laugh " Hello Tommy this is my best friend Sam and Drew's wife remember" Elle said.**

 **Yeah i remember Drew telling me about her nice to meet you he said, yes likewise your Curtis's older brother i knew you were in town a few weeks ago. I didn't know you were still here i thought you left to go back with T.J , Molly and your aunt " Sam says. Yeah me staying was short notice i needed to breathe Jordan isn't allowing me to think so hear i am" he answers.**

 **" Ahaha i see i understand that ex's have away of pushing when they hurt you thinking you should just forgive them and take them back am i right" she says. As Sam hit Elle who looked away " Something like that but i am going to leave you ladies to it and go take a shower" Tommy says walking away.**

 **That is when Sam hit her again " Damn it Sam stop hitting me i can look geeze its not like i touched even if he wanted to. And i thought about it for a nano second but i did the right thing i am not Jordan shit" Elle says. Shaking her head " Elle this is so not a good idea' Sam says as she rubbed her temples, oh stop it i introduced him to my cousin she replies.**

 **"Wait Elisabeth" Sam asked**

 **' Yes they are both repressed and looking for a revenge fuck problem solved" Elle said, as Sam nodded and what about Shawn Elena her friend says. " Oh he has been in Michigan visiting his family him and his sister got into over Olly which he is upset with you about " Elena says.**

 **Her head jerked up what is he mad at me about i did what i had to do to protect my kids father he should understand that. You do know this isn't going to end well for either of them Sam says, listen Sammy they are two consenting adults i didn't force them.**

 **Ahh who am i kidding it took so leg pulling on Elisabeth part but he said sure they are both at the same place in there lives right now. They don't have to do nothing they don't want to and Sam my cousin needs this she was with Frandy since they were 15 years old. And look while she was home raising his children he was cheating on her so i am not saying they need to go fall in love.**

 **But they were both cheated on by their prospective spouse and seeing her with this tall buff black guy will officially piss him off. And trust me i get it but Elisabeth is a good woman and she isn't half as petty or spiteful as i am so its a good look.**

 **Because you know my motto once you taste chocolate nothing ever taste the same again this might be here revolution Sammy Elle said with a grin. While Sam shook her head " God Elena" she says as Elle laughs , " What Sam do you see that man you even looked this good for them both she continues.**

 **" Good for who" Curtis said as he came inside the house making Sam and Elle look at him ahmm you and your brother spending sometime together Elena answered. Well i am going to go now and find Drew Sam said with a wink as she kissed them both goodbye. As she left just then Tommy came downstairs " Hey Elena do you think you can help me get ready oh hey Curtis" he said.**

 **Curtis looked up at him as he covered Elle's eyes " could you get so clothes on my fiancee is right here man" he said. "I have on Clothes Curtis " Tommy said looking at him strangely, no offense big brother but i don't want no other man parading around here with no shirt on but me he says. " Oh come he is getting ready for his hot date" Elle says moving her eyebrows up and down.**

 **"I still don't think that is a good idea" Curtis says**

 **Tommy shook his head " I do think its a good idea Curtis i need to find myself again and going out with an attractive woman" he said with a smile. That is when Elisabeth came in "** **Nena estas aqui" she yelled from the door when she entered the living room. She stopped and looked up at Tommy " Diablo muchacha" Elisabeth said as she looked at her cousin.**

 **As Elle began to laugh "¿Estaba diciendo la verdad o no? she replies, Cono** **que intentas matarme ay mi madre" Elisabeth said fanning her self before she crossed her arms. Which had both Tommy and Curtis looking between them " Umm well i'm going to go finish get ready" Tommy says. Curtis looked at Elle shaking his finger at her as he followed his brother upstairs.**

 **She looked at her cousin " estás bien" Elena asked, yeah tambien chula Pero maldita sea, es muy alto Elisabeth says. Elle shook her head i know prima but you guys are going to have a good time. And look at you and your coca cola body with an ass you can bounce a quarter of Lissa your going to do just fine. I told him you haven't done this in a while minus the set up your ex husband tried to do" she finishes.**

 **When Tommy and Curtis came downstairs " well have fun kids don't do anything that i wouldn't do" Elle said winking at her cousin. Which made Tommy smirk " callate la boca cono increíble Elisabeth said as Elena laughed as they were leaving. " This is a bad idea Elle" Curtis said, shush just shut up and come and get laid probably like your brother and my cousin she says pulling him upstairs.**

 **Santorini 's**

 **"Your cousin says this restaurant is nice i hope its not to much" Tommy says, she smiles no its fine Thomas she answers. You those dimples of yours sell your smile and you can call me Tommy he says. I could but i like the name Thomas i always said if i had a son i would have named him Thomas" she said. Which makes him smile " well that is funny because i have a son name Thomas" he said with a chuckle, that is nice your named him after you Elisabeth asked.**

 **As he shook his head yes " what about you huh " Tommy asked as the waiter put their drinks down. " Ayyy i have three girls 15, 11 and 6 those are the ages they will be this year" she answers. Wow all girls i use to want a daughter how is that he asked, she laughs tedious they are all so different my gosh" she finishes.**

 **I hope this isn't rude but is that your real eye color i mean what color is that" he asked, she laughs " yes it is my real eye color its an amber color its kind of a family trait" Elisabeth says. When the put the fist course on the table he looked down at taking a deep breathe " i never had greek food and you said octopus taste like chicken right" he said as she laughs.**

 **"Try it you might like it they eat it alot in my country too " she says, as he takes a piece as he shook his head which made her laugh even harder. After dinner they walked along the beach " wow that food was amazing well minus the octopus i can cross that off my list forever" he said.**

 **Taking as seat while some was playing music she shook her head " i hate that song" she says. He laughed " i never heard of it i am kind of out of touch my son let me hear alot of new stuff not so crazy about it" Tommy says. Its by James Arthur called say you won't let go" Elisabeth said as he put his jacket around her.**

 **Ahh why do you hate it he asked, she shook her head my daughters picked it for my 20th anniversary which was bullshit sorry" she said rubbing her eyes. " Hey don't worry about it" Tommy said noticing the tears in her eyes that he wiped away. " Yeah no worries** **olvídalo** **" she said sitting up, his smile faded " trust me i know your hear a song from that time and it hits you but lets make happy memories okay Tommy said.**

 **As he caressed her face " your smile is gorgeous i rather see that" he said staring into her eyes before kissing her. She hesitated for a moment " Umm i apolo... was he got out before she kissed him back as his phone kept going off. Pulling her closer to him taking each other in as their tongues danced sensually as he ran his hand through her hair.**

 **They pulled back " Wow umm i...i...i..umm its been a while since i did that" Elisabeth, me too we don't have to do nothing if you don't want to he said. She looked at him and smirked " i know i don't but i am done playing by the rules** **Vámonos entonces" she said getting up taking his hands leading the way.  
**

 **After driving for a little bit the ended up on the docks as she lead the way aboard a boat " Wow this is nice it's yours" he asked. As she put her purse and her shoes on the table " yes it was my birthday gift to myself and i can sail this baby to my house and dock it there at the port in my backyard" she answers.**

 **" Oh Really now what do you do" Tommy asked as he sat down watching her move, i am an accountant for my uncle and my aunt, my cousins and several others do you want something to drink. What about you have you thought about what you want to do now she asked pouring him a glasses of scotch. Passing him one as she sat down next to do " well i am retired marine i have all my benefits so i don't know yet" he answers.**

 **Watching her lips as they both finished their whole drink in one shot nervously " i know we sa..." he said as her lips came crashing to his. As his large hands wrapped around her waist picking her up and putting her on top of his lap as she gripped his face. Kissing her as his hands wandered as she unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off his shoulders.**

 **While he trailed kisses down her neck trying to untie her top as she moved his hand letting him know where to loose it. Before sliding it down pass her strapless burgundy bra down her waist as he stared at her. " Your gorgeous don't you know that he said as she pulled his belt off then unzipping his pants as he helped her out of her pants.**

 **Then picking her up " where's the bedroom" he asked, walking them there as he kissed her harder sucking on her lips. As she gasped into his kiss " right here she whispered against his lips when he laid her down. As he slid his pants and his boxers off her mouth dropped "** **wow eso me va a matar " she whispers to her self. " Huh what does that mean" he asked as she shook her head " its nothing" she said** **when he kissed her.**

 **Laying her back as he put the condom on " are you sure" he whispered in her ear when she bites her lip. Then smirks " I'm very, very sure" she says as kisses her before invading her. She gasped as she grips his back as he began to move inside " OOOOHHH GAWDDDD, GAWDDD PAPI," she bellows digging her nails in his back.**

 **"Shit,Shit Elisabeth fuck baby I'm not going to was all he got out when she took his lips with hers. That is when he started to go faster bringing her over edge as he chased his own end. Before he started to slam inside her exploding inside her as another orgasms tore through her again. Sorry it's been a very long time" he said ,it's okay we have alot of time she said running her hands down his chest.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Port Charles**

 **"Weirdest thing my dad prolonged his stay in Florida I guess him and uncle Curtis really getting along" T.J says. Molly smiles " well that is good right the worst is over" she says. Yeah I guess I'm just surprised he isn't back yet we are going to Baltimore in a soon and my aunt's ,my uncle and my grandfather all want to see him he says.**

 **"Well I am excited to meet them what did your dad say exactly" she asks, nothing just that he is going to be a few more days is all he replies. Did you ask him about going to Baltimore she says, my mom invited him before we went to see Uncle Curtis T.J says.**

 **When Molly's phone beeped " who is that" he asked as she read the message, "it's my dad he wants to meet me he says its important she says. As T.J look at her with a raised eyebrows " I wonder what that is about"he says.**

 **" Well he says he is okay but to meet him at Kelly's let me go and see what is going on. But dont worry about your dad to much I'm sure he is going to show up if not for you then for your mom Molly said kissing him goodbye. Just as she left the doorbell rang as he went to answer " Mom hi what's up " he said looking at her in shock. " Is your dad here i know he was supposed to get in today i text and he isn't answering i just wish i knew what he was thinking" Jordan asked as she came in.**

 **As T.J tried to smile " Umm no dad isn't here he hasn't come back yet" he said trying not to give anything away. She looked at him in disbelief " Really he was supposed to be back already" she said. T.J shrugs "i don't know mom he isn't here yet and i don't think he is coming" he said.**

 **Jordan's head jerked up " what do you mean he isn't coming" she asked, i don't know mom he text me last night saying he would be staying a few more days T.J says caving and telling the truth. " Didn't you tell him about the trip to Baltimore and that the family was excited to see him" she replies. He sighs i know mom but you knew there was a chance he wouldn't come with what happened between you guys he says.**

 **'"I know what happen between us baby its hard and i was wrong okay but we need to sit down and talk about this and he just doesn't T.J" Jordan says. T.J sighs as he put his arm around her " just give him time mom for everyone else has had time except dad before the coma he was angry and hurt and he didn't get to deal with what happen" he said.**

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Curtis and Elena's house**

 **Everyone was out back by the pool where Tommy sat talking to Elisabeth who was in the pool. While Curtis was on the grill and talking to Drew. While Elle and Sam were playing with the kids in the pool " Hey Elle how is everything " Shawn said as he walked over, Oh Hey Shawn we didn't think you would come back Curtis said sarcastically.**

 **" Curtisss" Elle said shaking her head before smiling at Shawn " i hope the family is okay i'm sure they are happy to see you she says. " Tommy" Shawn said as Tommy still didn't look up from Elisabeth and Elisa " Shawn Tommy replies. As Elle gets out of the pool " Shawn let's not do this and your early i thought you were staying a few more days" she asked.**

 **All eyes was on Tommy " How's Jordan Tommy" he asked as Elle pulled him away , what is your problem Shawn she says. " YOU DON'T SEE HIM ALL OVER YOUR COUSIN AND HE HAS A WIFE ELENA " he says. Taking a deep breathe " First of all tone i will only say that once i don't speak to you that way so don't speak to me that way alright.**

 **And second she began to say when she was cut of by Tommy " i don't have a wife Shawn that ended when i was supposedly dead. And wasn't she fucking my baby brother and was going to marry him i'm sure she is doing just fine Shawn. I'm sure she will land perfectly on her back she always does Tommy says.**

 **As Elle's mouth dropped when Drew stepped in maneuvering her out the way she looked at Sam in shock. Okay guys there are kids here alright " Elle is right about one thing let's not do this come on T go have a seat" Drew said. " Does Jordan know your into other woman Tommy" Shawn asked, Tommy stopped and shook his head and laughed.**

 **" I'm sure if you want to go and save her Shawn she won't mind he replies, Really ! man she loves you and you out here doing that with no concern for her or T.J he said.**

 **Which made Tommy laugh " as far as my marriage i don't have one that ended along time ago when you shot me. Why so concern now where was this concern while the two of you were fucking around behind my back yeah like i said " he said as Shawn shook his head. Your right T i was wrong okay and i regretted it very much but she doesn't deserve this and neither does Elisabeth" Shawn argued.**

 **" It's not my problem Shawn i am a grown ass man and i can do what i want and my son is an adult" Tommy says. " ALRIGHT SHUT THE FUCK UP MY GOD SHAWN ITS HIS CHOICE HIS LIFE, THE SITUATION IS OVER" Elena said. Getting everyone attention " i'm sorry but leave the man be my gosh she continued when Sam came over.**

 **"Elle baby sit please take a deep breathe" she said putting her hands on Elle's stomach when Curtis came over. " Babe you okay" he asked as she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe " yeah i am fine amor" she answers as Elisabeth brought her water. "Elena i am sorry i just don't want to see anyone get hurt there was enough hurt to go around" Shawn said looking at Tommy who shrugged.**

 **Few days later**

 **There was a loud banging on the door that had her jumped " ay dios mio Thomas wake up" she said pushing him to wake up. But she pushed to hard and he slipped of the bed with a loud thump " Ahhh shit damn Elisabeth what time isn't " he asked. " SSS sorry and Its almost noon and I think my girls are downstairs and you have a flight to catch remember" Elisabeth winced. As he got up and kissed her " no, noooo baby i have to go get up and get dress" she said grabbing her robe before leaving.**

 **"** **Ay, ¿por qué estás tocando así?" she said opening her door only to find her ex husband , what took you so long you didn't here me knocking Frandy spat. Rolling her eyes " i was sleeping and what are you doing here anyway its not 4 clock yet" Elisabeth said. I have something i have to do for work and i needed to drop them off early he said as she shook her head.**

 **Annoyed knowing just what he was doing skipping out because his girlfriend probably wanted to do something. " Ven dentro de mis chicas, goodbye Frandy" she said attempting to close the door. As the girls were already inside he put his foot in the door " you not going to say why its almost noon and your still in bed and why you can't answer the door " he asked. Shaking her head " nope and don't you have something to do for work so go tell papi bye girls she answers trying to close the door again.**

 **" You have somebody in my house" he said angrily,** **ES MI CASA Frandy NO ES TUYO NO VIVES AQUÍ MÁS she says. As he tried to push his way in when she put here hand on his chest pushing him back. "Quién está aquí, Lissa, qué estás escondiendo aquí? huh" he said insisting on pushing his way in. That is when the girls started to shouting "** **las chicas se calman está bien" Elisabeth said opening the door.**

 **As he came in angrily looking around as the girls cried "** **¿Quién tienes aquí con mis putos hijos aquí, puta?" Frandy spat angrily. " ¿Con quién diablos estás hablando? Me gusta tu aquerosa " Elisabeth replies as the girls cried for them to stop. Just as Tommy was about to come out here heard Manolo " Frandy my niece asked you to leave her house. Looking at what your doing to your daughters think of them you and Elisabeth are divorced your choice with your philandering ways.**

 **Now you have no say in what she decides to do in her home so you can go back to that whore you left her for. That is when he grabbed the younger man by his throat " you ever disrespect her in front of her daughters again i will step in" Manolo whispered. The young man backed off 'CONO THIS ISN'T OVER" and with that he left angry. She shook her head Aquerosa un tigre** **No sé por qué me viene con esta mierda conmigo Tio she said shaking his head.**

 **" Girls take your things upstairs please" Elisabeth said as her uncle stood as the girls went upstairs as Tommy came into the house from the Garage. " You okay i was in car and i wanted to beat his ass" he said, Manolo looked at his niece and Tommy then laughed. Mr. Ashford just go get on the boat i will take you to your brother and Elle's house" Manolo said. "Elisabeth i will call you he said kissing her on the cheek and left once he left she looked outside shaking her head.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **" Hey Daddy" Jordan said hugging her father he smiled ohh baby it was good to see he said as he looked up and saw T.J with a girl. The older man smiled as did T.J " hey grandpa" he said stepping forward and hugging his grandfather.**

 **As Molly stood back when " Grandpa I would like you to meet someone this is my girlfriend Molly Lansing Davis. Molls this is my grandfather Charles Johnson sr. Hello sir it's a pleasure to meet you" Molly said embracing the older man as he lead them in.**

 **Hey where is Tommy I thought he would be here with you guys Charlie asked. Jordan rubbed her neck nervously "well he was still in Miami with Curtis" she answered. When Michelle came in" I don't see why you and T.J are in New York" she says.**

 **"We went to see and spend time with uncle Curtis who hasn't gotten to spend time with" T.J replies. " Come on JoJo that doesn't make sense be careful that she devil maybe trying to start with you again. I bet you it was her Idea she likes playing with people lives especially yours" she continues.**

 **Molly rolls her eyes and shook her head " well all I know is he said he and uncle Curtis were catching and he was having fun and he would be back in a few days" T.J said in his father's defensive.**

 **When Ebony and Charlie jr walked in" Hey nephew , Michelle Tommy missed out on alot with his family not just T.J and Jordan" she said going over to hug T.J. As he introduced the rest of the family to Molly" Michelle didn't you tell this man what time to be here" Charles asked.**

 **" Yes daddy I told him several different times punctuality says alot about a person I know. I know he is doing this on purpose just to annoy me Michelle says, " are you sure he isn't going to bail he knew the baby was his Miche he just wanted to be a idiot" Chuckie says.**

 **Rolling her eyes " I know Chuckie" she replies just then the doorbell rings as their father got up to get it. Making Michelle get up behind as he did " your late daddy this him" she say. " Oh hello to you too sunshine I had a business meeting" Melky replies as he came inside the house.**

 **He smiled " Nena" he said kissing Molly on the cheek, Hey Melky how are you she responds. I'm good mamacita he answers, how do you know T.J's girlfriend Charles asked. Oh her step dad is my uncle he says, well everyone this this Melky" Michelle says.**

 **Ebony looked at him " i thought your name was Joseph" she asked as he smirks " it is my middle name is Jose and that is Joseph in spanish" Melky says. Both Kendra and Chuckie looked at him incredulously " you can't be serious" her brother said while Molly shook her head.**

Jordan's Family

Charles Johnson sr - Dennis Haysbert- father

Ebony Johnson Robinson- Sharon Leal- sister

Kendra Murray- Johnson- Taraji. P. Henson-sister in law

Ellis Rodney Robinson- Terrence Howard- brother in Law

Anytime you think Tommy Ashford think Henry Simmons from SHIELD


	13. Chapter 13

**Por** **t Charles**

 **Before getting back he called his aunt to set him up for some apartment listing he needed to get his own place. He smiled when he saw his aunt " hey aunt Stella how are you" Tommy said hugging her.**

 **" I'm good baby how about you is your brother alright" Stella asked. She could tell he wasn't as tense as he was " I'm fantastic auntie Curtis sends his love. I needed this trip it gave me a lot of prospective you know he says as he phone went off.**

 **She looked" who's that Jordan she has text me several times asking about you. They were going out to Baltimore to see her family I know she wanted you to go with them" she says. As he shrugs " well I wanted a faithful wife, but I did get one" Tommy says.**

 **His whole-body language was said just how removed he was from the situation. " She wants you back, but you already know that" Stella says. " I don't care what she wants auntie Shawn whoever want her can have her now can we see these apartments" he says.**

 **Stella smiles " come on let's go" she says leading the way by the arm, so tell me about what's going on with you Auntie and this Dr. Ellis Tommy asked. She shook her head "Oh he is a friend and colleague is all Thomas" she says.**

 **Hmm right that man likes your auntie he goes to lunch the same time as you, he seems to be everywhere you are. Look Auntie you did your part it's time for you to do something for you. Stop worrying about me and Curtis we are grown now, and you need your time he said.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Molly covered her face not knowing what to say when Kendra spoke " Tell me you're not serious right" she says. Melky looked at her with a raised eyebrow " Yes because nobody gets my first name right, so I go by Joseph or Jose" he responds. "Shaking his head so what you used my baby sister sex " Chuckie says, " gosh no who could turn down a beautiful woman Melky says.**

 **That is when Charles sr put his hand up " so tell me young man how would you see it as because from what I hear. You and your cousin set this up to embarrass my daughters in and out of court" the older man spoke. With all due respect sir your daughter caused the situation to begin with and instead of owning her part and realizing where she went wrong. She got on the defensive and then Michelle hear set out to look for ways to hurt my cousin Elena.**

 **And Mamacita I gave you plenty out, but you refuse to take it and your exact words where I want to make this bitch regret ever messing with your sister who was in the wrong. Now don't look at me like that Jordan because you were you didn't investigate you saw Elle and you pounced. I am a private contractor for the government, and I must investigate before I make any moves because I can cost.**

 **Now did I set out to impregnate her absolutely not I have sisters that will do anything I need to do to protect. But I am here as a man and I will do what I must do for this child and comes with the package Melky said. " Oh, don't you sound thrilled" Michelle said sarcastically, any Mamacita you hate my guts remember you wished I died in birth remember that.**

 **So, my level of excitement is the new norm for us, and I will show you the utmost respect because you are my child's mother he responds. That is when he phone rang " Dimelo Tio what happen are her and the girls okay I will fly out tonight once I am done here. But they are divorced by his choice why do he care who she has in her home when she don't have the girl's fucker. Okay I will call you back when I am up in the air Melky said in Spanish as he hung up.**

 **They sat talking amongst themselves as he stood away from the table. To take his phone call " really Michelle you shouldn't have said anything to this asshole about your baby" Her sisters in law says. Just then he came back to the table " I apologize sir it was a family emergency" Melky apologizes as he sat back down.**

 **Highly annoyed by his cavalier attitude" how do you plan on being here for this child" Ebony said. I was just about to ask that same thing Kendra says, how so because whatever this child needs, I will provide he answers. Chuckie looked at him " providing isn't an issue she makes good money on her own how are you going to parent this child is from Miami" he said.**

 **Tired that no matter how much pressure they put on him he did not break him. Just as she went to stop it Jordan grabbed her arm and ah ok her head. She knew that deep down inside that Michelle liked him more then she says.**

 **"Well her and I haven't worked that part out yet Melky responds. " I mean do you plan on moving to Baltimore its where she lives and works Mr. Johnson asked. Molly covered her face when Melky's head jerked up " leave where CONO TA LOCA" he says Molly closed her eyes and shook her head. As everything stopped in the room as " So how do you plan on being a father to your child " Jordan said beating everyone else to the punch.**

 **" Oh, you thought I was leaving my job and my life to come here to her please she can get a news job in Miami if she wants. Wait look I can get her a guaranteed job he said taking out his phone making a call. Hey Jeff, this is Mr. Tavares are they still looking for a reporter for that column yeah well, I got you someone. I will have them send you their portfolio yeah still not happening man alright take care problem solved she got job he responds.**

 **That is when Charles sr had enough " it must be that simple for you huh people with money always seem to think they can buy everyone. But my daughter isn't one of them she worked her ass off to get that job " he said. " Money has nothing to do with its Jeff owes me a favor and it just so happens that he was looking for a reporter because the one he has is retiring.**

 **Now I work for ComCat global we are hi tech security firm with a government contract for most of our PI department. Which I have been working for ten years of my life blood sweat and tears and you think I am going to leave that job. Where I have massive benefits to come here and do what exactly now, I will not be taking on anymore out of the country jobs.**

 **So that I can be here for her and my child and you want me to up leave my job and my life my career that can't easily be replace. I just gave her an option she can move with hers I can't Melky says. It seems like she is the only one making the sacrifices Kendra said snidely. We all have to make sacrifices right to do what is in the best interest of the child so tell me.**

 **I come i out here what do i do for work explain that to me i have no options here Melky replies. Shaking his head " you can work for another security firm Ellis said. As Melky started to laugh " Now that is rich ComCat is leading company in the country and the second in the world.**

 **Anything else is a got damn joke i go from working at number one to some mediocre company making less then i do now really who does that. Now i am not knocking her but she can literally work anywhere in the country i can't Melky said.**

 **" Well any parent take less money to be there for their child i made alot of difficult choices to be there and present for my kids. But being there for them was more important then all the money in the world" Charlie sr. says. As everyone else shook there head in agreement" i again i say this with great respect sir but you're asking me to up root my life for a person who openly wished i died the young man says.**

 **It was silent for a moment both Molly and T.J were hoping to change the conversation " so what is it that you really do Mr. Tavares" T.J says. Well T.J i am one of many PI's just like your Uncle but i am higher up on the food chain i get specific cases. I basically do alot of things that I am paid to keep my mouth shut about Melky says with a smile.**

 **So why do you go out the country because regular PI' s don't" the young man ask. People with alot of clot want alot of things and sometimes that takes me out the country Melky replies.**

 **Seeing what T.J was trying to do his cousin joined in hoping to relieve the tension as well " so Molly how long have you and T.J been together" she asked. " Oh Molly smiled " seven years and one break up" she answers. As T.J smiles as he holds her hand " yes Molly is an author" Jordan said watching her son beam with pride.**

* * *

 **Several days later**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Elisabeth had just gotten of the phone with a smile when he approached " Whose that" Frandy asked with an attitude. Rolling her eyes "** **Frandy que quieres con mi vida"( Frandy what do you want with my life she asked trying to avoid making as scene.**

 **For a slight second she wished she was like her cousin they were infamous in doing so. He sat down inviting himself to her table " what was that all about at the house i told you i don't want any one around my girls" he said.**

 **She looked over at him " about what you made a scene in front of the girls because i wasn't up when i had no idea you were coming in the first place. Just like you i have my own life that doesn't concern you because I don't concern myself with what goes on in your house.**

 **Now if I want to date anyone it will be my choice if I want them to meet my children still my choice. But respect your position in their life as their father but with that being said you don't get to dictate my life she said standing her ground.**

 **You should be more concerned with raising your kids instead of being a maldita cuero. That is what you are supposed to be doing not worried about dating Frandy spat angrily.** **All she could do was shake her head before looking up " hola chulo" she said when he felt a hand on the back of his neck. " Frandy who the fuck are you to say what she can and cannot do" Melky squeezing his neck.**

 **Dime Manito is your daughters needs met off course are right but that's not what this is about. It's about you being a jealous possessive douche bag and the thought of her fucking someone else pisses you off he continued. Feeling his body tense up" yeah that's it but she is no longer your wife so she can and will do what she wants.**

 **Just like you do with that Cuban whore you cheated on my sister for now you will never disrespect my sister again. She doesn't owe you an explanation to nothing now before I feed you to some alligators you should go Melky says.**

 **As he helped him up out the chair when Elena walked in as she smirked" hey Frandy" as he left pissed off. When she walked over to her cousin " well who peed in his cheerios" she said as kissed both Melky and Elisabeth. They both shrugged " So Melky how was it in the den of the vampress" Elle says he chuckles.**

 **" It was fine i think it was more to rattle my cage and put some fear in my heart mostly and as you see it didn't work. But her brother in law and sister in law wanted to kick my ass because i wouldn't move to Baltimore. Honestly the old man is the only person in that family i have some respect for his kids i don't know he replies.**

* * *

 **Turks and Caicos**

 **Amanyara**

 **Drew laid on the beach " So how are the kids" he asked as Sam came and sat between his legs leaning back on to his chest. " They are fine Elle made it her business to busy leaving Curtis with all five kids" she said. Which makes him laugh " yeah just to happens to be busy right she is testing him" he says laughing. Sam shrugs " i don't know we are on vacation its best for us not to worry about what she does" she says kissing him.**

 **As he gripped her face running his hands through her long chestnut hair let's go for a swim she said getting up. Walking to the ocean as he got up following her as she watched him seductively. Taking her in his arms feasting upon her lips feverishly as their tongues intertwined.**

 **Sliding one of his hands down pulling at her bathing suit bottoms inserting his fingers inside her slowly in and out. While she held on to his neck biting her lips " Ooohh Gawwdd Drew" she pants the faster he got. Before stopping pulling his fingers out and placing it in his mouth licking it off. Moving to take her there in the ocean just them bringing each other to new heights and loving each other.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Port Charles**

 **Andrea sat there waiting for them to call her next not knowing someone was watching her. As another young woman sat down next to her, she smiled as Andrea smiled back. Before speaking "how far along are you" she asked the woman, "3 months how about you the woman answered.**

" **Me I'm five months" Andrea responds**

 **Shaking her head "do you know what your having" the woman asked, Oh I apologize Zora Clancy she says. Andrea laughs "Andrea Nunzio she replies shaking the woman's hand. "No, I don't know yet but I want to find out so I can pick out names and stuff you know she says.**

 **As the woman smiled "Yes right!" Zora exclaimed, I try to get my husband to see it that way, but he is dead set on not knowing. What about you what does yours want the woman asked. Watching Andrea stumble gave her small happiness inside "yeah we both want to know he is away on business" Andrea says.**

 **Just then Emily comes over "are you ready "she asked as she smile at the woman. When Andrea shook her head "Yes well you have a nice day Zora it was nice meeting you" she said as she started to walk away. "Like wise Andrea I hope you get just want you want" Zora said as a man comes over.**

 **Which Andrea can only assume was her husband thinking to herself she wasn't going to tell this strange woman her business? Finally, when her and Emily were gone "so how did that go" Robbie asked with a grin. "I told you this was a good cover the red hair and the green contacts she didn't even notice me" she said getting up.**

 **They stayed awhile hiding in one of the rooms she was able to pay off another OBGYN to fake her pregnancy. Coming out after Andrea and Emily were by the counter making another appointment. While another nurse made theirs, Robbie smiled to himself as she looks up at him and still doesn't register to her.**

 **Thinking this is going to be so much fun!**

* * *

 **Tommy's Loft**

 **He smiled that he was able to get everything situated before they got back this afternoon. Tommy had already text TJ telling him he got his own place and would be starting work soon. Thanks to Drew he would be work as head Security at ELQ industries for Drew's grandfather.**

 **Who was a navy vet in the WWII he respected that he was in service as well they hit it off in his initial interview? Looking around his new place with a smile when his phone rang, he looked down at it. With a smile Elisabeth was a few years younger she was gorgeous caramel brown skin thick waist and light amber eyes he thought. She was sweet as they come but she had a mean streak when pushed which he had heard lately.**

 **With the current drama with her kids' father who now all of a sudden is acting like a jealous asshole. Funny after he cheated on her and left her for another woman who has two sons by him. All while he was married now, he feels he deserve answers piece of shit as man he thought to himself.**

 **As he picked it up "hey gorgeous how is your day" he listened as he sat on the sofa. "No, my day was great I got a lot done I got the job and now I am waiting on the rest of my furniture to get here. How is everything going with that he still giving you a hard time.**

 **Your sure alright then how are the girls that is good when I have everything together you can come out and see it, Ooohh I like the sound of that Ms. Tavares he says with a boyish grin.**

 **When there was a knock at the door "yeah that was the door I don't know let me see its probably my auntie or T.J I told wanted to show him my new place. But he was in Baltimore with his mother yeah, but I was spending time with a beautiful woman he continued as he answered the door.**

" **Hey T.J, come in let me call you back okay bye" Tommy said moving out the way letting him in. T.J looked in shock "This is your place" he asked as he looked around. "Yeah it is I just got the least on its last week how was Baltimore" he asked sitting down on the couch.**

" **It was fine everyone was hoping you was coming" T.J say**

 **Yeah, I know but I was having a good time in Miami with my brother and his family Tommy said. As his phone pinged, he looked down at with a grin before he replied before putting it down. Before he looked up at TJ so how is the family he says, everyone is good aunt Michelle is having a baby he answers.**

 **Tommy shook his head "yeah I heard about that Curtis was telling me" he responds. TJ shook his head "I'm sure you have" he says, he shrugs Curtis just said she was pregnant by his fiancée's cousin MJ is all nothing else.**

 **But I got the feeling it as more to it than what I was told Tommy says when his phone went of again as he smiled again. Watching his father suspiciously "what's that about" he asked, as Tommy put the phone down.**

 **Taking a deep breath "I have to tell you something that I rather you hear from me" Thomas answered. TJ looked at him with a raised eyebrow "dad what's going on is everything okay with you and uncle Curtis" he asked.**

 **His head swung up "yeah everything is fine with me and Curtis that not what I was talking about. TJ, I met someone, and I like her a lot and I kind of want to see where it goes with me and her "Tommy says.**

 **Stunned to silence he didn't know what to say he knew his mother was struggling but this would destroy her. "Ummm wow I umm I don't know what to say about that look I know you and my mom aren't together anymore.**

 **And I don't have any illusions about you guys getting back together but what are you going to do about her TJ ask. Resting back on the couch "I don't know look I am not out here trying to hurt your mother.**

 **Me and this woman we just clicked we have been through similar situation. Now I am not saying it's serious, but I would like to see where it goes you know Tommy answers. That's when it hits him "Is that why you stayed in Florida the few extra days" he asked. Smiling Tommy shakes his head yes "where did you meet her" he asked his father.**

 **Umm I meet her through your uncle Curtis you met her too when we were down there. Which made TJ's head swing up "how "he asked, at your uncles and Elena's house you remember the woman that had the three daughters Elisabeth Tommy says.**

" **Wait her cousin" TJ responds**

" **Yes, that is the one well we started talking and we hit it off" he answers. "Dad you got to know this is a dig at Mom to hurt her knowing you're the one person she loves" he says. TJ its not like that I am not being manipulated by anyone I wanted to go out with Elisabeth, and she was hesitant to go with me because of the issues with your mom Tommy says.**

 **Shaking his head "this woman gets off with hurting mom just keep that and mind. I just want you to be happy I don't want you to be hurt either T.J replies. Tommy nods "fair enough but don't tell your mother I will when I am ready" he says just then the bell rings.**

 **After they landed and speaking to her father Jordan had renewed faith in getting her husband. But she needed to respect he needed time to heal and that in itself was hard. Because she realized all they had was now nothing was promised to them.**

 **So, she needed to put her pride aside and try to reach him to see if they could start all over.**

 _Flashback_

" _He isn't coming is he" Charles asked turning to face her father she shook her head. "He said he is still in Miami with Curtis, but I know what he is doing he is creating a lot of distance between us. I mean I understand I hurt him, and he is still dealing with that but the one thing I wanted back more than anything is here._

 _And he doesn't want anything to do with me I don't blame him, but it still hurts Jordan answers. Her father listened "Given him time Jordan to heal his heart so he will be able to let you in. Your hurting to you have been for a very long time with your part in his supposed death. TJ losing his father and all the other drama that went along with it. Everyone was hurt in this situation baby but right now you have to let him go so he can catch up to where you are._

 _Baby I know it's hard, but this is what you have to do right now Charles says. She shook her head and rested her head on her father's shoulder trying to hold back the tears._

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

 **ComCat Global**

 **Several days later Sam sat in her office going over few things when her intercom beeped. "Mrs. Cain someone is here to see you they said its important" her secretary says. "Give me a few minutes Theresa thank you" she replies before checking her appointment book then opened up her computer.**

 **As a smile displayed on her face before closing her laptop down then picked up her phone. "Hey Caleb, send me everything you have on that project I had you working on okay thanks" she said before hanging up.**

 **So, she got up and came out of her office "Ms. Nunzio what do I owe the displeasure of you gracing me with your presence" she said. Andrea got up from the chair "You and I need to talk now" she says, go ahead I'm not keeping from its Sam answers.**

" **No privately" Andrea says**

 **A smile curling on Sam's face "Okay follow me" when a guy walked over "Mrs. Cain can I speak to you for a second it's about Project X" he asked.**

 **Sam sighs "Benny give me five minutes and come back then we can talk about that" she says.**

" **Alright" he says and starts to walk away, when Sam snapped at Andrea "chop, chop I'm a very busy woman Ms. Nunzio she says leading her inside her office. That is when her bodyguard got up to follow her "you can tell your beefcake he can stay out here" Sam says sarcastically.**

" **He is paid to follow me everywhere" Andrea says with a smug smile. Sam rolled her eye "like I said he stays out here right where he was, or I will have him escorted out of my building she finishes. It pissed Andrea off knowing she couldn't have him be escorted out the building.**

 **She wouldn't admit to anyone that she was on edge because of the kidnapping. And the torture she endured the knife mark that it left in her skin. Holding her head hi she walked toward the door that Sam was holding open for her.**

 **Closing the door behind her she watched Sam in her skinny jeans and leather jacket. "So, what it's so important that you fly all the way out her to speak to me" Sam asked as she stood by the big picture window.**

 **That you were able to see the Miami skyline "I know it was you Mrs. Cain who set me up" Andrea says with irrefutably. As Sam's head swung up "excuse me how can I do that and why would I do that you mean nothing to me" she says watching her.**

 **Andrea chuckles "right so much so you had me kidnapped and that you put Jason in that coma. You are so obvious its either you or your brother in law and I know its you" she say. Which made Sam laugh as she nods her head "is that so what do I get out of kidnapping you.**

 **I mean really benefits me nothing" she says with a shrug. "Jason thought you did, and he was right wasn't he that is why he is in a coma what did you do to him" Andrea asked.**

 **Raising her eyebrows "Isn't Sonny at war with the Armenian mob isn't he the one that the police say took you and Carly. That is what my mother told me but for some reason you want to blame me even though there is no proof in doing so basically, you're here fishing to blame Sam says.**

 **Just then Benny knocks on the door "Mrs. Cain were ready" he says as he peeked in. Sam looked up "Well Ms. Nunzio this blame game was fun but I have business to attend to so you can go she said leading her out. Then started to walk away but she stopped "Sonya make sure security see Ms. Nunzio and her companion out the building and off ComCat property thank you. Goodbye Andrea go live your life instead of looking for some reason to see me Sam says as she walked away.**

 **Andrea stood fuming that she basically dismissed her she would prove it and she would make sure that she pays for it. As they were being lead out the building she ran into Bobbie "Hey Darling aren't you a long way from New York" he says with a grin as noticing the bodyguard.**

" **Mr. Barnes what are you doing here following me" she said, he smiles "Umm no I am here to have lunch with my brother" he says.**


	15. Chapter 15

**February 2019**

 **Curtis and Elena's house**

 **Today was not her day they had been driving her up the wall she left them in the living room bickering. And not to mention she couldn't go anywhere without one of them being right behind her. Curtis was banished to the couch she so wanted to shoot both of them and this no day different. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and sighs as she rolls out of bed " Juro por el maldito dios conazo" she said getting up.**

 **As she opened the door to find them standing there" We have to talk now" Elena said as Isaiah looked at them laughing as she went downstairs.**

 **"Boy shut your mouth" Curtis said looking at Isaiah, don't be mad at me because you guys are in trouble again" he said with a grin as he took off downstairs. As he and Shawn looked at each other both sighing before going downstairs**

 **" Hey babe we made you breakfast" Curtis said as they watched her trying to read her expression. "Food isn't going to save the two of you no matter how good it is" she replies eating it. He and Shawn both nodded at each other, " so let me be clear if you two grown men don't get your shit together, I will shoot the both of you and raise these kids myself" Elena said.**

 **When a pained expression came over her face as she whispered fuck, fuck, fuck" she said gripping the sofa. "Babe are you okay" Curtis asked rushing to sit next to her with concern in his voice as they all looked on worried. " Umm Cutis let's just take her to the hospital" Shawn says both men uncertain.**

 **Elena got up grabbing her car keys " Isaiah busca me bolso" she shouted, as he ran upstairs " YA VOY"he yelled as he came back downstairs. Both Curtis and Shawn stood confused " are you two coming or are you just going to stand there she" she said as they rushed her out the door.**

 **Shawn Drove while Curtis sat in the back make all the calls " okay baby just breath ewwwwooohoo ewwwwoohoo" Curtis said. When she grabbed his face "Cierra la boca antes de romperlo entendido mi amor" she says. As Isaiah giggled " It's not helping " Curtis said as she gripped his hand " ahhhahhh fuck babe" he continued.**

 **As they drove into the hospital that is when her mother met them at the door " how far are the contractions Esmerelda asked. " About two and half minutes apart" Elena says as they rushed her to prep as Curtis filled out the paper work. Shawn waited for them to called in when he saw Sam and Olly rush in " where's my sister" he asked.**

 **" They are checking her now, but she is only eight months its early" Shawn said, not really when you have multiples its common Oliver said. When her mother came out " Hey Curtis, Shawn its time and as long as you can get along with Denise everything should go smoothly" Esmerelda says.**

 **Curtis smiled " is she okay" he asked, she is okay but let's go she said leading them in to get them ready as well. One by one family trickled into the waiting room " I hope they are okay" Sam said. Olly smiles " they are going to be just fine I can feel it" he says as he hugs Sam. As Drew walked in " did she have them yet" he asked sitting next to Sam, she shook her head no.**

 **"No, we are still waiting it's only been about an hour and half" Manolo says sometime later Curtis emerged first. Everyone got up when then they saw Shawn and Esmerelda come out both men were still in shock. As Esmerelda beamed " So que Paso" Manolo asked looking between them.**

 **Is she okay" Sam asked, " she is better than okay Esmerelda said as the tears came to her eyes? Everyone looked around in confusion " Is that happy tears " Olly says just as Curtis got his bearing " yes those are happy tears. Because we all got a surprise, we all thought she was kind of big for carrying twins, but she wasn't just carrying twins she was carrying triplets two girls one boy.**

 **The boy and one of the girls are mine and the other little girl is Shawn's he said with tears in his eyes. Manolo shook his head at Curtis who he pulled into a hug" thank you" Curtis said to the older man. Tapped him on the face " you did good" Manolo says, umm do you guys want to see them Curtis asked.**

 **Leading the way " Umm I am going to speak to Elena for a second" Shawn said, Curtis nodded his head. As he lead the family to meet the latest editions.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Several weeks later**

 **Every time they met with TJ, he all but blew her off she knew it was a part of it. Didn't make it hurt any less and that he got a new place and have yet to invite her over. Not giving them a chance just to talk she knew they had to start from scratch.**

 **To rebuild their friendship first and build back trust she was happy that she beat TJ there. Watching him from outside taking a deep breath before walking in. As Tommy sat on his phone " Hey Tommy" Jordan says as his smile faded.**

 **" Jordan how is everything" he replies**

 **" I'm good everything is going well how is it going at ELQ congratulations by the way" she asked. He smiled "it's going really well I like it and thank you" Tommy said making small talk. Just as she was about to speak that is when his phone pinged causing him to smile.**

 **As she stared at him, she missed his smile the same smile T.J has. " Is that T.J is he on his way" she asked, Tommy looked up " umm no it's not" he answered. He couldn't be more excited she would be here in a few hours she had meetings.**

 **With Florio first about his taxes then she would be all his just the thought of spending all weekend with her. No interruptions was making him harden so he shifted in his seat hoping T.J would come soon. "So how is the apartment T.J told me you got your own place. I'm surprised you weren't staying with Stella because she wouldn't want you to go" Jordan said.**

 **He nodded " it's not like she didn't try but I'm a grown man who needs his own" Tommy says. " I understand that so how do you like Port Charles so far" she asked, it's alright it's not like Baltimore but it's fine.**

 **My family is here with the exception of Curtis and his family who are not here. But I can fly out to see them " he says with a smile, she smiled there was still hope he still considered her family.**

 **T.J was normally there to play buffer, so he didn't have to engage her as much. He still hadn't told her he was seeing someone, but it was still new. And he didn't feel the need to tell her anyway he hadn't even told his aunt yet who would undoubtedly love Elisabeth.**

 **Just then TJ rushed in " sorry I'm late I got caught up at a study group" he said sitting down. Tommy patted him on the back " It's okay future Doctor Ashford" he still couldn't believe it his son studying to be a doctor.**

 **As lunch was served Tommy mostly talked to TJ about school and sports. And made small talk with Jordan who took them down memory lane about the games they took him.**

* * *

 **Tommy's loft**

 **He set everything he had a bottle of wine chilling candles set food heating up music playing. Definitely planned on sweeping her off her feet looking around as he proud of himself. When he heard a knock, he stomach was in knots as he calmed and went to open the door.**

 **" Auntie what are you doing here it's not a good time right now" Tommy says blocking the door. So, she couldn't see inside " Is that anyway to say hi to your auntie who helped raise you" Stella quips. As he looked at his watch "hi auntie I love you but now isn't a good time I'm kind of in the middle of something" he says.**

 **She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow" well aren't you going to invite me in" she says. Shaking his head " umm no it's not a good time auntie but I will meet you for breakfast tomorrow I promise" Tommy says kissing her. Then closing the door quickly behind him walking her to the elevator. As she tried to get him to talk about what was so important that him sending her away.**

 **Then going back to his place plopping down on the chair and rubbed his head. He definitely had to tell her tomorrow at breakfast when there was another knock. Making him jump up and open the door he smiled as she leaned against the door.**

 **In her navy-blue business suit that showed all her curves with what had to be six-inch stilettos. As her hair laid on her honey brown skin "get in here" Tommy said pulling her in. Kissing her as he slammed the door behind her as she dropped her bag at the door.**

 **Before pulling back looking her over " damn baby girl you are killing that suit" he says. She smiled " I went with a darker color this isn't Miami you know" Elisabeth replies. " Wait where's your coat it's freezing outside" he says, it's in the car I was hot don't look at me like that Thomas.**

 **I am from Miami and the Dominican Republic okay cold to us is 50 degrees she says with a pout. As he laughs pulling her close to him" shush I know" he whispered against her lips. Taking her lips with his as they took each other in as their tongues intertwined.**

 **Only pulling back because they needed air as he led her to the couch. That's when she looked around " aww Tommy you didn't have to do all this" she squealed as he smiled. Reaching over and grabbing the purple orchard " for you" he says as her face lit up.**

 **"You know if I wasn't already having sex with you this would so do the trick" Elisabeth says with a grin. He chuckles " good to know so you like it" Tommy asked, like it I love it roses are overrated she replies smelling the flowers.**

 **Wrapping his arms around her " so you ready to eat I have so shrimp scampi and lobster bisque warming up. As she looks at him seductively as she bites her lip that had his manhood twitch. " I don't want to eat now I'm not hungry for food" Elisabeth says with a raised eyebrow as his mouth dropped open in shock.**

 **As he pulled her on top his lap before kissing her hard as he pulled off her jacket throwing it to the side. While she straddled his lap, she pushed his sweater up as he stopped to pull it over his head casting it aside as well. He Hoisted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, she kicked her shoes off. As kissed and sucked on her neck as he start to carry her upstairs just thinking of it, they have a lot of place to christening.**

 **Closing her eyes as the intense feeling of want ran through her " Wait Tommy the food" she said breathlessly. Stopping him dead in his tracks he looked back then walked over holding her with one arm using the other hand to turn off the stove. Then walked them upstairs he open the door to his room as placed her on the bed.**

 **She kneels in the bed pulling his t-shirt up and off as she ran her hands down his chest before she runs her hand down his length. That's when he took her in his arms kissing her " gosh you don't know how much I have thought about just having you here" Tommy whispered against her lips.**

 **Smiling " I think I have an idea" Elisabeth says looking down at his full salute in his jeans making him smirk. While he unbuttoned her shirt lust growing in his eyes when he saw her red lace bra " Damn" he said. Rushing to take off the rest of their clothes before he climbed on top of her.**

 **His lips crashing to hers his tongue demanding entrance as his hands explored her body never breaking their kiss. As she began to stroke him slowly " Damn babe" he whispered as he began kissing and sucking on her neck. When she pushed him onto his back as he watched her lead trail of kisses down his chest.**

 **Before she took him in her mouth he gasped as she worked him trying to get as much of him as possible. Without gagging " Fuck, Fuck, fuck Elisabeth" he stammered out gripping her hair. Watching her head bob up and down she never took her eyes off him as she played with his balls. Taking him deeper in her mouth she felt his body intense up " Elisabetttthhh babe I'm about to fuck" he said before exploding in her mouth.**

 **As he tried to catch his breath " Wow umm" Tommy said as she rest her head on his stomach momentarily. Before he pulled her up and kissed her hard as she straddle him as he reached for the condom. When she took it from him and tore it open with her teeth before rolling it on him.**

 **They stared at each other in a lust filled haze as he filled her up completely, she never had this feeling with Frandy. As they both gasped when he did, she was so tight she felt so good around him as she adjust to his size. He took her breast with his tongue as they started to move " Ayyy papi that feels so good dame lo duro" she whispered feeling bold.**

 **His head swung up " You sure" he asked as she shook her head " I don't want you to have to hold back and I trust you but be gentle she answered with a grin. He chuckled " always I wouldn't never want to hurt you" Tommy said holding her body to his. The faster he started to move until found her rhythm as she rode him, he dipped his head taking her breast with his tongue.**

 **" Oooohhh Gawdddd Tommy I ca... Oooohhh" she bellowed as her eye rolled back his assault** **on her body was to much as she gripped his back. He pulled out turning her around with her back on his chest before slamming back inside her. " Oooohhh Gawd, Oooohhh Gawd Tommy, Tommy" she chanted when he turned her face to his taking her lips with his.**

 **While his hand gripped where they met as he started to rub his thumb over her clit before bringing her over the edge. Continuing to chase his ended feeling her walls starting to tighten around him bringing her to peak again. As he exploded with her as her head fell back on his shoulder as they tried to catch their breath.**

 **" Wow that was wow" she said, amazing he said kissing her neck as he slipped out taking the condom off and throwing it in the trash by his beside. Laying back taking her in his arms " we are not done by a long shot Ms. Tavares" he said kissing her. How about that food I think we worked up quite an appetite" she replies with a grin?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Baltimore Maryland**

 **Michelle sat quietly waiting looking at her watch she was pissed off when he finally walked in. "Where the hell have you been Melky" she says hotly, he put his hand up I told you I had to catch a flight out early this morning I was watching my nieces until mom got there. "Jesus where is their mother it's her job to be with her own kids" Michelle says, first of all cut the shit I'm here I didn't miss anything.**

 **And second my sister is a mother of 3 kids she deserve a weekend of for herself and lastly let's be clear you are going to stop there temper tantrums and act like an adult. Yes, we are not going to recap how we got here every time I come here but we are here Michelle. This child is coming so we have to stop the shit and do what we have to for this baby Melky said.**

 **As she watched him in shock, but she still found it sexy that he put his foot down" Whatever' she said rolling her eyes. Now where is your doctor" he asked, she is in the next room looking at another patient Michelle answered. He just nodded " Is that the sister that her husband cheated on her but gets jealous when other people show interest in her" she asked.**

 **" Yes, my younger sister don't have any kids and, my brother just got married and they just want to enjoy each other and travel he answers not looking at her. " Is that why you're not married or have children yet" Michelle asked, no I was just working all the time I was always on the go he says. Look Melky I'm was all she got out when the doctor came in Hello Michelle, Mr. Tavares" Dr. Allison say.**

 **He watched her suspiciously Melky was sure she was up to something because she just went from hundred to 10. After the checkup they both stared at the sonogram picture in awe that this child was a part of them.**

 **As they walked to the elevator " hey do you want to get a bite to eat and maybe talk about our situation. Looking at her with a raised eyebrow " what's this Michelle" he asked.**

 **" Looking Melky I am trying okay we are going to have to deal with each other for our child and your right. I have been standoffish and just been down right a bitch but looking at this child I finally get it. And we need to work out our issues before they come into this world and I don't want to keep doing this.**

 **Melky I was hurt because I really did like you and you played me" she said, no, no, my love I tried several times to stop you. But you didn't want to hear it at all so why now Michelle huh and I did like you Michelle. Your revenge scheme override everything that is what you wanted more he answered.**

 **She sighs " I know, and I am sorry, but can we just talk and eat I am starving" Michelle said with a small grin. "Fine we talk like civilized adults so let's go" he said letting her get on the elevator first.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Tommy's loft**

 **He smirked as he looked down at her kissing her before he left the room just thinking about the night before. They christened almost every room in the house except the guest room the shower was his new favorite. And after this weekend he had to tell her that he didn't want her dating other people.**

 **The thought of another man putting his hands on her pissed him off so he would make her his. As he made the coffee alone in his thoughts when he felt hands around his waist. "What are you thinking about that has that handsome face upset" Elisabeth says with a grin.**

 **When he smiled and look down at her as he turned around" you" he said picking her up by her waist. And sat her on the counter" Diablo I must really suck because after last light I'm going to be walking around with a permanent grin" she says.**

 **" Shit me too" Tommy said with a grin as she ran her hand down his chest. "Then dime what's on your mind Papi" she asks, I was thinking about when you go back to Miami he said bending down staring her straight in her eyes. And thinking about you dating other men and I don't want that Elisabeth Tommy says looking at her intently.**

 **She looks at him with a raised eyebrow staring at before she smiled" I thought that went without saying Thomas I don't just have sex with everyone she answers. And just so you know I wouldn't be here with if I wanted to date other people, she said grabbing his face.**

 **So, you don't ever have to worry about that because I was already yours. Ever since that night we went out and I got food poisoning and you took care of me. And you didn't have to you had me now what's for breakfast because I'm hungry Elisabeth say. As he pulls her closer to him kissing " good to know but I have to make sure you know your mine" he says.**

 **Feeling his length on her stomach she moans as he kisses down her neck. As he played with her breast before slipping a hand under his t-shirt. Now he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter before pulling the t-shirt up as his eyes met hers. She shrugs as he knelt looking at her glistening mound before taking her with his tongue then he added one finger then two.**

 **Her whole body shook as he worked her as she tried to find something to hold on too. AAAAAAYYY DIOS MIOO TOMMY TOMMY, TOMMYYYY was all said before she exploded as he drank of her nectar. Until her body stop pulsating when he finally stood up as she laid back on the counter.**

 **She put her hand up " give me a minute oh my god I think your trying to kill me" she say as she saw from the corner of her eyes that. That he stroked his manhood as she willed herself to get up pulling the t-shirt over her head and dropping it on the floor. His lips crashing to hers as she taste herself on his tongue was the most erotic thing ever to her.**

 **As she sucks on his tongue as he slams himself entire length inside her she gasped into their kiss. She held on to him tightly her nails piercing his back only thing that came to mind for him was. Mine that she was his and he wasn't sharing her with anyone else gripping her waist tighter slamming into. " MINE" he growled into her ear she didn't know what it was, but it opened up something in her.**

 **"Si papi es tuyo oh mi dios, oh mi dios Tommmyy fuck I can't" Elisabeth chants, you can baby come with me he says taking her breast in his mouth as he brought them over the edge. Exploding inside her he continued to move inside her slowly until he stopped " are you okay" he said breathlessly as he pulled her up. " Yes, papi I'm fine" she said kissing him as he helped her up.**

 **She wrapped her arms around his neck "I think that one was my favorite" she said with a seductive grin. " How about an encore performance" Tommy replies, I need to eat first to renew my strength" Elisabeth says. Well I already ate what I wanted for breakfast" he says with a grin, my god Thomas feed me please she says with a pout. He kisses her pulling his boxers up and picking up his t-shirt and giving it to her as she pulled it over her head.**

 **As they made breakfast together after eating and another round of love making that is when his phone and doorbell kept ringing. That is when he remember he promise to have breakfast with his aunt "Shit" he said as he ran to get the door. "Sorry auntie time got away... Jordan what are you doing here" he asked.**

 **Well I was bringing over breakfast for you I overheard Stella say you were supposed to meet her. But I figured I bring you some food and we can talk about us she said, umm now isn't a good time I am in the middle of something Tommy said. She couldn't help but gawk as he stood there in a towel " umm I'm sorry I just feel like we need to talk" Jordan said.**

 **Just then Elisabeth called " Thomas you are coming papi" she says, " Yeah I am coming in a minute he answered. Jordan was stunned to silence before she caught herself " you have someone here" she asked as her heart sunk.**

* * *

 **Greystone Manor**

 **" Why would you go there Andrea your pregnant if you think they kidnapped you and put Jason in a coma" Sonny said.**

 **" I'm not afraid of her Sonny and I wanted to look her in the face when I told I know it was her that took me. And I know what she did to Jason, and you don't have to worry Johnny never left my side. I am done with all of this Sonny she took too much from me I can't lay down for her anymore.**

 **Jason asked me not to confront her and to let him do it, but he isn't here, and someone needs to put a lid on her Andrea said. " So, you basically showed her your hand she has kept her hands clean from the start. She was always one step ahead of us, but the game is over with Tavares son dead she lost " he says.**

 **"So, do you know who this Albanian guy is that is after that supposedly took Carly because I still don't buy it" she says. He rubbed his face " well I do believe it he is from the city the people from the ship where all from Eastern Europe so yeah it fits" Sonny says.**

 **As she shakes your head " I don't know I don't why now he wants to make a play" Andrea says. " Well because I was in the hospital again and they all thought I was going to die so my territory would have been easy Pickens, but Jason, Shawn and Duke were there he said. " I don't trust her Sonny and what are you prepared to do if it was her all along like I said" she said.**

 **" But it's not and I would be really careful about trying to have my sister killed Andrea I may not be murder but don't get it confused I am just as lethal" Kristina said from behind them. As they both turned to face her " Hey sweetheart I didn't hear you come in" Sonny said getting up to greet her.**

 **Before turning to him " off course now because this bitch is trying to have my sister set up but be my guess you will have to face my wrath" Kristina said approaching her.**

 **Sonny stepping in between them " Krissy she was just frustrated she is pregnant, and Jason is in a coma and she thinks your sister put Robbie Barnes to set up Jason.**

 **And has something to do with her kidnapping is all he says. Rolling her eyes " are you kidding Sam and Bobbie maybe a lot of thing but kidnapping and setting up a professional criminal give me a break" Kristina said.**

 **" You don't want to believe it Kristina, but your sister is a jealous bitch that is mad Jason choose to help Carly instead of kissing her ass" Andrea said getting up. Kristina chuckled " okay let me break this down to you my sister isn't jealous of Jason and Carly relationship. But she was pissed that Carly almost killed her husband, so you need to get your facts straight she replies.**

 **Andrea scoffs " Oh come on Krissy how naive are you she knew Carly didn't mean to hurt him, but your sister wanted to prove she is bigger and badder" she said. When Kristina snapped " HOW ABOUT YOU TELL THAT TO MY NIECES AND MY NEPHEWS OH SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOUR DADDY BUT ITS OKAY. TRY EXPLAINING THAT TO TWO 9-YEAR-OLD AND A 6-YEAR-OLD WHO THINKS HIS DADDY CAPTAIN AMERICA.**

 **BECAUSE WHO WOULD WANT TO HURT HIS DADDY, HE IS A GOOD GUY WHO HELPS PEOPLE SO SPARE ME WITH THAT BULLSHIT THAT SHE DIDN'T MEAN. YOU WEREN'T THERE TO WIPE THEIR TEARS AWAY SHE NEVER MEANS IT BUT PEOPLE GET HURT AND OOPS I DIDN'T MEAN SO FUCK YOU WITH THAT BULLSHIT DAD I WILL CALL YOU" she said storming out.**

 **Sonny sighs and closes his eyes and shakes his head he had forgot that she was there when they told Sam's kids.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Port Charles**

 **Tommy' s loft**

 **She didn't know how long she stood there in shock not knowing what to say as he stood there so cavalier. About it she couldn't breathe she couldn't stay there all she had to leave.**

 **That's when everything went black when she finally came to she heard a woman's voice. This woman was in her husband's house calling him papi. As she tried to open her eyes to meet the eyes of the woman as she got up.**

 **When she finally got up the woman was in one of his shirts it shattered her heart. This girl look no older then T.J 30 tops what was he doing with this child she thought sizing the woman up. As she gave Jordan the ice pack " I got go" Jordan said leaving abruptly the tears streaming down her face.**

 **After she left both Tommy and Elisabeth just looked at each other not knowing what to say. "Well that was awkward" Elisabeth said as Tommy began to laugh hard. So i guess i don't have to tell her he said continuing to laugh.**

 **Shaking her head "Tommy that's not funny" she says , " come on baby it's a little bit funny he said sitting behind her. As she slapped him on the stomach" you need to go and talk to her she is still TJ's mother" Elisabeth says. Ummm he says kissing her neck " no, no cookie for you until you go clear the air" she said getting out of his grasp.**

 **He sighs fine "but when i get back I'm taking the whole damn jar and what are you going to do without me"Tommy says. I am counting on it but sure i can find something to do maybe i can go to the gym upstairs and work out she says.**

 **Smirking " you didn't get a good enough work out" he says with a devious grin. " The best work but I got keep it tight papi" Elisabeth says with a wink as she goes to get ready. As he comes up behind her I won't be long he said kissing on top her head as he slipped her his keys and left.**

* * *

 **Jordan apartment**

 **After leaving Tommy's loft she drove around for a little while before going home. She picked up and called her sister " Hey Eb you busy no I'm not alright no I didn't lose my job. Ebony will you just let me talk I just came from Tommy's.**

 **NO EBONY BECAUSE HE IS DATING SOMEONE I SAW HER IN HIS HOUSE IN HIS CLOTHES CALLING HIM PAPI. YES I SEEN HER BECAUSE I FAINTED AND I WOKE UP WITH HER PUTTING AN ICE PACK ON MY HEAD.**

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK I DID I GOT THE HELL OUT OF THERE I COULDN'T BREATH. SHE WAS CHILD EBONY POSSIBLY OLDER NO THEN T.J BUT YOUNGER THEN MICHELLE. THAT BITCH IS OVER THERE FUCKING MY HUSBAND WITH HER PLASTIC ASS AND HER SILICON TITS NO SHE WAS BLACK BUT THAT ISN'T THE POINT.**

 **AND THE WORST PART IS HE JUST STOOD THERE SO CAVALIER LIKE NOTHING THERE I WAS BRINGING HIM BREAKFAST. HE DIDN'T HAVE THE GALL TO TELL ME ABOUT HER HE MADE ME BELIEVE WE CAME TO AN TO SOME KIND OF UNDERSTANDING BUT WE DIDN'T.**

 **Ebony I can't fight for a marriage on my own yes I still love him but he just wants to lash out. And part of me should have known he would do this just to spite me Jordan say. When the door bell rang hold on some is at the door when saw who it was. Hey let me call you back no I needed to do this she said hanging up the phone.**

 **"What do you want Tommy to stick the knife further into my chest" she said. " Look Jordan I am not trying to hurt i wanted to see where things where going before I told you. Just then she hauled up and slapped him as he nodded " okay" he said rubbing his face.**

 **Shaking his head " this was a mistake" Tommy said turning to walk away, no the mistake is you fucking that child with the silicone body or is that what you into now. Is a real woman not good enough for you now Tommy the mistake is not being man enough to make our relationship work. But you want to run away or to busy punishing me I have apologized over and over again and it's never enough Jordan ranted.**

 **"First of all Elisabeth is 36 years old she will be 37 in a few weeks and that body is all her anit nothing fake about it. And second she goes to the gym 5 days a week to keep in shape because of the things she went through.**

 **Trust and believe me Jordan she is a hell of a good woman and we don't have a relationship Jordan we are co parents. Why would i want someone who has FUCKED every man i know he said. As she go to slap him again but he grabbed her hands preventing her from hitting him.**

 **That's when she swung and hitting him until she finally broke down in tears. I'm sorry you found out this way but i am not Sorry you found. I am moving on with my life and so should you we are over and with that he left.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Just as he was driving her home she got a call from her sister telling her what happen. " TOMMY WHAT , DO YOU MEAN JOJO' s Tommy you have to be kidding me right. Wait a minute she seen the girl did she get her name he should up. Well let's hope he has the brains to fix his marriage oh god really.**

 **I want to see what this bitch looks like Michelle said Ughhh and it was going so well. And why do this woman have to be a bitch because she isn't your sister. I met Tommy he is a decent guy who deserves some happiness after what he's been through Melky said. As she looks at him " Ebony let me call you back" Michelle said hanging up.**

 **" Melky you have to understand my loyalties are to my sisters and yes Jordan made a mistake sleeping with Shawn. And she regrets but that shouldn't cancel out the good they had" she says. " I'm not saying I'm not loyal to my siblings either but if they were wrong they were wrong.**

 **That us the thing everyone wants to ignore this man's feelings like the last thing he remembers is her cheating on him with his best friend. Then to come back and find she slept with his baby brother and was engaged to him.**

 **Like come on no man wants to share his woman with any other man brother or not it's no going back. No matter how much your sister want it too now y'all can't force him to be with her Melky replies. " No this is bullshit this is Tommy wanting to punish Jordan for what happen" she says.**

 **Annoyed " HE IS A GROWN ASS MAN HE KNOWS WHAT HE WANTS ITS HIS CHOICE WHY ARE YOU MAKING EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR SISTER. MAYBE HE DONT' WANT THE PAIN OR THE DRAMA ANYMORE MY GOSH" he said. " Why does it matter to you i know what he and my sister had they loved each other" Michelle says.**

 **" Yeah and she pissed all over that when she fucked his supposed best friend and his brother. Now like i said i met him he is a good dude and you or your sister can't expect him to want to be with her after that i'm sorry you don't want to hear that. Well it was fun while it lasted buenos tarde mamacita" Melky says pulling up to her apartment.**

 **She looked at him shocked " And just like that you take his side and a good guy just doesn't leave his life or his family Melky" she says. He shook his head " Michelle the man was declared dead for over ten years the statute on marriage is seven their marriage is over** **se acabó, El Fin y Ja Mamacita" he says.**

 **As she crossed her arms angrily " But still" Michelle says with a huff shaking, "yeah well it is what it is mama and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. And before you go getting any stupid ideas i suggest you think about where it got you the last time" Melky says. Turning to him " What do you have against my sister huh" she says, Cono una maldita mujer " he said hitting the steering wheel.**

 **" What!" she says**

 **" Cono** **y qué Pero tú no entiendes mamacita" Melky says**

 **Shaking her head " i don't know what your saying" Michelle says, fuck and what but you don't understand mommy y'all expect this man to just get over it he didn't have time like everybody else he says. " YOU FORGIVE MELKY AND YOU LOVE" she says as he look at her incredulously.**

 **Nodding " have you forgiven Michelle NO YOU HAVEN'T** **entonces no prediques que mierda then you can't talk then its hypocrisy" Melky said. " Are you coming upstairs or what" she said trying to change the subject because she didn't want to hear what he was saying. " I got to make some calls i will let you know" he says as she got out the car and went upstairs.**

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Curtis and Elena's house**

 **"Ayyy** **Estoy aquí en la casa Nena" Elisabeth shouted from the door as she came inside the house dropping her purse on the stand. When she saw her cousin and Sam sitting with the babies " ahhh no don't put your lips on my babies i don't know where your lips been" Elle says. All Sam could do was shake her head " shit how about you don't put your lips on your babies because god knows where your mouth been" Elisabeth says.**

 **As Sam covered her mouth to stop from laughing " hey, hey, none of that talk around these innocent babies okay" Curtis say. That is when all the woman started laughing " What babe i can't get mad if she is right obviously were not fucking because i just gave birth a few weeks ago"Elle says with a shrugs. Curtis stood horrified" don't finish that statement please" he said as they all laughed at his face expression.**

 **They all sat laughing so hard that tears streamed down there faces " oh my gosh look at his face" Elisabeth said in spanish still laughing. While they watched him leave the room " So now that we made him uncomfortable enough how was your olympics" Elle says. Making Elisabeth blush " Oh my gosh Nena stop" she says as Sam laughed.**

 **" I don't know i never felt like this not even with Frandy" Elisabeth says, As Elle starts pumping her fist in the air continuously. Sam shook her head " Elle i swear to god" she says, " SAY IT SAMMY Viva la revolucion Elle shouted laughing. " FINE ELENA NICOLE YOU WERE RIGHT" Sam said rolling her eyes as she chuckled.**

 **All eyes landed on Elisabeth as they waited as she ran her hands through her auburn color hair. "What" she said looking at them, you don't even have to answer prima i can see it in your face and if i was you i would rubbed Frandy's face in it his basic ass" Elle says. Rolling her eyes " please don't mention him i had i good weekend minus Tommy's ex's coming and intruding Elisabeth says.**

 **That had both Sam and Elle looking at her " Wait you met the bruja herself" Elena said as Sam slapped her on the arm. " I mean she passed by unannounced and he thought it was his aunt but she left abruptly but after she fainted. But i told him to go after she is the mother of his son Elisabeth said.**

 **As Elle threw her head back " ughhh why are your nice because that bitch is going to come for you Lissa. With your big tits, your fat ass and your Coca Cola body she wanted to body me for that man inside that was mines to begin with. But you Prima that was her dick chula she is going to be all in your shit mama Elle says.**

 **" Your cousin is right if she went hard for Curtis there is no telling what she will do for Tommy" Sam says. Elisabeth shook her head " Well that don't have shit to do with me he made a choose not to be with her Conazo mama anema" she says shaking her head.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Port Charles**

 **Jordan's apartment**

 **Hitting the boxing bag in her living room in frustration wishing it was that woman's face when the door bell rang. Taking her gloves of throwing it on the sofa " who is it Michelle , Ebony oh my god what are you doing here" she said. Hugging them as she invited them inside" we figured you needed us so here we are" Ebony said.**

 **" So how are you and do we know who this bitch is" Michelle asked. Taking a sip of her water " No all I know is her name is Elisabeth and she is going to be 37" Jordan said coldly. How does she look minus the plastic body parts" Ebony said with a chuckle, well according to Tommy it's all real she said rolling her eyes.**

 **"Melky's birthday is this weekend I'm going to meet his his parents and brother and sisters" Michelle said. Rolling her eyes" You deserve better than him Michelle his nonchalant attitude is annoying" Ebony said. " Don't started with me Eb we are trying to be civil for our child's sake" she answers.**

 **Before they turned to Jordan " so what are you going to do JoJo just sit back and let her have your man. You did that with Curtis don't do that again you deserve your happily ever after too.**

 **Jordan you have to fight and if we all know he is hurt and he is lashings out, You've been with other people so he is flaunting it in your face to hurt you" Michelle said. Ebony looked at her" I hate to agree with Michelle to an extent but you have to fight for him JoJo. Because you can't just keep giving up and we are going to even the playing field and find out who she is" she says.**

 **Taking a deep breathe "I had a sketch artist get together a sketch. She is about 5'5 like an auburn hair color with light brown eyes almost like amber" Jordan says.**

 **As her and her sisters went to work to find out who this mystery woman was. "I won't be surprised if he is just using this woman for sex just to make you jealous its probably nothing" Ebony said**

 **Sometimes after there was another knock Michelle open the door. " Hey nephew" she sid hugging him, hey Aunt Michelle when he saw his other aunt hey I didn't know you guys were coming TJ says.**

 **"Well we didn't either but your mom needed us" Ebony said getting up to hug him. " What is everything okay mom" he asked, yes I'm fine baby I don't want to put you between your dad and I" Jordan says.**

 **As he looked on suspiciously" What happened between you and dad" he asked trying to to spill anything. " Did you know your dad was dating" Michelle asked, Michelle " Jordan called to her. " What he and his dad talk about is between them" she says, that's when he figured out she knew. He didn't want to lie to his mom but he didn't want to hurt her either so he kept his mouth shut.**

 **"Instead of doing all this why not just ask him about the woman he is dating if that is the case. And didn't work to well for you the last time so just stop please if you guys are meant to be you will be.**

* * *

 **Krissy penthouse**

 **The man got into the elevator just as Sonny got off he looked slightly familiar to him wondering who he was coming out of his daughters place. Caleb smiled as the door closed that's when there was a knock at the door as she ran " who is it" she said as she opened. " Hey sweetheart" Sonny says as she held the door open for him watching him curiously.**

 **He hardly came over here unless he needed to try to talk her out of something he didn't agree with. " I am not going to allow Andrea or anyone else to derail my sister with this bullshit. Andrea don't know what the hell she is talking about and i am not going to sugar coat it for her either.**

 **So don't ask me to you and Carly put me in the middle because you are all my family including the Tavares because Florio is my step dad and Bobbie is my brother in law.**

 **Now i understand that Jason is in a coma and its sad but that is his own fault instead he honed in on Sam. And he didn't want to see another possibilities now you have this armenian mobster up your ass " she finished.**

 **Shaking his head sighing before speaking " Honey i need you to see that she is hurting you she has to have a child without its father" Sonny says.**

 **" So pulling Sam into this bullshit all the time for what dad because she is insecure that Jason still loves Sam. That isn't Sam's fault she has let her position known on what she wants she isn't hung up on him" Krissy says. Running his hand over his face" Sam could be guilty sweetheart let's be honest its not like she isn't capable of have the power to do so.**

 **Her company deals in government contracts she could easily set that up but do i think its her no. And with Oliver dead she has a house full of kids that need her right now and i just don't think i or Andrea will be her priority" he says.**

 **She chuckles " give me a fucking break dad don't insult my intelligence you and Jason are use to having all the cards and the power over everyone.**

 **And your mad that Sam didn't fall and line and give Carly a pass you think i don't hear you but i do. So please don't come in my house telling me about what Andrea is going through when all this is catalyst of what your wife did. For the record dad you have no idea what Sam has been through either and if Andrea continues she will force me to step in and defend my sister.**

 **Pregnant or not i will stop her so she should be more concerned with her child then trying to force you and Michael to take out my sister. Now if you don't mind i have to go i have some place to be Kristina said opening the door. " Look sweetheart no one wants to hurt your sister okay we just want answers that's it and please don't hurt her" Sonny said hugging his daughter as they left.**

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

 **March, 2, 2019**

 **Michelle was extremely nervous she decided to take her father with her to meet Melky's parents. Kendra wanted to come but he father came instead he thought he was a better choice. " Are we ringing the bell baby girl" asked looking at her curiously, i want to make a good impression dad i need her to like me' Michelle answered. That is when he knew she like this young man more then she admits.**

 **Nodding he reached and knocked on the door but the music was blaring in the house so she sent a quick text. "You must be Michelle i'm Cesar Luis Jr and this is my wife Ilenis" He said shaking her hand he said from behind them. As she turned around to see them he was a little lighter them Melky he was like almost T.J's complexion as she shook his hand. "Yes this is my father Charles Johnson Sr" Michelle replies introducing them and greeting them as well.**

 **He shakes his head " well they aren't going to answers especially with Dominican Carnival music" he said letting them inside the house. As his wife went dancing inside where they saw Melky dancing with some girl. Michelle's first instinct was to be jealous when they move further into the room that is when she notices the girl looked similar to him.**

 **"Oye** **mira a tu bebé mamá aquí" (** _Look your baby momma here_ **) Cesar shouted, that is when she heard his voice " Dimelo Manito Y K Lo K tigere" he said. As he and Elisabeth stop dancing as he made his way inside the house" Michelle, Mr. Johnson he said kissing her on the cheek. And shook her fathers hand" nice of you to come" he said hugging his brother as his father came into the house" mi reina esta lista la carne" Cesar asked.**

 **That's when he notice" Oh perdon" he says as Melky chuckled when his mother peek out the kitchen "in a minute" she said. "Mami , Papi venca" Melky says, "these are my parents Xelia and Cesar Luis sr" he replies introducing them. " Its nice to meet you have a nice home" Charles sr. says as they smile at him politely.**

 **"Mami this is Michelle" Melky says as his mother watches her and nods " hmm venca" Xelia says as she goes back to the kitchen. As Michelle stood confused Ronaika laughed and shook her head" she said for you to come" she says.**

 **She looks up at Melky who shrugs that is when Michelle pulls him by the arm. " Did you tell her what i said" she whispers, yes i did but she won't bite your pregnant with her grandchild he replies.**

 **Cesar Luis looked at Charles as Melky danced away going back to the backyard "come with me you like baseball" he asked. Of course" Charles answers as they went back to the backyard as well. Where some of the guest were but not everyone was there yet, That was when Ronaika lead her to the kitchen finding Esmerelda, Xelia and Alexis in the kitchen.**

 **"Mami did you see my phone" Elisabeth asked, 'no i haven't mi negra Lissa have you met Michelle" her mother asked. Which made Elisabeth turn around" No i haven't but i heard plenty hello Michelle" she replies", i hi its nice to meet you happy birthday" Michelle says. Elisabeth nods and smiles politely" thank you" she says still looking for her phone until she found it.**

 **The party was in full swing as he introduce Michelle and her father to several different people the whole family was there in attendance. As well as friends Michelle saw just how different the make up of his family was they were all different shades from some fair skin. To really dark but they were all family that's when Xelia stood next to her" let's talk in private" the older woman says.**

 **She knew it was coming since she got there she took a deep breathe and follow the woman inside. "Look i apologized to Melky already i was angry, hurt and i do regret saying that to him" Michelle said quickly. " I know he told me but i need you to know what that mean to me you have no idea what i went through when i was pregnant with them.**

 **At one time i was told that i had to choose which one i wanted and that was hard because i wanted both my babies. That hurt very much and my first reaction is to say some choice words to you. But he explain to me what happen but what i am saying to you is you have to be really careful on what you say.**

 **Because you are now pregnant with a child and i can see how you are with that child already the way you hold your stomach. And i understand being angry and hurt but being vengeful brings you nothing but more hurt Xelia said.**

 **"I'm sorry i didn't know i never meant to hurt you i do apologize" Michelle says , its okay because both my babies are here 37 years after the fact" she says patting her on the back.**

 **Michelle came back outside watching her father talk sports with his dad it brought a smile to her face. She came and sat next to Elisabeth who had Elisa cuddled laying on her mother smiling at the little girl.**

 **As Elisabeth sat there on her phone texting someone with a grin on her face. Something about her was vaguely familiar about her but she couldn't place it she knew she seen her briefly before.**

 **That is when both Melky and Curtis saw Tommy he cursed under his breathe they both tried to cut him off at the past from different sides. " Tommy it isn't a good idea man you know she is here and this isn't the place or time she will go and tell Jordan" Curtis says.**

 **" Like i told you before Jordan already knows and i am sure as hell not hiding my relationship with Elisabeth to pacify neither of them" Tommy replies.**

 **"What about her making a scene for my sister on her birthday" Melky said when he heard crying of a child. When he looked over and saw his sister looked pissed as Elisa ran past them in tears. When his brother shouted agarra la Nina' CJ said, as Manolo tried to calm Elisabeth. "What the fuck is going on" he said going after his niece with Tommy following.**

 **Running into the house " Hey Elisa coma esta mi amor" he asked, she tried to speak but all she could do was cry. As he and Tommy stood looking at her " Tommy calm my sister please if i know my sister i know what this is about and so do you" Melky said. " Fine he said leaving going outside with the crowd of people outside Michelle passed him with out noticing.**

 **As she stood watching Melky with his niece"** **no quieres hablar con tu tio" he said, i want papi but he don't want me she said in tears. He gasped " how could he not want you huh" he said poking her in her stomach gently as she tried not to laugh. " He said he would come for us later and now he said he can't he never comes anymore" Elisa said as the tears streaming down her face.**

 **" You know what Elisa you have me, CJ, Tio Manolo, Florio, Olly, Santiago, K.K a whole bunch of people even that big ugly guy coming in" he said pointing at Hiro. Which made her chuckle a little " What he say" Hiro said kneeling in front of he little girl that Melky held in his arms.**

 **I say nothing Melky said with his Dominican accent with a grin on his face as Hiro shook his head . When she looked up at Hiro " he said you ugly" Elisa said giggling, Melky gasped " you do that to Tio" he said tickling her.**

 **As she laughed " Where friends right Elisa" Hiro said with a smile tickling her too Michelle was in awe of him. When she turned her eyes went wide " Tommy what are you doing here" she asked, as he stood behind Elisabeth who continued to walk toward the house.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Somewhere in Miami**

 **"I was invited same as you" Tommy said starting to walk around her when she grabbed his arm that is when it clicked. " ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" Michelle said as Xelia walked by going after her daughter. Michelle's whole body shook she was so angry "Her Tommy instead of making things work with your family" she said. Just then Melky came outside walking over to them" go inside the house" he said calmly.**

 **As she pulled away "You knew that's why you were on his side because he was f...was all she got out when he cover her mouth. Her father notices the commotion and he saw Tommy and Michelle he made his way over. Before she ruined everything she was hoping for as he watched Melky walk her inside the house.**

 **Taking her in the den "You are a real son of a bitch that's why you defended him because he was fucking your sister. And you instead of making your marriage work you just throw it away" Michelle raged. First of all I didn't know about him and my sister until recently and I stand by every word I said then because it's still true" Melky replies.**

 **And for the record Jordan threw what we had away along time ago while she was fucking Shawn behind my back. Now if that didn't seal the deal me coming back to find out she was going to marry my kid brother.**

 **No offense to her but that gives me pause with her track record" Tommy spat coldly, as Melky looked on shocked. Just then Charles walked" Michelle Erin Johnson that is enough" the man said. When her head had swung around" ENOUGH I HAVE ONLY JUST BEGUN" she replies.**

 **Shaking his head just when he was about to speak her father cut him off " begun to what Michelle you have to deal with him and his family. For your child or have you forgotten already that your pregnant with his child your going to have to deal with him for the rest of your life.**

 **Yes what happen with Jordan and Tommy is sad i spoke with him about the situation. But baby girl that is something that he and Jordan have to figure out its not your fight. And this right here is your situation so you need to think long and hard about what you do because this affects your child" Charles said. Hoping to get through to her because he knew she liked this man more then she let on as she crossed her arms across her chest.**

 **That is when Melky spoke "** **cuidado chula because that is my sister my other half that's all i'm going to say. Now when your ready to act like an adult then you can join the rest of the party my sister got her own problems" he said leaving. Tommy looked at her straight in the eye " Leave Elisabeth alone" he said turning to leave as well.**

 **"Why hide it if you didn't care about JoJo huh" Michelle said looking at him in disgust, who was hiding Michelle what i do and who i date is my business not Jordan's. And for the record i don't owe her or you an explanation " he replies. " You don't even see it that they are playing you god she is good, she is using you and her cousin to stick it to Jordan and you are to stupid to see it" Michelle spat.**

 **He chuckles " I sought her out Michelle yes i may have met her at Curtis and Elena's house but i pursued her. Yeah i may have asked Elena to talk her for me because she was afraid to start anything it was me. You think that people are stupid or being played but i can assure i am not now with that i have to go check on my girlfriend, Chuck"Tommy said nodding.**

 **Toward the older man as he left leaving him alone with Michelle " Son of a bitch" she said angrily. Her father watch her rant to herself " Michelle do you remember what you said to me" Charles asked. Scoffing as she shook her head " yes i know what i said dad but this is my sister who is hurting right now. Because she found her husband in bed with my child's father's sister she replies.**

 **"Yes but she is your child's aunt just like Jordan is baby and no i don't like that she is hurting but this is a situation she has to handle. Because like i said Michelle you still have to deal with these people because they are you're child's family. You told me you wanted them to like you and i see how you look at that boy Michelle i know you have feelings for him.**

 **And i also know his resistance he likes you and he is trying he isn't as abrasive as he was at the beginning he is trying. So you want to ruin that because of your sisters relationship woes this is your future on the line if you don't get that temper in check" he finishes. Kissing her on the forehead as he left her to think to herself taking a deep breath looking out the window.**

 **Kitchen**

 **Where Elisabeth was rocking Elisa"** **Pero no tienes que llorar mi amor porque todos están aquí para que lo sepas. Sé que quieres papi, pero a veces papi está ocupado. Y me tienes a mí y a tu hermana y abuela, abuelo y tus tíos, tu tía y tus primos están bien.** _(_ _But you don't have to cry my love because everybody is here for you know. I know you want papi but baby sometimes papi is busy. And you have me and your sister and grandma, grandpa, and your Uncles your aunt and your cousins okay)_

 **The little girl wiped her tears" but he isn't mami he doesn't want us no more just Vanessa and Max and Osvaldo" Elisa cries. "No Mami papi loves you very" Elisabeth said trying to fight back the tears that was start to form in her eyes. When Charles and Cesar Luis came in"** **Elisa ven a tu abuelo"Cesar says taking her from her mother.**

 **Winking at her then his wife as he left that is when they saw Declan come over stretching his hand out. She shook her head her grandfather put her down and step back he smiled at her. Just then Declan wiped her tears away " Don't cry Elisa" he said as he hugged her then took her hand and brought her back outside.**

 **Sam and Cesar shared a look and shrugged Elisabeth rubbed her face "** **Mami, lo odio, nunca en mi vida pensé que lo odiaría CONO" she said knocking the bottle of the counter. I hate him so much you don't want me fine tambien but the girls my baby girls she never feel like that.**

 **Because i know that feeling mami when my father wouldn't come and see me and then I would see him with his other kids. Like what the fuck and he knows that but he hurts them to spite me for what she said. As the tears began to stream down her face as her mother hugged her, no, no mi amor no ta llorando aqui mi morena.**

 **You don't give that to him he wants to ruin your day as always because they are the only way to hurt you. He wants you to be stuck in limbo while he is living his life with that cuero. And your not you picked yourself your sexy vibrant and that makes him mad because you didn't let him break you.**

 **Cupping her face mi negra you're stronger then me because i let your father destroy me it took me so long to get over. Pero Cesar was there for me as my friend he was there when you guys were born and anything you needed he did. When you're own father refused to sign your birth certificate" Xelia says.**

 **Mami no puedo, él me ha cortado profundamente, mi sangre hierve por mis chicas porque no se merecen esto. Si él no quiere que solo lo digan, así que déjanos ser, ¿por qué juega con sus emociones? Este es el corazón de mis bebés en la línea, simplemente no puedo, no puedo seguir así(** _Mommy I can't he has cut me deeply, my blood boils for my girls because they do not deserve this. If he does not want you to just say it, so let us be, why do you play with your emotions? This is the heart of my babies on the line, I just can't, I can't go on like this)"_ **Elisabeth cried.**

 **All her mother could do was hold her trying not to cry herself she didn't want that for her this heartache for her kids. Ronaika rubbed her sisters back as Cesar peeked in he always had a small amount of respect. For his former son in law but as of recently all he has done was caused his daughter and grandchildren pain.**

 **That's when both Melky and Tommy came to check on her " Lissa" Melky called as she looked up with her bloodshot eyes. ' Estoy bien manito" she replies as Tommy walked over and took her in his arms kissing her on top her head. Just then Emelda ran inside " Prima i have the perfect song for you to say fuck that shit"she said with a big grin.**

 **As CJ play Ya Te Olvide by Fuego and just like that she couldn't help but laugh at her cousins antics. Everyone shook their head but knew that Emy had was a healing touch Xelia nodded for them to leave Elisabeth and Tommy alone. Cupping her face as he wiped off the tears" clean yourself up and show your girls what an incredible woman your are Elisabeth Tavares" he said.**

 **Taking time to clean her face off before going back outside she was going to enjoy her birthday. She refused to let him ruin this for her but maybe its time she embraced her cousins idea. Smiling as she watched Tommy and Hiro play with Elisa just as Michelle sat next to her. Inwardly rolling her eyes as she drank her beer " Forewarning your are going to have a hell of a fight on your hands.**

 **Because Jordan isn't just going to lay down and go away and what are you going to do when he finally wakes up and goes back to his family. Because the fact remains you guys are doing the long distances thing it never works. She is there everyday they share a child a bond and history and that trumps whatever you think this is.**

 **He will go back to her he is hurting right now and he wants to stick to her and your away to do that" Michelle said. Elisabeth smiled " your sure about that just because you share a child and you have history doesn't mean you will ended up together. And just because you wish it to be so that doesn't mean that's what it is" she finishes.  
**

 **Watching Melky dancing with his mother rubbing her head she did love him as much as he annoyed her. She loved him and that she couldn't throw away but that didn't mean she couldn't tell her sister.**

 **When Fransia came "** **Mami papi esta llamando que hago(** _Mami papi is calling what do i do_ **) the girl asked. While the phone kept ringing looking up at her daughter" But tell me what you want my love" Elisabeth said in spanish. Blinking back the tears " I don't know mami" she replies taking a deep breath pulling her daughter to her.**

 **"** **Haré lo que quieras si quieres ver, si no lo haces, está bien, pero eso depende de ti. En cuanto a tu hermana tengo que protegerla tiene cinco años.(** _I will do whatever you want if you want to see you can if you don't that is fine but that is up to you. As far as your sister i have to protect her she is five years old_ **) Elisabeth said. Fransia shook her head wiping the tears from her daughters eyes "** **no más lágrimas mamita" her mother said kissing her on top her head.**

 **Smiling at her mother " I love you mami" the girl said hugging her mother, i love you to my love"Elisabeth said. As the girl whispered something in her ear shaking her head and chuckled " whatever you want baby now go have fun" she said. Watching the preteen run off to play with the other kids that is when Melky walked over.**

 **Eyeing Michelle " what i was just having a chat with your sister is all" she replies,** **Estoy bien manito, ella quiere advertirme, piensa que me importa lo que su hermana tiene que decirte tu sabes" Elisabeth said with a shrug.**

 **He smiles " English please i don't speak spanish" Michelle says, i just said you wanted to warn me off Elisabeth answers. " Well listen you going to have to learn because my child is going to speak spanish" Melky said firmly.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Somewhere in Europe**

 **Smiling as she looked around the place " Is your room satisfactory Ms. D" the man asked as he came upon her. " Yes it is thank i greatly appreciate you taking me on such short notice my sister said it would take 2 months. Do you think we can shorten that to maybe like a month and a half" she asked.**

 **"Your initial training to is two months but if you want it in half that time you will have to commit to that time frame. Training is no joke i need your undivided attention nothing else matters. Now we test endurance, strength its not just fighting physically its mental and we have no room for impulsive actions" he said.**

 **Shaking her head " she told you" she asked he nodded "yes she did but she also said you are ready willing and a hundred percent committed. What i am saying is i need your focus here nothing else matters she can take care of herself" he replies. Looking him square in the eyes" i'm ready let's get to work" she replies sending one final text then turning it off.**

 **Watching her he nodded " let's get started" and with that he lead her away when she saw them smiling at her.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **It was three weeks since the birthday party she really did try to keep it to herself but she felt Jordan needed to know. Standing outside of her sister apartment taking a deep breathe before she knocked. Knowing it was now or never " Hey Michelle" Jordan said opening the door that is when she saw her sisters and cursed under her breathe.**

 **"Oh hey ladies how is everything " Michelle said being more nervous then she was before as she sat down. " You tell us how was Miami i keep getting you these vague answers from you over the phone" Kendra asked as she sipped her glass of wine. "Yeah tell us what happen how did it go" Ebony implored her baby sister as all eyes were on her.**

 **Rubbing her neck nervously" Well you know it was fine you know Daddy and his father got along well they both loved baseball. And his family is nice minus his cousins the ones we met" Michelle said playing with her bracelet. " Michelle what's wrong" Jordan asked as they watched her suspiciously " Me i'm fine i was in Miami for two weeks basking in the sun you know " she says.**

 **Making Ebony and Kendra look at Jordan " What are you nervous about Miche" Ebony asked, ohh is that smith island cake " Michelle said trying to cut herself a slice. As Kendra slapped her hand " Jesus Kendra what the fuck i'm hungry" she whined hoping to stall. " No bitch your stalling and we want to know why" she replies, stalling what! Michelle responds.**

 **"We know you Michelle what's going on" Ebony said, Wait are you with him please tell me your not with him Michelle " Jordan asked. " What no but would that be so bad he is the father of my child" she answers, that man doesn't respect you and he doesn't deserve you honey after what he did " Kendra says.**

 **Throwing her head back " Is he an asshole yes he is alright you guys are right i was wrong okay. Jordan told me to leave it alone and i didn't i thought i was making it better i wasn't i was making it worse" Michelle admits. They all looked at her funny "Did you have sex with him is that why you are ready to go twelve rounds for him right now" Ebony asked.**

 **" Jesus christ No Ebony i didn't i just have been doing alot of thinking and i was wrong JoJo you begged me to leave it alone. And i didn't and she is paying the price of it she lost her job as commissioner because of it" she responds. " I know you were just looking out for me Michelle and i do appreciate it but let's not go there again" Jordan said holding her sisters hand.**

 **That's when she started to tear up" JoJo i have to tell you something and please don't be mad at me. I had to think of my child and myself but i know who Tommy is dating" Michelle whispers. As everyone looked up at her "What how Miche" she asked as her breath hitched turning away from the prying eyes of her sisters.**

 **"Tommy is dating Melky's sister Elisabeth" Michelle said, " WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME NO, NO, NO THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE. TOMMY ISN'T THAT STUPID TO LET THAT WOMAN MANIPULATE HIM THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT" Jordan chanted to herself. When she looked up into Michelle's eyes who now had tears streaming down her face that is when she knew it was true.**

 **It was as if her heart had broke all over again and she couldn't handle it when she got up grabbing her jacket. And left slamming the door behind her as her sisters looked at one and other before going after her.**

 **Charlie's Pub**

 **Tommy sat waiting for T.J to get there when his phone rang as he drank his beer" Hey beautiful how was your day. Good that is what i like to hear how are the girls really that's what that picture is about" he said laughing. So nothing has he even come by or call to see them that is bullshit Lissa.**

 **Shaking his head " fine let's talk about something happy like when you coming to see me again. Oh shit i totally forgot about that and you did Florio's taxes already how many more clients. Wow you are a busy lady so how i about i make the trip out there for the weekend let's say by the end of the month.**

 **No i am here at the bar by T.J's apartment waiting for him so we can watch the game and have a beer or two. So what about you and the girls nicee when he was shoved from behind gorgeous i will call you back in a minute he said hanging up. " What is your problem" he said turning around to find a pissed of Jordan with her sisters.**

 **Nodding his head " wow Michelle I'm impressed I didn't think you would last this long" he said with a shrug. Shaking her head" Are you just that stupid or do you want to stick it to me that bad Tommy. She using you to hurt me and your helping her" Jordan said harshly.**

 **He chuckles" It's always about you huh Jordan well sorry to disappoint you but my relationship with Elisabeth isn't about you. It has more to do with her more then it has to do with you The world doesn't revolve around you JORDAN JOHNSON" he answers.**

 **When her hand went flying across his face hurt knowing what he was implying. " You do not know those people Thomas at all they don't give a damn about you. And you can't even see it look what she did to your brother and Shawn forcing them to live with each other for her benefit.**

 **Have them turning themselves inside out to please her she says, oh like you did my brother,Shawn and what's his name Dr. Maddox right Tommy says. Grabbing her hand before she could hit him again pushing her hand away " Now your mistaken Elisabeth for Elena they are two different people.**

 **Elisabeth don't have a mean bone in her body now Elena is a different story but you know that. And Curtis and Shawn are two grown ass men who have to deal with each other for the sake of there kids. Kids that they share and for Shawn grandchild or did you forget that you never told him he had kids because you were to busy giving him my son.**

 **Going to slap him again which he caught before stepping back" I will tell you like I told Shawn I didn't know they were his. And she changed Thomas juniors DNA test or did you forget that part. You know since you want to make her innocent Jordan spat, no I haven't but if you weren't fucking him there would be no miss understanding.**

 **In order to get what you wanted kind of feel bad for the guy because they freeze him out. But you don't care about anyone else but making yourself feel better. And you expect me to just fall into your arms, arms that broke me before arms that HELD MY BABY BROTHER AS YOU FUCKED HIM TO.**

 **ARMS THAT TOLD SHAWN HOW MUCH YOU LOVED HIM WOMAN YOU DONE LOST YOUR GOT DAMN MIND TO THINK THAT I WOULD EVER TAKE YOUR ASS BACK! Tommy spat coldly.**

 **YOU SON OF A BITCH! So much for not wanting to hurt her right Tommy" Michelle said. As Kendra and Ebony looked at him in shock and disgusted, you mean like she hurt me. I can't be mad at Curtis you gave it to him, I can't Shawn either you gave it to him he didn't vow to be faithful.**

 **He didn't pledge to honor, to love and respect each other you did and you carried on an affair with him. While we were married, while he had a live in girlfriend, I trusted you with my heart wholeheartedly and you broke it so I am done having this conversation" Tommy says.**

 **Just as T.J walks in"Mom, Dad he called as he looks around feeling the tension between them, it's nothing TJ" Tommy replies as he saw the tears in his mom eyes. Kendra's head swung up looking at him " Its nothing Tommy how about you tell him how you just spoke to his mother tell him that" she said indignantly.**

 **As the man shook his head that is when she finally spoke " that's how you feel i have said sorry over and over you want to know something your not the man i fell in love with" Jordan said. He smirked yeah well that kid wet behind the ears kid isn't here anymore. The worst part of it all Jordan is you held on to me even when it was clear you didn't want the marriage why string me along and you know what sorry doesn't change anything"he said.**

 **Grabbing his jacket and walk out" TJ if you still want to watch the game you are more then welcomed at my place" Tommy said leaving. Holding her stomach as she sat down feeling the hot tears begin to stream down her face while her sister hugged her as the rest of the patrons looked on.**

 **As Michelle turns going after shoving him as hard as she could " are you happy you arrogant son of a bitch huh are you happy you made her just as miserable as you feel you asshole.**

 **You have no idea how horribly she felt when we thought you died she was wracked with guilt for everything she had done. It took her along time to forgive herself for what happened Tommy you know while you pretend to be dead and she raised your son. "I didn't pretend anything I didn't know I would go into a coma and didn't Shawn raise him for almost four years.**

 **WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME to act like nothing happened and just make it okay for Her I can't do that Tommy said. When Kendra and Ebony came out with TJ and Jordan behind them"EVERYBODY STOP" TJ shouted,making them all look towards him. Shaking his head" This has to stop this endless cycle of hurting each other we are still family act like" he said before storming off.**

 **As they all glared at each other as Tommy left right behind him Jordan was numb having him back was worse then losing him.** **Michelle was pissed after they took Jordan before she knew it she was doing something she couldn't take back. In the moment she felt justified but she will learn soon that it wasn't worth it.**

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Curtis and Elena's house**

 **Shawn sat there with Eliana on his chest while the other two slept in their bassinet as he closed his phone as he sighs. " What was that about" Elle said walking in with the bottle and gave it to him. He looked up "that was Jordan she knows about Elisabeth and she and Tommy had it out and he threw everything in her face" Shawn says. As Elena nods " Okay and" she responds with an eye roll, i feel bad for her is all don't look at me like that " he says.**

 **Her heads jerks up " feel bad for who Shawn she got what she deserved" she replies looking at him incredulously. " I know you feel like that but she doesn't deserve it" he says, shaking her head" okay we are doing this tonight alright you want to know who i feel for" Elle says. Sighing " I feel bad for you,Tommy and Curtis that who i feel bad for Shawn you took what was thrown at you.**

 **And here is why i see a man struggling to be involved his kids lives and they keep him at distance. You don't see but I do when C.J looks at you and her baby sister that she missed out on growing up. I feel bad for you that look you get when they blow you off that sting you feel not being able to go to your grandchilds gender reveal not being apart of that.**

 **Then there is Curtis who felt like it was all his fault BECAUSE HE TOLD THE TRUTH she chuckles. His life my life all spiral out of control because he was honest to his brother when you or his wife wouldn't give him that. You didn't see Curtis during that time Shawn that broke my heart i had to watch the man i fell in love slip away. And became a whole different person how about my son Shawn how about him he and his father missed out on time together.**

 **Now Tommy paid the biggest price almost died but lost out on ten years of his life away from his son have you ever thought about what he might have felt. I mean to pull a gun on his best friend in a war zone Shawn the heartache the embarrassment the shear utter disrespect. On her part and yours too i'm not excusing you because you knew it was wrong.**

 **But your not demanding he forgive you not making him feel like he owes you something because he doesn't. Have you put yourself in his or Denise shoes i mean she actually saw you two fucking. So before you give me shit about feeling bad for JORDAN FUCKING ASHFORD I feel for the people who were hurt by her actions.**

 **It was her actions that set a fucking train wreck in motion from Curtis telling Tommy, to you shooting him in self defense. You were put in that situation by her because instead keeping her distance from you and respecting her husband she choose not to. Now she is mad at the outcome that she actually has to face because when you all thought he died.**

 **She didn't have to face with what she did but he is here alive and kicking and now she has to face the consequences of her action couldn't happen to someone more deserving. Think about yourself and what you have to go through now because of everything that happen" Elena said as she got up to put the babies in their cribs.**

 **Shawn sighs then looking down at his baby daughter " i know your mommy is right but i can't help i have a big heart" he said.**

 **March, 24, 2019**

 **University Of Miami hospital**

 **" We have a 37 year old Hispanic woman badly beaten in and out of consciousness" the Ems worker said wheeling her in. Esmerelda's eyes went wide as she sprung into action " What happen to her" she asked, i don't know Doc the Ems worker responds. Just as they rolled another one in " we have another 14 year old alot of blunt force trauma to the head and the body" another said.**

 **That is when she looked up her eyes meeting his knowing that things will never be the same again.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Somewhere in Miami**

 **His head hurt like hell as he eyes tried to adjust to the light that is when he realized he was tied up. As someone walked over to him" How is your head Frandy" Olly says with a grin,** **Chocaste tu auto contra mi estas loco(** _You crashed your car into me are you crazy)_ **Frandy replies. Oliver chuckles "** **Sí estoy muy loco, pero debes ser estúpido si crees que vas a golpear a mi prima, mi hijo y vive para contarlo"** _(_ _Yeah i am very crazy but you must be stupid if you think your going to hit my cousin, child and live to tell it")_ **he says.**

 **"I didn't do shit that mother fucker she fucking in did that to her"Frandy spat angrily, that is when he felt a hit across his back. When CJ hit him with Olly's metal bat "** **¿Qué clase de mierda estás hablando? No le faltarás el respeto a mi** manita"(What kind of shit are you talking about? You will not be disrespectful to my manita") **he said as he continued** **to hit him. Until Santiago and Olly grabbed him " Not yet C.J we need answers now go to the hospital and be with your sister and your niece" Santiago says.**

 **He pulled away " Fuck no and let y'all handle this shit THAT'S MY SISTER" he argued, Olly grabbed his face" I know primo but right now she needs you your parents are in DR. Right you guys are all she has right now my father took the girls to Emy's house you will get your time i promise" he said.**

 **Looking at his younger cousin whose face was red he shook his head " i want his death to be by or my brother" CJ says deadpan. " Its going to be Lissa's decision if he lives or dies but if she says yes then okay" Olly answers. Santiago looked at the younger man "** **Tenemos tu primo ahora ve al hospital para que no te manches de sangre. Usted sabe que el hospital se habrá inundado de policías"** (We got you primo now go to the hospital so you wont get any blood on your clothes. You know the hospital will be have flooded with cops)" **he says.**

 **CJ turned to leave "I'm coming back as soon as my parents get here" and with that he left, they looked at Frandy laying on the ground. When Santiago's phone beeped he took out his phone and smiled" your dad has got a plan" he with a smirk. Just then the boys came in some looking at the man in disgust" so what's the plan for this dick head" Ross said sneering down at him.**

 **" Is it the same old tricks or something new" Drew asked both Santiago and Olly both smiled "No brand new plan brother Antonio,Calvin your up" Olly said with a splitting grin. As they crept toward him with a smile on his face "** **Mira Calvin mira el bebe esta durmiendo levantate carechimba** _(_ _Look Calvin the baby is sleeping get up_ asshole)" **Antonio said with his colmbian accent as started kicking. Calvin smirked " pick him up" he said taking his jacket off as Antonio dragged him up.**

 **He looked over at Olly and smirked before running full force and then kicking him in the chest. While Tony moved out the way " You know they said Emaris had blunt force trauma to the head" Drew said looking a text he got from Sam. When Bobbie spoke " i would love better if you untied him so he could fight like a man seeing as how he like to hit woman and children" he said.**

 **Olly gave him a look " Well Line it up boys but just remember we need answers so take a break between beatings. I found this gun in his car i don't want to think what he would have done to the girls and Elisabeth had Emaris not told them to run and hide" he said. They waited for Frandy to stumble to his feet as they untied him he looked around the warehouse.**

 **"Looking for an exit there isn't anywhere that you will get to before any of us catch you" Santiago said. He looked at him and laugh as the they circled him " Run boy" Bobbie shouted as he tried to run for it but both Santiago and Calvin knocked him to the ground. Before everyone else pounced on at the same time blow after blow that hit his body.**

* * *

 **University of Miami Hospital**

 **"** **Llama a tu hija ahora me escuchas" Esmerelda said going with her nieces, as Manolo stayed with Emaris. Shaking his head he called the family now he had to call his sister and break her heart. After calling his sister who instantly broke down in tears his head swirled with what he would do to this man.**

 **Just then Melky rushed with CJ and Ronaika not far behind him " where's my sister what happened to her" he asked. Putting his hand on his nephews shoulder " sobrinos" he said trying to hold back the tears as they watched him. Knowing it was really bad because their uncle wasn't one for tears but this was hard for him.**

 **"** **Tío, qué le pasó a mi hermana, sé algo malo, lo siento justo aquí, en mi pecho, me duele, dime qué le pasó a** **ella** "( _Tio what happened to my sister i know something wrong i feel it right here in my chest its hurts tell me what happened to her)_ **Melky pleaded with tears in his eyes. Getting choked up I got call from Fransia and Elisa crying saying papi is hitting mommy.**

 **And they say he just hit her when she turned her back she fought back and they were fighting but he hit her with the gun. Emaris jumped on his back to stop him and he flung her and she hit her head on the refrigerator. Then he let off on her at this point your sister was knocked but whatever strength she had she used to crawl and cover her daughter.**

 **To get him to stop I...I... rush there i run down the street but he was pulling off when i got there. I didn't get there in time to stop him " Manolo said with tears streaming down his face. Melky got choked up turning bend his head before getting up" your telling me he beat my sister and my niece like fucking dog" he stammered out.**

 **" They are both in surgery Nena is with Emaris and Esmerelda is with Elisabeth" Manolo said shaking his head. " Oh Dios mío" Ronaika said covering her mouth as she broke down in tears CJ pulled her to him. His face hard just"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER WHEN I FIND TIO" Melky said to his uncle who tried to calm him. Just then Joe came into the hospital the surveillance in her house let them know what happen.**

 **Jose Tapia was there so i made sure that K.K had extra copies how are they" Joe said, Manolo shook his head" we don't know yet" he answered. Joe patted Manolo on the back and patted CJ on the side of his face kissing Ronaika on top her head. Then hugging Melky as he whispered something in his ears no one knew what it was but it calmed him.**

 **"I'm sure Jose will try to protect Frandy" CJ said bitterly, Joe shook his head " yeah i think so too but that is why we took the precautions with Elisabeth. Too begin with soon as he found out she could be possibly dating he showed his colors and Melky and your uncle put a stop to it. But your sister let us install surveillance cameras in her house with the promise to do anything out in the open" Joe said with a grin.**

 **Which lighten the mood a bit" Diablo Loco** **imagínate" Melky said with a chuckle, no i don't CJ said shaking his head at the thought. That's when Ronaika started to laugh " i can she would be mortified of being taped doing the do on camera" she said. Manolo start to chuckle as CJ shook his head"** **Deténganse, ustedes son asquerosos si piensan en esa mierda" (** _Stop you guys are disgusting if y'all think of that shit)_ **he said.**

 **As Manolo patted the young man on the shoulder as everyone shared a laugh as they waited for any news. After a few hours Xelia and Cesar rushed "** **Manolo donde esta mi niña"she asked as she looked at all the faces of her children. " Moreno" Cesar said walking over embracing him he loved him as his own even if he wasn't biologically. " Sé fuerte por tu hermana mi hijo ella lo sentirá bien" he said.**

 **Melky shook his head " Si seguro Papi" he said, trying to remain steadfast, as the man shook his head. Going over to hug CJ and Ronaika " Mis amores son fuertes y Lissa va a necesitar su fuerza para superar este bien" Cesar said. He could already see that CJ had shut down but he knew all to well that it would hit him later.**

 **Giving his wife time with her brother the girls already called him and told him what happen that is when he heard her scream. And fell into her brothers arms" did anyone call Tommy to let him know what's going on"Sam asked.**

 **Everyone shook their heads " I don't want to call him until i have some news to tell him i don't want to drop a bomb on him. And have nothing to tell him about what is happening with them" Melky replies.**

 **" Primito, ¿no crees que se sentirá aún peor de que nadie lo llame?(** _little cousin don't you think he will feel worse that nobody even called him)_ **Fernanda says. " I have to agree Melky someone has to call him it's been a few hours" Sam said just then Esmerelda emerged. Everyone jumped "Dime compadre" Xelia said beating her husband to the punch. Taking a deep breath she has alot abrasion on the face but that wasn't the worst part" Esmerelda said.**

 **As Elena came forward " Nena what happen" her father asked as they turned to her she sighed. " Let's talk " she responds as lead them to a conference room away from the general waiting room.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Jordan's apartment**

 **She sat at the window watching the rain beat down on it" JoJo you okay" Ebony said coming in the room. Resting her head on her sisters shoulder" i don't know how i feel Eb you know it hurt more with him here then it does when he wasn't i don't know" she answers. Her sister hugged her "how so" Ebony asked, i don't know i guess i never thought he could look at me with that much contempt she said.**

 **Walking toward the sofa " I mean after all the years of marriage and loving each other Ebony we were so much more then the one mistake i made" Jordan said. Ebony took a deep breath " maybe it's because you didn't have to face him in the aftermath of what happen. Because we thought he died and now that he is here after all this time you want to make it right some how" she says.**

 **Running her hands over her face" I don't know Eb maybe but i got with Curtis because he reminded me of Tommy of what i lost with him. And i do want to make it right with him but how do i do that when he looks at me like i am something to scrap of the bottom of his shoes. Not to mention it doesn't help that the witch Curtis is engaged to seems to have it out for me.**

 **Because she decides she wants to take everything from me like i wronged her some how i mean come on. She played matchmaker hooking up my husband with her cousin" Jordan says when Michelle came inside. Ugghh my baby decides she hates smith islands cake" she says grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator before sitting down.**

 **Ebony smiled" so do you know what having yet" she asked she may not like the father but this was her niece or nephew. She was excited for her baby sister " No the baby isn't showing anything and off course he is thrilled but i'm not because i want to know" Michelle said. " You never did tell us what happen in Florida" Jordan said needing a distraction from her life, yeah and daddy was with you how did he take it" Ebony asked.**

 **Well i guess after you found them together at Tommy's apartment he called daddy and told him he was dating someone he met at Curtis house i guess. Because Daddy never said what they spoke about but he said that i couldn't fight your battles. That whether i like it or not i have to deal with these people because they are my child's family as well" Michelle answers.**

 **" I'm sorry Miche i don't want you in the middle of me and my drama with me and Tommy i know you have to deal with those people for your child's sake. But it is unfortunate that you even have to because that guy is an asshole"Jordan says. "Anyway how about you what are you going to do about Tommy because i think i cleared a path for you" Michelle said with a grin.**

 **As Jordan and Ebony looked at her " Miche what did you do" they said simultaneously, nothing major but i just put the truth out is all" she said. After everyone went to sleep Jordan got up early for her morning run and decide to stop by Tommy's. When she came up she saw him rushing out of his apartment " look Jordan i have no time to argue with you i have to go" he said storming past her.**

 **Going after him"Look i came to apologize i owe you that i hurt you and i dishonored our vows and i was wrong and i am sorry. But do you honestly believe that one mistake takes from all the years we loved each other" she said. " Jordan i don't have time for this i have a plane to catch" he said as he rushed to his car that left her wondering why he would be going anywhere on a Monday.**

 **Maybe it was for work she would start to make amends with him when he got back from his trip.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Miami, Florida**

 **Xelia sat there in a daze staring at her daughter how could she have been so wrong about him that he would do this to them. Blinking back the tears she looked over at Ronaika who was asleep on cot that they gave her. Cesar was with Emaris so that Manolo could go home and get some rest and they would switch out. But she wasn't leaving her baby not now not ever she thought to herself as the tears start to stream down her face.**

 _flashback_

 _"Ms. Tavares i'm sorry but she is having a hard time breathing keeping him on this would be detriement to her" the woman said. "_ _NO, NO DETENDERÉ SU OXÍGENO, TENGO FE EN SU DERECHO, ME AMOR" she said running her finger over her small fingers. As the baby kicked his feet" Si mi amor no te preocupes mami will never give up on you mi moreno" Xelia said as he wiped the tears from her eyes._

 _Just as the woman was about to speak " she said Florence she isn't giving up on her baby and we shouldn't either. We should be helping her fight for her daughter" Esmerelda said, Dr. Tavares may i speak to you for a moment please Florence says. "Sure but it's not going to change my stance but sure why not, Xelia_ _voy para allá okay" she replies before leaving._

 _Xelia looked down at her babies " mi amor that lady don't know you like i do right why you no let your brother eat to el es flaco mi amor. But your breathing Chula so i need you to give her some of your strength okay yes bebe. You two will have each other no matter what your are going to love and protect each other like i do for my brothers" she said with a smile._

 **Looking over at her daughter now whispering to herself Melky i need you to be her strength were ever you are she said to herself. That is when there was a knock at the door " Good Morning Mrs. Tavares-Molina i'm detective Jose Tapia i need to speak to the girls about what happen last night" he said.**

 **"I know who you are Jose and no you can't speak to my grandchildren" she answered, i'm one of the detectives on this case we thought it was best if they spoke to me seeing as how they know me. That they would be more comfortable talking and telling me what happen" he says. When she start to chuckle " send in another detective you don't have my daughter and my granddaughter best interest at heart" she replies.**

 **Shaking his head " we both know Frandy didn't do this Mrs. Molina and we need to find him and fast. Before an innocent man goes down for this he said, so your calling my grand daughter liars Xelia said turning around. " No i'm not but someone is put them up to this there is no proof otherwise" he insisted.**

 **"Then who attacked them if it wasn't Frandy Detective" she said glaring at him, i don't know this mystery man she's dating attack them Mrs. Molina" Detective Tapia says. That's when Ronaika started to laugh" Really Jose he isn't a mystery we all know him he was only a mystery to you and Frandy.**

 **Because y'all didn't know who he is and not to mention he lives almost 1500 miles away. But you want to make him the culprit to protect your friend get the fuck out of my sisters room you piece of shit" she said.**

 **Just as Sam walks in she looks at Ronaika and Xelia then Jose and shakes her head " what's going on here" she asked. Ronaika looked at him " this asshole right here wants to question the girls on what happen in translation put on someone else besides Frandy" she said. Sam looked at him again" Is that true you want to clear Frandy's name or find out the truth. That your friend is an abuse asshole who attacked his ex-wife and his eldest daughter" she says.**

 **" No Mrs. Cain i want to find out the truth and we all know Frandy is not like that there is no proof he was even there" Detective Tapia says. That's when Sam smiled" You sure about that" she responds, yes we checked around there is nothing" he said. Nodding her head "Really okay then we just need to get you proof then right" she says.**

 **Sighing " Look Mrs. Molina i know this is a difficult and trying times but i know its better me then someone else because they know me and trust me" he says. " I think you need to go Detective and don't come back or will go over your head she chuckles "what am i saying i'm going to go over your head anyway" Sam says as he leaves.**

 **Ronaika looked at Sam" why did you do that you know she has surveillance in her house" she asked. Sam smiles " I know but he already tampered with the footage but what he doesn't know that its backed unto one of our servers. And lives streams to your uncles house to K.K's computer so we have multiple copies and copies of him deleting the surveillance" she answers.**

 **Xelia chuckles " your very affective i always knew you were Samantha you do your mother very proud" she says. As Sam smiles" Mami she is evil little elf" Ronaika says with a grin, as Sam shoves her lightly laughing. " No but i want him to hang himself so when Lissa wakes up and she is ready she can do what she will with the information" Sam says.**

 **" Mami go ahead get some coffee and a nap please me and Sam got this" Ronaika says, i don't want to leave her" Xelia says. Sam rubbed her back you don't have to leave but just go for a walk get some fresh air or go check on Emaris" she says. Sighing" Fine i will go check on Emaris i already spoke to the girls this morning so i will go talk to my baby" the older woman says.**

 **Not noticing the exchange between the two younger woman she kissed Elisabeth on top he head and whispered something in her ear. The hugging Ronaika and Sam as she left they waited until she left "So boss lady what's our next move do we have this fucker" Ronaika asked.**

 **Shaking her head "of course we do Ro we made it look like he caused an accident an associate of ours called it in. And as of right now they should be finding his car south of Lissa house when he lives north of it in Little Havana" Sam replies.**

 **"Don't you just love it when a plan falls together so that is where my brothers are" she asked. Yeah well let's not worry about anything and be here for your sister okay" Sam says. Sometime after Elle came leaving the kids with Shawn while her and Curtis visits Elisabeth.**

 **Sam walked forward "hey hon how are you couldn't sleep"she says as Elle shook her head. "No I feel like this shit is my fault because I insisted on it I went as far as putting in a good word for Tommy when he asked me too" she says looking into the room at her cousin.**

 **"Elle this isn't your fault you want them both to be happy and they are happy Elena. They didn't have to go out they made a choice to give it a shot" Sam insisted. Running her hands through her hair" Sammy I knew he would get jealous because she was dating some some tall handsome black guy" Elena says.**

 **As Curtis stopped and looked at her" oh stop your it for me" she says winking at him. He sits down between both woman taking Elle's hand in his"baby Sam is right this isn't your fault this is all on him. You didn't tell him to go hit his daughter and ex-wife and almost killing them that's on him. I don't know how i am going to tell my brother this is going to destroy him" Curtis says.**

 **Shaking her head" we will figure this all out" Elle said kissing him on top his head, knowing where his mind went. That is when they saw Esmerelda and Xelia rushing towards them and Ronaika opened the door. "Titi she is awake and she is asking for her girls" she said as everyone looked over. Esmerelda took a deep breath then walked in knowing she had to break her nieces heart.**

 **Everyone sat around the waiting room in shock and disbelief all in their own thoughts because Esmerelda just went inside to give her the news.**

 **"How do you think she is going to take it" Ronaika asked, Sam shook her head as both her Elle rested their heads on Curtis's shoulder. He caressed Elle thigh knowing exactly where her head when he looked up and saw his brother coming as he move to stand up that's when they all heard her scream.**

 **"Elisabeth! " Tommy shouted running the rest of the way, as Curtis stopped him putting his hand on his chest as Tommy pushes him aside.**

 **"What's going on is she okay I heard her scream" he asked looking around at everyone "WHAT!" Tommy said with concern. T I'm...I'm...i'm sorry i...i... can't Curtis said looking over at Cesar who just shook his head and stepped in. Mijo i'm sorry they didn't make it, what are you talking about i just heard her " Tommy said as he looked around at everyone else who was starting to cry tear up.**

 **"Papi el no sabe!" Ronaika says, ayyy mi madre okay Thomas what i mean when i say they didn't make it i mean the babies the trauma to Lissa 's body they didn't make it he said whispering the last part. "Bbbabies like in two babies "Tommy stammered out it was as if he had been hit by a truck" sssshee was pregnant he said in disbelief. Yes we all just found out that is what you just heard her scream they just told her Cesar says.**

 **"OOO god" Tommy said just as he was about fall Curtis and Santiago caught him holding him up then helped him to the chair. That is when he broke down in tears Curtis shook his head before he hugged his brother " T i'm sorry man i am sorry bro" he said. Taking a deep breathe Sam hugged her best friend who loses it when Ronaika walk over and hugs her cousin too.**

 **After several moments when he stopped he wiped his eyes " Where are the girls are they okay" Tommy asked. "Umm Emaris is in a coma she had alot of blunt force trauma but Fransia and Elisa are with Emy and Ilenis" Ronaika says. "Oh my god" he said rubbing his head, " tell me they found that bastard! he says hotly.**

 **Curtis shook his head " no but they did find his car abandon not to far from Elisabeth's house with the gun in it with her blood on it. They think he fled the country because his passport was used at the airport" he says, WHAT KIND OF FUCKING COWARD HITS A WOMAN. WHAT KIND OF FUCKING MAN BEATS HIS DAUGHTER LIKE ANOTHER MAN NOW MY KIDS PAID THE PRICE THEY BETTER FIND THIS MOTHER FUCKER BEFORE I DO!" Tommy says.**

 **When the door opens and her mother and Esmerelda came out of the room " What happened" Cesar spoke. Closing her eyes and sighs " we had to sedate her she was inconsolable but she was more concerned for her kids" Esmerelda says. That's when Tommy got up "can i see her please" he asked, when her mother stepped forward.**

 **Pain etched his face" Yes she didn't want to see anyone else but you i need you to bring strong for her okay. Because she isn't going to need all the strength you have to keep her going on" Xelia said cupping his face with tears in her eyes. Just as Tommy went inside she walked right into Cesar's arms "M** **i reina tu niña es más fuerte de lo que crees tener** fe"(my queen our girl is stronger then you think have faith)" **he says.**

 **That's when they saw Frandy's sister come over " How is Emaris did Elisabeth's boyfriend do this to them, where are my nieces" Yudy says. Nobody saw it coming that's when Elle flew out of her seat grabbing the woman by the throat slamming her against the wall. "NO BITCH YOUR BROTHER DID THIS TO HER AND EMARIS NO ONE BUT HIM GET RIGHT !" she said.**

 **"Elle, Elle baby stop let her go please " Curtis said as Santiago stood by watching, " Nena por favor déjala ir" Esmerelda said. Before Elle slapped her " watch your fucking mouth" she said as Curtis pulled her back. Taking a deep breathe" you may not see my grandchildren and you can go home now Yudy you have no business here" Xelia said doing her best to stay calm.**

 **¿Por qué, así que pueden ponerle esto a mi hermanito? No, nunca los lastimaría. Tienen que estar conmigo hasta que mi hermano pueda venir aquí para ver qué le hizo este hombre a su hija ".** (Why, so can you put this to my brother? No, I would never hurt them. They have to be with me until my brother can come here to see what this man did to his daughter") **Yudy says. " You can choose to believe what you like but the fact remains that your brother did this to my girls.**

 **And you want me to give you my granddaughters so you and Detective Tapia can talk Fransia and Elisa into lying to clear your brother is not happening at all" Xelia said. "They need to be with family and since Elisabeth is not awake and my brother is who knows where i will take them in my house" the woman argued, and they are with family safe and sound and they will stay that way until Elisabeth is out of the hospital" older woman said.**

 **Just then his parents came over "** **¿Por qué dicen que no podemos ver a Emaris(** Why do they say we can not see Emaris?" **Mrs. Feliz asked clearly hurt. As her daughter's he head swung up"** **De que hablas mami"** (what are you talking about mami) " **Yudy said. " They say we can't see her" her father replies, that isn't right i am calling Jose she replies taking her phone out.**

 **"NO Xelia what is going on is she okay what are they talking about Frandy hit them"they asked in disbelief. " Mami they are lying you know Frandy didn't do this " Yudy said still on the phone. " Jose what is he okay what you mean you only found his car my brother doesn't own a gun okay fine call me back" she says.**

 **As her parents looked at her" did they find him" his father asked, no they found his car with a gun inside of it. But he doesn't own a gun his cellphone and everything accept his wallet was in there" Yudy say in disbelief.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dominican Republic**

Barrio Parasio, Santo Domingo

 **"Ughhh** **No mas no puedo soportarlo mas" he groaned out as he spit blood out of his mouth he couldn't even see where the hits were coming from anymore. Melky looked down at him "Dime si paraste cuando mi hermana te pidió que pararas. ¿Se detuvo cuando descargó a su hija de catorce años? No tengo derecho, así que dígame por qué debo detenerme"(** Tell me did you stop when my sister asked you to stop. Did you stop when you unloaded on your fourteen year old daughter no right so tell me why i should stop." **he said.**

 **As the man grabbed on to his pants leg trying to get to his knees that is when CJ ran and kicked him. "** **No voy a detenerme hasta que no vuelvas a respirar, entonces me volveré a poner en suspenso y lo haré de nuevo. Para que sufras por todo el dolor que causaste a mi hermana y adivina qué manito nunca conocerás un dolor como este.** (I'm not going to stop until you breath no more then i will resusciate and do it again. So that you suffer for all the pain you caused my sister and guess what manito you will never know pain like this) " **CJ says.**

 **That is when he began to cry "** **por favor piensa en mi familia mis hijos" Frandy cried, think of your children really loco did you think of them. When you beat a fourteen year old girl into a pulp while her mother laid unconscious using the last of her strength just to cover her. Still having to wonder about the other two little girls hiding somewhere in that house.**

 **What would you have done to them if you had gotten a chance huh Frandy" Oliver said grabbing him by his face. Just as Florio walked in with Juan Luis beside him who looked at the man in shock. "Now Juan Luis your uncle has a specific job for you seeing as how you failed thee others. Getting your ass kicked each time this will be your last and final chance to save yourself or you die.**

 **And me i am not Manolo i will kill comfortably entiendes" Florio finishes, Que, Que, Qué quieres que haga" Juan Luis stammered out. " You see this piece of shit here this is your younger cousins Elisabeth's ex husband he put her and her fourteen year old daugther in the hospital. See he cheated on your cousin and had whole other family then after 20 years he leaves her.**

 **Then this happened you know don't you have three daughter Juan Luis and one son didn't your brother in law. Hit your sister and you got arrested but Manolo took care of it for you so you wouldn't jeopardize your visa what do you think Juan Luis. Is he worth it to you now you will shot him not killing him but leave him cling to life and drop him off by this house" Florio says giving him the gun.**

 **"No, no hagas esto, lo siento, piensa en mis hijos, por favor no quiero morir" Frandy cried looking up at Juan Luis. Florio looked at him then backed up " Think about your sister Juan Luis think of you running into her house and him hitting her. And you nieces and nephews crying" Olly said hoping to break him.**

 **When Suddenly he lunged forward hitting him with blow after blow"Pedazo de mierda, espero que te quemas en el infierno, coño" he shouted as he kicked him. Until they were dragging him off he struggled against Antonio and Bobbie before pushing them away. That's when he snatched the gun away from Florio then turned to Frandy with the gun " pussy" he said before shooting him.**

 **As Florio winked at Oliver who shook his head and laughed "Qué estamos esperando" Juan Luis said turning to them. Calvin and Hiro broke into a smile " your not as pussy as a thought let's get to work man" Calvin says in spanish patting Juan Luis on the face. When Hiro stops" Just so you know you ever cross any of us you will get worse then him understood" he tells him in spanish.**

 **Juan Luis drags Frandy's badly beaten body across the floor and then throws him in the van then pulled off. While everyone else followed in another car Ross stayed to torch the building. As everyone else watched to see if Juan Luis would get the job done when he stopped and got out of the car.**

 **Than dropped Frandy on the ground then goes back inside the car and drives off. When a woman emerges up making a scene from the people in the barrio who jumped into help.**

 **Florio watched as the cops and the ambulance came to get him and the woman said he was her kids father. He laughed as they pulled off " Tony make sure she gets paid and when his grandmother comes looking for her get her set up somewhere else got" he said. " On it Jefe" Antonio said as he and Calvin pulled off driving away as they went to get cleaned up.**

* * *

 **Miami City Police Department**

2820 McFarlane Road

 **"Captain i am telling you he didn't do this i know Frandy he isn't that kind of man at all we are missing something" Jose insisted. As Frandy's family rushed inside" did you find Frandy" his mother asked. He shook his head " No but we are looking you have my word i will bring him home" he tells the family.**

 **His father shook his head" this doesn't make any sense he would never do anything like this he is a good boy" Mr. Feliz says. "Raul i promise you i will find him" Jose says with his hand on the man shoulders. "Captain" Detective Reyes called, as he older gentleman turned to him "is the that the DNA analyst" he asked.**

 **Shaking his head " Yes sir the blood the gun is a mixture of Elisabeth Tavares and Emaris Feliz and prints on the gun is that of Frandy Feliz" he replied. " No, No,No, he couldn't do this he wouldn't' my son is a good boy he work hard and loves his children" his mother says with her thick dominican accent. " I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Feliz your son just became our prime suspect" Detective Reyes says, that is when Jose pulled him aside.**

 **"No it he isn't he is being framed for this it's to easy Rodolfo" he argues, no it isn't easy Jose he is just that stupid he lost it in the heat of the moment. And now he is running scared and he can't face the fact that he did what he did maybe you should face the fact that he is guilty" Detective Reyes says walking away.**

 **His family stood in shock when his sister spoke" This man that she is seeing did this to them my brother didn't do this he wouldn't they were together twenty years and he never hit her" Yudy says. "We think our love ones are incapable of snapping but we are not it i'm sorry that you had to hear this, oh Detective Tapia do you have the surveillance from Ms. Tavares house.**

 **Her uncle told me there was a surveillance cameras on the inside of the house installed the beginning of the year" Detective Reyes said putting him on the spot. Shrugging there was no surveillance maybe he lied or maybe she turned it off when hit her daughter then framed her ex-husband" Detective Tapia said.**

 **As the other shook his head " Oh didn't i tell you Elisabeth Tavares is awake Detective Campbell is on his way to see her" and with that Detective Reyes walked away. "They didn't say anything when we were there about her being awake" Mrs. Feliz says, that is when his father spoke " what surveillance there is video" the older man says. "**

 **Just as all eyes on Detective Tapia " that was the first time i heard of it i didn't find anything , do you know where the girls are did you get to see Emaris" he says. None of them were aware that K.K was there watching him with a smirk on his face" tisk, tisk detective should i let Lissa have this fun or should i.**

 **Frandy's parents shook there head no"we are not allowed to see them or speak to them" Yudy said with an attitude. Just then Vanessa Frandy's fiancee ran inside the police station " I just heard did you find please tell me you found him" she pleaded.**

 **They looked at her sympathetically knowing just how much she dependent on him Jose shook his head no. That's when she dropped breaking down in tears as Detective Tapia hugged her. Smiling that is when K.K sent her the text message she looked down at her phone " its him" she said wiping her tears.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **For the last day here Jordan took them to get lunch before they went home they were all distracted in there own. When she spoke" I apologize to Tommy" she said breaking the silence. Kendra's head swung up " YOU DID WHAT JOJO ARE YOU CRAZY! she says in disbelief, wait before any of you say anything just hear me out" Jordan says.**

 **Rubbing her hands together as they all sat and watched her " after talking to Eb last night it gave me alot to think about and your were right. Before when he was gone that was it i didn't have to face him in after everything that happened. With the hurt and the betrayal i was left in my own shame so i worked on forgiving myself for what i had done to my husband.**

 **But i never gave any thought to what he might feel because we thought he was gone you know so. I finally gotten to a place on where i had forgiven myself only to be thrown for a loop i got him back. And he is here and so is all of his hurt and betrayal that i never once thought about until he unpacked it all.**

 **Then it all came rushing back to me that i never had to deal with the infidelity in my marriage. Now i have too i have too consider that i might never get him back he may never forgive so that is why i apologized. " JoJo he is hurting right now he is just dealing with what you and everyone else dealt with ten years ago. So don't for one second that woman will ever know what is like for him to love her the way he loved you" Ebony said.**

 **"That man is an asshole to pass up on a good strong woman like Jordan right Miche" Kendra said nudging her with her shoulder. "Huh yeah totally" Michelle says never looking up from her phone as they all turned and looked at her. "HELLOO EARTH TO MICHELLE WHAT IS GOING ON" Jordan said taking her phone.**

 **Which she snatched back quickly" I haven't heard from Melky since saturday night i texted him yesterday and today no response nothing radio silent. I know you guys don't care but we have been cordial as of recent weeks something is wrong i can feel it" Michelle answers. "Maybe god answered my prayers and somebody put his ass in his place and now he is laid up in the hospital" Kendra says with a shrug.**

 **"Kendra please okay that isn't funny at all" Michelle says looking at her phone something wasn't sitting right with her.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **"Hey Jace its me you would be so happy to know that you are having a daughter my gosh she is so beautiful. I hope she has your eyes" Andrea said wiping her tears as Emily rubbed her shoulders. "It's okay and we will be here for Andrea and your daughter Jace so don't worry about it just hurry up and come back to us" Emily says.**

 **Unbeknownst to anyone someone was watching she smirked" hey babe we are having a little girl" they whispered. Emily stayed a few minutes more before leaving to start her shift a the hospital. "I paid your ex a visit she is still as dense as she possibly can be i know you wouldn't want me to go after her but i can't help it.**

 **Jason i know she did this to you and she has to pay for that she took you away from our daughter. You should be here right now enjoying theses moments with me i went with in this moment in time. Sonny and Michael have a guard on me 24/7 but don't worry he gave me the riot act as well for confronting her.**

 **But i know she is guilty and so is her brother in law but i just can't prove it but i won't put our daughter in danger. With that psychopath so i will just ruin her reputation once i get my license back Andrea said. " I know you don't want me doing this but she destroyed my little girls family so i'm going to destroy hers.**

 **After staying with Jason for awhile talking to him as he tried to stop the haze that kept pulling him in. " Hey Jason you missed me i came to give your last dosage before you go into your abysmal sleep for the next coming years. Well Jasey Poo its been fun so sleep tight and don't worry about Andrea we are going to take good care of her and your little girl.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Miami, Florida**

 **Emy 's house**

 **Griffin say playing with Elisa as Emy watched him from the kitchen with a smile. " He is good with kids Emy please tell me you hit that already" Ilenis says with a grin. But before Emy could answer"Hit what Titi" Fransia asked from behind them. Making Ilenis and Emelda share a look" Hit the bed it's been a long night your grandma only said she needed to sit and she is out cold sleeping" Ilenis said covering.**

 **As Emy shook her head " no I did not hit the bed yet I think I will do that right now ciao pescao, Griffin come let's take a nap" she says winking at her cousin's wife. " Your sister called she wants me to take a look at Emaris's brain scans"he answers.**

 **"And you can look at it later I promise she doesn't need you right now plus your on vacation" Emy replies pulling him with her. As he waved to goodbye "uh oh do you girls want to go see your mami and your sister" Xelia asked looking at them. " YES PLEASE" the girls say in unison making her smile, well get cleaned up and I take you the older woman says.**

 **Ilenis winked " come on Elissa I will help you get ready"she said taking the young girls hand. Emy closed the door Griffin plopped down on the bed finally relaxing. As Emy worked her way out of her jeans when she laid next to him caressing the side of his face her touch felt like heaven.**

 **"What a way to start of your vacation huh" she says, he smiles yeah we haven't even had any time for each other lately" Griffin said. Turning to look into her eyes" I know it's been crazy it's why you took this vacation, well I'm going to take a quick shower if you want to join just enter Emy replies.**

 **Getting up off the bed then pulling off her shirt throwing it back at him. He stares where she stood hearing the water turn on every time the got close it. Something always happened and the constant dislike between his sister and her didn't help.**

 **Griffin was sure Robin was doing it on purpose but he was done doing for everyone else he was going to do for him.** **Pulling his shirt over his head dropping it on the floor before slipping out of his pants then following her in the bathroom. When he got there all he could was stare it was better then he imagined that's when she turned back and winked at him.**

 **Giving him a seductive smile as he slid open the shower door before getting in.**

* * *

 **University of Miami Hospital**

 **He laid with his head in his hands trying to get a hold of his feelings trying to wrap his head around any of this. Her losing their children , children they didn't even know she was pregnant with. How could this man even do this to her and his daughter he left her for his mistress but some how he wanted to dictate to her what she was allowed to do.**

 **Groaning as he ran his hand over his face he wanted to kill him when they found him killing for taking his new beginning. Kill him from hurt her and the girls but his service weapons were back in New York. Maybe that was the best place for them with how he was feeling last thing he needed was to be in jail.**

 **With no use to her or her girls taking a deep breath looking at her face blinking back the tears this man did a number on her face. No matter how mad he was at Jordan he would never beat her like that. Shaking his head trying to get the image out of his head mixed with the images of Shawn shooting him in the chest.**

 **That's when he felt her hand move he looked up and there it was her amber eyes looking at him. As she tried to speak with tears beginning to stream down her faces he jumped up " shushhhh i know gorgeous" Tommy said kissing her on top of her head. When a strained whisper came out " I'm sorry" Elisabeth, when he put his hand on her face to calm her she flinched.**

 **At that rocked him at his core " No baby you have nothing to be sorry about gorgeous you didn't do nothing" he said holding her hand. " I'm sorry i should have been there to protect you and the girls" he said kissing her palms before he got up to get her some water. "How's my big girl" she says, the same from the last time i asked pops i think he was annoyed with me" Tommy says.**

 **Giving him a slight smile " you never papi i figure my mom would be here holding down fort" Elisabeth said. Tommy smirked " she was but she started to fall asleep and your dad thought it would be best if she went home shower , eat, take nap see the girls. Just so they know what's going on and they know that their mommy loves them and is thinking about them.**

 **Just then someone knocked on the door " Hello i am Detective Campbell i am here to speak to you about what happen if your up to talk about it" the man said. As Tommy glared at him" No now isn't a good time Detective she just opened her eyes.**

 **My sister is dealing with a lot right now but if you leave your card I we will be in contact when she is ready. Besides don't you guys have the surveillance footage from inside her house that in itself wraps up your case" Melky said from behind him.**

 **"What surveillance there was no tape in there" Detective Campbell says. As both Melky and Elisabeth heads swung up" no, no, no mi amor" Elisabeth said struggling to sit up. "You are mistaken Detective because my sister has a state of the art surveillance installed in her house by ComCat Global" Melky says.**

 **"That is live streaming to my work computer, my brothers, uncle and my cousin computers. So don't sit here and tell me there is no surveillance because there is" Elisabeth said getting worked up. "Babe just calm down please"Tommy says,Lissa I got this I will gladly send you a copy.**

 **But what I want to know is who would to check my sister house surveillance someone with a knowledge of her home. Because nobody knew of the cameras put inside the house whoever took it stumbled upon it inside her home office Melky says.**

 **"Someone had to know to check there I will definitely look into i that and please forward the copy to me personally. Ms. Tavares I am truly sorry for what you have went through" Detective Campbell says as he left.**

 **Looking at his sister it broke his heart"Hi chulo"she says, as he wiped the tears from his eyes " dime morena" Melky said. As he made his way over to hug her"** **lo siento manita debería haber estado allí(** i'm sorry sis i should have been there) **he said. She hugged him back "** **no te preocupes manito" Elisabeth said wiping away his tears.**

 **As he shook his head" i felt it Lissa i felt in my chest i knew something was wrong it woke me up out of my sleep. And i tried to call you but i got no answers then Tio called me and told me to come to the hospital it was an emergency" Melky says. Cocking her head to side " i don't blame you chulo i know you would have been there" she says.**

 **That is when her mother came in "Mis amores" Xelia said coming inside the room, mami they both say at the same time. " I couldn't keep them i away they tried to hotwire the car in true Tavares fashion" the older woman said. When Fransia and Elisa peeked in " MAMI" they both shouted running to her "** **ten cuidado muchachas" her mother said.**

 **Elisabeth smiled as she hugged them"mami i thought you were gone like shammy"Elisa says with tears in her eyes. " No mi amor mami couldn't leave you girls i love you girls so much" Elisabeth says. Fransia never said anything she just put her face in her mothers neck. "Lissa i'm going to give you time with the girls i will be right outside" Tommy said being followed by Melky. She shook her head As she held her daughters watching the men leave the room**

 **He could no longer keep his anger inside "Melky you said there was video i want to see it" he says. Shaking his head " Thomas i am going to be honest with you it's not a good idea man that anger is rolling off you in waves brother" Melky says. "I will take you opinion under advisement but i want to see it" Tommy insisted.**

 **Melky looked at him and shook his head before calling K.K to bring the video while Elisabeth spent time with her daughters. He sent a quick to Curtis knowing that what his brother was about to see would have him flip out.**

* * *

 **Somewhere In Europe**

 **"Now this is the sharing part where you build trust with with your sisters that are with you" the man said. They looked around " well don't look at me young blood this is about you we are just here to practice. Do you trust me young blood" she said with a grin, she looked at her and laughed " you are certifiably crazy but in a good way.**

 **But if your asking me if i trust you i believe that you wouldn't let me die on the account of my sister not my own" Kristina said. That is when he knew it was a hot bed issue for her " would you like to speak on it whatever comes to your mind" the man spoke. " Not really" she replies seeing what was going on Lana spoke " how i about i tell you how i came to be in this family" she says.**

 **Kristina's head swung over" why" she asked, i share this with you on your merit not Sam's or your fathers" Lana said looking at the younger woman. Nodding her head yes" Okay well i was born in Obolonskyi raion right outside of Kiev in the Ukraine. The third and last daughter to Serigy and Yaryna Antonenko she died giving birth to me and my father hated me for it.**

 **He didn't treat me like he did my older sister and it should he did the bare minimum as far as I was concerned.** **And i was supposed to be a boy so he trained me to be just that to make me worth losing the love of his life.**

 **I was a child assassin and that is how i met Manolo my father wanted to make so money to pay for my sisters to go to dance school just like my mother. So my father sold me to whomever he chose to and he sold me to the man Manolo was with. And anyone that knows him knows he has an aversion for children who have no one my father sold me to a business man.**

 **That was with Manolo and it angered him so he killed him setting me free of the man and my father he put me in a bordering school in London. I was already a lethal assassin with anger issues he sent me here to learn to control my temper i was 13 years old when that happened. He became my father and then he brought me here they became my family i haven't seen my biological family since" Lana said.**

 **As Kristina sat in shock she never knew that about her now having the courage taking a deep breath. "My father is retiring from the business and he has chosen Michael and Morgan as his successors. I love my brothers but i felt like he just skipped over me like i wasn't even a option and neither of them can get into places that i can like.**

 **On the strength that i am a woman and i wouldn't be considered a threat and i could lead the family business better then they can. And I just never saw myself as an option for him he was always about Michael and Morgan.**

 **Wow i can't believe i said that i out loud sorry its whatever" she says, the man nodded " no it isn't whatever Kristina this is a safe space this is how you feel now i want you to take that feeling and harness it into your training. This is your path not your fathers or your brothers or your sisters for that matter you decided what you want for your life" he said.**

 **That is when she looked around " where is Karina" she asked, she had to leave this morning for a family emergency" he answers. As Lana looked away " Is everything okay is everyone alright" Kristina asked, shaking her head no and yes would be the only answer I guess.**

 **Frandy found out Elisabeth was dating he attacked her and Emaris jumped into stop it .He attacked her unloading on her now Elisabeth is awake but Emaris isn't" Lana says. As Kristina covered her mouth remembering her abuse at the hands of Keifer she made a promise to herself to never be a victim.**

 **And her string of bad decisions sent her spiraling out again no more people will take her seriously shaking her head. Umm I'm ready now" Kristina said, seeing the look in her eyes he smiled as she got up. With Lana right behind her smiling as she winked at the man " you heard her let's get to work.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Dominican Republic**

Barrio Parasio, Santo Domingo

 **Ana Josefina rushed into the hospital to see if it was really her grand son she had heard from his parents. That he had supposedly hit Elisabeth and their fourteen year daughter putting them in the hospital. She knew he was heading for trouble the moment he met that Vanessa woman.**

 **Now the police tell her that there is a possible third woman who have his children none of this would be his life had he stayed where he was to begin with. It was a curse to her his grandfather his, his uncles and some of his cousins only good one was his father who didn't look at another woman that wasn't his wife.**

 **Señorita Feliz, fue su nieto el que lo trajeron y lo encontraron no muy lejos de su casa. Una mujer que entró con él, dice que él es el padre de sus hijos pequeños. Le preguntamos qué sucede, ella dice que él vino tarde anoche y se metieron en un instrumento que dejó.**

 **Ella no sabía a dónde fue después de que ella presumió que fue al bar donde se peleó. Y no regresó hasta hace poco, fue golpeado gravemente y disparó. Lo apresuramos aquí.** ( Miss Feliz it was your grandson who was brought in they found him laid out on the ground not to far from your house. The woman that was with him says he is the father of her two young children. When we asked her what happened she says he came late last night.

They got into a really bad argument and he stormed out and that she tried calling him all day but couldn't find him. That is when he stumbled onto her door step he had been shot and badly beaten.) **" the man says to her.**

 **"What can i do" Senora Feliz says, we have some police from the capital out there trying to retrace his steps. To find who did this too him the officer says, as the older woman shook her head. "I would like to meet this young woman whose house he was at" the older woman spoke.**

 **The man shook his head " Yes ma'am i will go and find her" he said scurrying away as she took a deep breath so she could call her son. Several minutes later the man rushed over " Senora she went back to her house and it was trashed and she took off scared. They say Frandy got into with a man who is affihilated with a gang and he was talking some people that was at the bar last night" he says.**

 **She closed here eyes and sighed her grandson always thought because of his family standing that would keep him safe. But it didn't all it did was making him feel entitled and with his uncle out of office it does nothing for him now. What she didn't know was Antonio was watching her the whole time with a grin " Jefe it worked like a charm i'm going to train the idiot with Hiro and Cal" he said hanging up and left.**

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Miami City Police Department**

2820 McFarlane Road

 **She sat in complete and utter shock"Tha...Tha...Thatttt isn't possible i don't believe that he wouldn't do that to me he wouldn't" Vanessa stammered out. As K.K watched the families horror knowing that they had just got the call from his grandmother. And if he knew anything about Mrs. Feliz elder only person she loved like family was Elisabeth.**

 **So he knew she did not spare Vanessa's feelings and the whole putting another baby mama in there was just pure genius on his uncles part. "Vanessa i'm sorry but his grandmother say the same thing they found him at a woman's house badly beaten and shot. Not to far from his grandmothers house the woman said he was the father of her two you kids.**

 **According to the police they got into an argument last night because he supposedly told her he couldn't bring her to the states. And she had found out that he had you and the boys she already knew about Elisabeth because they all went to school together" his father says. As she shock her head" he wouldn't , he wouldn't do that to me she's lying" she says continuously.**

 **His sister was just as shocked "No Vanessa's right he wouldn't do that to her he was hundred percent to her" Jose says. Mrs. Feliz shook her head " No i am not doing this again Elisabeth had the same reaction you did i can happen it already has before" she said storming off. Jose stood there with his friends family in disbelief" No she did this that bitch is doing this to him" Yudy says.**

 **"You think she would go that far because she is jealous of me and my boys they are his sons his legacy. Its different from girls the boys carry on his name " Vanessa says, i don't know if she would even go that far but she is awake now and she can tell us what really happened" Jose says.**

 **All K.K could do was laugh as he made his way out without being seen pulling his phone out as he got into his car. He knew that she would throw it back on Elisabeth like her brother could do no wrong even down to his cheating it was Lissa's fault.** **"Papi tell Tio it worked like a charm next up is Melky and he should hit it out the park" he says driving away.**

 **Just then Detective Campbell came in and went straight to the captains office " go home i will call you guys" he said leading them out.**

* * *

 **Emy's house**

 **"Do you need some help with that" Griffin said with a smile taking the shampoo bottle out her hand. And poured it in his hands massaging it in her hair lathering it up before rinsing it out. The heat radiating off both of their bodies trying to take his time as she did the same to him. As they gazed into each others eyes when his lips came crashing down on hers he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him.**

 **Then back her against the wall in shower kissing her hard as their tongues intertwined with each other. Trying to draw closer as his hands explored her body as their lungs begged for air.**

 **Gasping into her mouth as he pulled back leaning gazing into her eyes " God Emelda your beautiful. I have waited so long to be with you to be here where we are right now and i don't want to wait another second" he says.**

 **As he invaded her they both gasped as he worked his way inside her slowly using her feet to pull him closer. Until he filled her up " Oohh fuck" Emy says biting her lip as she adjusted to his size. Taking her lips with his devouring her with every fiber of his being as he lead hit trail down her neck**

 **Making his way down to her breast as he picked up speed trying to remind himself not to rush. But God she felt so good she felt so tight around him before capturing her lips again. As her nails pierced his back when she pulled back and grabbed his face" Don't hold back I'm a big girl I can take" she says.**

 **When he looked up at her then gripping her waist as he began to slamming inside her as she met him thrust for thrust. "Ooooooohhhh Gawdddd Yes, Yes just like that baby" she chanted the faster he went, his eyes rolled back feeling her beginning to tighten aroun** **d him.**

 **"Oh Gosh Emy I ummm I gawddd youu " He stammered out as her teeth grazed his ear before sucking on it. That's when her body started to tremble the faster he went until he was pounding in her before bringing them both over the edge. As they both cried out in pleasure burying his see in her" Oh god I love you" he said as he struggled to catch his breath.**

 **As he held her in his arms she shook her head " i love you too I think I always have" Emy says. They gaze into each other's eyes " me too" Griffin says with a grin on his face. Just then she smirks as she grabs his face" say it again" she whispered against his lips.**

 **He smiles" I love you Emelda Tavares" he says kissing her before putting her down. Then taking turns bathing each other before stepping out and drying off. She stood in front of the mirror watching his every move when he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her.**

 **Kissing her on the shoulder" you okay" he asked leaning his head on her shoulder pulling her closer. So she could feel what she was doing to him she gives him a devious grin as caresses his face. "I was think how sexy you would look in the mirror as I watch you hit it from the back" Emy says with a raised eyebrow.**

 **Which made his mouth drop before catching himself knowing with her he had to be quick. Griffin smiles I think that could be arranged he says dropping his towel as she smirks. Touche padre touche" she says before dropping her towel as well. Thinking to himself this is where he was supposed to be as he kissed.**

* * *

 **University of Miami Hospital**

 **Tommy watched in horror as they played him the video" SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted slapping the wall next to him it made him want to throw up. Everyone else stood quiet "WHY WOULD THIS ASSHOLE DO THIS HUH WHAT DOES HE GET HIS JOLLY'S OFF HITTING HER WHY MAN. THIS SHIT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE TO ME he spat angrily, taking a deep breath "Tommy man he hit her because he found out she was in fact dating.**

 **And he didn't like it he was jealous and Emaris got hit because she stepped in to protect her mother is all i know right now" Melky says. That is when Tommy's had spun around " how the fuck he know she already told me she wasn't telling him anything"he said. " I know man but someone else told him you guys were dating"Melky replies that's when it made sense to him.**

 **He start to chuckle nervously "She did it didn't she how i knew she would i swear that girl don't got a fucking clue" Tommy said. When he turned punching the wall next to him causing Melky to jump back" Tommy, Tommy, Tommy STOP MAN" Shawn said grabbing him. Tommy shoved him away " Dont fuck touch me man this man mother fuckers killed MY UNBORN CHILDREN AND PUT THEIR MOTHER AND SISTER IN THE HOSPITAL.**

 **THEN YOU HAVE THAT ASSHOLE COP RUNNING AROUND HERE TRYING TO PUT THAT SHIT ON ME"Tommy says. "I GET MAN YOUR UPSET YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE MAN BUT THINK TOMMY. YOUR NO HELP TO ELISABETH IN JAIL I KNOW YOU WANT TO HIT SOMEONE HURT SOMETHING BUT THAT WOMAN IN THERE NEEDS YOU" Shawn said with his hands up.**

 **As Sam stood by watching that is when Curtis came around the corner Shawn put his hand up to stop him from coming closer. "She didn't deserve this man my kids didn't deserves this" Tommy said getting emotional. We all know she didn't Tommy but trust me i know that is hard for you to believe but trust and believe.**

 **That i will make sure he pays for what he did I'm sorry i was a shitty friend to you and you didn't deserve that. I know your tired of losing things that matter to you and if anybody deserves a second chance to be happy its you. We all know i couldn't see it but i do now you deserve someone who is going to be honest with you and treats you with respect" Shawn says.**

 **"Sir can i take a look at your hands" the nurse said, finally calming down " Miss i apologize for making a scene and scaring you" Tommy says. She shook her head then went to cleaning his hands off "I know Elisabeth she helped me get this job here and she didn't deserve this so i understand" the woman said. Tommy shook his head still in shock of what he saw it angered him so much. " Melky we have to talk" Sam says as she approached him. " I don't want to talk Sam pregnant or not she is going to get hers" Melky says coolly.**

 **Nodding "Yes we do Melky i have i plan but i need you on board i know Lissa would be and trust me my plan gets everyone what they want. I even got Elle to back off i just need you to do your part" Sam says looking at him, Sam i would rather stick my dick in acid then to do anything with that bitch" he replies.**

 **Smirking and i would want you to Melky now let's talk don't be to rash" she says with grin as he sighs " Fine let's talk then" he says following her.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Melky' s house**

 **He sat in the chair staring at the fireplace as much as he didn't care Sam had a point her plan would be alot more affective. So he agreed instead of acting on emotion he had been tracking her since she left and still tracking her now. Knowing she was on her way he didn't want to see her but he wanted to know what she had to say for herself.**

 **And part of him also wonder if Sam was right that is when saw the car pull up outside in the surveillance cameras. Before turning them off the music was loud so he didn't hear her come in he was listen to classic music. That is when the lights went on " Joe why is it s dark inside here i have been calling like crazy i thought something was wrong" Michelle asked.**

 **But he didn't answers until she got closer she touching his shoulder" how was New York"Melky asked still not turning around to acknowledge her. She felt a slight chill in the room" it was alright but i called you several times and no answer, not a call or a text Melky" she said. " I was busy" he responds still not looking her way leading her right to where he wanted.**

 **"You were busy we are having a child anything could happen at anytime Melky are you serious" she complained. "Other things need my attention more then you" he replied dismissively knowing it would make her angry. When she grabbed his arm "WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN OUR CHILD" she said, as he laughs coldly " you want to know where i was for the last few days" he asked.**

 **Something in the way he said it gave her pause" Yes where you" Michelle asked, that is when he finally turned around looking her dead in the eyes. "I was in the hospital" Melky says, " Wha...wha...what are you okay" she said looking him over. But he pulled away" No i am fine but my sister and my niece aren't" he said, oh my gosh is she okay what happen" Michelle asked.**

 **" Its funny that you ask no they are not okay nor are they going to be okay and do you know why they are there Michelle" he asked. As she began to get a sinking feeling in her stomach"Howww" she asked, well you know my sisters ex-husband showed up at her house the other night.**

 **And he claimed it was about the girls but so she was civil because the girls where right in the other room you know. My sister turn to get him a bottle of water and he attacked her when she turned her back to him. Her body slammed into the refrigerator and at that moment its sink or swim and so she swam. While all this was happening the girls are scream for him to stop.**

 **Then that is when he pistol whipped her continuously at that point Emaris told her sister go and hide. She ran into the kitchen to help her mother right so she jumped on his back and you know what he did next" Melky said getting up as he walked toward her. Michelle shook her head when he yanked her by her hand as she tried to pull away.**

 **Just as he turned on the television playing it for her" Oohh no your going to look Michelle he said boxing her in. "He threw her into the refrigerator where her head slammed into then he unloaded on her. Then you see my sister finally coming too and she literally crawling to her daughter to cover her.**

 **When he kicked her again then he looks around for the other girls but hears the sirens so he leaves speeding off leaving them to die" he said. As the tears streamed down her face as she watched in horror as he backed up from her before going back to sit down. "The crazy thing is i have been going over why he would even care he hasn't made an effort to see the girls since before Me and Lissa's birthday.**

 **And you don't understand spanish so let me tell you why he did what he did because he had found out my sister was dating again and she was happy. Then i hit me how would he know that if Lissa didn't tell him anything because to her it's none of his business what she does. See the thing is no one we know would tell him so where could he have gotten this information from.**

 **So you know i had to do some investigating and you know whose number i found in his incoming calls yours that's funny right" Melky said. In that moment she felt sick to her stomach" Melky wait i didn't know he would do that I...I...I... I just" was all she got out. When he cut her off 'YOU JUST WHAT MICHELLE YOU JUST DECIDE TO SET A FUCKING LUNATIC ON MY SISTER" he said hurling the glass against the wall.**

 **The tears where coming down even faster she felt herself sinking "NO PLEASE JUST LET ME EXPLAIN I DIDN'T KNOW HE WOULD HURT HER I JUST WANTED HIM TO GET HIS FAMILY BACK. I JUST THOUGHT HE WOULD GET HER TO BREAK IT OFF WITH TOMMY AND HE WOULD GET HURT. I NEVER WANTED HIM TO HURT HER I SWEAR YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE I NEVER WANTED THAT PLEASE "Michelle said crying.**

 **As he rubbed his face"What did you think would happen what did you want my sister to do Okay Frandy yes Frandy. Let me tell you something about Frandy Moises Feliz he is a jealous insecure little man who wants his cake and eat to. He felt like big shit when we were in DR because his grandfather was a politician and his uncle was high up there in the policia.**

 **So he felt like somebody but when he came here he didn't have the same clout and he would get fucked up. It's why he made friends with policemen and then he realized quickly that my sister didn't need him to survive. Its why he got her pregnant so she wouldn't finished school but he was wrong because my uncles and our older cousins were willing to help her.**

 **Just to make sure she finished school and did twice and he couldn't stand it he was jealous of her. And its not like he was stupid he just didn't work as hard as she did because see when we were in back in DR he didn't have too. His uncles and who ever would do shit for him he was no longer a big shot he actually had to do the work.**

 **That mother fucker hated it my sister thrived on it that is when his chauvinistic bullshit started. Elisabeth being the person she is let him lead because he was the man but he was horrible with money it's why she took control of it. Then he cheated on her during their whole entire marriage his thing is he don't want her but he don't want no one else to have her.**

 **Just so he can say that he was the only she was with but now someone told him she was dating and him knowing my sister. He knew that would mean she would be intimate with someone else and that killed his ego which made him do what he did. I mean just the thought of her being with someone else he couldn't handle that.**

 **So though you may not have wanted this but you knew good and damn well what he was capable of Michelle you knew he was a jealous man and that was enough just go home" Melky finished. Then walking towards the door " please you have to know I didn't want her or anyone else to get hurt" Michelle pleaded with him.**

 **Pulling away from her"that is the thing Michelle you hit everyone else but your target. My sister and her kids are paying the consequences for your irrational impulses. We are not children we are fucking adults well Some of us are " he said opening the door.**

 **"I will see you next month goodbye go call yourself an uber to take you to the airstrip" he said grabbing her suitcases. And walked it outside" please don't do this I'm sorry I'm so sorry" she pleaded, you don't think Michelle you just react giving no thought to the consequences I have given chance after chances I'm done goodbye he said closing the door.**

 **Michelle felt her heart sink " how could this be happening please God let him forgive me. Don't worry baby I will get your daddy back some way some how" she said rubbing her stomach. Not knowing how she could ever fix this he wasn't the forgiving type this was his sister.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Few days later**

 **Michael knocked on the door" hi can we come in we need to talk" he said, hmmm is that so what do we have to talk about" Florio answered. " Look Mr. DeLa Rosa my brother and I are taking over and we want to start over. And under my leadership there will be no breach of trust under any circumstances your family will never be hurt in anyway.**

 **I apologize for my rush to action but we are aware that in order to do business effectively. Is we need you and ' services we had tried other ways but it is not working. We have lost almost all of our shipments and that isn't a way to do business.**

 **Now I know what my mother did to my uncle Drew and I do love her but she has no bearing on business. I hope you two will reconsider and see if you can reach a deal with my brother and i" Michael spoke. Florio shook his head" well son we have alot going on right now so when I do speak to Manolo I will be in touch.**

 **We did business with your father for a very long time and he did good business. But your mother was always his wild card I told him a long time ago to get her in line. They could never reel her in and the problem is she doesn't think things threw and you can't just go through life reacting.**

 **And think that there is no consequences to just that now I hope you can learn from your father's mistakes. I will talk to you soon Florio said shaking his and Morgan hands as they left.**

 **"Do you think they will meet with us on this because we need them" Morgan says. Running his hand over his face " I hope so I really do" Michael replies as they got into the limo. " Hey have you heard from Krissy she has gone def con quite" Morgan asked, no not recently but she said something about an eat, pray love journey Michael says with a shrug.**

 **As they both ponder to themselves hoping they would get a chance to prove their worth to them.**

 **Anna and Dukes**

 **"Hey mom ,uncle Duke" Robin said coming in the house with PJ in her arms as her mother smiled taking the baby. From her and taking his coat off with Emma behind her attached to her cellphone.**

 **She had did some digging into Emelda she had even spoke to Lucas. Hoping she would find away to get this hold she had on her brother. But nothing was working now she had to speak to her parents and some how get them on board.**

 **He was falling hard if he hadn't already she tried calling him but he wasn't picking up he did some how. Always answer Emma's text messages" have you guys heard from Griffin" Robin asked, briefly a few days ago he said he was consulting on a trauma patient" Anna said.**

 **" But isn't he supposedly on vacation" she replies, yes he is still on vacation but he did it as a favor to Emelda and her family" Duke answered. Anna shook her head" that's what real sad situation did they ever find the bastard" she said, causing him to turn around" from what Manolo told me is they found him.**

 **In the Dominican Republic where he was beaten by some local gang members I don't what for. And he was in the hospital and they are bring him back here but it couldn't have happen to someone more deserving" Duke says coldly.**

 **" Good I hope they prosecute him to the fullest extent of the law" Anna says, wait what happened " Robin asked not following. " Oh darling I'm sorry oh your brother consulted on Emelda's younger cousin who was put into the hospital with a vicious attack. She was around Emma's age and your brother did her neurological exam" the man said.**

 **Anna shook " heavens I don't even want to think about it" she said hugging and kissing her grand daughter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Miami, Florida**

 **Few days later**

 **University of Miami Hospital**

 **Frandy was finally back to Florida his family and Jose tried to beat the other officers there but his his Captain and Detective Reyes beat him there. "Shit" he cursed under his breath he was taken off the case because of Melky Tavares he claimed he had a bias against the victim. And he didn't he just knew them well enough to know that his friend would never lay a hand on them.**

 **He knew that the chances are that her boyfriend was probably the one to do this but he pinned it on Frandy. But the girls and Elisabeth are all afraid of this man who he heard was in town but had yet to introduce himself. Because Melky and the rest of the family hasn't let anyone into Elisabeth's house or around the girls.**

 **This is why he knew he had to clear his friend on his own when they brought him in rolling him into the room. Where there was a cop out side his room" Captain this isn't necessary he is innocent" Jose said. His Captain turned and looked at him " It is very necessary Detective Tapia he fled the country to escape prosecution for his crimes. But instead of laying low he went and started a fight with known gang member who almost killed him.**

 **Just like he did his ex- wife and his daughter isn't that right Mr. Feliz" the man said, my client will not be speaking to any officers he is in recovery" the woman said walking in. Jose nodded to her" Angela Wilder from Wilder, Stevens and associates" she said shaking the officers hand. Detective Reyes shook his head at Jose the captain smiled " Its okay Ms. Wilder because we have the video footage showing what your client did" the man says.**

 **His eyes went wide" What video" Frandy asked, shush Mr. Feliz i will look over everything the woman said. That was when Jose spoke " I agree what video i didn't find any" he said, Detective Reyes shook his head" the video that was live streaming from Ms. Tavares home the night your buddy here.**

 **Attacked her and his daughter that footage live streams to ComCat Global's severs, her brothers, her uncles and her work computer. I bet you didn't even know that did you Mr. Feliz her secretary saw it the next morning she was in shock. Do you know your daughter is in a coma right now they don't know when or if she will wake up.**

 **So i'm not going to sugar coat it for you Mr. Feliz its not looking good for you but i see you got worse then you gave your ex-wife and your daughter" Detective Reyes said as the other officers left. "I'm going to look at his video that they say is supposed proof and with that she left right behind the detectives. Frandy looked in shock as the tears start to form in his eyes as he start to rock back and forth.**

 **"** **Esto no es mi culpa, es de ella. Le dije que no quería que ella saliera con mis hijas. Y ella no quiso escuchar, le pregunté una y otra vez y ella me hizo volar como si no tuviera ese derecho** _(_ _This isn't my fault it's hers i told her i didn't want her dating not around my daughters. And she wouldn't listen i asked her over and over again and she blow me off like i don't have that right)_ **he said. Just as his mother's head swung up "** **Tu hiciste esto Frandy(** You did this Frandy)" **the woman said looking at him as he started to cry.**

 **"Mami pero no es mi culpa(** Mami but it's not my fault) **" he pleaded, then who Frandy your daughter Elisabeth whose fault is it. I never in my wildest dreams would think that i raised that kind of man who would do what you did. I don't need to see a video because i seen Elisabeth and i seen Emaris from a distance and that i won't make it okay" his mother said with tears streaming down her face.**

 **He looked down ashamed" Mami you know Frandy you raised him you know he wouldn't hit them" Yudy says still in disbelief. "** **CALLATE LA BOCA CONZAO " the woman shouted the whole room went silent, mami please i'm sorry i just got so mad she wouldn't listen. And just the thought of someone else being with her i couldn't , i couldn't think.**

 **She told that it was none of my business what she did" Frandy said as he started to shake and the tears streamed down his face. Just then Vanessa and the boys came inside " PAPI" the boys shouted as they ran forward to hug him. Vanessa looked around "what's going on" she asked, Jose shook his head" nothing" he answered as Mrs. Feliz stormed out.**

 **His father turned and looked at him and shook his head kissing his son on top his head then went after his wife. As Vanessa shrugged and hugged him but his eyes was on Jose the whole time.**

* * *

 **Elisabeth's house**

 **April 2019**

 **It broke his heart to watch her pull away from him even when her mother told him to hold on. Because she had to work through her feelings she didn't speak, she didn't smile, she didn't do anything. After telling the girls about the babies they lost all she did was stare at the wall. She some how blamed herself for what happened that maybe she should have known she was pregnant.**

 **He stood there kissed her on the forehead" I'm not going anywhere gorgeous yell, scream, hit me do something" Tommy said with tears in his eyes. That's when she looked up at him " you should hate me because i hate me" she whispered as the tears start to stream down her face. Shaking his head " i could never hate you gorgeous ever you brought me out of the darkness. You put a smile on my face every day " he said, and i broke it i killed your kids" Elisabeth said turning the other way.**

 **Throwing his head back trying to keep from crying " I'm not going anywhere i going to be back after I check on the girls" Tommy said as he left. As she pulled the blanket over her face and sobbed for herself for her children. Just as he was leaving he ran into Sam, Elena, Emy and another woman he had never seen before.**

 **He shook his head" ladies i don't think she is up for it" Tommy said, we know she isn't but just trust that we are going to bring her back to all of you" Sam said. Elena hugged Tommy" don't worry okay i promise you will get your girl back" she whispered as they went inside the room. Emy knelt down at the side of the bed" prima i would climb in the bed with you but i know you and Tommy knock boots in this bed.**

 **And i can't just can't see myself getting in with you mami" she says knowing it would make her speak. " I don't want to talk Emelda" Elisabeth says, good then maybe you could listen instead" Sam said. As Elle opened the blinds to the window letting the sun in "** **No cerrarla por favor" Elisabeth said. That's when she noticed another person in her room " whose that in my house" she asked, Sam spoke this is my friend Katherine but you can call her Kat" she says.**

 **"Primita everyone here accept for Emy has been where you are and you know that" Elena said. Sam looked at Elle before kicking her shoes off and laid next to Elisabeth wiping her tears away. " Elisabeth look at me it's not your fault your hear me i carried my little girl inside me for 9 months.**

 **And she died as she was being born and it wasn't my fault anymore then this is yours honey you didn't know. You had so much going on raising three children dealing with a difficult self absorbed ex husband.**

 **Who you tried to be civil to for the sake of your children so they can see normal. Baby you tried now you have to get up and show your girls just how strong you are" she said. Looking at her friend as the tears poured down her face"what if I can't" Elisabeth says.**

 **Sam looks at her sympathetically as she held Elisabeth's face in her hands Looking to Elle who sat next to her. " Lissa you was there when i lost both my little girls and it broke even me. Prima i was where you are right now and you know who came and did what were doing right now. You, Sam and Kari with Miladys and Molly crawling into bed with me and you morena you wouldn't let me give up.**

 **So i am here to do the same thing for"Elena said climb on the bed putting her head on her shoulder. Emy shrugged before getting up on the bed that is when Katherine spoke" you don't me but i want you to listen and just hear me. My ex-husband attacked when i was pregnant with my second child and i knew if i didn't fight back he would kill me.**

 **And my oldest son so i used the little bit of strength i had left and i shot him and killed him my son who was three years old at the time. Manage to call for help my second son didn't make and for a long time i blamed myself but wasn't my fault and losing your children sure as hell wasn't your fault. But we are mothers and its our natural instinct to protect our young and when we can't do that.**

 **We look for ways to punish ourselves for not being strong enough" she says kneeling down in front of Elisabeth. " Honey you are strong enough because you fought back not just for yourself but for those little girls downstairs who are looking to you. To show them how strong woman handle things so get up and show them just how strong you are" Kat said winking at Sam.**

 **That's when Elisabeth broke down in tears Emy wrapped her arms around her cousin as Sam and Elle got up and they hugged her as well. After sometime the women came downstairs Tommy was sitting at the table with Elisa helping her with her homework. When he saw them come downstairs " Is she okay" he said getting up approaching them.**

 **Sam smirked " she is just fine she went to take a shower then we have to step out for a bit" she said. Fourty-five minutes later Elisabeth came downstairs dressed and ready to go "** **Mis amores volveré. Tengo que cuidar de algo. Sé bueno para Tommy y tu abuela okay she said before turning to Tommy. And you i will be back she says hugging him then kissing her daughters.**

 **Her mother smiled at her and the girls as they start to leave"Le dejas saber que ya no eres amable mi morena(** You let that him know you are no longer being nice mi morena") **Xelia said as they left. Tommy looked at her " Where are they going" he asked, the woman smirked " to talk to Frandy" she said going back inside the kitchen as he heard the car drive off.**

 **"What why " he said turning to go after her but her mother stopped him " Thomas she has to do this on her own. The woman said taking him by the hand leading him into the kitchen  
"you saw the video he can only attack her when her back is turned. He knew if he hit her head on face to face she would have whipped his ass because my brother. Had all the girls learn to defend themselves in any event he knew that its why he didn't do that don't worry she is okay" the woman said.**

 **Sighing " i get that but i don't want her to lose who she is in doing that" Tommy said, it's going to be okay i promise" the woman said.**

* * *

 **Frandy's house**

 **He finally got her to believe he was innocent and there was no other woman when he heard the doorbell ring. That's when he heard the commotion " Vanessa what happen" he shouted as he tried to get up. " Hola mi amor don't get up" Elisabeth said looking at him as Sam shoved Vanessa to the sofa next to him.**

 **As he looked up in shock "Liss...Liss...Lissa i'm sorry" was all he got out ,shusssshhh** **no hables, amor mío, hablaré todo lo que digas sí, Elisabeth, no Elisabeth, pero nada más entendido** (don't speak my love i will do all the talking you will say yes Elisabeth, no Elisabeth but nothing else understood") **she said.**

 **That's when Vanessa spoke"** **¿Quién crees que vienes a mi casa hablándole así?** (Who do you think you are coming into my house speaking to him like that) **she said. Elisabeth smiled looking at her then Frandy " should i or are you going to tell her" she says. All Melky could do was smile he was happy that she finally embraced the dark side.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Michelle sat still in disbelief about what had happened he barely answers her text messages now she knew he was still angry. It was always three steps forward and five steps backs and this time there might be no going back. That is when she felt someone touch her shoulder turning to see her father she wiped the stray tear away.**

 **As he sat down next to her waiting for her to speak" Daddy i messed up so badly and i don't know how to fix it or if i even can" she said. Shaking his head "tell me what happened" Charles sr asked, putting her hand in her hair as she shook her head groaning. " A few weeks ago Tommy and JoJo go into really bad because i told her about him dating Melky's sister.**

 **And she was furious and she went to confront him and they had it out dad i mean really bad like you wouldn't imagine. He said some reprehensible things to her and only thing that went through my head was how he insisted on saying he wasn't trying to hurt her but he was. It was like he was just taking the knife and plunging it further and further into her chest.**

 **I couldn't take it the things he said and how he said it was unbelievable and i saw just how shocked and hurt JoJo was. Then i decided to do something about it he hurt my sister so i wanted to hurt him but not like this" Michelle said with the tears started. Streaming down her face " but not like this i never wanted this i never thought this would happen" she says crying even harder.**

 **As she held her stomach Charles shook his head already knowing what happened because Melky called him and told him what happen. "What happen baby girl" he asked, i called Elisabeth's ex husband and i told him she was dating Curtis's brother.**

 **I thought he would give her the riot act and she would end things just to stop the drama. Daddy i didn't think for one second that he would attack her i maybe a bitch but i'm not cruel like that to want that to happen.**

 **To any woman much less my child's aunt but he did attack her and her daughter who jumped in to break it up. You should have seen it i'm still in shock and i tried to explain to Melky but he wouldn't hear it. I lost him forever because the truth is dad i love him as infuriating he makes me i love him.**

 **With all the drama and everything that happen still do and i know as much as i drove him crazy i knew he cared and felt something for me" Michelle says. "Baby maybe he just needs time to cool off you know" Charles sr says, she shook her head no. No dad he can't even look at me you didn't see him that day he told me what happen it was like it was a complete different person" she says.**

 _Flashback_

 _After taking a deep breath she knocked and came into the room "Hi Elisabeth can i come in for a second" she asked. " What do you want Michelle" Elisabeth said coldly, look i wanted to apologize i never wanted this to happen at all. I just thought you would break up with Tommy and he would be the one hurt" Michelle says._

 _Elisabeth looked at her in disbelief" what did you expect that i do what my ex husband expected let me tell you about something about Frandy Michelle. He like to feel important and there isn't a problem with wanting feel important but not at the expense of others. Did you think i would give him what he wanted just so he can be the only man i have ever been with see because there would have always been something._

 _And all the while he is living his life fucking that bitch he left me for i gave that man twenty years of my life. You have no idea of what i have been through with him but you think i should just give him what he wants to shut him up. No he would have never been happy unless i was alone for the rest of my life so i would be untouched" she said._

 _"I know and i am sorry" Michelle says_

 _Shaking her head " do you understand just how childish that sounds you wanted to hurt Tommy more then he has already been hurt. And you wanted me to add to that and for what i mean seriously did you even think of how that sounds. You know in wanting to hurt Thomas you hurt me and my children not mention two of them died because of it i was pregnant Michelle" Elisabeth says. That's when Michelle covered her mouth as the tears start to streamed down her face._

 _"I...I...I...I didn't know oh my god" she stammered out, just then Tommy " what are you doing here haven't you done enough" he said. Michelle looked up at him "Tommy i'mmmm sorry i'm so sorry" she cried. He looked her" It really doesn't change anything Michelle now please go NOW! Tommy says as Elisabeth grabbed his hand to calm him._

 **Sighing "baby girl why didn't you just let Jordan and Tommy handle their situation i told you that' Charles says. " I know dad but the way he unloaded on JoJo it made me so angry and she didn't deserve it" Michelle said. "Baby i don't like seeing your sister hurt either but this is a situation she caused by cheating on her husband.**

 **You know how it feels to be cheated on Michelle and think of all that man had to go through as well. Now what are you going to do because just makes the situation worse with your childs family" he said. "Shaking her head i don't know he won't even talk to me if he doesn't have to and with the baby baby coming. I just don't see what else could go wrong i ruined it this didn't I" Michelle says looking over to her father who hugged her.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **After turning on her phone she had multiple messages from her family like she didn't tell them she was going on an eat, pray, love journey sort of speak. She mused to herself she felt different more confident in what she wanted and what she wasn't going to accept. From anyone including her father this trip was just what she needed to put everything into prospective.**

 **Finally landing home after opening the door when she was jumped from behind causing her to react. "Damn Krissy good job you will have to go back in a few months but kudos bitch" Lana said with a grin. Shaking her head as she pushed Lana off" what are you doing here in Port Charles i thought for sure you would go back to your husband it has been almost two months" Kristina said. " Yeah well me and Robbie knows what has to be done and we had to see those things get done" Lana responds.**

 **"What you like a drink or did you already make yourself comfortable" Krissy says, no i supervised the work that Caleb and Benny did they set up your system. So you know where everyone of your marks are and you study them and their habits and catch them whatever way you choose. But be sure this is what you want Kristina because there is no going back after your first" she says.**

 **Sitting down on her sofa running her hands through her hair " Lana i am very sure this is what i want i have never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I need to feel and be in control so many times i let other people lead me i need to lead " Kristina answers. Shaking her head " So what about your dad and your brothers you do know this puts you at odds with them" she asked.**

 **"Well Lana he didn't want to take a chance on me so he doesn't have a say in what do i am an adult. And if everything goes as planned they won't even know so what about your project" she says with a grin. Lana laughs " it's long con before we get the actual meal but it's fun putting all the pieces together.**

 **Because I strike they'll never see it coming now love i'm going scout the talent and don't worry turn your emotions off when dealing with these pricks. And you will do just fine " she says looking at her watch "oh look your daddy is on his way" she said as she leaves. Kristina laughs before sending her father a text message so he wouldn't come by her house.**

 **Before picking up her phone" Hey thanks i got the package no it won't be a problem at all this is my choice. My life no one is going to dictate my life to me but me no i have it i will get into it later i have to go pay my dad a visit okay bye" she says.**

* * *

 **Miami , Florida**

 **Frandy's house**

 **"Tell me what Frandy" Vanessa asked looking between Elisabeth and Frandy trying to figure out what was going on. "I should right" Elisabeth said as Frandy stared through gritted teeth "No Elisabeth that is between you and me" he said. She smiled" actually it's not anymore now is it since you two are going to be married and everything it's time she knows" Elisabeth says.**

 **"** **No Lissa don't please" he pleaded, she looked at him and shook her head " no i am done being nice to you. So here it is Vanessa it's funny that you say your house when you couldn't be anymore wrong. See because it is my house my name is on the deed because he couldn't afford to pay for it. And we had brought it as a rental property together so much so my name is on the lease and he didn't have the money to buy so i gave him a money to buy it and rent it.**

 **And seeing as how he didn't pay it off like i thought he did i own this house and the business so here's what we are going to do Frandy. You have some choices to make and with that being said i guess i should start by saying you've been demoted. And not just that you two will have to start paying me rent for this place and its not cheap but i am nice even though you don't deserve it.**

 **I do have a deal for you i will give you this house if you sign away the rights to the girls" Elisabeth said tapping her chin. "NO THEY ARE MY GIRLS!" he spat, ooh i almost forgot the best part Frandy you do know this it keeps you out of jail. You know besides attacking me and your daughter, you have the money you took from the girls accounts to put into your personal accounts" she says.**

 **As he looked up at her in shock" yeah you didn't think i noticed that did you" she say, I...I... was going to put it back when i get paid from this recent job " Frandy said. "Yeah well i had there accounts closed and removed all the money from it and started new accounts anyway. Vanessa i forgot to tell you he is broke like the well has dried and he can't make the payments to keep your bastards in school either oops.**

 **Chances are they will finish out the year and have to go to public school in august when its time to go back you better get working on those scholarships to keep them in there" Elisabeth said. "You wouldn't do that" Frandy stammered out, your right the old me wouldn't have done that. But the old me is gone but things change and you want to know why.**

 **When I found Fransia my middle child the less emotional on in her sisters room. In tears it's like everything in her broke she told me everything the bullshit they take from your bastard son. The shit you make okay for your cuero and her mother to say to my children" she says.**

 **That is when Frandy's mouth dropped yeah" oh yeah the stuff you bribe them or scare them into not telling me. How your son is the one who told Aidan that Emaris would have sex with anyone. And he his lies is why this boy got with her and why my girl got her heartbroken.**

 **Because she really like him but he got with her because your little piss ant son lied and said she was easy. So what is going to happen is the first of the month i want my full 2500 and if you can't pay it then you will be evicted.**

 **Oh and Vanessa you going to have to find work as well because rent and car note and light and gas isn't cheap" she says. As she looks at Frandy in shock "you told me we were okay and i didn't have to worry" Vanessa said.**

 **Elisabeth laughed" that was a lie no surprise there but its not my concern" she says with a shrug. " SHUT UP , SHUT UP " he said before turning to Vanessa " mi amor it will balance out i promise please don't listen to her" Frandy says.**

 **Which only made Elisabeth laugh more" yeah don't listen to me like i am not the one who does his taxes" she says. "Mi amor mirame she doesn't matter i will never lie to you" he said pleading. "Ay** **, Dios mío, el violín Frandy i mean seriously Elisabeth said, shut your just jealous he doesn't want you that's why he left you" Vanessa shouted.**

 **As Elisabeth and everyone else laughed " wow okay if you haven't gotten the memo i am with somebody else and Frandy let me tell you. Now i realize why Rafael said what said about me and you i get it now she says. That's when Frandy's face fell and Melky started to laugh hard" but anyway Vanessa let me tell you the cold hard truth" she says.**

 **Frandy's eyes went wide " Elisabeth shut up" he said through gritted teeth, she smirk she thinks I'm jealous of you and that she won something shrimp dick so let me burst your bubble Vanessa" Elisabeth said. As Curtis, Sam and Melky stood in shock that she actually said it Melky laughed catching Frandy's facial expressions.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Miami, Florida**

 **"He is only with you because you have nothing of your own you depend solely on him to take care of you so he can quote on quote be the man. Its why he cheated on me for you see me i had a job and a career and i didn't need him to take care of me all the time.**

 **See when we lived in DR he felt like the somebody because his uncles and his grandfather were in politicians and worked in the police department. And he could talk shit and feel like a big shot so now you have me on your doorstep every single month or you can sign away your rights and be free of me.**

 **You just have to deal with whoever buys the house as your new landlord" Elisabeth says. Vanessa looked at him" sign the papers I'm not dealing with her in our lives Frandy" she says. Feeling embarrassed because the look on her face told Vanessa what Elisabeth said was true.**

 **But she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction then she remembered what he use to say when they first got together. " No they are mines your not giving my daughters to anyone else" he spat angrily. They don't like you , they don't trust you and they are afraid of you and i won't have my girls feel that way"Elisabeth replies.**

 **"Your lying" Frandy says**

 **" Oh no mi amor you broke Fransia you shattered her trust in you and your broke her trust in men because you attack two people she love more then anything. I realize no matter how much they argue and bitch at each other they love each other. Emaris always cheers the loudest at her soccer games and Fransia always gives the most logical and sound advice.**

 **Anyway so what's it going to be deal with me for the rest of your life in every aspect of your life or just deal with me at work. Where you will be working for Derrick instead of him working for you" Elisabeth says. You can't do this I'm calling Jose this is blackmail" Vanessa say on his behalf, oh sure go ahead but he isn't going to answer he has his own problems right now" she responds**

 **That's when Frandy turns to her "Lissa what did you do" he asked seething, I didn't do anything but tell the truth he is in a world of trouble for deleting my surveillance. Just to help clear your name is ruined his own but oh well what's it going to be" Elisabeth says with a shrug. "What about his family his wife and his children" Frandy says, not my problem he did this to himself" she answered.**

 **Just then Vanessa tried to attack but Sam grabbed her by the hair. Frandy reacted causing Melky to kick his crutches making him fall to the ground. As she tried to fight Sam off that's when Elisabeth swung hitting her in the face hard sending her flying to the floor.**

 **" Cono! Shit" Elisabeth says holding her fist that shit looks so much better when you guys do it shit i broke a nail" she continued. Both Sam and Curtis chuckled Frandy move to do something when Melky pulled his gun" please give me another reason to kill you" he said staring at him. "FINE! I will sign the papers just don't hurt her" he said begrudgingly, " good boy" Elisabeth said patting him on the head.**

 **In which he pushed her hand away as Curtis threw the papers at him the tears streamed down Frandy's faces. Seeing how destroyed he was " You do this to him don't come begging him for anything if something happened to them you selfish bitch" Vanessa said. Elisabeth smiled "oh I won't I got everything I need see this as a wedding gift Frandy" she says starting to leave.**

 **That is when Curtis lunged at him hitting him repeatedly" that is for my brother" he said kicking him. As Melky and Sam pulled him off " have a nice life and one more thing before I go your grandmother knew I was dating someone else. She gave me her blessings saying that I deserve to be happy.**

 **And that she will never ever accept those little bastards of yours but you already knew that right it's why you don't take them to her house. Oh and Frandy you see my family don't get confused I'm just as bad as the rest of them" Elisabeth said as they left.**

 **Vanessa looked over to him" what is she talking about" as he sat there in tears looking at the picture of him and his girls. When he jumped up running after the car "ELISABETH, ELISABETH COME BACK! he shouted. That's is when she grabbed him" let her go let them go she is out of our lives and you don't have to pay her alimony or child support and that saves us money" she says.**

 **The tears streaming down his face" those are my girls i have to get them back" he said, rolling her eyes " what did she mean when she said your grandmother doesn't accept the boys" Vanessa asked. "She just said that to get you mad is all"Frandy said with the sadness in his eyes just realizing how much he messed up.**

* * *

 **Elisabeth's house**

 **By the time they got home it was late she got the papers to J.T so he could file them with the judge before the courthouse closed. "Mami where are the girls" she asked coming in, Tommy and i put them to bed Xelia answered. "Where they okay" Elisabeth asked, morena they are hurting just like you are and it scared them a bit that you kept yourself locked in the room.**

 **Fransia thought it was her fault because of what she told you" the older woman spoke, sighing" it wasn't her fault mami i was just upset that they were being hurt and they didn't say anything. And with everything that happened i put on myself and i shouldn't have i will go peek in on them" Elisabeth says hugging and kissing her mother.**

 **"Do you need me here to stay" Xelia says she looks over to her mother and smile" no mami i got this but thank you for everything" she says going up the stairs. Opening the door to Fransia's room" mi nina i know your not sleep" she whispered entering the room.**

 **As the girls turned to face her "i'm sorry mami" she says, Elisabeth shook her head " chula you don't have nothing to be sorry for but from now on anyone hurt you or your sisters i want to know entindes" she says.**

 **Shaking her head " yes mami; so what happen with your ex husband" Fransia asked, shrugging her shoulders it's over you nor your sisters have to ever see him again. You don't have to worry about that or him ever because Mami got this okay. And I talk to JT to see if you and Elisa can do video testimony or written so you don't have to be at the trial" Elisabeth answers.**

 **"Mami can we go see Emaris tomorrow" the girl asked, smiling "sure we can after school now if you see Max tomorrow your are allowed to punch him in the mouth. Because i am sure Isaiah, his body guards and Danny well have your back. And let that puto know that your not to be fucked and if he says anything more about your sister you let him have it" she says.**

 **Fransia popped up " seriously because i have been dying to for weeks now" she says, shaking her head yes "but in true Tavares fashion make him seem like the aggressor set up ask your primos and Danny to help you good night my love" Elisabeth said kissing her on top her head before leaving the room.**

 **Then peeking in to her baby girls room who she was sure was fast asleep for sure kissing her on the forehead before going to her room. Taking her shoes off when she heard the shower on running throwing her shoes inside her closet then peeling her clothes off. As she made her way to the bathroom "Hey handsome i was digging the goatee "she said watching him shave making him smile, just shaping it up a bit" Tommy answers.**

 **Just as he was about to speak she cut him off" Tommy I'm sorry for everything pushing you away when i should have been holding you close, blaming myself i just felt like i should have known paid more attention to myself " Elisabeth says, he stopped and turned to face her then pulled her closer " gorgeous I told I'm wasn't going anywhere I wanted you to lean on me" he said. "I know it's just I'm used to going it alone even when i was married i was because he was off with his other family" she says.**

 **As he wiped her tears away" Elisabeth i'm not him and i can't say i won't hurt you but i will say i won't do it wanting to. But gorgeous i want you to depend on me like i depend on you alright because you are my sanity. And i didn't want to see you go into darkness because there isn't any answers there Lissa. Now we are going to go through things and its not going to be perfect but i will always be honest with you okay" Tommy says.**

 **She shook her head as she wrap her arms around him" so i have been neglecting you so let me show you just how very sorry i am" Elisabeth says with a devious grin. He smirks as she runs her hand down his chest before loosening his towel as it dropped to the floor. Watching her seductively as she lowered herself to the floor then taking him in her mouth.**

 **"Ohhh fuck" he gasped while she takes as much of him without gagging as her fingers massages his balls. Making him groan grabbing hold of her hair the faster she went working him harder he bucks his hips before shouting releasing himself in her mouth. She watched him as she drank him in as his other hand held onto the counter.**

 **Before she stopped and stood up taking a hand towel and wiped her mouth off when he pulled her to him kissing her hard. Then pulling back " my turn" Tommy says picking her up and resting her on the countertop pinching her nipples through her bra. As he quickly unclasped her bra then tossing it to the floor then placing his mouth on her breast. While he played with the other he alternated giving each attention as he worked his hand down her stomach.**

 **Pulling her underwear down and casting it aside then into her glistening mound sliding his fingers in effortlessly watching her face the faster he moved in and out her. "Ayyy dios mio papi i... oh god" she chanted when he spread her legs open then going to his knees. When his tongue finds her opening "OH MY GAWD, OH MY GAWD, OH GAWDDDD Tommy, Tommy" she says.**

 **As he pulls her legs open wider holding them in place as he feasted on her as she squirms shouting as he brings her over the edge. But he continued his assault bring her to another mind blowing orgasm as he drank of her nectar. Before her body could recover he was slamming his entire manhood inside her filling her up.**

 **Gasping has his body stills as he picks her up walking them to the shower as the water ran over there heads. Tightening her legs around him as he slammed into her continuously while kissing her her. That's when he pulled back " I want us to try over and over again until we get what was taking from us" he said looking her straight in the eyes. Then kissing her again the before meeting their end together erupting inside her.**

 **Thirty minutes later they laid in each other's arms as he held her close to him kissing her on top her head. " So what happen today" he asked, its over we are free of him he signed the papers that is all that matters to me " she answered. Taking a deep breathe" And he just gave up just like that" Tommy says, well he really didn't have a choice i had him over a barrel" Elisabeth said with a shrug.**

 **As she sits up leaning her head on his shoulder " are you ready i really don't want you to go" she says. Using his hand he lift her chin" I won't be gone long i will be back" he said kissing her. "I'm sorry you had to miss all this time for work" Elisabeth said, its okay Drew spoke to him and so did I he is a cool old man he told me to take all the time i needed.**

 **Because he knew what it was like to lose a child he lost a son he never got to know name Bradley. Then he turned around and lost Bradley's son to violence so he said my place was here with you. So what are you going to do now " Tommy says, i have to buy a new house i won't have my babies feel unsafe at home but i love this house"she answers.**

 **Tommy turns to her " how would you feel about moving to New York" he asked, " are you serious" Elisabeth asked.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Drew and Sam's house**

 **She walked in with a big smile on her face" Are the kids awake still" Sam asked, nope the last one just went down how did it got at Frandy's house"Drew asked. "It went amazing i mean i couldn't have planned it better and Elisabeth my god she was on fire" she said. Drew smiled as he pulled her close to him" good i'm happy but i think we should have just killed him and be done with it" he says.**

 **" You know i was so proud of her you know what in all the years i have known her she always been so reserved. And i remember i didn't like Frandy at all Drew i mean he had this entitlement thing about him. Like he is the only one that mattered but to see her take control it was an amazing thing to see. I told Elle she would have been proud " Sam says, she wasn't there i figured she would be" Drew said.**

 **Sam shook her head vehemently " No way she would have killed them both No but Curtis was there though and that was good enough. This was Elisabeth's fight and she did it and she didn't lose herself in the grief or sorrow and that my dear husband is a mission complete" she says. He smiles" I love the way your mind works my evil little genius" he said kissing her, she pulled back and looked at him.**

 **"What was that for " she asked, that is for just being you being amazing its been almost eleven years and you still take my breath away. You know even when you hurting you left a situation that would have tore you up inside and you didn't let it destroy you. And you didn't stand by and watch your friend destroy herself either i love you so much Sam" Drew says.**

 **She smiled "well how about you take me upstairs and show me just how much" Sam said with a raised eyebrow. As she dropped her jacket on the floor and hurried up the steps as he looked up at her picking up her jacket. " Oh i would love to Mrs. Cain" he said going after her finding her shoe at the top of the stairs that he stopped and picked up on his way to the room.**

 **Smiling as he found more of her clothes spread on the floor hearing the bath running as he pushed open the bathroom door ajar. Stopping as he stood there watching her so seductive " the water is nice and warm you should get in with me" Sam says. Pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor near her discard clothes then sliding slipping out of his pants and his boxer briefs.**

 **Then strutting over and climbing in behind her pulling her into his embrace as he kisses her neck finding her spot. As she gasped biting her lip while his tongue caressed her skin as his hand found her heated core. Gripping her there before slipping his fingers in and out of her as she worked his fingers slowly as she held on to his neck.**

 **She turn her face to him capturing his lips the faster he stroked her she gasped into his mouth. Knowing how close she was he pulled out as he turn her body to face him as she licked her juices off his fingers. He watched her so aroused by it that he removed sucking on them as well before kissing her.**

 **Placing himself at her entrance when she sunk on to him gasping has he filled her up completely. As she gripped his shoulders as she rode him fast while her breast bounced in his face. So much so the water splashed onto the floor "Oooohhh Gawddd Drew, Drew, Yeesss" she shouted as her release tore through her.**

 **While he continued his assault on body before exploding inside her coating her walls with his seed groaning on to her chest. "God I love you" she says trying to catch her breath as he kissed her," I love you too Mrs. Cain" Drew said with a smile.**

* * *

 **Curtis and Elle's house**

 **After going to the gym to work out he finally got home as he pulled his car into garage he noticed Shawn's car wasn't there. Smirking to himself " hey Corazon how did it go" she asked approaching him in a trench coat. Startling him in the process" Damn baby girl you scared the shit out of me" he says.**

 **Looking at him with a raised eyebrow" It went fine you would've been very proud she handled herself and them good" Curtis said. As he approached her as she sat on top the car he wrapped his hand around her waist looking her over. " Good I'm happy she did" Elle says, I got my shots in for my brother and myself" he replies.**

 **She caressed his face lovingly" I know papi but it happened 11 years ago and I know what we lost. But we got it back triple the blessing you know" Elena says, I was a dick babe and I look at those kids. Elle all I do is kick myself for not being strong enough for you or our children" Curtis says.**

 **That's when she put her finger on his lips shushing him" I forgive you Curtis alright no more dwelling on the past. When can be enjoying this nice empty house we have here" she says with a devious grin. As his eyes went big" where are the kids" he said stepping in between her legs that rested on the car.**

 **With a intrigue grin on his face" oh they are at my parents house and Shawn is starting his new job tonight. So mi amor it's just you and me" Elle said running her hands down his chest. Pulling her closer to him" I like the sound of that very much" Curtis responds.**

 **Running his hands up her thighs" damn babe what you got on under here as he pulled her closer she just smiles and winks at him. His mouth dropped" have I told you how much I love you" he says through kisses. As she grins" no not today i was so you can still tell me because you know I love hearing it" Elle replies.**

 **While he popped open the buttons to her jacket "Damn GOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" he said picking her up as he kissed her hastily. Down her neck pulling the jacket open more holding her tighter as he worked his way down to her breast. As he flicked it with his tongue knowing just how sensitive her breast where nursing three children.**

 **She gasped gripping his head as his tongue worked over her before he captured her lips with his. Just as he went to pick her up to take her into the house because his erection was starting to hurt. When she leaned in and whispered something to him stopping him dead in his tracks. "Are you serious! Curtis says making her smile even wider as she shook her head when he put her back on top the hood of the car.**

 **That is when she grabbed his ripping it open then running her hand down his chest then over his harden shaft. Rushing to unbuckling his pants then taking him in her hand stroking him fast and hard. When he grabbed her hand stopping her then entering her "Oh fuck baby" he said working his way inside her. "Ooooo gawd Curtis shit, shit, shit" she chanted the faster he went it had been three months.**

 **As wrapped her legs around him pushing him deeper in her laying her back on the car slamming into vigorously. Feeling her starting to tighten around him chasing his end" YES, YES, YESSS Curtis, Curtis" she shouted as he exploded inside her. Groaning into her neck as he emptied his seed inside her " God Elle I love you so much" he said breathlessly as he kissed her.**

 **"I love you too" Elle replies when he pulls out of then picks her up, "I'm not done with you just yet" Curtis says with a grin carrying her inside the house.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **May 2019**

 **She sat in her Doctors office contemplating if he would show up or not they haven't really talked. He would send a text asking how she was doing checking in to make sure everything was okay. To say he was distant was putting it mildly her sister in law try to say it was a blessing.**

 **But she didn't feel that way because his his sister lost her twins and his teenage niece was still in the hospital. And she was responsible for that no matter how many times her family told her it wasn't her fault. That she had no idea to what he would do but she knew he was a jealous asshole that wanted his cake and eat too.**

 **Now a teenage girl was paying the price because she didn't stop to think about what could happen she didn't even consider that he would do what he did. When Kendra came in "did i miss anything" she asked as she closed the door, "no she is finishing with another patient" Michelle answers. Looking around "Don't say it Kendra i don't need a i told you so" she says, i wasn't going to say anything Michelle.**

 **And by the way i don't enjoy seeing you hurt but i am giving you the many years of wisdom of dealing with men and its better now before your baby comes. I know you don't want to hear it but trust me you will meet someone who deserve you she replies.**

 **Just then the doctor comes in " Hello Ms. Johnson are you ready" she asked, yes i am ready its almost there two and half months left" Michelle answered. As they started there was another knocked on the door " Hello can i come in" Melky said from the door. Kendra rolled her eyes as Michelle looked up in shock "Your here yeah you could come in" Michelle says. As he came further into the room the doctor looked "okay we can start now" Dr. Allison replies.**

 **45 minutes after of awkward silences and conversation they got ready to leave" Hmm Michelle do you think we can go somewhere and talk" Melky asked. Something about him was really calm to her but just as she was about to speak Kendra answered. "After a month of barely acknowledging her you want to talk boy bye" she says, nodding his head before speaking.**

 **"Listen you can feel how you want but i had every right to feel the way i did and there are other reasons for it. And if you let me explain maybe it will make sense to you " he says, "Okay let's talk then" Michelle said. " Oh hell no i'm coming with you i'm not leaving you alone with his shady ass" Kendra says. He knew it was all in the wording that she would invite herself he told himself do what Sam asked.**

 **Shaking his head "whatever floats your boat Mamacita" Melky said as he followed them out of the building. "We will follow you" Kendra said before Michelle spoke,"Kendra would you stop speaking for me i can speak for myself" Michelle says. "You gave him several chances Miche and he blew it" the older woman said, thank you for looking out for me but i was wrong in what i did.**

 **I didn't think it threw at all and a kid paying the price because of it i can't and will not act like that didn't happen Kendra. She should be in school with her friends hanging talking about boys and going to concerts. But instead she is in the hospital Kendra the hospital I did that no of course i didn't know what he would do. I should have stayed out of it like my dad said but i didn't i had to even the score and i didn't hurt Tommy his sister and his niece paid the price.**

 **Now i have to live with that they don't know how she is going to be when she wakes up" Michelle said as the tears streamed down her face. In that moment Melky almost felt bad for what he was going to do because it seemed like it was finally sunken. "Michelle stop " was all Kendra could get out when Michelle stopped her, it was my fault and i realize that now. I didn't attack them but i am just as guilty because i should have minded my own business" she said.**

 **As Melky stood there shocked "Umm hello can we go do you guys want some food i think i have some platanos in the house" he said. Making them both turn and look at him "What!" Michelle says hoping she heard him right, food at the house that i bought" he answered. "You..You bought a house here in Baltimore" she asked, i figure it would save on hotel and food expense so when where here we could stay there" he said.**

 **Kendra's head swung" You can't be serious thinking that she is going back to Miami with you" she said. He turned Kendra's direction "I don't expect nothing from anyone so can we go i'm hungry diablo que sa vaina"Melky says. Trying not to smile" sure we will follow you there" Michelle says, okay bueno " he responds walking to his car.**

 **Shaking her head " i don't trust his ass" Kendra said, yeah i know just let me do this i need to do this on my own" she responds as they followed him. When they pulled up to the house he got out the car Kendra's mouth dropped. Michelle smiled as he let them into the gate waiting for them and lead them into the house.**

 **"The bathroom is right down that hall i'm going to make something fast to eat" he said walking toward the kitchen and disappearing. Kendra shook her head"don't get all starry-eyed Michelle i don't trust him as far as you are concerned" she said as they went to clean up. When they got to the kitchen he was already prepping food " What are you cooking" Michelle asked, just as he was about to answers Kendra cut him off.**

 **"That isn't why we're here you wanted to talk to her" she says, he smiles "i do but i can still answer her question i'm making plantano with salami and cheese" Melky says. Knowing with her he had his work cut out for him but he can could do this. " I apologize for her she is being rude" Michelle said eyeing Kendra who rolled her eyes.**

 **He nods" Tambien anyway the reason why i wanted to talk to you was i had alot to time to think of our situation. And i need you to understand where i am coming from do you remember when you asked me why i wasn't married or in a serious relationship" he says. Stopping to think " umm yeah you never answered why" she says stopping Kendra from speaking.**

 **Putting the knife down" Umm well 14 years ago i was engaged to an ex girlfriend Maritza her and i were together for five years. We lived together we were planning on getting married until i found out she aborted my child. It was crazy because i never even knew she was pregnant and i only found out because i over heard it. She didn't tell me anything and she knew how much i wanted to be a father more then anything in the world.**

 **And i didn't even get a choice or say it was my child just as much as it was hers so when i heard Lissa was pregnant and she lost the babies. I just lost it you will never know what it feels like to lose something you never knew you had no rhyme no reason just gone. Then you wonder what was it was it a boy was it a girl what would they look like.**

 **It leaves a whole in your heart that can't be filled and if the person that claims to love you can look you in your face and do that to you. So i stay single by choice because i don't trust that its just words, but Lissa she is my other half you will never understand because you don't have a twin. "I feel her pain i always have and that day was no different i felt it in my chest and i call her and she didn't answer.**

 **Which is crazy for because she always answers my calls but she didn't and i kept on calling and then my uncle called me and told me to meet him at the hospital. And i knew something was wrong and when i got there i saw my uncle he was in tears anyone who knows him. He isn't much for tears and he told me what happen that shit broke me.**

 **And my mother because that is how me and Lissa came into this world because my sperm donor attacked my mother because he wasn't ready. But my mother was already 7 months by the time he changed his mind and he wanted her to ended it and she wouldn't. Cesar coming is what saved my mothers life and Me and Lissa as well" Melky said as he shook his head.**

 **As he stood with his back turned from them" My uncle and My aunt flew out immediately and my aunt took the lead real quick but it was so many issues. Because we were two months early Lissa wasn't breathing right and my mother told me to be my sister strength. From that moment that is what i was but just like i was her strength she was mines as well when i broke my leg and could play baseball no more everything.**

 **So you may not like me but you have no idea what i have been through because i'm not warm and fuzzy. Because i'm not and i won't sit here and make that shit okay for you or anyone that shit was foul. And i didn't want to talk to you where i would say something out of anger and i honestly i needed to clear my head" he said.**

 **Both Michelle and Kendra stood in shock"Melky i didn't know i mean i know you guys were in the hospital when you were born but i didn't know that was the reason" Michelle said. Feeling even worse then she did already**


	31. Chapter 31

**Port Charles**

 **June 2019**

 **Sonny's office**

 **No one had seen much of Kristina lately when she knocked on the door" Hey dad can we talk" she says. "Sure sweetheart for you anytime" he said getting up to greet her as he hugged and kissed her. As she came in and sat down" how's everything going I heard Andrea had her baby what did she name her" she asked making small talk.**

 **Sonny smiled "Gianna Marie she is so cute head full of dark hair and blue eyes like Jason" he said. As Kristina nodded her head" well good for her she has something to focus her energy on" she says with a shrug. Not wanting to argue with her " so tell me about you what's going on you haven't been back to work yet you have been back a while" he said.**

 **She got up and poured herself a drink" would you like one" she asked, No thank you sweetheart just tell me what is going on" Sonny says. Sitting back in the chair in front of him" Because i got another job dad I don't want to run the coffee shop.**

 **You can hire someone else to do that because I'm happen to like my new job. So i will travel back and forth from here to Miami she said finishing her drink and put the glass down. Sighing" you working for Sam now" he says, why did you say it like there's something wrong with it" Krissy replied. "Its not but this isn't a good time for you to be going down there with tension still high with me and Manolo" Sonny replies.**

 **"Are you forgetting his brother in law is married to my mother he would never do anything to put me in harm's way" she says. "Sweetheart I need you here this family your family is going through a hard time I need you here" he said. Just as she was about to answer Michael and Morgan came in" They are here" he said.**

 **Looking at his daughter" can we finished this over dinner tonight you me I need to take care of this" Sonny says. Which angered her even more because she felt dismissed so she didn't feel bad about what she was about to do. As Manolo, Florio walked in with Calvin and Ross" here we are" Manolo said with a grin.**

 **When Sonny got up shaking their hands before turning to Kristina who didn't budge" Sweetheart this is business" he said. That's when she shook her head" I know dad I'm here for the meeting, meet new boss part time anyway" Kristina said with a shrug. As his head flung up and both Michael and Morgan looked on in shock" What you hired my daughter" Sonny said in disbelief, to be fair she made me and offer I could refuse" Manolo said.**

 **Shaking his head " No I don't want this life for you" he said, well dad it isn't your choice it's mine you didn't want to take a chance on me he did"Krissy says. " Kristina you can't be serious" Michael says in complete disbelief, " oh I am very serious big brother see dad never saw me as anything but to be taking care of.**

 **Hell even Uncle Ric treats Molly better" she replies, she reminds me alot of Lana when I first met her so here's the deal Corinthos. You wanted me to come back to the table here i am oh and she and Lana fixed your little Armenian problem"Manolo said.**

 **"Sweetheart what doing" Sonny said, see Sonny the thing about this business is woman are highly under rated. But you know having lady hitters are better because your enemies never see them coming. It's why they get in get out and go on about their business playing none the wiser" Manny said.**

 **Everyone's eyes were on Krissy" This ends now Kristina, you can't have my daughter Manolo I know you lost your son. But that wasn't on me you know we were being set up" Sonny spat. "This isn't personal Michael this is business I see I your daughter what I saw in you twenty plus years ago. You want to do business let's talk business" Manolo said with a shrug, He couldn't believe it his daughter was working for them Sonny thought.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Mid July**

 **The last few months had been a dream just being with him they would move to Miami after the baby was born. He was so attentive to her it didn't take long for him to win over her family. Everything was happening and she was truly happy smiling "Hey nena" he said coming in the room with Ronaika behind him. "Did you get everything from the house im ready to get home with her" she said.**

 **As her sisters came in " Hello Melky, Ronaika" Ebony said as they both greeted giving her and hug and a kiss. "Does she get to go home today" she asked, I don't know i hope so Melky can you check please i'm sorry. I know you just got back but can you ask Michelle asked. Looking up from his phone "Yeah sure" Melky said getting up and walking to kiss her on top her forehead before leaving.**

 **Some time after he left " So how is everything" Ebony asked, its been really good she is a dream Eb oh my gosh i love her so much already" she replies. When Ebony turned to Ronaika " I wanted to tell your sister sorry i heard what happen to her i'm glad her daughter is awake now. So how is that is going" she asked. " Thank you i'm sure Lissa would appreciate that very much its slow going but she is waiting on the brain scans.**

 **And i guess they will go from there so we shall see thank you for asking Ronaika answers when her phone rings. "Dime shit when fuck alright you what time you need me there damn that is basically a 16 hour flight. Well if i leave now i will get there tomorrow afternoon okay well just send me the information okay bye.**

 **Well good luck with the little one duty calls tell my brother i will call him to video chat kiss the baby for me Papa Johnson" Ronaika said leaving the room. Charles looked at her " bye RoRo" he said waving as she left before looking at his daughters. "What was that about" he asked, her job called she couldn't stay anymore Michelle answered. Not soon after Jordan came in giving her blessing she had been so preoccupied talking to her family.**

 **When the nurse came in giving her the release papers " Excuse me does my daughter leave too you never gave me her paperwork. Yeah i did dad signed her out 35 minutes ago i thought you knew" the nurse said. Making her head swing up his hasn't been back here i didn't sign anything" Michelle says, the nurse looked in shock" he left right after signing her out. That is when JT walked in " oh this is for you Ms. Johnson you have been served enjoy your day" he said and with that he walked out.**

 **It was as if the bottom dropped out everyone looked in shock " WHAT!" Michelle jumped up following him out of the room with her family behind her. Jordan went and stop him "Not here not now you tell your client to bring my sisters child back to her at my fathers house" he said. JT smirks " He says nice try you almost had him fooled" he said walking around Jordan and got into the elevator leaving.**

 **Michelle's hands trembled as she opened the later her mouth falling as she covered her mouth as the tears start to form in her eyes. "Miche what happened" her sisters asked, as her father took the paper out her hand he closed his eyes and sighs. "Daddy he can't do that can he you were a cop tell me he can't do that" Michelle said with tears streaming down her face.**

 **"Umm baby girl i'm afraid he can i'm sorry" Charles said as her sisters read the paper sighing as they looked on in hurt. I can't breath this doesn't make sense we were good" Michelle said. Before going back to the room grabbing her bags and rushed" Michelle where are you going" Ebony asked. "TO GET MY DAUGHTER BACK AND TO GET ANSWERS BECAUSE NONE OF THIS MAKES ANY SENSE" she said storming off.**

 **Her father hurried after so did her sisters following them to the house she drove up the driveway no bothering to park the car correctly. Then slamming into the house" MELKY, MELKY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE I SWEAR TO GOD" Michelle shouted. With her father and her sisters behind her as she glared at him while he sat there on the sofa. "Hi Nena what took you so long" he said sarcastically as Hiro and Calvin stood laughing.**

 **"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER MELKY GIVE HER TO ME RIGHT NOW!"she demanded, looking down at his watch "I'm sure you got the paper work i have emergency custody until the custody hearing" he replies. She shook her head "this doesn't make any sense why are you doing this we spoke about everything at length" Michelle says.**

 **He smiled "Touche Michelle you know why i did this come on your not stupid think Nena you almost had me fooled. I give you credit for that though" Melky says, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" she says. "Ahah really you going to play stupid now so i will tell you why initially i was going to pull a Serbia but against everyone's judgement. I was going to end the charade and be real with you because it thought you finally learned something.**

 **But i learned quickly that a leopard never changes its spots and then i found out that you and your sister in law met with my ex. I told i put myself out there and there you were plotting to take my child from you after everything you did to hurt my sister and Tommy" he said. Her eyes went wide as she shook her head" No Melky you have to understand i didn't know she was going to be there Kendra invited me out to eat and she introduced her as a friend.**

 **It wasn't until she told me who she was and that she could get you out of my life and her and Kendra already had a plan and them no Melky. And she went on and on about you and i made it clear i wanted no part YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME PLEASE DON'T DO THIS" Michelle said. As he shook his head "Is that so Michelle do i look like a stupid man to you" Melky says looking at her.**

 **When Jordan made a move Hiro stepped in front of her " don't be stupid you and Calamity Jane aren't that different. Your just slightly more put together then she is she acts on emotions in the moment not thanking" he said. Putting down a tap recording and pressing it playing a conversation she had with his ex she stood in shock. " She sought me out you know that i not once looked for her why are you doing this to me just give me my daughter where is she" Michelle said.**

 **Ebony move over to the stairs " she isn't here " he said when Maritza was shoved inside the room. Sighing "Mr. Johnson don't make any sudden moves, oh hi Maritza how are you nena" Melky said with the gun in his hand. "Tell her what you told me Maritza on how she called you to help her take me and my family down" he said. Michelle's head swung " You lying bitch i never told you a damn thing you approached me i never i approached you" she said.  
**

 **I already spoke to the judge I let him know you are a danger to yourself and our child. Do you know who your sister would be rapist was the same guy you flew out to Port Charles. And you add that with what happened to my sister and her children it was pretty easy. But you can keep the house it's yours don't fight me on this Michelle because you will lose worse.**

 **I have primary custody and you can visit" Melky said as he began to walk away. But stop Oh and Maritza you may want to be careful who you cross I hope you ladies have a fabulous time together have a nice life" he said as he left.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Port Charles 3 years later**

 **June 10,2022**

 **As the party winded down and everyone was leaving Andrea looked around "Hey did you see Rosa and Gia i can't find them anywhere" she asked. That is when she heard the giggling " boo" Gianna jumped from behind the tree, Silly girl but we have to go soon so go say goodbye to the rest of your friends. That is when Rosa came with all the toys " i have everything do you want me to put it in the car" she asked.**

 **"No Rosa you have done enough you go home and rest your vacation starts now go to Italy and kiss your nonna and spend time with your family" Andrea said. The woman smiled "are you sure i feel bad leaving you guys Gigi come here " she says to her in italian. Michael brought her over with Gabriel and Teddy as she jumped into Rosa's arms who smiled at her.**

 **Andrea played in her hair that was getting a goldish brown color now" baby you have to say bye to Rosa now" she said. She shook her head" No go Roro" Gia says, "mischino i will be back soon okay the woman said. As she went to walk to the bench to talk to her mouthing to Andrea she would talk to her.**

 **As she got busy doing other things getting ready to leave the park when she looked around she didn't see Rosa or Gianna. " Hey have you seen Rosa and Gia" she said asking around as she texted her the woman but still got no respond. When she saw Michael and told him what was going on it had been more than 35 minutes.**

 **"GIA THIS ISN'T FUNNY NO MORE HIDING" Andrea said looking around as everyone looked around for her. Michael called over the guards" I Want you to search this park from top to bottom my little cousin is here somewhere no one leaves here do you understand. She is where a unicorn headband with a pink tutu and a pink shirt with some pony on it.**

 **As Molly got to the bathroom only to find Gianna's laid out on the floor " Oh my god T.J help she screamed as he looked into the bathroom then jumped into and helped. "Well Moll go and tell Andrea she isn't in the bathroom and someone knocked out her nanny and definitely took her. Bolting from the bathroom running to tell everyone what happened the birthday party was just finished and they were clearing out the park.**

 **When the nanny took her to the bathroom but Andrea thought they came back. What she never knew that she was being watched the whole time that's when Krissy came "hey guys did I miss the party i had a present its from Sam" she said with a grin.**

 **Before she dropped all the bugs and the listening devices on the picnic table as Andrea glared at her"Your welcome"Kristina said laughing. Michael seethed "What are you doing here Krissy " Michael asked, well i heard she was here for her brats birthday and i came to return her devices is all. Don't get you boxers in a twist big brother geeze what's your deal your more crabby than usual "she said.**

 **As Sonny was trying to calm Andrea through gritted teeth" it isn't a good time Krissy we are dealing with some family stuff right now" He said. " Aww did I lose my Corinthos card because last time I checked you were a Quartermaine sss ouch" she replies, would you quit it already Krissy" Morgan said. " Was it something I said anyway enjoy your day" she replies, when Andrea lunges towards her" tell your sister she has 24 hours to give me my daughter back or i will see to it that ComCat is shut down for good" she says coldly.**

 **As Kristina looked at her stunned" what are you talking about Sam isn't even in country she's in Greece with Her family they left three days ago. I swept her office and I found these in hers and Drew's office and i told her today and why would she have your kid she literally has 8 off her own.**

 **One that is literally two years old so what the hell would she want with your kid Andrea use your head for once. You know these baseless accusations are getting really out of hand Andrea even for you first it the Jason thing. When it was found out the Armenian guy put Jason in the hospital but you just have this need to make it Sam or Robbie gosh let it go.**

 **Whatever Michael this belongs to you' she said giving him a set of keys Andrea glared at her where is Robert framing other innocent men " Andrea says shaking her head. " No Robbie and Lana are in Europe they have been for months whatever oh and Andrea i hope you find her you deserve everything you get" Krissy says with a smirk saying the last part low as she walks away.**

 **Opening her car door looking in her back seat smiling" how did go they took the bait now I know they are going to be following me where is Robbie and what about the package" she said with a grin. He is already at airstrip waiting with my package this is so much fun how was her face "Lana says, Kristina laughed " you should have seen her your sister have 24 hours to give me my daughter back or I'm going to get ComCat shutdown" she says still laughing.**

 **As Lana chuckled " I told you Krissy you should have let me do it im sure that would have sent her into a Frenzy like she didn't have people outside my house like i have been doing this since i was a kid bitch be serious.**

 **I was bred a criminal it's what I know "she says, "someone is following us"Krissy says watching through her rear view ahh its a cop want to bet it's Dante Lana get down" she said. As Lana laid back going back to being unseen rolling down her window halfway keeping inside the car dark"Dante how can I help you " she asked.**

 **" Hey Krissy I didn't know you were in town" he said ,"it wasn't really planned but I needed to give Andrea something I did now i'm going to check in with my mom and after that who knows" She answers. Well I you know her daughter was just taking from the park and she said you would know something "he says.**

 **Rolling her eyes " off course she did i told her I knew nothing about that I just found out they were there when I landed. I don't know anything about who took her kid " she says, what did you needed to give her on her daughters birthday" Dante asked as Dolores tried to look into the car.**

 **"She had paid some cleaning people to put bugs in Sam and Drew offices which I found so I brought it too here to give it to her" Kristina said. "You sure about that Ms. Corinthos " Dolores asked, yes i am very sure I don't care for the girl and wouldn't cry for her if she crocked but I wouldn't take her kid what would that get me "She responds.**

 **"Why the dark tints" Dante asked his sister had taken a dark turn in the last few years he still couldn't believe she was working for another family. He seen her in action it was eerie she killed with such ease and precision that it scared him just how many people has she killed. But he could never bring himself to ask her how many but there were rumors she took out the Armenian mobster and the way he was murder he couldn't believe it.**

 **Fine you can go pass by to see your nieces and nephews before you disappear okay Dante said tapping on the hood of the car. Kristina saluted him then winked and drove away " that bitch know you don't have her kid but she just wanted to jam you up because you caught her ass" Lana said.**

 **Krissy scoffs " please i'm not worried every time i have come up here she has been on this trying to save me bullshit" she responds. Lana looked at her in mock shock "oh no come let me save you from your villainous sister" she says sarcastically. As Krissy laughs "Only if she could save herself ; let's get you out of here" she says shaking her head.**

* * *

 **Anna and Duke's house**

 **"Mom, Dad are you here" Griffin called coming in putting both carriers down on the ground when he heard Emma. "Uncle Griffin" she shouted rushing forward to hug him then looking down at the twins. When Duke and Anna came in from the backyard with Robin and Patrick behind them"you should have called i we would have picked you up" Anna said. As Duke shook his hand before pulling his son in for a hug "where's the Misses" the older man asked.**

 **Griffin couldn't help but smile" Umm she is outside on the phone with her mom" he answers, Hey little brother" Robin said stepping forward to hug him. He was a bit thrown "Robin i didn't know you were going to be here" Griffin said. "Umm yeah i heard you were going to be in town so i kind of made it my business to be here . To say i'm sorry i was out of line and had no right to judge your choices or make you choose i just felt like i was losing you again" she said.**

 **Watching her cautiously"Well i understand that Robin but you don't really owe me an apology you owe my wife one. I get Emelda can be abrasive and comes off unfeeling but she never did anythng to you and your weren't losing me. Your my sister but what you have to understand she is apart of my life the very best part of me" he says. Sighing "i understand that and i am sorry to you and your wife" Robin says.**

 **"How is Manolo doing"Duke asked, he is good stubborn as ever but he is good that guy hits the gym everyday" Griffin replies. Just then Emy walks in as Anna and Emma already had twins Caleb and Emiline who were 5 months old. "Wow look at these little ones" Patrick said holding PJ in his arms showing the three year old his little cousins. "Hi Emelda" Robin says as she waved"Hi Robin everyone how is everyone doing" Emy says.**

* * *

 **Greece**

 **Sam sat on the beach with Hadley in her arms as the toddler played in the sand as the rest of the kids ran on around. Smiling because she couldn't believe it just watching them Danny and Madison were fourteen years old. Declan was 9 and Halsey was five and their latest addition just turned two years old and with her three eldest 27 and 20. With 3 grandkids she felt extremely blessed to say the least Manuel had a 3 year old son Manuel Jr and twins Camila and Messiah.**

 **Olly and recently married her Friend Katherine in which she thought they were literally made for each other. He thought it was third time's the charm and it was her son was 24 both Olly and Kat were blessed with a precious little girl that they name Ayah Melanny Tavares. There was so much to be grateful for she sometimes found herself just staring at her husband.**

 **In awe had she not had the courage to go her life wouldn't be as full as it was these were the moments. Where she knew she made the right choice to leave Port Charles when she did before she let it destroy her. "Hey what are you thinking about so hard" Drew asked with a smile as he sat down next to her. Smiling up at her husband "just how lucky i am i mean it i could never imagine just how good my life would be"Sam says.**

 **"What's up" he asked taking the baby out her arms smiling down at the little girl before looking to his wife. Who he was married to for Fourteen years and shared 5 beautiful children with. As he caressed her face " I had left Port Charles 15 years ago Drew i had no idea what i was doing i felt stuck and angry. I wanted to stay but the couldn't live with the bold lies to face and i know myself Drew i know for a fact.**

 **That i would have done something i would regret and for what for a man who didn't value or our relationship. You know i thank god every day i did leave because he would have broken more than he already had.**

 **And i look at my life my children, my grandchildren and you and my heart is so full" she said with tears in her eyes. Which made him smile "GRAND CHILDREN HUH?" Drew said wiping the stray tears away as she shoved him gently.**

 **"Haha i know i'm only 42 i shouldn't have grandchildren but love every moment of it" Sam says. When he looked over at her "Wait what does Elle call you a Glamma" he said laughing, making her laugh. "Your just full of jokes today huh Mr. Cain" she said as Drew laughs "wow look at that" he says. When she looks up into he sky and i read will you marry me again love Drew when she looked at him.**

 **He was down on one knee" Sam would you do me the honor of renewing your vows here with all of us here" he said with a smirk. As Sam stood in shook "Yess, Yes i will" she replies that is when she heard all the cheers turning around to see her family and friends. Only turning back to her husband completely thrown how he pulled all this off without her knowledge.**


	33. Chapter 33

Okay _Shawn now has his own house not far from Curtis and Elena they spend alot time together raising the triplets. Curtis and Elle had another daughter December 24, 2019 Estefany Madelyn Ashford. Sam and Drew also had another daughter Hadley Makenzy Cain born April 2,2020, Sam is still in the thick of things with Andrea. Which is only going to coming to a hit with her daughter going missing and Jason waking up._

 _Shawn and his fiancee Tanya lost their son he now has a relationship with his older kids and he and Denise have mended fences, Tanya is a small business owner. Shawn now his own business its a high end gym it has several activities such as boxing, pools etc he also associated with the VA. So veterans who just come home can find work and support from others his business partner is Denise husband._

 _Melky and Michelle are still at it she lives and works in Miami i honestly have so much fun writing their dysfunction they have a daughter Mireya Elisabeth Tavares. Because i feel like they balance each other out but they also don't trust each other but i am still on the fence about where i want to take them. K.K and Valerie are together i might want to get into who her father is because they are having their first child. And i will and Hiro's story to the mix on how he knows the Tavares fam._

 _Tommy and Elisabeth got married they have twin boys Dalvin and Deylin he also legally adopted her daughters they live in Port Charles. Michael and Sabrina are recently divorced they have three kids Gabriel, Teddy and Maria. Morgan only has Avery and has a on and off again relationship with Serena Baldwin._

 _Kristina has become an assassin for Manolo and Florio she is bisexual, Molly and TJ are engaged. Jordan and Andre had rekindle their relationship it is still intense between her Tommy and Elisabeth. i have loved writing in the multiracial background of the Tavares family. Because i get to write stories told through my own families experience being of Latino and multiracial._

 **Miami** , **Florida**

 **Shawn's Penthouse**

 **"I don't understand why is this okay with you i could stay with her Shawn" Tanya said, baby i have to work and when i am she is with her mom and Curtis" he replies. As he moved through the house getting all of Eliana's things he heard the same complaint all the time. When she stopped him in his tracks putting her hands on his chest" I'm serious babe i really think you should consider getting her full-time and letting her see her mom on the weekends" she says.**

 **Shaking his head " i'm not going to take her from her mother Tanya and she gets to grow up with her brothers and her sisters" he said. Rolling her eyes "and what about you Shawn ever since you moved out and for the life of me i don't know why you would live there. Anyway from the moment you got your own house you don't get to be with her all the time. Much less spend real time with her and i know that takes a toll on you because you want to be there.**

 **But with this new business you can't be there so if she lived with us you will know she is here all the time. Its not like she will miss her anyway Shawn she has four kids under five" Tanya says. Stopping "What happens if she wants her mother or her brothers or her room look baby i know what you lost i lost it too.**

 **Look there is alot you don't know about Elena what she told was true she lost two daughters and god saw it fit to bless her. And we will get what we had again i promise but taking Eliana from her mother isn't the way to do that he said when Eliana came in"Papi i tie my shoes" the toddler said.**

 **He smiled "good job baby girl give me five" Shawn said kneeling , did you study your words" he asked. She looked up at him with her with her mother's eyes and shook her head " Yes Papi" Eliana answered. Picking her up and kissing her on the cheek "spell vision" he asked she looked at him. Tapping her chin like she was thinking "V..I..S..I..O..N" she says when he looked at her "you knew it didn't you" Shawn says tickling her.**

 **As she giggled "Yess noooo papi no more" Eliana said still laughing, okay I'm going to asked you when we get in the car go get your jacket" he said. Tanya wiped her stray tear away then crossing her arms as the toddler ran to the other room. "Who gives a three year old the words she gives these kid they are kids" she said he pulled her into his arms. "Baby look it worked for her and the majority of her family so why not do the same for our kids. We will be taking that trip i already spoke to her and Curtis we need our time" he said kissing her.**

 **Then grabbing the rest of Eliana's stuff pulling her out the room "let's go" Shawn says, Papi i'm ready" she said jumping down the stairs. Making Tanya worry each time "Eliana is so much like her mother it scares him sometimes. She liked taking risk and very protective and extremely loyal just seeing how she would defend her brother. Was the cutest thing he ever seen even though he did have to reprimand her because he didn't want her to think it was okay to hit people.**

 **He was all for defending herself and her siblings so he smoothed it over with the kids family because he knew Elle wasn't going to. Shaking his head as he watched Tanya with her filled his heart he didn't think he would find someone after all this time but he did. Putting her bag inside the backseat "Papi are you coming to Gr..." Eliana said but stopped and covered her mouth.**

 **Making Tanya look back at her "Where Eliana" she asked watching her curiously as Shawn looked into the rearview mirror at her. He just smiled and kept driving "Grandma and grandpa house he having a bbq" she said covering. Tanya looked at her with a raised eyebrow but before she could speak they pulled up into Elena's driveway. "MAMI, TOBY, MILLY, STEF" Eliana shouted loosening her seatbelt as they got out the car.**

 **Shawn looked at Tanya and winked as the toddler ran out of the car running to her mother who kissed her all over her face. Before letting her go so she could hug her sisters and brother as the other kids ran and hugged Shawn. "Hey Elle what's going on" Shawn said, oh nothing we are just taking a trip would you guys like to come " she said rolling her eyes. That's when he cocked his head" REALLY" he said, look tell her your killing me the suspense is maddening" Elena said.**

 **As Tanya looked on "Tell her what Shawn" she asked suspiciously Elle looked at her moving her eyebrows up and down. Shaking his head " Okay remember when i said i was planning a trip for us well its not just a trip i remember you said you wanted to do a destination wedding. This is it i talked to your family and your friends as well so please tell me you will marry me this week" he said.**

 **She turned and look at Elle" so all that wedding stuff you were looking at was for me and not for Sam" Tanya said in shock. Elle shrugged then nodded toward Shawn "Oh my god yes i would marry you Shawn" she says hugging him. As the kids jumped up and down screaming "YAY,YAY, YAY,YAY, YAY",** **bien tu terminaste" Elle said shaking her head. "So where are we going" she asked, a private villa in Greece where your family and friends will meet us in a few days.**

 **That is when Elle gave him a box "that is yours see it as a wedding gift a very expensive one" putting her hands up. Look I know this situation with he and us is anything but normal and i know it came be difficult.**

 **On you with everything that you are going through and this is from me and Curtis to say thank for dealing with us. And i know i don't always make it easy and i don't do it to be a bitch but we love you and we want you guys to be happy.**

 **You two deserve a little rest and relaxation with each other don't worry about this little nugget. She will call and speak to y'all everyday unwind with no worries alright there is no giving it back at all"she said. Chuckling Shawn looked at Tanya who sighs "okay under one circumstance" she said. "Okay go ahead shoot"Elena said round the kids up, only if Eliana could come" Tanya says.  
**

 **Elle looked at her with an raised eyebrow "well of course its her dad's wedding i asked him to bring her here so i could make sure he dress fits. Just go and enjoy the next few days Tanya i will make sure she gets there" she said winking at her as they went inside.**

 **She smiled "Shawn i'm sorry about early and come i need to pack" the woman said. When Shawn smiled even wider" don't have to i already did now let's go we have a few days to ourselves before everyone gets there" he said.  
**

* * *

 **Miami Dade Court house**

 **Michelle paced back and forth til this day she didn't believe that it turn out like this it had been three years since she spoke to Kendra. "Baby girl relax I spoke to Herman you have a good shot of joint custody" Charles said, i have done everything I possibly could daddy i hope and pray the judge sees that" she replies.**

 _Flash back_

 _"I told you to let me handle it but you didn't listen then you ambush me with meeting this woman you destroyed all of it" Michelle ranted, you needed to meet her so you could know what she did Miche this isn't my fault its his. Shaking her head "No Kendra it is yours I didn't ask you to i was happy he and i where working on getting along._

 _And i one fast swoop there it was all just gone now so is my little girl and its your fault he was learning to trust me. Now all that is shot to hell because of you" she spat coldly, No Michelle he was playing you all of us along. I get it though you don't want to believe it but baby he never was sticking around and i need you to get it. The sooner we can fight that asshole to get your daughter back" Kendra insisted._

 _She had never been so angry in her life "YES I GET IT HE IS DIFFICULT, TRYING AND ARROGANT BUT YOU KNOW WHAT. SO AM I AND HE UNDERSTOOD THAT ABOUT ME JUST GO KENDRA GO GOODBYE! Michelle shouted knocking the glass to the floor. Sinking to the floor sobbing for herself and the lost of her family that is when her father came and put his arm around her holding her._

 **She finally sat down as just then she saw her "Chucky what is she doing here" Michelle said trying not to get worked up. Just seeing Kendra "Look Michelle i love you alright your are my little sister okay and i was trying to look out for you and i'm sorry" she said. That's when she saw Hiro turn the corner " Why are you always here where's Melky and my daughter" Michelle asked.**

 **He just s** **tared at her"Tell me how much does he pay you to be his bodyguard how about i write you a check and you do what i say" she says. As he starts to laugh" honey i'm not a bodyguard i'm here to support my friend against scandalous ass woman" Hiro said. "Oh wow look he speaks i guess you don't have a life of your own that you eat sleep and breath Melky's business.**

 **Hmm and i know you couldn't please a woman to save your life so you being 6"9 means nothing right" she said tapping her chin. Noticing he wasn't even phased by her comment"ahh princesita" Melky said shaking his head. "Hiro i guess you have to prove her wrong and bless her with that platano Manito i give you my blessing" he says with a grin. As she glares at him shoving him"** **¿Qué diablos estás loco? Ni siquiera me tocaría el culo manito** _(_ _what the fuck are you crazy i wouldn't even touch her ass brother")_ **.**

 **"I don't blame you manito i myself don't understand why i did it personally i though she was gorgeous i didn't know she was horrible person" Melky said. When she shoved him as he laughed " I don't know what I ever saw in you" Michelle says glaring at him. "Chula you know what you saw in me it's you like platanos its okay" he said still laughing. Rolling her eyes at him " i just want my daughter i could careless about you" she said.**

 **He just shook his head " you have to get up really early in the morning to fool me chula but proceed" Melky says. Her father stopped his son "why don't you just do what's in the best interest of Mireya and that is to have both her parents she adores the both of you" Charles sr says. Melky sighs "Chuck we have been through this for the last three years i wouldn't trust your daughter with my dog much less the light of my life" he said.**

 **"Well i guess the judge will have the last say" Ebony said, i guess mamita he said when Ronaika walked over. "Dime Moreno" she said kissing her brother and Hiro, well you know aqui at this hearing again" he replies as they go into the court room.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Long term care facility Just outside Port Charles**

 **June 13,2022**

 **"Hey Jace i'm sorry i didn't bring Gianna this time but because, because as her lips start to tremble. " She was kidnapped this week its why i haven't come to see you" Andrea said as she began to cry. You have to wake up she pleaded i don't know if whoever was watching me but Michael had guards on us.**

 **Remember when i told you Jake wants to be a cop and he has had Lucky working tirelessly looking for his baby sister. But we can't do this without you " and we don't know who took her" its when his hand twitched. I know i shouldn't becoming here but your her father and you need to know.**

 **Jason's mind was screaming for her fighting to come out the haze he could always hear her but knowing his little girl needed him made him fight even harder. Andrea stayed for a little while and talked to him for awhile and told him about what was going on. With the custody battle between Michael and Sabrina after the latest mob war she didn't want her kids around it anymore.**

 **Sometime after she left someone else entered his room " hey Morgan i just saw your baby mama was weepy crying about your daughter" she said he could hear the glee in her voice. When his hands clenched she laughed " want to know a secret tell her not to worry i am going to take really good care of our little Gianna" the woman said.**

 **Ahh i see your fighting that's cute but you can't do a damn thing to stop me she laughed running her finger down the side of his face. Oh and they finally have a drug protocol for you and by the time you wake up and is mobile i will be GONE.**

 **I told you bitch 3 years ago you and that bitch barked up the wrong tree but you knew just how lethal i was you should have warned her. I never let things go but she still pushed this her own fault the woman said with a shrug.**

 **Any way be a good boy Morgan and don't worry little Gianna will come back and she will finish you and that bitch for me she said kissing him on the cheek. Then wiped it off and " take care of yourself she said with a chuckle as she closed the door and left.**

 **All Jason could do was scream he was a prisoner of his own mind for 3 years he was angry he would find her and finishes this for good. She made her way outside to the car " how did that go love " he asked.**

 **" Fabulous" Lana said with a smile**

 **Best damn Harley ever" Robbie said with a grin as they drove off into the sunset.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **Tommy, T.J and Emaris shouted cheering on Fransia as she scored a goal "GOAL!" Tommy shouted. As Emaris whistled as she jumped down cheering on her sister Cameron shook his head watching his girlfriend. T.J settled down next to Molly before he jumped up again as Fransia stole the ball from the other girl.**

 **Kicking it to the another team mate all the while Elisa sat closer with K.K and Valerie who was live streaming it so Elisabeth could see it from home. That is when Tommy's phone started to ring " Hey gorgeous you are missing a really missing a killer game Fransia is killing it put here how are you and the kids is Deylin feeling any better" he asked.**

 **Not giving her a chance to speak until he heard her speak as then he heard it. Something in his demeanor changed " TJ stay with your sister and call your mother and tell her to get to my house fast NOW" Tommy said sternly. As they all looked up " Dad what happen is everything okay with Elizabeth and the kids" he asked.**

 **" STAY WITH THEM TJ!" he said, that is what caught Emaris attention "what happen" she asked looking between them. "Stay with your sister and make sure she knows we are here for something i need to run to the house for something" Tommy said. The alarms went off in her head " Is mami and the kids okay" they are fine i have to go" he said running down the bleechers.**

 **Speaking to K.K then to the coach** **who called a time out he spoke to Fransia before leaving who looked up at her sister. Emaris nodded at her sister to who ran back on the field Cameron rubbed her back " i'm sure your mom is fine" he said. As Tommy rushed out the park to his car cursing as he got into his car then sped off. Emaris tapped K.K "I want to know what is going on at my house he wouldn't run off the way he did and don't tell me nothing" she says.**

 **Cameron shrugged as K.K looked up "Calmate mamita he got this and if anything Rossy got him just sit your sisters need you** **tú me oye" he said. Shaking her head knowing she couldn't and wouldn't leave her sisters at all she plopped down in the seat.**

* * *

 **Tommy and Elisabeth house**

 **Tommy was at Elisa soccer game with the girls while Elisabeth was home with the twins because Deylin wasn't feeling good. When the doorbell rang Dalvin looked up at his mother pointing at the door "mami door" he said as he sat on the floor coloring. With Mireya she was keeping her niece until Melky came to get her.**

 **He and Michelle were back in court again for what seemed like the millionth time in the last three years. Looking at her security camera rolling her eyes putting her fingers on her lips. So the kids would be quite picking up Deylin and lead the other kids to the other room.**

 _Flashback_

 _Elisabeth sat in the Metro Court Hotel waiting for Tommy to meet her with time to kill. She decided to get some work done while she waited "I wondered when I would see you face to face" Jordan says. As Elisabeth inwardly groaned" you've already saw me face to face Jordan._

 _Can we please not act like you haven't you just didn't know who I was related to" she said. Still not looking up from her computer" I mean you guys must have had a really good laugh at my expenses huh. When she played matchmaker with you and my husband and your brother taking my sisters child away from her" she said._

 _Sighing" Okay pay attention because I'm only going to say this once Elena didn't set us up. We got acquainted while he was there because I was always by my cousins house because are kids are around the same age. And that is how we met I was a bit reluctant because of my own drama._

 _But I decided to go out with him he asked me out and agreed simple as that. And not for nothing he isn't your husband anymore because the statute is 7 years and he was gone for 10. Now if that didn't help he was declared legally dead so you're marriage is over._

 _You don't know me but you so why don't you tell what your real grievances is. Not that I owe you an explanation but you are the mother of his son so I am trying to be respectful. But get it fucked up I maybe the nice but i am just as lethal as the rest._

 _And as far my brother that is on him" She said, what he did to my sister was cruel to do to any mother but her brand new baby daughter" Jordan says. Rolling her eyes " You mean like what your sister did to me and my daughter who is still recuperating from being assaulted. By her father who went into a rage because YOUR SISTER made it her business to tell him i was seeing someone else._

 _So please miss me with that bullshit because at least her child is ALIVE!" Elisabeth says, "Lissa ,Jordan" Tommy said from behind them. As Elisabeth looked over "Hi amor" she said as he walked over "What are you doing Jordan" he said. Who shrugged " I was having a chat with your mistress is she Thomas" she says shaking his head._

 _"Why are you doing this Jordan i never cheated ever during the course of our relationship ever now i can't say the same about you. Now just leave Elisabeth alone she hasn't done anything to you but get use to seeing her around because she isn't going anywhere" he says. Jordan was getting ready to speak Just then Andre came over "Jordan hey thank you for meeting me" he said leading her away._

 **As his brother slept she walked over to the door" Who is it" she asked but they kept on knocking. That's when she called Tommy on the phone then opened the door. " Frandy how did you get my address" she said staring him in the face. "Lis** **sa por favor i just want to talk por favor" he asked pleadingly, answer my question** **she said not budging.**

 **All he could do was stare she was even more gorgeous then he remember and he threw it all away. Now he was with stuck with someone who did have his heart " i saw it on something you sent Yonelis but please just here me out please this is life or death" he says. Her eyes were cold " god i hope its yours you know what i don't care" leave and don't come back. Or you will have to deal with my husband and trust he wants to finally be able to see you in person" Lissa said closing the door**

 **"PLEASE LISSA MAX DYING AND HE NEEDS HELP PLEASE!" he shouted through the closed door. She heard Tommy on the other line cursing "What does that have to do with me Frandy nothing" she responds looking at him incredulously. When heard some called "Titi Deylin is throwing up" Mireya said, Okay Ya voy" Elisabeth answered. Her eyes never leaving Frandy " I can't help you" she said closing the door as tried to stop it.**

 **But she kicked his leg then closed the door "** **LISSA POR FAVOR ABRE LA PUERTA" he said banging on the door pleading. As the tears rolled down" You gotta help me save my son"Frandy said when he was snatched from behind. Tommy grabbed him and slammed him against the door "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE AT MY HOUSE" he said. Just as Jordan got there "Tommy let him go if he did something he will go to jail" she says.**

 **Frandy looked up at him this was the first time every seeing this man " You mother fucker you stole my family you took everything from me" he said. As Tommy threw him to the ground " I DIDN'T TAKE SHIT FROM YOU MOTHER FUCKER YOU THREW THEM AWAY FOR THAT OTHER BITCH" he replies. That is when Frandy lunged forward taking a swing at Tommy "YOU TAKE MY WIFE THEN YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTERS. Every time he did Tommy shoved him to the ground he Frandy who only stood at 5'8 he wanted a fight. And Tommy was sure to give it to him for all the pain he caused Elisabeth and their daughters.**

 **WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME YOU HAVE EVERYTHING I JUST WANT TO SAVE MY SON OKAY" he said. As Tommy shoved him aside "you pitiful mother fucker you left her remember what did you really expect her to stay single why you go off living your life" he says. As Jordan stood there in between both men "I think you need to go" she says. Just then Elisabeth opened the door "** **que clase de mierda estas hablando Frandy" she asked. When Tommy grabbed her "No papi i'm good he isn't stupid enought to touch me with me looking at him" she said.**

 **Glaring at him " You left me remember because i didn't forget remember after i gave you 20 years of my life you spit on that. And your weren't even faithful and you sit here like somebody took something from you idiota,** **mentiroso, la fucking perro" she said getting closer. Before she slapped him across his face" You have the gall to come here and ask me to help your bastard son FUCK YOU.**

 **Because i remember crystal fucking clear you and that bitch told me not to coming back begging you and** **Confía en mí, ya tengo todo y todo lo que necesito para que lo entiendas. The irony of it all here you are begging me to help that little mother fucker who made my girls miserable and went out his way to hurt them. And the fucked up thing is you allowed it because you didn't want to upset that bitch but it was okay to upset my girls" If it was Osvaldo i would think about but its not so guess what I DON'T CARE NOW WE WILL BE EQUAL" Elisabeth said staring him in the eyes.**

 **While Tommy stood in between them" please he is just a boy Emaris can save his life" he pleaded getting on his knees. She scoffed then chuckled" YOU WANT EMARIS TO SAVE HIM WASN'T HE THE SAME ONE WHO TOLD EVERYONE WHO WOULD LISTEN. THAT SHE GOT WHAT SHE DESERVED AND HE TOLD PEOPLE SHE WAS EASY and she was a fucking cuero are you fucking crazy" she said.**

 **That is when TJ and the girls got out the car and Frandy looked up and saw the girls in the car. Gasping as he saw them they looked so different so grown up he then looked back at Elisabeth "Please your not that heartless" Frandy said. She looked at him that got close "yeah i'm not but i was to nice to people who didn't deserve and you need to realize i am very much a Tavares" Elisabeth said moving back.**

 **"Hola mis amores" she said waving at the girls in that moment Jordan read the fear in their eyes and it finally clicked. "Mr. Feliz i think its best you leave now"Jordan said, he shook his head " I can't this is the only way to save my son" he answers.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Some where in Europe**

 **"Where are we going now" she asked, Lana looked back and smiled " some place very cool they have nice big statues" she replies. The little girl looked up "what about Momma is she coming to" Gianna asked, no not right now but Rosa's here with you and when me and Bobby aren't around. You will have her until mommy can come for you okay" Lana said winking at Rosa who smirked.**

 **Robbie looked back "is that okay with you darling" he asked with a smile as she looked up and smiled. "Yes i like Bobby he is funny" the three year old says, he chuckles " you ready for some adventure honey" he said tapping her nose. Before taking her hand and leading her outside while the ladies talk " You know you didn't have to hit so hard Lana i got forty stitches in my head" Rosa said.**

 **Lana chuckles" Well we had to make it believable that your were rendered unconscious my love. And i know you don't want anyone to be suspicious of you and i loved the way you played. My god it was amazing i almost keyed the fucking violin you had me going and she bought it like hot cakes. I mean damn Val i was moved" she said laughing, Valentina smiled "my debt is paid to you Svetlana after this i will stay for a couple of weeks before i go back.**

 **Then play the mourning nanny" she says making Lana laugh they you will take some pills and die for 8 hours. In which your body will be switched out with someone who looks just like you do. Then you can roam free to spend your millions while i take her mommy's place she will never remember her which is good. All the while i will play mind games with her old mommy and daddy anyway"Lana said. "Sssss i will hate that i can't get a front row seat to watch her misery Valentina says.**

 **As both when start to laugh "I will be watching like a little bird in the sky chriping happily" Lana says. Pouring them celebatory drinks. "So Lana where are you guys going to do now beside mind fucking her" Valentina says crossing her legs and taking a sip of her drink. "Well i just bought an island in the Aegean sea so i will build a house and etc but we are going to Montenegro stay there for a few years.**

 **And i have Ramona flying in to speak with the little one so what about you will you be staying in Montenegro with us" she answers. Chuckling "i will stay for a little bit but once Rosa Del vecchio is dead and she forgets me completely then i'm disappearing for a while and try to find my own bliss" Valentin says. As they watched him outside playing with Gianna" you know he is really good with her" she says. Lana looks "yes he is very good with children maybe we will have one of our own one day" she responds.**

 **"Well Lana darling it was fun working with you again" Val says, of course its always a pleasure to work with you too" Lana says. "By the way where is my boytoy Hiroshi" Valentina asked, ahahhh Miami court"she answers with them both making face. Lana and Valentina had met in boarding school they come from similar backgrounds. But Val was kidnapped and sold into the sex trade by an enemy of her father who was an Lieutenant in the italian mafia.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Andrea passed back and forth with the Jason's family as Emily tried to get her to sit" please just sit and relax" she says. Her hands were shaking" i just can't believe it tell me this isn't a dream Emily that he is really awake" Andrea says pleadingly. Holding her hand "no it isn't he is really awake he came to us just when we needed him the most" Emily says. As Andrea started to cry she couldn't believe it now she could calm down because he would do anything to find their daughter.**

 **That is when they saw his doctor come out the room they all got up from there seat that were scattered all over the waiting room. "So how is he Dr. Cavanaugh" Alan asked come toward the man holding Monica's hand. The doctor sighs"Well i will start with the good he has no cognitive damage he is very alert. But his memory is hazy of what happened to him and how he got here.**

 **But that will recede and he should get his memories back and now he will not be up and about just yet. He has limited body movement for three years minus the exercise that we did do. Jason will have a lot of therapy to do before he is mobile again and i know you were worried about the bullet in his back. Being an issue but its not we have to keep it there we don't want to irritate it at all.**

 **I am very sorry but we will continue you to monitor his progress" Dr. Cavanaugh says as Alan and Monica shook his head. "Thank you so much for giving us our son back" Monica said hugging Emily and Edward with relief. Several days Andrea was walking down the hallway with Jason who she briefed on everything with the search and everything that was going on.**

 **That is when Andrea saw her " What hell are you doing here Kristina coming to report for your sister" she spat. "Oh wow look whose awake to bad they hallmark doesn't make cards for waking up from a three year long coma's" Kristina says sarcastically.**

 **Knowing it would irritated Andrea "yeah your real funny why are you here Krissy" Andrea said glaring at her. Jason couldn't believe that she turned her back on her family and was now working for Manolo. "I am here waiting for Molly she had an appointment then we are going out to eat and celebrate my new business venture. You should look into to you might need one i think i should call it nannies with guns.**

 **Or nannies packing heat one could never be to careful you know" she said with a grin, "YOU FUCKING BITCH! Andrea shouted. As Jason grabbed her she struggled to break free as he whispered in her ears. "Oh come on Andrea what are you going to do come on you are going to make the cripple hurt himself he just got out of a coma for pete sake" Kristina said. Blowing a kiss at Andrea who was fuming when someone grabbed her arm "What the hell is your problem or do you get off seeing other people hurt" Michael said.**

 **As she pulled away with a grin " awww Michael your such a hero" she says batting her eyes seeing his jaw clench. "Stop playing these games Kristina" he said sternly when she saw out the corner of her eyes Andrea moving. Making Krissy turn and shoved Andrea into Jason as they both hit the floor hard. "Oh my gosh Jason!"Andrea said moving off him quickly as Michael jumped in to help.**

 **"What the fuck is your problem" she shouted at Kristina who shrugged, you really shouldn't have tried to attack me. You okay there wobbles" she says, "JUST GO KRISSY!" Michael spat as he looked at her in disbelief. Rolling her eyes as Molly came over "Is everything okay" she asked as they helped Jason up " I'm okay" he says.**

 **When Epiphany walked over" This is a hospital not an episode of Jerry Springer not here" she said to the group. Kristina smiled "it wasn't my fault i was defending myself from an impromptu attack by this bitch.**

 **Who can't even keep her daughter safe but she wants to attack me like she is built like that" she said. Molly's mouth dropped open in "alright Krissy that is enough" she said pulling her sister away, bye Andrea see you around town hope we can still do our weekly sleepover" Krissy says.**

 **Being lead away by Molly "what the hell Kristina that was a little insensitive" she said, well the bitch asked for it Molly i was minding my own damn business when she came over harassing me" she said defending herself. All the while Krissy watched her with a smile on here face knowing this was just the beginning. " I know what she has done to Sam Krissy but she is going through a hard time right now because Gianna is missing.**

 **And its not something you should throw in her face " Molly chastise, sighing fine Molls but she gets in my face again i will not hesitate to gut that bitch understood. Now tell me about this appointment" Krissy says hugging her baby sister.**

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

 **As everyone took their seat Michelle's lawyer called Hiroshi Nakumara' the woman said as he walked to the stand. He shook his head as he took his seat " What is it that you do for Mr. Tavares" Ms. Stanton asked. Chuckling as he looked at her then Michelle" I don't do anything for Mr. Tavares i don't work for that fool" he answers. "Really so i thought you were his body guard why" she asked.**

 **This made Hiro laugh even harder "Im not his bodyguard we grew up together he is my friend my brother. And my name is Federico Hiroshi Villanefa- Nakumara only family and friends call me Hiroshi" counters. "Then why does he have around the clock guards is he into organize crime" she asked, as he laughs again " why he needs guard because of that crazy bitch" he answers.**

 **Trying to intimidate him "what do you do for a living Mr. Nakumara oh i mean Villanefa you spend a lot of time around Mireya" she asked, of course i do she is my god daughter he replies. "Just answer the question Mr. Villanefa" the judge asked, i work as a consultant for ComCat industries" Hiro says.**

 **Michelle rolls her eyes "consultant right since when" Ms. Stanton asked, that is when JT stood up "you honor what does Mr. Villanefa's work having anything to do with Mr. Tavares. Stances as a father which he has provide a good stable home for Mireya in which her mother couldn't not. Because she is impulsive and he did not trust her to do what is best for Mireya first instead of whatever agenda she has.**

 **Ms. Johnson is upset that Mr. Tavares is not interested in being her bed buddy is why we are here. She is the one on countless times caused a scene in front of Mireya" he says, yes she has been provoked by your client Mr. Sterling" Ms. Stanton says. Giving a slow clap "wow counselor really where is the proof to that salacious claim against my client. Because i tell you i have several recording of her rantings and her sexual assault on My client"JT said.**

 **That is when Michelle's head swung "WHAT NEVER ASSAULTED YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she said looking over to Melky who winked at her. Her father grabbed her shoulders to calm her down as Hiro sat on the stand trying not to laugh.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Port Charles**

 **Tommy and Elisabeth's house**

 **"Mis Ninas" Frandy says as he stared at the girls as Emaris stared at him harshly, " go to mami now" Emaris says. "Fransy, Elisa it's okay come to papi" he says looking as Fransia pushed her little sister he paused before running to her mother and Tommy. That is when he finally understood the magnitude of what he did "mis ninas** **Perdóname por favor" he says. Cameron was angry that this guy had the nerve to think sorry would change anything.  
**

 **What he didn't see was Emaris before it was to late she swung a bat hitting him across the head. "That's all you have to say to me mother fucker is Sorry fuck your sorry" she said as she continued to hit him. "Emaris stop! "Cameron said jumping to get her and not get hit, Emaris stop honey listen i will make him leave but if you do this then i have to arrest you. And i don't want to i know what he did to you and i understand" Jordan said.**

 **As Elisabeth just stood there never budging all the while Tommy was in the house checking on the little ones. " YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO TRY AND PULL HIM OFF YOUR MOTHER. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE BE TOSSED LIKE A FUCKING RAG DOLL. OR HIM HAVING HIS WIFE AND HER MOTHER TREAT YOU LIKE SHIT OR YOU BEGGING HIM TO STOP.**

 **WHILE YOU TRY TO PROTECT YOURSELF AND YOUR LITTLE SISTERS BECAUSE YOUR MOTHER IS UNCONSCIOUS. WHEN YOU LOOKED INTO THE EYES OF PERSON WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO LOVE AND PROTECT YOU.**

 **DON'T EVEN SEE YOU HE SEES YOU AS AN ENEMY AND HE KEEPS HITTING YOU UNTIL YOU BLACK OUT SO DON'T TELL ME YOU UNDERSTAND. BECAUSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN THERE YOU DON'T HAVE THE SCARS TO PROVE IT!" Emaris spat coldly.**

 **"Mom don't i got this Emaris i know but he can't hurt you i promise me and dad won't let him" TJ says. Jordan watched Elisabeth who just stood by "** **mi amor ya él no vale la pena suficiente" she says. Just as the tears started to stream down her face dropping the bat on the ground. Looking down at him" Mami i can't he took so much from us" she cried, "No llores mi amor, sé lo que nos quitó, pero déjame manejar esto, te prometo que pagará" Elisabeth says.**

 **"EMARIS LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SENTIRÉ POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA. PERO SU HERMANO, EL NECESITA QUE USTED POR FAVOR ME AYUDE A AYUDARME MI MORENA" Frandy said. As he sat on his knees pleading when she smiled a smile that sent a shiver down his back. "If you need me to save that bastard then he is as good as dead because i wouldn't spit on that mother fucker if he was on fire.**

 **So with that being said Mr. Feliz your bastard son is going to die and only brothers i have are two years old and TJ"Emaris said with a shrug. He hopped to his feet grabbing her causing her to swing when Cameron and Emaris both hit him at the same time. Making him fall back "Don't ever touch me again next time you do i won't hesitate to kill you" Emaris says.**

 **"Please, please i will do anything please just help him he is your brother" he begged as he started to cry. "Mr. Feliz it's time for you to leave "Jordan says pulling him back, i can't i have to save my son and she is his only hope he is just a boy" Frandy cried.**

 **Emaris laughed "then start making funeral arrangements then because i will never help him EVER. You couldn't pay me to save that mother fucker who made me and my sisters miserable" she said.**

 **Just then Tommy emerged from the house seeing the blood on Frandy's face and head" she did didn't she" he asked Elisabeth who just shrugged. After getting Frandy in the ambulance she walked over "why didn't you stop her Elisabeth she could have killed him and in the moment she wouldn't have cared. But what happens when she isn't angry or hurt anymore then she would have regretted it"Jordan says.**

 **Before Elisabeth could speak Emaris did" I wouldn't have regretted it he deserved he thinks sorry can changed anything it doesn't" she said. Shaking her head "You want to know why i didn't stop her because i know my daughter Jordan as angry as she is. I knew she wouldn't even if she wanted to it would be her first reaction when she saw him again" Elisabeth says winking at her daughter.**

 **"Bye Frandy kiss your son goodbye tell him to enjoy his final days" Emaris said waving to him before she went into the house. He looked at Elisabeth with tears in his eyes "please Lissa i can't lose him too i already lost my girls. The way they look at me he and Osvaldo is all i have left" he pleaded, not my problem no you can go back to Miami" she says then went inside the house.**

 **Frandy looked up at Jordan "I'm not a monster one moment shouldn't define my whole life" he say. "It doesn't but that's all we see when we look at you Elisa use to have nightmares that you were going to comeback and kill us.**

 **You know because she couldn't understand why you would do what you did i just wanted you to know your were a selfish bastard. Because you treated my mother like trash like she was something you can throw away and pick up whenever you wanted.**

 **And i don't forgive you and Max got what he deserved for being an evil turd i hope one day your really understand what you did. Not just to my mother but your former daughter i hope you find a donor but i won't be any of my sisters" Fransia said as she backed up and walked away.**

 **"Fransy, Fransy wait please you don't was all he could get out before she closed the door leaving him standing there. "Umm can you escort Mr. Feliz to the airport please" Jordan said as the patrol officer shook his head. "I can't leave without my wife" he said, pickup your wife and then go home we do things that we regret. But it doesn't take away the pain we caused and what you did you have to live with that get in the car" Jordan says closing the door.**

 **As he hung his head low and sighs getting into the car knowing that he had to break his wife's heart that their son was probably going to die.**

* * *

 **Jason's place**

 **Jason had finally been released from the hospital he decide that Andrea would stay with him she was the safest there. After looking over everything at her place them came back to his place seeing pictures off his little girl. He had made a promise that he would find her and kill whoever took her "tell me everything about that happened that day of her birthday" he said as they sat down.**

 **Wiping her tears away" it was a perfect day me and Rosa invited all of her friends from school. She was having a blast her cousins where there even Molly and TJ came she had so many presents. We decided to have it at the park because i knew most of the parents wouldn't come if it was at Sonny's. So Michael had posted Guards all over the park where we were so we could be covered" Andrea says.**

 **As she took out some to the pictures and video we took and as the party was winding down and we were saying by to Rosa. She said she needed to go to the bathroom so Rosa took her and she had been trying to scare me all day.**

 **They had been taking so long and i thought she was just hiding but she wasn't Molly and TJ found Rosa unconscious on the bathroom floor. And we don't know how long she was there for when she finally did woke up she was so hurt to find out we couldn't find her.**

 **She too thought Gianna was just playing as well because she did it all the time to me to Rosa. But she was really gone and now my little girl is out there somewhere missing and scared that i'm not there" she says. With a fresh batch of tears start to stream down her face he pulls her to his chest" i'm here now and i'm going to find her"Jason says.**

 **"Now where is Rosa now" he asked, i had to force her to continue her trip to Italy to visit her family her Nonna was turned 90. So she was going to visit she was going to cancel but i made her go but she calls everyday to see if there is anything new" Andrea says. "How did you find her" Jason asked, my mother found and i had her vetted as did Sonny and Michael everything checked out.**

 **She has been with me since the very beginning when it wasn't her it was my mom and my brother. But i trust Rosa Jason she is some young italian woman " she says, okay does she have a boyfriend who you thought was suspicious he says. Shaking her head "no she was dating Philly none of this makes sense Jason but Kristina came and that was after we knew she was missing.**

 **And i told her that her bitch of a sister needed to give me my daughter back" she says, you think Sam took Gia" Jason asked. "I don't know Jason what i do know is Krissy found my bugs i had in her office and her husband office. But she was in Greece since June 1st Gia's birthday is June 10 who would want to take her but Sam or her brother in law. They knew that would be the only way to hurt me" Andrea said, yeah but that is too much of a liability they could be seen with her.**

 **Sam isn't stupid and she has her own kids what would she want with ours and Lana she isn't set up for kids. She is a professional assassin and I don't know anything about Robert Barnes do you know where they are" Jason says. "From what Kristina and the FAA and private plan logs they left for Europe two months before" she answers.**

 **"Well i know its a woman that took Gianna i just don't know i heard her talking to me while i was in the coma. I just can't seem to distinguish whose voice it is Now what about Kristina what's going on with her" he asked. She rolling her eyes "I don't know what her deal is Jason all i know is she is working for her step father i don't know the extent you would have to ask Sonny"Andrea says.**

 **He nodded "Do you think she would take Gianna" Jason asked, i don't know she was there well after Gianna was gone. And Dante said he ran into her when she left and he said there was nothing out of the ordinary" she says. That's when he pulled her into his arms"I'm going to find her i promise" he said kissing her on top of her head.**

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

 **"See what we are saying your honor this woman has no self control and she wants my client to share responsibility over another human being to her come on!" JT said. As her lawyer rushed to save it "Your honor we ask for a quick recess" Ms. Stanton says as everyone tried to calm Michelle down. As her father worked to keep her quite "You may step down and we will reconvene in a half an hour" the judge said. All Hiro could do was laugh as he stepped down Michelle was livid to say the least.**

 **Melky was unbothered by the whole situation "I didn't sexual assault that son of bitch" Michelle said as he walked by and winked at her. Before exiting the court room as her father held her back "Michelle i need you to calm down your are trying to get shared custody of your daughter.**

 **You can't afford to lose your cool i keep telling you that your attitude is going to be the death of you get it together" Charles says. Kendra and Chucky looked from her to where Melky was before going after him "What is your problem huh you haven't embarrassed her that you have to keep doing it. I knew was you shit when i met your ass but i let her set herself up and you played her but trust and believe it won't happen again.**

 **I won't let you cause her from getting her child but you will pay for what you did they always do" Chucky said. As Melky grabbed his chest in mock hurt "I am shocked and appalled Junior that you honestly think you scare me i grew up with this guy" he said pointing at Hiro. Chucky scoffed "He can't fight your battles" he says looking Hiro up and down, "Oh i know but i don't need him to i'm a grown man i can handle my own shit Carles" he responds.**

 **His wife holds him back"Chucky baby don't do it that's what he wants you to do is lose your cool in a courthouse" Kendra says. Trying to calm down as his father and his sister came into the hall" I know your right baby" he said shaking his head. As Melky nodded" Are you finished playing these games"Charles asked, putting his hand on his chest "Me playing games never" Melky replies.**

 **"Why can't you just share what's wrong with that in the best interest of your daughter that is what a good father would do" the older man said. Shaking his head "and i agree Mr. Johnson if we were under normal circumstance i would but we are not. Your daughter is impulsive on a good day she doesn't think things through and i will not have that cost my child her life" he said coldly.**

 **When Jt came over and whispered something in his ear" tato compai see your around my love" Melky said blowing a kiss at her then walking away.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Port Charles**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Frandy went to the hotel "mi amor we have to go" he said defeated, Is Emaris going to meet us in Miami so she could help her brother" she asked. He shook his head no"What do you mean No you told her how important this is he could die" Vanessa said. Sighing " Yes she knows that Mi amor" Frandy said keeping his back turned to her so she wouldn't see his bruises. That's when she pulled his arm "Okay then she knows then what's the problem what happen to your face" she asked.**

 **Grabbing his face" what happen to you" she demanded, did that bitch do that to you because i still owe her an ass whopping for that shit she did to us and Jose" she said. As he pulled away "No Lissa didn't attack me but Emaris did" he said, "WHAT! AND YOU LET HER ATTACK YOU FRANDY SHE IS A CHILD" Vanessa spat coldly. "Ja mami no i didn't let her attack me i didn't even see it coming and she said no she will not help Max" Frandy said.**

 **Vanessa's eyes bugged out "What do you mean she isn't going to help him he is her brother" she said. Frandy sighs "She says he is no brother of hers and she wouldn't spit on him if he was on fire. And that we might as well start making funeral arrangements because she would never help him" he said. She shook her head "No, NO, No she has to help him she is his only hope of living.**

 **You have to make her help him Frandy he is going to die you have to get her to help him" she said as the tears start to stream down her face. "Emaris is 18 Vanessa she is a legal adult i can't force her to help him i tried Muneca" he said trying to wipe her tears away. In which she slapped his hand away " No Frandy you have to do something she has so help him he is going to die" she cried.**

 **Breaking down in his arms " I can't lose him Frandy i can't" she cried, as Jordan outside listening to their cries. "Umm officer Wallace make sure they go nowhere" she said before leaving.**

* * *

 **PCPD**

 **"Do we have any leads on who Gianna Morgan" Anna asked it was all hands on deck, the longer it takes to find her the more likely she is gone" Lucky said. "And i don't want to tell that little girls parents that we have nothing new to tell them" she said. "More and More Commissioner this is seeming like this was well calculated" Nathan says, How so detective" she asked. When Detective Chase interjected " Because they snatched a child from the park in broad daylight with several bodyguards all over the park" he said.**

 **Anna sighs "So your telling me someone had been planning this for quite some time but they would need some inside knowledge of where Ms. Nunzio would have Gianna's birthday party at" she says. That is when Dante and Dolores walk in " that is the problem because all the guest were cleared and Andrea said she didn't tell anyone else" he said. "Do we anyone who want to hurt Ms. Nunzio by taking her child" Anna asked.**

 **Nathan passed her the list making Anna roll her eyes " I see we are still on this are we" she says passing it to Lucky. " Well i can clear Sam she was in Greece celebrating her 14 anniversary with a wedding" Nathan says. As all the detective went through the list " Kristina i saw in the vicinty of the park in which she flat out told she was there. And that she was giving Andrea back some spying device that she had put in Sam and her husband offices at ComCat Global" Dante said.**

 **"Well can we clear Kristina" Anna asked, Dante shrugs " she is still in town she has been seen out and about hiding nothing. But we haven't been able to rule her out sorry Dante" Harrison says. "It's okay but she wouldn't just leave the child anywhere we have a tail on her she hasn't been anywhere out of the ordinary. We checked all of the safes houses that we know off and its clean" Dolores said.**

 **Running her hands through her hair in frustration "So what about Robert and Svetlana Barnes" Anna asked. "They are in Eastern Europe is all we know right now and they have been there for the last few months. But from what i hear Svetlana frequently goes to Croatia, Monte Carlo and Turkey so they could be in any of those countries" Dante said.**

 **"Is there anyone else maybe someone who has it out for Jason because that is more likely because in all honestly we have been through this already' Anna said. "Well that is her list she was very adamant about those people i thought the same thing not just because Sam and Kristina are my cousins. But Andrea has had it out for them since before Jason went into the coma.**

 **Starting with the accusation that Robert Barnes framed Jason for Ava and Johnny's murders which i don't know how true it was we know Ava and Johnny killed each other. But how did they get back here to the states they had both fled because the hit on Shawn Butler failed. We have several just blanks we already knew Morgan wasn't guilty but she never waited that is how she got kidnapped"Nathan says. "So we have nothing to tell this young mother about who has her child we have no leads" Anna asked.**

 **"We are still going through the footage from the cameras in the park" Dolores says, do we have anything from there so far. "No but i agree with Detective West this was well organized because who ever took Gianna Morgan blended in with the other families. And everyone else who was in the park that day" Detective Padilla says.**

* * *

 **Kelly's diner**

 **Andrea went for her then stopping to get some food when she ran into Kristina "Why are you here Kristina" she asked. Kristina rolled her eyes" It's a diner you buy food here that's why i'm here not that it's any of your business" she replies. "It was you wasn't" Andrea asked, it was me what i here minding my own business but every time i turn around. You're in my face about one thing or another and i am only going to say this once.**

 **So hear me stay the fuck out my way Andrea before you find out that i am not to nice" Krissy said. Staring her straight in my face" Back Off Kristina" Jason said from behind them as she turned to face him. "Wobbles how are you i'm simply here minding my business and your baby momma. Or kinda baby momma i don't know how that works seeing as how she lost your kind but whatever.**

 **She approached me and you talking as if he could do something to me anyway i'm pretty sure my dad has him. On a short leash seeing as how i'm still his daughter you know" she said with a shrug as Jason glared at her.**

 **"Watch it I have other ways of doing things Kristina" he said holding back Andrea, your sure about that because i am sure i can get you before you get me" Kristina said. "I have been doing this a hell of a lot longer then you have don't push me" he replies, nodding maybe but if that were true then you wouldn't have been in a coma.**

 **Now would you have so i am going to go and get my food and carry on with my business excuse me muffin" Kristina said walking around Andrea. Jason pulled her back "I will handle Kristina just let me do this okay" he said, handle who Jason" Alexis said from behind them looking at him. "Shouldn't you be more worried about getting better and finding your child instead of trying to handle mines" she continues.**

 **Looking between him and Andrea then to Kristina who shrugged "don't look at me i was in my own lane mom she came up to me" she replies. Alexis shook her head "So what you just let your husband and his family recruit your daughter" Jason says snidely. Her head swung around "Is that judgement i hear coming from you because i can assure you. That no one will ever be gunning for her and that is a fact" Alexis said.**

 **He rolls his eyes "is that what he told you" he says, No Jason because i am basically a ghost unlike you idiots who stay splashed across the news all the time" Krissy says sarcastically. Alexis shook her head "Enough i suggest you worry about your own affairs and not my wayward adult child" she said as her and Krissy began to leave. Stopping "Oh yeah Jason you couldn't handle Sam what makes you think you can handle me" Kristina said.**

 **As her mother gently ushers out the door as she laughs "come on mom that was funny wobbles doesn't scare me"she says. "Stop it Krissy please can we just enjoy our food and have our mommy daughter day thank you" Alexis says. Smiling at her mother "Fine but it's on me why don't we have Molly come as well" Krissy says. "Can any Davis girl join or just them" Sam said with a smile as they both turned around shocked.**

 **"Why didn't you tell me you guys were coming" Alexis says hugging her and her two oldest granddaughters. "Oh my gosh you girls are so big and gorgeous she said kissing Maddie and Miladys. Who squirmed "alright ja abuela stop i will visit more i promise" Miladys says trying to pull away. Just then Jason and Andrea came out of Kelly's as she glared at Sam "Well Davis women let's go" Alexis said.**

 **They were both shocked "What are you doing here and where is my daughter"Andrea says as Jason held her back. Sam looked at Kristina then at Andrea"What the hell is she talking about" she says addressing her sister. Shaking her head"Umm her daughter was taken about three weeks ago when i told you i found the bugs in your office. When i got here that afternoon to return her listening devices to her.**

 **Her mouth dropped "Oh my gosh i'm so sorry i may not like you but i truly am sorry about your child i can only imagine"Sam says. As Jason and Andrea both watched her to see if she was lying, yes it is very sad and i hope the police find her soon. Now Davis girls let's go"Alexis said cue them it was time to leave so they turned to leave.**

 **No one noticed the look that passed between Sam and Kristina as they walked away, "So who has our daughter Jason i was wrong. I was so sure it was her that i never saw the actual threat and now our daughter is out there god knows where with god know who" Andrea says. As the tears start to stream down her face" I am going to find her i promise you" Jason said.**

 **Not Sure if she was wrong or not but he find his daughter but he wasn't ruling nobody out until he made sure first.**

* * *

 **Montenegro**

 **Robbie looked at his phone and smirked " darling that was Andy they just got to Port Charles" he said. Watching her with their little girl he smiled " You know i never saw myself as the mother type you know. I was always okay with not having Kids because there are sick son's of bitch's in this world. And i know not everyone should have kids men like my father and those dirt bags that he sold me too.**

 **But looking down at this little one i can't imagine letting any harm come her way none of the kids in our family. "Did you see her high kick it was ridiculous so i started with fighting skills when she gets older. I will put in weapons buy the time we unleash her on the world they will regret ever crossing me" Svetlana says with a grin. "So what your saying is we should adopted another and let him take a our place i think i like the sound of that" he says.**

 **Lana chuckles "Let's go to Colombia she is going to need her own Antonio" she says,what about the rest of they guy" Robbie said. Rolling her eyes " She already has a Hiro in her life in his son Koji and Raiden, then there is Taj Rossy son. Then there are the rest of the families kids but babe Antonio he is my right hand you know when i first came here. He was the first person i connected with outside of Manolo he just got it and he was always there.**

 **Antonio is my brother he made me believe in family so yes this sweet girl needs her own Tony. Unless i can make him procreate some hmm let me call him" she said picking up her phone not seeing Robbie smile."Call who Loca" Antonio said stuffing his face, when she turned and looked at him then Robbie who just winked. "But, But I damn you Robert you are getting really good" Lana said hitting Antonio "Ouch what was that for Morgan's kid"Tony said with a grin.**

 **As Lana hugged him "Yeah, yeah i miss you to Svet i had to tell you something me and Yasmin are going to get hitched" he said with a smile. Her mouth dropped before she hugged him again " so your finally settling down it took you long enough so where is she" Svetlana says.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Miami, Florida**

 **"Do you have anything that you need to tell me about this supposed sexual assault" Ms. Stanton asked. Michelle rolled her eyes "I didn't sexual assault him we had sex and i sure as hell didn't force him. He was very into from start to finish" she said, Lisa sighs "the problem with that Michelle is its' his word against yours. So i need to tell me everything that happen and what lead to you having sex with him.**

 **She groaned in frustration" Your frustrated you let this man use for sex stop thinking that he is going to be anything other then what he is" Chucky said angrily. Kendra and Ebony shook their heads "please tell me you used protection" Kendra said, and please tell me you didn't go looking for it . Chucky is right stop setting yourself up for that asshole you deserve better the him he is here to keep your daughter from you remember that" Ebony included.**

 **Running her hand through her hair " it just happened okay and yes i know i should have stopped it but i couldn't help it alright. It happen the night she got food poisoning which was my fault but i wanted to take he some place fancy were she would feel like a princess.**

 **After she was released we took her back home and put her to bed. He was reassuring me that it could have happened to anyone and that next time i want to take her to a french restaurant.**

 **Just get her** **ailes de poulet frites et frites its fried chicken and french fries in french and it kind of threw me because he spoke french. Then i asked if he knew he french and he said he spoke 8 different languages and he was being flirty with me. Because he said something really really sexy in all 8 languages so i kissed him and he kissed me back. And umm it just kind of escalated from there then we umm we had sex that is all" Michelle said.**

 **Her lawyer shook her head "so it was consensual" Lisa says, yes i mean i know he had a few drinks before he had gotten there. But he was willing participant multiple times" Michelle says clearing her throat. Her brother and sister scoffed at her as her father sighs and shook his head. "What it was mutual nobody forced him to do a damn thing" she says, well Michelle him having a few drinks.**

 **His lawyer could argue that he didn't know what he was doing and that you being sober took advantage of the situation. Its the same that can be argue for a female in the situation" Ms. Stanton said as the strategize. JT looked at Melky "okay brother tell me what is going on in that head of yours" he said. When Melky looked over to him " I was just fucking with her man i need to do something to get arise out of her" he said with a grin.**

 **Which made JT laugh "So how do you love her bro"he asked, Melky hissed "JT i could never love her not after what she did to my sister. And damn sure with what she did to my nieces Elisa is young so with her mom and Tommy's influence they could change things for her. But Emaris and Fransia when i look in their eyes i don't see that light that innocence.**

 **Emaris especially all i see is darkness do you remember when Lana first got here do you remember that look in her eyes. That look of distrust and fear wondering if everything was a set up and the only one she would talk to is Antonio. JT that is the look in see in Emaris eyes and we all know what Svetlana went through with her piece of shit father. My point is i could never love someone who put that darkness in their eyes now she didn't anything physically.**

 **But she set that man on them altering their lives in the process with one phone call and for what. Now i don't hate her because my daughter gets half her DNA and her genetic make up from her. Whatever could have was over the moment she called Frandy because she was upset Tommy told her sister how he felt. She now knows what it feels like to lose something" Melky says, okay so you don't love her so how do you feel" JT asked.**

 **" I feel like she is a pain in the ass look i know that judge is going to want to give her joint custody. I just need to buy myself sometime to what i am going to do with you her because she is going to descend on me like a bitchy little tumor. And i will be honest with you JT i just don't trust her" he answers, If you don't trust her why sleep" Chucky said from behind them.**

 **As Melky turned around and smiled "Because she offered and my mother always taught me that it's rude to turn down a gift"says. Making Chucky lunged forward but was tripped ,Ronaika covered her mouth "oops sorry you okay down there" she says. Her Brother and JT moved her back as JT tried to help Chucky up but he shoved his hand away and got up on his own.**

 **"Stay the fuck away from my baby sister you hear me because i will hurt you next time you better believe that" Chucky said. As his father held him back" Charlie stop"his father said trying to calm him down. "What did do to my brother Melky" Michelle demanded, he put his hands up "I didn't do nothing he said using his dominican accent. As Ronaika shook her head at him, "Right and you expect me to believe that" Michelle said.**

 **Shrugging his shoulders" I don't care what you believe chula" Melky says as they enter the courtroom again.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Jordan thought for a moment then rang the bell "Hi can i come in and speak to you for a minute" she asked. Elisabeth shrugged " sure what's up did they leave" she asked, um no not yet anyway i wanted to speak to you" she replies. As Elisabeth looked at her with a raised eyebrow "About because if it's about him its not something i want to speak about" she says.**

 **" Look Elisabeth i get what he did to you and your children is unimaginable and none of you deserved what happened. And i am also that i was a reason it happened but your better than that. Their son is dying and you can help wouldn't you want them to help you if one of your girls were sick" Jordan says.**

 **The whole time Elisabeth watched her speak " I have always been better Jordan and they took my kindness for a weakness. He allowed that woman and her mother to mistreat my daughters all the while that little shit that is dying. Tortured and humiliated my daughter and he did nothing this kid that they want my daughter to help was cruel to her. And you want her to help the same one who thought it was funny that she almost died.**

 **Saying how that proves that his father never loved her she was disposable and how would tell the boys things about her. In fact her first boyfriend only got with her because he told the boy that she would put out. And when it didn't happen he lashed out at her so i should do make her save him.**

 **So she should sacrifice herself for him i will not put that on her i respect her decision what is it Jordan. You heard them cry and you feel sorry for them never mind what my girls had been through and what they had to endure. I'm sorry for what they are going through but mamacita god don't like ugly and don't let those tears fool you. They are shitty human beings who are now getting their karma look i get but you need know is don't expect them to be grateful.**

 **They will pretend to be but soon as they get what they want its fuck you its what i endured just being nice to them for the sake of the kids. And they spat on that what you need to understand i** **s my daughter is 18 if she wanted to help i would support her. But i'm not going to demand she help him that is their problem not mine" Elisabeth says.**

 **Jordan was thrown "Wouldn't you want them to help you if the roles were reversed" she says as Elisabeth chuckles and shook her head. Crossing her arms "Jordan look they wouldn't help me at all i will tell you is don't be fool by them" she replies. When Tommy comes in "Jordan what are you doing here are they gone" he said, umm no i was just here to speak to your wife" she answers.**

 **As he looks with a raised eyebrow "about what" he asked, to appeal to my better nature that no longer exist because of him. The darkness i see when i look in my daughters eye so i'm sorry Jordan they know what they have to do"Elisabeth said as she left. Tommy shook his head " You get it do you Jordan" he says, what Tommy someone is dying and they can help and they won't" she said.**

 **He nodded for her to step outside "Jordan it's not that they're not sympathetic but look at it from what they have been through. Those girls in that house watch that man damn there kill their mother and sister. Emaris loved him, looked up to him his job as a father was to protect her and he broke that. Unleashing on her the way he did like she was a stranger on the streets and not his own daughter.**

 **You didn't know them before the assault just their entire being three inquisitive girls bright and happy well adjusted kids. Even with everything they had to go through when they were with their biological father. When i first started talking to Elisabeth they would question me what your intentions with my mother" he said with a slight smile.**

 **"Then after the assault they would all tense up like someone was going to hit them no more brightness. The little one she had nightmares that would wake her screaming saying papi killed mami and Emaris. Or sometimes he would find them and kill them too so you have no idea what that did to me and Elisabeth. Just to put her at ease where they feel safe so i get you want to help but those people don't let them fool you Jordan" Tommy says.**

 **As Jordan closed her eyes and sighs as he went back inside the house she wished there was a way to help them before leaving for work.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **Several days later**

 **"So far it is a complete success if you asked me please i will be in contact just keep me posted on how it goes. Yeah well its going to be a long process to get the results we hope for no i'm visiting my parents before i head home" Sam said with a chuckle. As she continued to speak "I don't know maybe give or take probably two or three weeks well i'm part owner so i don't have to work like you do.**

 **But your paid very well to do your job so good i'm happy you don't have any complaints alright bye" she says hanging up her phone. Before turning around "What are you up to Sam" Jason asked as she looked at him strangely. "I mean you were standing there for quiet some time so i'm sure you heard when i said i'm visiting my parents they live here" she replies.**

 **Jason nods "Then maybe you can get Kristina to back off of Andrea she is going through enough" he said. Shaking her head "Whatever is going on with them is between them Jason Kristina is an adult i don't have control of her anymore then my mother does. So she is going to have to handle that with Kristina" Sam says just as Andrea turns the corner.**

 **Seeing Sam "I think we should talk woman to woman"Andrea says, oh yeah about what you harassing me" Sam replies. "Look i wanted to apologize for accusing you of taking my daughter everything else i will stop and i am sorry for the inconvience" she says begrudgingly. "Well thank you i guess but i maybe alot of things but i have no use for your daughter" Sam says.**

 **They nodded to each other as Jason began to usher her away as Sam smirked as they left then sending a text message. Before putting her phone back into her pocket As they walked "do you think she bought it Jason i know she is the one who attack you" Andrea said.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Montenegro**

 **Ramona took the light approach with Gianna because she was a child and her technique would be relatively easy. Now she may not have agreed but Lana was family and if she deems it necessary then she would do what needed to be done. In less then a week she had Gianna forget her previous life and her new one would beginning.**

 **With massive amounts of training as she got older but she saw how they were with her attentive and loving. After that it was up to Lana and Robbie now that she was done with Gianna. She had to go to Port Charles to do further push Carly which she enjoyed very much.**

 **Kneeling down in front of the little girl who formerly Gianna Morgan now Savannah Barnes"who am I Savvy" Ramona asked. As the little girl giggles" Titi that's silly question" she says, Ramona pretends to be shocked. "Why is that a silly question Savannah" she says, because you know who you are Titi Mona" she answers.**

 **All the while Ramona winked at Lana" I guess you're right Titi is being silly but you be good for mommy and daddy" she says hugging the little girl. Who ran to Robbie jumping into his arms as Lana walked her out" Ramona thank you your work is extraordinary"she says.**

 **She smiled "I know and your welcome but are you sure about this Svetlana because you can't go back"Ramona says. Svetlana smiles" I am very sure Mom a trust me I did this child a favor she will grow up strong and resilient. Do you have the pictures because Valentina goes back for a few Weeks.**

 **Before her apparent suicide then off to her after life " she says, yes I have the pictures I will send one then a few at a time. Then stop then send some more next year I tell you Lana your husband is a digital editing genius" Ramona says with a chuckle. Making her friend smile " he has a few tricks up his sleeve he is my joker" Lana says looking at him with their little girl.**

 **" Tony,Yasmin what are your thoughts" Ramona asked, I like her i don't like her family her sisters mainly" she answers. As Ramona smiled " my sentiments exactly but my dad and Manny told me to play nice. I even promise that I wouldn't play mind tricks on them" Mona said. Hissing " I can't keep that promise because those stuck up bitches tend to always come at him.**

 **Because he doesn't wear his wealth on his sleeve to say oh look at me look what i have unlike everyone else. Tony is happy in condo and his father's mustang and he doesn't show off he is so low key and so is Yasmin. And she knows what he really does and loves him regardless so my hopes of getting that little one her own Antonio is very likely" Lana replies**

 **She smiles "right with Yasmin's complexion and Tony's big bright smile and smart ass comments. But let me get out of here i have to rattle a chain of Ms. Corinthos hug Robbie for me" Ramona said hugging her as she left. After Lana closed the door "Oh Port Charles you have no idea what you brought on yourself" she mused to herself.**

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Michelle got up bright and early to pick up her daughter her sister smiled "are you happy you have joint custody" Ebony asked. She sighs "You have no idea i have planned so much for her and i to do" she answers. Kendra shook her head "I wouldn't get my hopes up because he gave in to easy he is up to something" she says.**

 **Rolling her eyes "You worry to much Kendra" Michelle says, and you dont worry enough Miche especially when it comes to that man. You love him and for the life of me i can't figure out why is the sex that good i mean seriously" Kendra rants. Trying to act indifferent "Wow Miche your silence is golden but stop being dickmatize and think. Kendra maybe right because he likes playing games with you Michelle and you need to check his ass" Ebony says.**

 **"Alright i will call him but i have her this whole week so i am happy" Michelle says as they drove to Melky's house. She called him several times but no answer as they watched her sighing"What happen" her sister asked, he isn't answering and i know he is doing it to annoy me because its my week to have her. And not have to give her back to him for a couple of hours he is doing it to be an asshole" she answers.**

 **Kendra looked at her with a raised brow "don't say it" Michelle said pulling up to his house, hi i am here to pick up my daughter tell him i'm here" she says. The man at the gate just looked at her" Mr. Tavares isn't here" he answered, Ebony but a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Taking a deep breath "Where is then Jonathan" Michelle asked, he shrugs " he hasn't been back since the other day" the young man answered.**

 **As they all looked at her indifferent just as she was about to call him her phone rang "hello hey JoJo what's up yes i did because it's true why ARE SERIOUS SON OF A BITCH. FINE KEEP HER WITH YOU I WILL TRY TO FLY OUT TODAY TO GET HER. WHAT! PUT HIM ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!" she demanded Michelle was infuriated.**

 **"I will have you arrested for fleeing the state with my child Melky i mean it, what do you mean if i spoke to my lawyer. Why would i need too you can't do that i will call her and i will have Jordan arrest you for fleeing Yes i can watch me. Put my sister back on the phone please what paperwork NO I HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO LISA STANTON SINCE WE WERE IN COURT.**

 **NO I SHE HASN'T CALLED ME I WANT TO SEE THIS IN WRITING" Michelle said hanging up then face timing Jordan's phone. "Hi chula and before you go threatening anyone she has been here since last week. And just like i said here is the paperwork JT spoke to the judge while i tried to stop you from leaving.**

 **But you didn't want to hear anything i tried to tell you so " Melky said with a shrug, as she heard Mireya in the background. She looked as if she wanted to exploded but she knew her daughter was listening. "I will Lisa and get his straighten out and why didn't you say it while we were in court then" Michelle said.**

 **"I mean i wasn't going to but i found out Frandy had showed up on my sisters doorstep so my mind was elsewhere i do apologize the inconvenience" he says. When Kendra spoke up "No your not this was the plan to dangle her daughter in front of her then take it away"she says. Nodding " I'm sorry you feel that way but my sister needed me and i needed to make sure they were all okay" Melky replies.**

 **"Are they okay" Michelle asked, "yes they are your sister was there Emaris attacked him but they are fine. Thank you for asking and i am truly sorry for the mix up i thought you knew honestly. Mireya dile hola con tu mami"** **he said turning the phone to her as she waved to the phone.**

 **As a tear came to her eyes "hi baby what are you doing" Michelle asked, i coloring see mami" the little girl said showing her. "Yes its very pretty your hair so cute who did it" she asked, Mireya smiled "Titi did it right Titi" she answered showing her. Trying to smile through her anger when he turned the phone back to himself. "Well it was nice talking to you i will see you in a next week" Melky says.**

 **"You know exactly what you did Friday is her birthday and she was going to be with me"Michelle said. Shaking his head "what are you accusing me of now we always do her birthday together anyway. Frandy is still here that is the reason why i am here and desperate to get my niece to save his son.** **So i need to be here in case he tries something with my sister or the girls look i have to go bye" he said hanging up.**

 **They sat there in silence" SON OF A BITCH!" Michelle shouted as she banged on the steering wheel. Before grabbing her phone again and calling her lawyer but the phone kept going straight to voicemail.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Jordan stood staring at him"Well i'm going to take my niece and i am placing your under arrest" she says. As Melky stood staring at her" like i told your sister it's not happening the judge signed off on it" he said handing her the paperwork. Watching her as she read it over** **" As you can see there is nothing you can do Jordan i an well with in my rights to be here right mami" he said grabbing Mireya's cheeks as she giggles.**

 **"You know you are incredible" Jordan coldly, i know i am but I can't take credit for that my mami made me awesome"Melky says with a grin. All the while Elisabeth watched" that wasn't a compliment Melky you like pulling my sisters chain then you take advantage of her by having sleep with her"Jordan said.**

 **Shaking his head "she took advantage of me because we had a moments but I can't truly fault her it was the only way she could get my platano" he replies. It was like Elisabeth read her mind " I wouldn't do that if i were you Lieutenant because i will defend my brother no matter how much of an idiot he is" she says.**

 **When Melky smiled " PLATANO, PLATANO "he says laughing as his sister looks at him and he stops, Jordan shook her head " I can't wait for the day you get yours" she says. " I already did it's called dealing with you people for eternity because I couldn't take my heart and keep it pushing " Melky replies.**

 **Rolling her eyes then stormed out" what are you up to chulo" Elisabeth asked with a grin knowing her brother, as he smiled at her" I didn't do nothing" he answers with a mischievous grin.**

 **Making her laugh" Dimelo she says ,"well right now her lawyer is probably stroking a certain lawyer we know possibly taking his platano and i made sure that she didn't get the text messages. And now she most likely calling and not getting through because all services to that phone is being blocked " he says winking at her.**

 **All she could do is laugh " Diablo tu no tan facil i see Jaime is very talented inside and outside of the courtroom " Elisabeth says. Melky laughed" how long are you going to punish her chulo i know you kind of liked her" she says, shaking his head " I almost lost you and my nieces and when I look in their eyes I don't see innocence anymore.**

 **And no matter how much i may have liked her Lissa they took that from them and i can't forgive that morena" Melky replies in Spanish a solemn look came across Elisabeth's face. Nodding" I understand but I'm sorry because you deserve someone to make you happy"she said tapping his face, who says I haven't" he replies looking over to her.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **Just as Michael and Morgan walked in a woman walked by him with a grin on her face as she shadybrook then got into her car. As they came to the front desk" we're here to see our mother they said she was making progress and she was up to talking"he spoke, as the nurse looked at him sympathetically.**

 **They didn't call you she did have a breakthrough then she had a setback and we had to sedate her she was losing it and attacked one of the orderly"the nurse said. " What how did that happen what set her off she'd been doing so well" Morgan asked, the woman shook her head " I don't know she was talking to one of our attendant and she snapped " she said answering.**

 **Michael ran his hand over his face" I would like to speak to the attendant" he said with a frustrated sigh, yes sir" the woman said getting up to find her.**

 **After several minutes she came back" umm she isn't here at the moment" the woman says, do you know where she is was all Michael got out. When Morgan cut him off" we will wait until she comes back" he said adamantly as he sat down that is when Michael slid in the seat next to him.**

 **"Are you thinking what I am thinking" he asked looking at his kid brother, I'm thinking that someone is coming after our mom" Morgan replies. That is when Michael got up" excuse i am taking my mother out if your facility and setting her up in her home" he said as the nurse looked shocked.**

 **As Morgan pulled out his phone and started to make arrangements when the director came over" what seems to be the problem" the older man asked. Just as Michael turned to him " I think someone here set my mother off today and probably all the other times as well halting her progress.**

 **So i am taking her from your care i want the name of the attendant that spoke to her today and all the other times as well" he said. Staring at the man" Umm sure but it was different attendants" the man answers,get them before you have a major problem" Michael says glaring at him. At that moment the older man saw the concealed weapon and told the nurse to go find it.**

* * *

 **Greystone Manor**

 **Jason walked in as Sonny stood staring at the pictures of his kids" Hey" he says. " Jason what's up how are you , how's Andrea holding up" Sonny asked turning to face his friend. He sighs" I could be better Sonny my daughter us out there and we have no idea who took her.**

 **And Andrea is barely holding it together the longer Gianna is gone but that's not why i came here. I need to speak to you it's about Kristina I think she has something to do with it. Sonny I'm giving you a heads up if she has something to do with it she needs to be dealt with" he says.**

 **As both men stood at a stand still" Jason that is my only daughter and no harm will ever come to her" Sonny replies. When Jason looks up" then help me prove she is innocent because everyone else has an Alibi" he says.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Port Charles**

 **Kelly's Diner**

 **Andrea sat in a daze there was no leads how could someone just walk out the Park with her daughter. She looked over the surveillance footage continuously it could have been anyone. They were trying to figure out how they got her out the Park and not being seen.**

 **Dante suggested that maybe they changed her clothes so she wouldn't be seen on camera. Then that made her afraid even more because whoever took her was watching her every move. " Andrea! Is there anything I know Philly told me no so far but. There has to be something right" Rosa says with tears in her eyes, as Andrea shook her head no.**

 **That's when a straining sob came from Rosa's mouth as she wept "it's my fault isn't it that sweet girl" she cried. As Andrea got up and hugged her "I know it isn't your fault Rosa you would do anything to protect Gianna i know that. And Gia she loved you and you loved her and i appreciate that more then you will ever know" she said holding the woman.**

 **Trying to soothe her and ease her regret" how was your trip, how was your nonna's birthday" she asked. Just as Rosa wiped her eyes" it was okay i guess but i couldn't have a good time because i was so worried about Gia. Andrea i just feel like i failed you and her and the thought of her out there scared with strangers. Breaks my heart and it hurts because if i had noticed something she would be here with us" Rosa says.**

 **Taking the woman's hand" i know Rosa i feel the same way but i don't blame you someone hit you from behind. Then they took my child but i promise now that Jason is awake we are going to find her now. Because he will stop at nothing to find her" Andrea said confidently, how is doing now that he is awake" the woman asked.**

 **Nodding her head "he is getting stronger everyday and he is going to find our girl" she says, as Rosa nodding in agreement. That is when Andrea saw Sam and Kristina come in with Miladys and Maddie as Rosa scoffed. Andrea closed her eyes and sighed "It's not her Rosa the police cleared her she wasn't even in the country when Gia went missing. And she literally has eight kids of her own with grand children and if that wasn't enough.**

 **She was celebrating her wedding anniversary" Andrea said bitterly, "What about that guy you said that framed Jason" Rosa asked. Shaking her head" he and his wife have been in Europe since late April that is when their passports where stamped" she replies. Rosa shook her head and crossed he arms Andrea smiled " I know Rosa i feel the same way but Jason said the day he woke up someone spoke to him he couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman.**

 **But he couldn't understand what they were saying but he felt like they were taunting him some how"Andrea says. With her eyes on Kristina since she walked in she was the only one who hadn't been cleared because she had no real alibi for the time frame. Only thing was she has been in Port Charles the whole time and her father's men have been watching her the whole time.**

 **Which was frustrating but from what Anna said Kristina is most likely innocent so they were back at square one. Sam smiled at her daughters who were talking amongst each other when Krissy finally spoke. "So how did it go after mom and Florio took the kids" she asked feeling Andrea's eyes on her. Sighing "It was good you know we got to enjoy each other because my house is a mad house you know.**

 **We just relaxed on the beach" Sam answered, making Kristina smile "well i hope for your sake that all that relaxing you don't come up with another. Your babies are all adorable but my god Sam it's time to stop" she said laughing. As Sam gently shoving her" You would love any child i have" she said when Andrea's mother rushed in.**

 **"Andrea thank god your still here this came to the house not to long ago" her mother says handing the manila envelope. Looking at her mother then the envelope her hands tremble"mom what's in it" she asked. " Just look at it please** **mia ragazza" she says making Andrea take it from her. When she opened it she gasped covering her mouth as the tears formed in her eyes.**

 **All the while Sam and Krissy watched that's when Sam pulled out her phone sending a quick text message then put the phone back on the table. All Krissy could do was smirk bad she drank her coffee and ate her breakfast.**

* * *

 **Greystone Manor**

 **"Sonny i'm not saying she did it i am saying she knows something how did she get dragged into this anyway" Jason asked. H** **e sighs"** **I don't** **even know Jason but** **sometime** **after you** **went** **into** **the coma and** **I named** **Michael** **and** **Morgan** **my** **successors** **not soon after. She told me she** **was going** **on some eat, pray, love** **journey** **to find** **herself** **after** **everything** **she** **went** **through you know so** **I understood** **.**

 **And** **before** **that Oliver Tavares** **k** **illed but** **the** **same** **people** **who took Carly and kidnapped** **Andre** **a" Sonny says.** **Jason** **smiled" so he** **really** **is** **dead** **couldn't** **have** **happened** **to** **someone** **more** **deserving** **" he** **said. Sonny kind of smirked" not really because they thought it was me and Manny shot me but anyway after that when she came back she was different** **for the** **first** **time in a long** **time** **she was** **distant** **from me.**

 **But from what i** **can** **figure** **out she must have been** **training** **with** **Tavares** **people in** **Europe** **and me and the boys were** **working** **overtime** **to** **get him** **to** **come** **back to** **the** **bargaining table.** **Then when she did come to see me only to** **tell** **me** **was** **quitting and she got** **another** **job** **working** **for Sam. I** **told** **her it wasn't a** **good** **time** **because** **he** **just** **lost** **his** **only** **son and she was unfazed by any of it** **because** **Florio is** **married** **to her mother.**

 **Then** **she** **basically** **tells** **me it's** **not my call its hers that's** **when they** **came in and that is** **when** **I found** **out its divide us ever** **since. And he tells me he saw in her what he saw in me twenty plus years ago when we first started our business arrangement** **. My** **baby** **girl told me she** **felt** **like** **I valued the boys over her like she wasn't an option and i gotta tell you that hurt I tried to explain but she didn't want to hear it.**

 **Not soon after she and I'm guessing Lana took out the whole entire** **Armenian mob dismantling them i mean Jason if you seen it you** **wouldn't** **believe** **it"he said.** **Shaking** **his head" Is she** **into** **deep that we can't** **pull** **her out** **I know** **she is an** **adult** **but** **I'm sure** **Alexis** **will back you on this.**

 **I mean she wouldn't want her daughter in organized crime even if its for her husband" Jason** **replies. i have tried over the last few years but there is no proof she is apart of it. And you know just as well as i do Tavares isn't going to have her out in the open that isn't how he does business and not yo mention she hanging around Lana makes it worse" Sonny says.**

 **Thinking for a moment " then you as her father get in there and pull her out" Jason says just then Andrea rushed in with her mother and Rosa behind her.**

 **Getting both Sonny and Jason's attention as he makes his way over to her " She's alive Jace , she's alive" Andrea breaths out. As she handed him the envelope "What is this" he asked, Look at it please" she looked at him pleadingly. Watching as he opened it up "She's alive where'd you get this" Jason asked staring at the picture of his little girl.**

 **Catching her breath" My mother found it someone slipped it under my door not to long ago" she replies. As Jason and Sonny looked at each other "what happen right before you found this Mrs. Nunzio" he asked. While Sonny took it from his head looking it over "Jason i'm going to call Spinelli and get him on this"he says.**

 **'I was sweeping when i noticed it by the doorway" Vita answers, he faced twitched "this isn't a coincidence this was methodical. They want you to know they have our daughter and they are going to toy with us" Jason said. Just then Michael and Morgan came in "Dad we have a problem" Michael said as he and Jason looked up.**

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

 **July 2022**

 **Curtis and Elle's house**

 **Shawn pulled up in front of the house he was on cloud nine they had just got back from their honeymoon. They couldn't wait to see his baby girl"I wonder if Elle forgave me for what happened" Tanya says smiling as she looked down at her wedding ring. "Babe i'm sure she is like i said she knows what your going through it's why she was the way she was" he replies.**

 **"I hope so because i love that little girl i still** **can't believe we are actually married and happy" she says. As Shawn looks over and smiled at her he couldn't have been happier. As they got out the car taking her hand in his as he punched in the code to open the gate letting them in. All they heard was noise from the backyard smiling as they made it back there all the kids theirs and his oldest grandson climbing all over Curtis he laughed.**

 **" Damn Curtis this is what you are reduced to whose manning the grill Toby" Shawn says with a grin as he got holding two kids in one hand. While the other two held on to his legs"Haha your real funny Elianny look its your daddy" he said as she looked up and smiled.**

 **"Daddy Curtis you can put me down now" she asked, call of the troops and i will put you down to greet your daddy and his beautiful bride" he replied. "But I can't this is war"she giggled, then i guess you can't greet your dad and will start tossing y'all one by one right MJ" Curtis says.**

 **As he dragged them across the grass all Shawn could do was laugh at how they were all over him neither of them noticed Isaiah until it was to late. The kids jumped off as the teen pushed him in the pool laughing as he went down sending Elianny and Emiliana into the pull as they laughed at him.**

 **Shawn and Tanya both looked " Damn Curtis"he said, you know Isaiah you could have hurt the little ones" Curtis said staring at the teen who wore his mother's smirk. Shaking his head "no I wouldn't of we had a plan , we stuck to the plan and executed the plan and they were excited to punk you even mami helped" Isaiah grinned. While Curtis climbed out the pool" yeah your mother is going to be in for it" he responds.**

 **"Ewww i don't want to know what you and mom do" the teen said shaking in disgust, when Elle spoke from behind them."What you shaking for its how you got here" she says as he looks at her mortified"Mamiii" he said hugging her. She just smiled"oh stop it you love me" Elle said kissing him on the cheek the kissing Curtis.**

 **Then turning her attention to Shawn and Tanya who she embraced as the guys looked at each other. As Shawn held Elianny in his arms just as he was about to speak"Elena can we talk" Tanya asked, sure let's go" she answers as they walked away.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Montenegro**

 **"Daddy" Savannah called , Yes darling what's going on jelly bean" he asked with a grin as he knelt down in front of her. "Where'd momma" the little girl asked, well sugar Momma had to go to take care of some business but she will be back. And i may have go back and take care of a few things but you have Rayna ,Uncle Ross, Titi Camila and Taj here with you" Robbie said.**

 **As he looked up at Ross who laughed as she looked up at Ross who picked her up "guess what Savannah you don't have to worry okay. Because Momma and Daddy is always going to come back to you i bet my life on that" he said. When she smiles brightly at him then pokes her finger in his dimples as he laughs and puts her down. Taj reaches for her hand that she takes "You guys want to play a game" Camila says.**

 **Both kids shout"YESSS!" she smiles and winks at Robbie who smirks then walks to the bedroom. To get dress while Camila trains the kids thirty minutes later he comes out "Well Rossy sir i will see you in a few days Rayna will stay with the kids. Ross smiles "Don't keep Harley waiting she already has you passport stamped but use the other passport you have to get into the country" he said.**

 **Robbie smiled "why thank you kind sir but i know the plan brother" he said fixing his hair in the mirror. Then going towards the back of the house "Savvy baby come here for minute we will see you in a few days okay you be a good girl alright" he said. As the little girl shook her head then gave him a hug and a kiss " Love you daddy" she says.**

 **"Love you too Jelly bean" Robbie said tapping her on the nose then leaving pulling out his phone. "Hey how did it go that is what i call beautiful execution" he said with a grin let the games begin he whispered to himself as he hung up.**

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Curtis and Elle's house**

 **Manuel walked out with Camila and Messaiah "Is that my titi and your new wife you must not love her" he said. As Curtis slaps him across the arm shaking his head "What are you talking about " Shawn said. He laughs "Man my titi is a lioness and your wifey there is a baby gazelle she is about to get that ass clapped the nicest way possible" the young man said.**

 **Shawn looked at Curtis then back to Manuel "Elle wouldn't do that to my wife at all" he said putting his daughter down. Curtis shook his head "stop Manuel everything is good Shawn no worries" he spoke.**

 **Meanwhile inside Tanya watched Elle get the stuff ready for dinner "Look Elena before you speak i want to apologize for overstepping. It's just i feel bad that he has been missing so much time with her lately and i know it upsets him is all.**

 **I wasn't trying to suggest he take her from you i just wanted him to still be able to have his time" she said. Elle nodded " By suggesting that she stays with you guys full time when she is with you guys every other day. Look i'm going to be completely honest with you i of all people understand that you lost your child. And you can say it's not that but i know its that Tanya i know what you lost i have been there alright.**

 **I don't know how much more plan i can say that i lost two daughters okay my second was the worst because i was pregnant the same time my best friend Sam was. And i have a deep bond with Declan and i saw that i was becoming to attach and i had to remove myself. Because he reminded me of what i lost and for a good while it hurt like hell but you have to deal with losing your son.**

 **But you can't use my daughter to replace what you lost and and Shawn already knows that he can literally come and pick her up anytime. My door is always open but he has a brand new business and right now that requires alot of him right now i get that. And i know you love her because i wouldn't want someone around her who didn't.**

 **Tanya you need to come to terms with what you lose because Elianny's presence isn't going to lessen the hurt. And if you can't then she cannot spend time there because i can't entrust with my child if you over step again. Now you need to get your shit together i'm not trying to be mean or harsh by keeping his child from him but you need to heal" Elle said.**

 **At this point Tanya was in tears trying to find the words as the tears streamed down her face. "I just miss him so much he would be 6 months old and i just feel like i am being punished. And i want to be a mother so bad and it's just not happening for us at all no matter how much we try" she cried.**

 **Cursing under her breath rubbed her back "I understand that but it will happen when it is time not when you want it to happen but you have to be able to let him go.**

 **In order to love another child for who they are and not for what you lost" Elena said trying to soothe her. As she hugged Elle crying on her shoulder when Shawn came in" T you okay what's going on"he asked. Looking over to Elle who just shrugged" No i'm fine i just got a little emotional" Tanya answered.**

 **Taking Elle's hand" Your right and on our honeymoon i have been doing a lot of thinking and i already made an appointment to see a therapist.**

 **" I have just been thinking that this was my only chance to have child of my own you know and i know Elianny can't replace my little boy. She is just the sweetest little girl ever and i just adore her so much"she continued. " I get it she is really easy to love but she is my baby just because i have three others doesn't mean i don't love her just as much" Elena said.**

* * *

 **Greystone Manor**

 **"Michael, Morgan what's going on" Sonny asked moving toward them as Jason stood next to Andrea and he mom. With Rosa standing next to them "We just came from seeing mom we have reason to believe someone is messing with her treatment" Michael says. Making everything in the room stop "What do you mean someone was messing with your mother's treatment" Sonny asked approaching his sons.**

 **Michael sighs "remember we have all been seeing her getting better well Morgan and i go there today. And they said she snapped and they had to sedate because she attacked an orderly. When we spoke to her she was fine then we get there and she isn't so i requested her records of all the times she snapped. So we are going to have to set up a room here because someone is messing with her on purpose" he said.**

 **Looking around "What's going on" Morgan asked watching his father, Jason and Andrea, "Gianna is alive and someone has her to toy with Jason" Sonny said. As Jason thought for a moment none of this is pure coincidence it's all connected whoever is messing with your mother and whoever to took my daughter is one in the same" he spoke.**

 **Taking the lead "I will speak to the guards that were on Andrea Hey Rosa how are you"Michael said hugging her. Sighing "i wish things better i wish Gia was here" she says with tears in her eyes. They hugged her "we all do but we are going to find her and bring her home and whoever took her will regret it" Morgan said.**

 **That's when Jason turned to Rosa "We haven't formally met Jason Morgan can you tell me about the day Gianna was kidnapped" he said introducing himself and questioning her. Rosa Del Vecchio it a good day she was so happy she spent alot of that day trying to scare me and Andrea. By hiding and jumping out we're saying our goodbyes before my trip and she told she needed to go to the bathroom.**

 **So Andrea asked me if i could take her and i said sure why not spend a little time with the little one before i go. Then her and i walked to the bathroom and she said she was going to miss me and i told her i would miss her too.**

 **But her nonna was coming to help while i was on vacation i took her in the bathroom we finished. As i was washing her hands i was hit from behind and the next i'm waking up in the hospital and Andrea's telling me she's gone" the woman said with tears in her eyes.**

 **Philly wiped her tears away" It's my fault isn't it" she says, no Rosa it's not your fault at all" Andrea said holding her hand. "When you guys were going to the bathroom did you notice anything out of the ordinary" Jason asked.**

 **She shook her head no "i'm always vigilant when it comes to Gianna because Andrea said that Sam woman hurt you guys" she said tearing up again. Jason looked over to Andrea "What i didn't trust her" she replies with a shrug, would you know if someone is watching you guys besides the guards" he asked.**

 **"Besides the guards i knew they were there because she said they would but i never knowingly looked to find them"Rosa answered. As Andrea rubbed her back "i already told you i know you it's not your fault and i don't want you thinking that" she says.**

 **That's when Sonny got a call" hello WHAT! SHIT WE ARE ON OUR WAY" he said as he hung up. Running his hand over his face "Someone is attacking us and we need to shut this down face" he said. " We have to go to the warehouse" he said as they rushed out of the house.**

 **Jason stopped " Stay here I'm going to call Spinelli to see who dropped this off at your house. They did it for a reason they are taunting you letting you know that they are watching your every move I will be back" he said kissing her then he left.**

* * *

 **The Warehouse**

 **When they got there everything was trashed they looked around Sonny sighs" This is millions of dollars in damages"Morgan says shaking his head. " Bring up the surveillance footage" Sonny asked his warehouse manager as he got the video footage ready. As they all watched from beginning to end "Is that Harley Quinn and the Joker are you kidding me i thought they worked for the Armenians" Sonny said.**

 **"Looks like they are hired guns " Jason says, wait didn't Andrea said that's who kidnapped her when she went to Miami. When she was following Robert Barnes" Michael said, As Jason and Sonny looked at each other "Yes but we never found them" Jason said. Michael and Morgan looked when Morgan spoke "could they be after her again and why would someone hire them to attack her " he said**

 **That's when Jason phone rang " Spinelli what do you got for me" he says listening as he closed his eyes and shook his head. As he hung up he slammed his fist into the desk " we got nothing on who dropped those pictures at Andrea's house. Or who your mother saw today" he says, "Do you think it's Santini's" Michael asked. Sonny shook his head" we need to find out who these two are and get answers" he says.**

* * *

 **New York City**

 **A few days later Spinelli found a lead on Svetlana's family hoping that they could shed some light on where Lana and Robbie Barnes were. They could be anywhere all they knew was they left Miami international airport for Brussels May 12 and hadn't been back since. "Hi are you Oskana Antonenko i'm looking for your sister Svetlana Antonenko" he said posing as an FBI agent.**

 **"Umm who wants to know" the woman replied, hi i'm Agent Thomas Rider" Jason says introducing himself. Shaking his hand "Is she in some kind of trouble" Oskana asked, yes she is running with a suspect we believe is highly dangerous" he answered hoping to scare her. She sighs "Look Agent Rider i wish i could help you but i haven't seen my sister since she was a preteen and that was 15 years ago.**

 **I don't think i can be of any help to you but i hope you let me know if you find her i came to this country to find her" she says. "If you don't mind me asking why" Jason asked, Oskana shook her head "i rather not it's a long sorted story that i rather not get into but please if you find her let me know" and with that she went back to work.**

 **As he left Spinelli called him" Yeah what's going on where did they land tell text Michael he's in Miami. Right now keeping tabs on their house and when did Sam and Kristina leave thanks" he said hanging up.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Miami, Florida**

 **Michael sat in the vacant house across the street watching Robbie and Lana's house "Spinelli just text they are on their way home. They just landed in Miami international airport remember we are just watching them we need to see where they been" he said. To his guys that where pretending to gardens in front the house not soon after he spotted their car.**

 **That pulled up in front Robbie got out front " what has them all coming back to Miami so fast" Michael mused to himself. When he saw another house pull up behind them and a woman get out of the van and pull out a clothing rack out of the back. As the person stopped to talk to them before rolling the rack towards the house then disappearing inside. Along with Robbie and Lana following them as Michael watched.**

 **"What the hell is going on" he said when he saw another car roll up behind the van when he saw another asian man step out. With a brown skin woman "who are they send their picture to Spinelli and get him on it now" he says as they went inside the house. Two hours later a teal color mustang pulled out of the garage with them in the car as they drove away. Taking out his phone" yeah uncle Jason something is going on down here and it's big.**

 **Because it's all hands on deck Ross and some other woman just left with Lana and Robbie and i am about to drop in on my sister" Michael said leaving. Making his way over to Kristina's he got there just as she was coming out "Hey Krissy what's up"he said. As she looked at him with a smile "Hey Michael what are you doing here" she says already knowing he was here.**

 **"I think we need to talk and you left so fast and i have never seen your place" he says, well you never decided to come here so what really brings you here. Michael because i have some place to be so can we get to the meat and potatoes of this charade. Because you and i haven't been warm and fuzzy in a very long time big brother" Kristina said.**

 **He nodded he knew his sister was smart " you turned your back on your family you could have came to me to me and we could have figure something out. But you wanted to piss off dad and you proved your point Krissy i'm mean you know what happened to Andrea and Jason's daughter. Come on she is an innocent little girl who is probably really sad and afraid don't you remember that feeling"he says.**

 **As she chuckles "Wow this is what this is about Andrea's brat as you can see she isn't here Michael. And why would i want to work with you guys your messy and there is always someone after you guys. I like my peaceful existence where i move in the shadows and i'm not in the news. It's why you are in the situation with Sabrina where she is afraid for your children.**

 **Now i really have to go i'm sorry you can all the way down here for that" Krissy said sliding on her shoes." NO i came down here to get my sister back you know the one who always had my back that sister" Michael said.**

 **When she stopped and looked at him" I still have your back Michael you still get your shipments i make sure of it. And there is never any problems no bombs i clean up your mess time after time.**

 **So don't think just because i'm not around that i'm not your sister anymore you and everyone just need to respect. I made a life for myself elsewhere we have been through this already for the last three years i really don't want to rehash that" she says picking up a gift box.**

 **He watched her carefully he wouldn't move until Jason got there but he would bring her home to her real family. So he would follow her every move hoping it would lead them to something on Gianna. They were going to bring her back to the family they were going to save her from herself.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **For days they have tried to get in contact with her lawyer to no avail so she spoke to the judge who told her it was true. And she was pissed because he did this at every turn not to mention she had been feeling sick.**

 **Here she was knocking on his sister's door to see her own child she would take him back to court and get primary custody. Then see how he likes it" Miche are we going to ring the bell or not" Ebony asked as her and Kendra watched her.**

 **"Yeah" Michelle answered ring the bell when they heard some shout before the door opened as they all looked at Tommy. As Kendra rolled her eyes "i can never get use to this shit" she whispered to Ebony. He just looked at them " come in Melky Michelle is here" he says before he allowed them in. They all smiled "Hey Tommy how are you" Ebony asked, i'm good thank you for asking how are you ladies" he says.**

 **Kendra nodded "Michelle go get your baby so we** **can leave already" she says,well the kids aren't here Lissa,TJ a Molly took them to the carnival" Tommy. "Well why didn't he say that we could have went there instead" Michelle says as Tommy shrugged.**

 **Just then Melky came in from the pool soaking wet "Hi chula i see you spoke to your lawyer" he says. All Michelle could do was stare as Ebony and Kendra turned around to see why she stopped.**

 **Continuing to dry off smirking as Kendra snapped at Michelle who rolled her eyes Melky put the towel around his neck. "You knew your lawyer was screwing around with mines didn't you" Michelle said. Putting his hands up "Whoaaa mamacita where JT lays he pipe is his business" Melky answered shaking. Crossing her arms trying to keep her eyes on his face "so that just happened by coincidence" she asked.**

 **Shrugging his arms "you may want to take that up with them not me geezee" he said, that is when Kendra spoke "Oh give me a got damn break your lawyer is setting hers up. Just like you do her so what's your game" she said. Melky smiled "no game but i'm letting you know in advance that Mireya will be serving as one of the flower girls in Tony's wedding. So you could either bring her and i will drop her back off" he said.**

 **"What makes you think i want my daughter in Antonio's wedding i don't even like him he is rude and he always has something slick to say"Michelle said. Laughing "he doesn't like you either but he adores Mireya and he asked her personally so you can tell her no and disappoint her. And be the bad guy but lets be clear alot of people in my family don't like you very much either.**

 **But they put up with you for our daughters sake and you should learn to do the same"Melky said. Just then Emaris came in "Dad, Tio where's mami" she asked not even acknowledging Michelle and her sisters.**

 **"Well that was rude" Ebony said, Emaris rolled her eyes before turning around "Why is it rude i don't like her anymore then i like my sperm donor. And i will only acknowledge her if Mireya's in the room she's not anyways where's Mami.**

 **Vanessa showed up at school begging me to help that bastard son of her" she continued, that's when Melky's demeanor changed. "Was Frandy there or around " he asked, she shrugged "not that i could spot him then i went to the police station. And Satan's other sister tried to guilt trip me into feeling bad for poor almost dead Max.**

 **Then i proceed to get my restraining order against her and my sperm donor" she said, "excuse me look i have apologize continuously to you but i will not be your punching bag" Michelle says hotly. Scoffing "Right because you would rather it be me or my mother bitch why are you in my mothers house anyway Mireya's isn't here. And i'm pretty sure my uncle can bring her to you when she does come back" Emaris spat.**

 **That's when Tommy stepped in " go and take a walk around the house" he said as she backed up. As Melky just stood there watching her as she walked away" One of the many things that left her after her assault was being able to control her temper. Along with her general sense of self and other things so Michelle you should just take whatever she throws your way.**

 **Because you and her sperm donor are the catalyst of all her issues your apologies meaning nothing. It doesn't change the five months in a coma the next 10 months doing all different kinds of rehab.**

 **Just to get back on her feet and then trying to get back to who she was which was never the same after that. And that is what you don't get you can't change the course of someone's life and think that hey she's awake so it should be fine.**

 **You changed her life and not in a good way so her attitude is based on her feelings for you as well as her sperm donor. Michelle you don't get it the days her and my sister cried because they didn't know if she would walk again.**

 **See because When he threw her into refrigerator it fractured her spine but lucky she was able to walk again. She can't play sports or cheerleading like she use to so the way i see it she is allowed to act accordingly" Melky said.**

 **Michelle's mouth dropped "Melky i didn't" was all she got out when he put his hand up "You think i'm being harsh of but haven't even seen me be harsh. You may have seen me be cold and that is because you are the mother of my daughter and how she sees me treat you. Will teach her on how a man should treat her and i will never allow her to have people disrespect her.**

 **So i will show you respect in that regards but not everyone is and she is one of them and neither is her mother. But Lissa knows when to say things she can control her temper your actions have consequences and you haven't paid for any of them" Melky said.**

 **Holding her tears in sighing " I don't have to be reminded i know what i did and i was wrong for that i never wanted that. But you and your cousin started this i never wanted anyone to get hurt that didn't deserve it" Michelle said.**

 **Wiping her tears away he shook his head "No Michelle you started this back when you was looking for a reason to hurt Elena. Because of Curtis and your sister is the one who almost got raped because of it.**

 **I didn't sleep with you because my cousin your were an attractive woman who was putting out all the stops. So hell yeah i obliged it what straight man wouldn't you only see your hurt no one else's register to you but now your starting to see it.**

 **That's the biggest reason we are not together is because all i see is their pain the drastic changes i see in my sister and my nieces. And i got to tell you Michelle seeing that shit first hand that shit hurts when you get mad you hit everything else but your target. It's why i want Mireya with me because you get caught up in your feelings and you don't think. I don't want her to get hurt because if it**

 **Michelle i don't hate you what i do hate is you don't ever stop to see anything else but what matters to you" he said. When Kendra cut him off "Who hell do you think you are you are not perfect by a long shot you know how she feels about your dumb ass and you exploit that.**

 **Just to twist the knife in her heart dangling her daughter in front of her like some toy" she spat coldly. Shaking his head "SHUT THE FUCK UP I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR MOUTH THINGS WOULD BE FINE WITH HER AND I IF YOU WOULD SHUT UP. AM I A DICK HEAD YEAH I AM BUT YOU TRYING TO HURT ME BECAUSE I DON'T COWER TO HER.**

 **No Michelle are you a bad person no you have a horrible attitude but you have a brain that i like but you don't know how to use it"Melky said. "And you like fucking her you sick fuck" Emaris said, she wouldn't be pregnant if you quit playing games" Kendra mumbled.**

 **As Michelle eyes went wide as she looked at Kendra" WHAT! " Melky said, ante Diablo Tio what the fuck" Emaris said. All Tommy could do was shake his head as Melky stood stunned.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Port Charles**

 **Andrea or Philly haven't heard from Rosa in days and with everything that had been going on Philly haven't been able to check on her. When he and Andrea got there they knocked and got no answer so Philly used his key to unlock the door. But they didn't see her so they split up Only to find Rosa laid out on the floor passed out "Oh my god Rosa!, Philly she's in here" Andrea shouted.**

 **As he ran towards the voice" Oh shit Rosa come baby stay with me" he said pulling her into his arms. While Andrea ran and called the 911 "Rosa what did you do" she said looking down at the pills. That were scattered across the floor as Andrea stared to cry" where's that ambulance her pulse is thready" Philly said. He picked her up and took her downstairs just as he was about to get her into his car the ambulance came spring into action.**

 **Getting her on the stretcher and working on her before rushing her to the hospital when they got there. "Sabrina help it's Rosa!"Andrea shouted as the rushed over to help, what happened to her" Sabrina asked.**

 **"I don't know we Philly and I found her unconscious and i found these on the floor when he picked her up" she answered. Making Sabrina take the bottle of pills from her "It's sleeping pills " Sabrina says as they rushed her to a cubicle Philly shook her head.**

 **He ran his and over his face" I should have stayed over i knew she was feeling so guilty about what happened to Gianna. I reassured her that it wasn't her fault and that we're going to find her but she was so broken up about it" Philly said.**

 **Running his hands through his hair "I didn't think she would do this i should have been there" he says chastising himself. Andrea rubbed his back soothingly "You couldn't have known Philly i told her the same thing but i guess it wasn't enough" she replies.**

 **That is when they saw Sabrina come out with a solemn look on her face"No Sabrina don't tell me that" Philly said looking at her. As the tears start to come down her face " I'm sorry she's gone i found this in her pocket" she said giving it to him. Andrea started to cry as Philly took the letter as he jaw clenched as he did.**

 _Dear Andrea or Philly_

 _If your finding this then i know i am gone and i am sorry i have felt so guilty for what happened to our little Gia. And coming back to Port Charles and seeing what you are going through has made it even harder to bare. Andrea i am so sorry i wasn't paying attention i should have known better with Gia's father being who he was._

 _I...I... didn't think and now your little girl is gone you don't blame me but i blame me because i am to blame. I should have known something i should have been able to protect her better i hate seeing the look of pain on your face. And the the suspicion on his he blames me that his little girl is gone and i can't deal it hurts to much. Then i think of that sweet girl out there with god knows who and the unthinkable things that are being done to her._

 _It hurts so much Andrea i'm sorry i hope you can forgive me one day my Philly i love you so much it's not your fault. I blame myself for what happened to Gianna you know its my fault i have made your job harder. I hate myself for what has happened Philly you did the best you could and in the end i just couldn't do this anymore i'm sorry._

 _Because we could have been great my Nonna loved you and couldn't wait to meet you but she isn't i love you my king._

Love Rosabella Dina D'Alessi

 **After reading it only made Andrea cried more as Philly hugged her trying to hold in his own tears as well. That is when Sonny and Morgan rushed" Andrea, Philly what happened is she okay" Sonny asked. When he notices there reaction he walked over and hugged her putting his hand on Philly's shoulder. "Take whatever time you need" he says as Morgan ran his hand over his face "i will call Michael and Uncle Jason" he said.**

 **Walking away to make the call " What happened to her"Sonny asked them, Mr. C i don't know i did all i could to reassure her about what happened to Gia wasn't her fault. But she felt so guilty because if they didn't go to the bathroom that day Gianna would still be here. With us not missing I didn't know she was feeling this guilty" Philly said, Andrea was still in tears "she killed her she overdosed on these pills"she said.**

 **He sighs pulling her in for a hug" she felt so guilty that she killed herself what am i going to tell her mother. How amy i going to tell her mother this after they just lost her father a few months ago" Andrea cried. When Morgan came over and hugged her as well "I'm sorry Andy, Philly man i'm sorry bro; i couldn't get in contact with Michael but Uncle Jason said he coming" he says.**

 **Sonny turned to Sabrina "You guys couldn't save her" he asked, she shook her head no "we tried the combination with the cough syrup and alcohol was to much" Sabrina answered. Andrea covered her mouth sobbing for her she was more then just Gia's nanny she was a friend she was family. "I have to try and call her family" Andrea said walking away after but couldn't reach them.**

 **Later on Philly went to claim the body "Hey i'm here to claim the body of Rosa D'Alessi " he asked. "What who" the man said looking over the tags, she was cremated not to long ago the man says. Philly's eyes widened "WHAT ON WHO'S ORDERS!" he said grabbing the guy, as the guy pushed him off " look man i was just doing my job" he says.**

 **"Son of bitch!" Philly said shouting just as Jason and Andrea came over "Philly what happened" Andrea asked. "There was a mix up at the morgue they cremated Andy they fucking cremated her" he answers. As they both stood in shock about what happened unbeknownst to them someone was watching.**

 **Smiling as she walked away leaving the hospital pulling out her phone " Hey ST it's done catch you in the other side" said as she hung up. The man driving smirked" I have to stop and pick up Mona and then you can go and do you" he said. She laughed" you know I'm going to miss Corinthos lackey he was a really good lay" she said as they drove off.**

* * *

 **Tommy and Elisabeth's house**

 **"What who's pregnant by who matter of a fact you told me that we used protection Michelle so lied to me. Because i was out cold all i remember is i woke up with my bichotatazo out i because you gave me some egyptian rum or some shit. What did you give woman are you fucking crazy" Melky he said glaring at her.**

 **She stood in shock "Look Melky i didn't know okay i didn't remember we drank the whole bottle of the rum. I didn't remember so yes i lied okay because you already see the worse in me anyway.**

 **You were all so ready to use it against me in court and then i would surely not get joint custody of my daughter. And i couldn't chance that i was so close and i couldn't lose her not again i deserve her just as much as you do.**

 **No matter what i do you are hell bent on punishing** **" Michelle said. "Are you serious you ruined my nieces and my sister existence in petty bullshit. Cono una maldita fucking mujer man** **¿Alguna vez piensas y ahí voy? Confié en ti otra vez cada vez Para fucking siempre" he cursed.** **  
**

 **"Every time i give you a little trust you throw right the fuck away CONO now i have to tell Cara. Now you make me look like a liar because i told her we use protection AND YOU LIED WHAT THE FUCK. THANK YOU MICHELLE YOU'RE ARE LIKE THE BAD TIME EASTER BUNNY THE BEST YOU EVER DID WAS HAVE MIREYA" Melky continued. As he paced back and forth mumbling in spanish as Emaris and Tommy watched when Michelle spoke.**

 **"Who the fuck is Cara Melky and has this bitch been around my daughter" she said glaring at him. His head whipped around "Watch it your fucking mouth Michelle this is on you and yes Mireya knows her very well and she likes her" he answered.**

 **That is when she went to slap him but he caught her hands "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GET MAD AT ME FOR MOVING ON. I CAN'T TRUST YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY OTHER HALF AND HER CHILDREN.**

 **THOSE GIRLS WILL NEVER BE THE SAME BECAUSE YOU AND YOU THINK I WOULD FORGIVE YOU. I HAVE TRIED WITH MICHELLE I REALLY DID BUT YOU JUST CAN'T HELP YOURSELF AND THIS WILL RUIN EVERYTHING I WAS BUILDING WITH HER THANK YOU AGAIN FOR EVERYTHING" he said.**

 **Suddenly Kendra spoke "Who the fuck are you to talk to here like that you arrogant piece of shit" she says. Making him turn to her "has anyone ever told you to shut up and just mind your fucking business. You run your fucking mouth all the time and you ruin for her why because i'm not some punk ass yes man.**

 **That let her get her way i call her on her shit that i'm guessing most of her ex's let her get away with it. Well guess the fuck what Kendra i'm not any of the punk ass dudes and will not let her run rough shot over me. So you go stand over there with Ebony or sit down and shut the fuck up. At least someone has the good sense to keep they fucking mouth shut YOU WON MICHELLE.**

 **SE HA TERMINADO NOW YOU CAN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SISTER HOUSE WHEN SHE GETS BACK. I WILL BRING MIREYA TO JORDAN'S HOUSE AND WE WILL DO WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE FOR THIS CHILD" Melky said walking away," Melky it wasn't like that" was all Michelle could get out. "Just let him go Michelle let that man go" Kendra said as Ebony nodded in agreement.**

 **Michelle sighed "Look Kendra i know you mean well but stop trying to help this is my mess let me figured it out. I know you don't like him but i love him and he is an insufferable bastard alright. But i know all his anger and hurt is warranted because i know what i did alright i am not blameless.**

 **And if the shoe was on the other foot i would feel the same way okay now i have to talk to him. My sister and i talked about it her being the family shrink i have alot to work out" she says.**

 **Emaris smiled " Stop Michelle let calm down alright then he will speak to you and this is coming from someone who loves watching shit blowup in your face. Diablo meng you should see your face when he said Cara. The family loves her i mean she is the anti Michelle what's not to love" she said laughing. That's when Tommy spoke "Emaris that's enough" he said, scoffing fine " she answers going to open the door.**

 **"Good day and good bye bueno tardes" Emaris said holding the door, "tell him to call me alright"Michelle said leaving with her sisters. As Tommy looked toward the back door where he saw Melky leave Emaris shook her head. "Just leave him let him figure it out" she says before going upstairs.**

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

 **As drove to the boat she saw the obvious car following her she shook her head as she pulled up into the marina. Kristina sat in her car for a while watching him from a far "Idiot sliding out her car. Before sneaking up on him as he was listening to his messages about Rosa's suicide. When she knocked on his window startling him in the process"Michael why are you following me to a friends engagement party no less" Kristina asked.**

 **He closed his eyes and sighs cursing under his breath "i am better at this then you big brother seriously. But i'm sure dad is kicking himself in the ass right now isn't he go home Michael. You are not kidding anyone your on this oh im going to save you kick i over heard Jason and dad talking about it. I am doing just what i was born to do it's you and Morgan who are in the wrong line of business" she says.**

 **When suddenly someone grabs her from behind as she quickly takes him down stabbing him in the leg. "What the fuck is wrong with you do you have a death wish shit" Krissy said shoving the man off. Pulling her gun on Michael "Don't push me big brother this is your only warning walk away" she says as she pulls her knife out of the guys leg.**

 **Then throwing a handkerchief on him " This is what you do to people who looked out for you for your entire life. For a man you barely know really " Michael said getting out of the car, tell dad and your uncle Jason that i don't need saving. I am very capable of taking care of myself so just leave me be Michael and with that she left.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Miami, Florida**

 **Krissy walked onto the yacht" hey Sam where's the happy couple" she asked hugging her sister. "Th** **ey are around here some where greeting there guest so i what did Michael want" Sam asked. Making Krissy roll her eyes he wanted to save me from myself or whatever he and my dad want me to go back falling in line. And he told me some bullshit about wanting his sister back and i should come home to my family" she says with a shrug.**

 **Sam scoffs "really wow i'm they must be planning a coo because I'm sure the dip stick thinks i still thinks i have her kid" she says. Shaking her head "i didn't by that lame ass apology either but i digress but i did here some info the bitch's nanny offed herself. I guess losings her kid was just to much for her wahhh" she said with her hands by her eyes.**

 **She smirked "Krissy stop this is serious this means they will be looking at us which means they want you out of the way" Sam says. Krissy shrugged putting her arm around Sam "Well my dear sister let's not worry about it right now.**

 **And let us enjoy that our little birdie Tony is finally flying" she says as Sam laughed. When Lana and Bobby made their way over"Well how are you ladies doing" he say hugging both Sam and Krissy.**

 **"Did you see our visitors your brother and company where posted in the house across there street from us" Lana said. Making Krissy groan "are you serious for what" she asked as Sam looked over to her with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"I don't know probably are looking at you for Andrea's daughter seeing as how she believes you framed Jason Robbie" Sam said. "Ahh those pictures where awesome EXCUSE ME EVERYBODY LANA AND I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT" Robbie said.**

 **As he got everyone else attention before turning to Lana "Darling the floor is yours" he said kissing her hand. "Antonio and Jasmin i love you guys Tone you are my brother your friendship, your kinship means the everything to me.**

 **When i came to this country and became apart of this family you made me feel safe and you have always had my back. I and will have yours to the last day i draw breath Jasmin i have never seen anyone try to understand ever.**

 **But you do and you accept him for who he is and you make him happy and that's i all ever wanted for him. You were made for him in more ways then one and as it turns out i feel about you the same way i feel about him.**

 **So be good to each and be happy in your mess and cheers i love you guys now on to our announcement. Robbie and i decided to that we are going to staying in Europe for the foreseeable future but we will be back periodically.**

 **For visiting you all but we will spend our timing traveling the world" she said, can one say procreate" Olly said with a grin. As everyone laughed as Lana "Only god knows Olly maybe there are children in myself and Robert's future but who knows anyway. Congrats my friends you make a Killer couple she said winking at Tony and Jasmin who smiled.**

 **Only their family knew just what she meant as everyone mingled "Okay on Behalf on my family Antonio we are happy to have you. Because you love my Jasmin and that i am grateful because i never thought she would get married. And here she getting married so i wish you the best of luck" her father said the party continued.**

 **When her sister Alejandra pulled him aside" I know my father made a speech but i think my sister can do better. But for her sake i will try but i know she will be disappointed because i see you Antonio. You travel allover the place how are you going to make a home with her if your job takes you overseas and hers here" she said. Antonio smirked " she didn't tell you we are going to be working together she took the job" he says.**

 **As her head jerked "What so she's leaving her job that she has been for 12 years to go on the road" Alejandra says. Her head was swirling when her other sisters Carmen and Laura came over "what's going Alex" they asked simultaneously. All Antonio could do was smile "did any of you know that Jasmin was leaving her job** **para seguir a este perdedor" Alejandra said disappointingly.**

 **When Jasmin made her way over "what's going on" she says putting her arms around Antonio. He laughed with his beer in his hand "Oh you know the usual dique the i won't be able to create a stable life with me travel all over the place. Oh and i'm a loser that's new i live in a penthouse but okay" said, yes Antonio you live in a penthouse that was given to you by Sam" she said.**

 **"And it's my penthouse mines i pay the bills on it whatever" he replies, your leaving your job to follow him around the world" she said in disgust looking at her baby sister. Jasmin looked at her and rolled her eyes "first of all i am not leaving my job i just changed position. To where my soon to be husband and i will be traveling and working together i still have a job i will just be in the field is all" she answers her sister.**

 **Who stood in shock "You have a family who needs you what about Papi" her sisters all say, she groaned "What about papi he already knows he's okay with that he said go live your life mija. And Tony is my family as well and we are getting married so i will be with my husband" she says. They where all stunned "he doesn't even make enough to support you two" Alejandra argued.**

 **Scoffing "why does it always go back to money with you he and i will be just fine Miami is still our home. And we will be here when we are not working so don't worry yourself manita it's okay" Jasmin says. All her sisters where in disbelief "Are you even going to address his inappropriate behavior with the blancita" she says. "Whoa are we talking about my favorite Ukrainian" he says, Jasmin shook her head "oh please Lana is his sister there is nothing inappropriate about them.**

 **And she is happily married to Robert who is literally her other half like Antonio is mine so stop. Looking for reason to disapprove when you and i both know it's about money it's always about money with you. Because you think because he isn't flashy or gaudy he doesn't make just as much as i do but he does.**

 **He just doesn't flaunt wealth like you all do who has the biggest house what your husbands make whatever. So please just stop because we are getting married and now we are going to celebrate our engagement" Jasmin says grabbing Tony by the hand and walked away.**

 **"So Svet's where's package" Antonio asked, later on that evening as he stood next to her as she smiled. "Oh it's in Europe safely tucked away while i go play mind games with the owner" Svetlana replied with a wicked grin.**

 **When KK stepped out next to them"well they are starting to looking into your alter ego but they won't find anything. They tried to hack my system by not having Spinelli do it but someone else and i let them" he said with a grin.**

 **Making Lana and Tony turn to him "you piqued my interest why" she asked, because Svet's if they look and it will clear us of that missing package. And they will move on now that Valentina aka Rosa has done her part she is off in Istanbul living her best life. Now we set you free to do whatever damage you want " KK say with a wink towards Lana. She sighs "i love watching here hurt i don't forgive nor do i forget she crossed and i break her piece by piece" Svetlana said.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Jason Penthouse**

 **Andrea had been quite most of the evening Rosa's suicide had taken a toll on her emotionally. Philly to and to make matters worse they couldn't get in contact with her family. "Jason I know everyone was suspicious to you but did you really think. That Rosa allowed someone to take Gianna" she asked making him turn around and face her.**

 **" What no why would you ask me that?" he replies, as she feels defeated and the lost of Rosa was just too much and right after Gianna's kidnapping.**

 **Sighing"it was something she said in her suicide letter that you may have not said it. But you made her feel like it was her fault and it wasn't I'm sure she felt guilty enough"Andrea says. He stopped "No i would never make her feel guilty about anything how was she supposed to combat someone as trained. As this person is Andrea i am just playing catch up you know i wasn't there.**

 **And i should have if i was there none of this would have happened she would be here with us you know. But someone wanted me out of the way because i remember someone saying to me they were going to do something. And i wouldn't be able to do anything about it and i guess this is what that person meant because just days she is taken it's not a coincidence. Whoever has been watching you for only god knows how long they knew your routine and Rosa's.**

 **Andrea they knew who you were and knew i wasn't there" Jason said picking the vase up and hurled it across the room. As she jumped back thrown off by his abrupt burst of anger she sighs "Jason i'm don't blame you i thought it was your ex- girlfriend. Because i know deep down you still loved her and i was jealous and i wanted it to be her or her brother in law.**

 **So you would have a reason to hate her but in doing that i missed the real threat to myself and our child. If it's anyone's fault it's mines i am to blame i let petty jealously get the best of me and it made me someone that i am not" Andrea said. As he calms "Andrea I was all he got out when she cut him off "Jason i don't need you too says anything" she says. "No Andrea listen" he said walking toward her and took her hand in his.**

 **Taking a deep breath" Honestly will part of me always love Sam yes but that was a different time. And the person i am now isn't in love with her and i want to be with you and our daughter when we find her.**

 **Because we are going to find her and we will be a family with her and Jake" Jason said. Pulling her in to his chest she sighs as they sat in silence for a while "do you really think we will find her" she asked.**

 **As she sat up " yes i am going to find her we just have to retrace your and Rosa's steps that day of the party. And go over the surveillance footage again" he says when there was rapid knocking on the door.**

 **Making him get up and answer the door only to find Spinelli standing there with Brick. "When bring dire news to Stone cold and his lady love" Spinelli said as Jason and Andrea both looked at him in shock.**

 **"What do you guys have do you know who took Gianna" Jason asked, Brick and Spinelli looked at each other "Not exactly" Brick said. "But we know how they got Gianna out of the park none the wiser" Spinelli answered taking out his computer. He sat down and opened it up "Brick and i where going over the surveillance like you and Sonny asked. And we came across this the woman with the baby stroller goes in before Gia and Rosa does.**

 **Then another goes in as well they could have easily attacked Rosa from behind i mean she would be watching for someone to attack her from behind. Her guard was down and she wouldn't expect it"Spinelli said. Sighing running her hands through her hair "Spinelli that could be anyone that is a popular stroller several mothers in the park had that one" Andrea says.**

 **"No Andrea he's right remember when i told you this was well orchestrated maybe the second lady was the distraction. Because how could she not see Rosa laid out on the bathroom floor she had to had seen her.**

 **So we are going to say she is helping whoever took my daughter" Jason said. Andrea shook her head" this is so crazy so someone has been planning on taking our daughter and we don't know who it is" she said**

 **As Jason stood thinking for a second "I think we need to start looking into this Joker and Harley Quinn i think they are a big part of it. They are the ones who took Ava and kidnapped you in Miami when you where following Robert Barnes.**

 **We need to find out they are and fast and they were there at the warehouse explosion the other day. And chances they have something to do with what was happening with Carly all of this is connected.**

 **I need you to start looking into that Spinelli i want you to use one of your friends to hack KK' systems so he doesn't know it's you. Because i'm not convinced that they are not involved because Tavares son was murdered on our turf" Jason says. "Yeah but we found out it was the armenian mob that was trying to move in on your and Sonny's turf that killed. Mr. Tavares son so there would be no reason for him to seek vengeance for his son because Sonny was innocent" Spinelli says**


	45. Chapter 45

**Port Charles**

 **Tommy and Elisabeth's house**

 **Elisabeth and TJ came back with the kids "Lissa baby i think you need to go talk to your brother he just lost his shit Michelle and her sisters were here. And they kind of drop a bomb on him and he lost it i mean i have never seen him like that" Tommy whispered in her ear. As she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow as he nodded towards the back yard. She put Deylin in the play pin as Emaris put Dalvin in next to him as TJ carried Mireya in laying her on the sofa.**

 **"Okay i will see what's going on" she said as Emaris smiled "** **Pero mami tío la dejó tener y fue increíble (** But mami Uncle let her have it and it was awesome) **"** **she said. Lissa shook her "déjalo mami por favor"** _leave it alone mami please")_ **she says to her daughter. As she made her way to the back of her house watching her brother for a moment "Moreno digame manito" she shouted.**

 **Making her way over as he looked up "Dime chula" Melky answered putting the phone down as she sat next to him. "Did you get the pictures of Mireya and the boys" Elisabeth asked, yeah they look so happy thanks Lissa" he answers. "So Tommy told me what happen but not specifically so tell me what's going on" she asked.**

 **He sighs " do you remember that time she and her friend she was trying to make me jealous and they took Mireya to that restaurant . And she got food poisoning and we was in the hospital most of that evening.**

 **Then we took her back to her place and we had that egyptian rum and we slept together well she told me we used protection. But she drops the bomb her tonight that she is pregnant and then she has the gall to tell me that she's not sure if we used condoms.**

 **Now when this first happened i asked her then and she says yeah we did instead of being honest she lied. Then she's makes a liar out of me well now i have to tell Cara and i know her Lissa she is going to be pissed. And my gut is telling me i'm going to lose her i know i am" he says, Elisabeth put up her hands "but wait don't say anything just yet see if it's yours first Melky. Because that is probably another one of her tricks she couldn't trap you with Mireya.**

 **So why not say this one is yours you just don't know no i am not saying she would do that but you never know. E** **sa chica está enamorada de ti como en serio y cómo te sientes acerca de ella Melky** _"_ _that girl is in love with you as seriously and how do you feel about her Melky"_ **. I know i never asked you that before but i know you did care for her some what" Elisabeth says. As she rubs her brothers back " I did care for her Lissa but after what she did to you and the girls i can't be with someone like that.**

 **She's doesn't think things through and every time she does something stupid it's someone i care paying for it. Michelle is her own worst enemy she takes no accountability for anything that she does because they make excuses for her. I just can't Lissa i look at you and my nieces they are not the same as they use to be and she's to blame. It was her action that set Frandy your way and i can't forgive and i can't let that happen to my little girl either" he says.**

 **Lissa nodded "That isn't what i asked Melky i asked how do you feel not the reason why you don't want to be with her" she says. He laughs " You don't even like her but you want me to be with her " Melky say. Shaking her head" Em** **alaquías** **Melky Jose Tavares don't try to do those jedi mind tricks on me manito i know. Now i never said you have to be with her i asked you how you feel and you gave me all the reason you can't be with her.**

 **Not necessarily answering my question" Elisabeth said, his head swung up "Please don't ever call me that My name is Melky Jose Tavares Emalaquias. Is that man that used our mother you know i hate that " Melky says she laughed. "I know Melky but you messed up the EE names she had going for us it would be it be weird that i start going by Marisa" she asked.**

 **Making him laugh "Yeah it is Elisabeth Marisa Santana Tavares-Ashford" he said with a grin, that's a mouth isn't it " she said laughing as well. "Nah but for real i did care for her in the beginning when i thought that she possibly saw the error in her ways. But every time i think she does it isn't true and i am not a stupid man Lissa i won't set myself up for failure. Does that answer your questions good enough" he said smiling, oh god it finally smiles she says.**

 **Shoving him lightly " But your right i do need to see if this is my child first before i go and tell Cara" he says. " I Know i am but your baby girl is sleeping on the sofa she is fed and tuckered out.**

 **You need to think rationally before you take her to Jordan's house but don't worry i don't think you will lose Cara. I like her but if she walks away from you then she wasn't good enough for my twin brother" she says kissing him on top his head then walked away.**

* * *

 **Jordan's place**

 **Michelle laid there on the bed " Miche you okay you can't let that man do this to you anymore honey" Jordan said coming into the room. She kept her back turned "I really lost him and it's my own fault his nieces was right you told me to stop, so did daddy but i wouldn't listen. I had to get revenge i had to make things right for what that bitch did and all i saw was red.**

 **That she was so fucking arrogant uggh my god it fucking irked me so much and he told me to stop. And i didn't because i wanted to win because i was always that person Jordan i would chew them up and spit them out. I was cutthroat it's what made me a damn good reporter but he was my kryptonite he's quicker he sees everything. That asshole is always three steps ahead while the rest of us are trying to figure out what happen.**

 **You think i don't hate that can't get that son of a bitch out of my system because he and i are the same. The craziest part JoJo is daddy always told me to slow down don't doo that you are going to meet your match one day. And you know what i laughed it off because that isn't going to happen and guess what it has and now i find myself trying to figure what he's going to do**

 **Now i finally get it and i know how other people i have done it too feels and i hate it this is my punishment"Michelle says shaking her head. As Jordan listened on "Miche i know you have done alot of shady cruel things to people but it doesn't justify it. I doesn't justify the way he treats you at all sweetie" she says cupping her face.**

 **"You're beautiful, strong, intelligent young woman don't let him get away with it you have to beat him at his game. He thinks he knows it all he doesn't Michelle you have to stand up for yourself and your children" Jordan says. " You know i tried everything to cripple him and he just breezed right by it like nothing and i'm tired of it i'm tired of playing games.**

 **I don't want to play it anymore JoJo he isn't one of the typical guys i have been with. He doesn't play the games from the very begin he told me flat out he wasn't going to play the games**

 **And he let me in and things where going good and then one mistake after another blew it all to hell. I wouldn't listen to anyone because i wanted my way because i always got my way especially with men" Michelle said.**

 **When Kendra knocks on the door "that asshole is here and he is lucky your brother isn't here" she says. Taking a deep breath Michelle got up off the bed and got herself together walking out the room ready for what ever was next.**

 **When she saw him" Hi sweet girl" she says looking at her little girl Mireya waved as she suck on her thumb. She was a mixture of the both of them her deep brown skin curly jet black hair and her light amber eyes. Which she got from her father's family that's when she understood she would walk through fire. For her little girl and she knew he would too it was evident how her little girl cling to him.**

 **"V** **e a tu mami mi princesa papi te ama siempre(** go to your mami my princess papi loves you always" **Melky says trying to put her down but she held on to him. "Papi, no quiero que te vayas(** Papi i don't want you to go)" **she whispered in his ear as he rubbed her back and kissed her on the cheek. As he whispered back"Qué pasa princesa, no quieres ir a divertirte con tu mami(** What happen my princess don't you want to have fun with your mami") **he asked she shook her head. "Está bien, así que adelante y papi vendrá cada vez que llames a toda velocidad como el flash** (Okay, so go ahead and daddy will come every time you call at full speed like the flash)" **he said with a smirk.**

 **Which made her smile as they all stood watch Kendra getting more impatient when she spoke"Hey Reya" she said smiling at the little girl. Who held her father even tighter as he said something to here when she kisses him on the cheek " I love you papi" Mireya said holding his face. "Papi loves you more" Melky said kissing her until he mad her laugh "estas listo mi vida"he says.**

 **"Si papi" she answers, "buena muchacha dame un beso aquí y aquí" he said as she give him a kiss on both side of his face. And he did the same to her then putting her in her mothers arms who she hugged. "Umm Melky can we talk like two adults" Michelle asked as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yayyyy papi stay" Mireya says clapping as Melky and Michelle looked at each other.**

 **He shrugged as she put Mireya down on the sofa as the little girl smiled at Dr. Maddox when Ebony and Kendra both moved to play with her. Laughing as they did "Hi Reya what's that" Ebony asked pointing to her little purse "dat my bag papi got it" she answered. As they tried to distract her as her parents stepped outside to talk on the balcony. "Look i was not looking to trap you Melky if you haven't noticed we are stuck with each other.**

 **But what i will have you do is continue to punish me i have openly apologize to your sister and her children but it's never enough. You will not be taking this child from me we will share this child equally i am done playing games and if you can't do that then you want be around this child" Michelle said. Standing her ground "How do i know this child is even mines last time i checked you were dating that what was his name.**

 **Sergio or some other shit i don't know but my point is this it could be his i don't know" Melky said with a shrug. "Don't push me Melky and he is gay you knew that so don't play like you didn't know i know you did" she says. Sighing "What do you want from me Michelle we can't keep going over the same shit over and over again what" he says. "HOW ABOUT YOU TREAT ME WITH SOME FUCKING RESPECT" she says as he looks at her.**

 **"I will treat you with some respect when you act like adult and not some child throwing a temper tantrum. Only thing with your temper tantrums people get hurt Michelle for some reason you want me to forget everything"Melky says. "NO i want you to forgive so we move forward because i can't keep doing this yes i know what i did was wrong. And you never let me live it down neither does your niece there is nothing else i can do alright" Michelle says.**

 **Shaking his head "We have been over already why do you want to rehash this" he said, look me in the face and tell you don't feel the same as i do" she said. He laughs "you want me to hurt you like that why so you can have reasons to bitch nah i will pass. I want hop on that dog pile i'm good like i said you are Mireya's mother and i will respect you in that regard" he said going for the door.**

 **"Wow you really can't answer the question can" she said says, no sweetheart i answered the question it's just not the answer you want" Melky said going back inside. Kissing his daughter good bye as she watched him "your not fooling me my eyes are wide open" she whispered to herself. That's when her brother and father came in Chucky moved towards Melky "I heard you disrespect my wife" he said glaring at Melky who just looked at him and scoffed.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Miami, Florida**

 **After speaking things over with her husband she decided to come leaving him at the hotel their kids. Was with his parents in New York because they didn't know what they would find when they got here. To say that she was a ball a nerves was an understatement she told her husband about what her father had done.**

 **They had vowed to keep him away from the kids he couldn't be trusted if he could do it to his own daughter. What's to stop him from doing it to anyone else it put her on even more alert when he was around her daughter.**

 **Because her daughter favored Lana who looked more like her mother's Ethiopia heritage her mother had Curly blonde hair. And bright green eyes with fair skin who came to Europe to dance and that is how her parents met. Her father blamed Svetlana for their mother dying in child birth the doctor told them it was a boy. If she was honest with herself sooner maybe she could have saved her sister who here father said was kidnapped.**

 **Knocking on the door she felt nervous she didn't know what to expect or how she would be perceived. But one thing she did know is she could go back to a how things use to be before she found out the truth. That's when she knocked a little harder this time when she heard moving from inside. As she braced herself for what could happen she was taken back when man opened the door.**

 **"Can i help you honey" Robbie asked, Umm hi i am Oskana Antonenko looking for this girl her name is Svetlana she's my baby sister. I know she is alot older then this picture but this is her last known address i need to find her please" Oskana says. Nodding his head "well darling i can't help you i'm sorry" he replies, i know you can help me i see it in your eyes you know her. Please i haven't seen my baby sister in over 15 year she just disappeared and my father never talk about it.**

 **Until i gave him no choice i found this ledger and all the despicable things in it and i confronted him. He didn't deny it and then i found out my older sister she knew the whole time i was the only one obvious.**

 **Because she didn't BUT I DO I AND I WANT MY TO FIND MY SISTER THE AGENT SAID SHE'S IN TROUBLE. And i couldn't protect her then but i will protect her now but need to find her did she leave any forwarding address.**

 **Did someone take or is she dead like my father said and i just chasing a ghost" she said, what she didn't notice was Robbie's eyes on the book. All the while Lana stood closes by before coming down the stairs staring her sister in the face. When she came down the stairs and stood in front her sister.**

 **Someone who she hadn't seen in over in over 15 years"Your baby sister died over 20 years the first time your father paid someone to sleep with me i was 11 years old. The man was almost thirty i remember crying the whole time and he beat me because i wouldn't stop crying.**

 **And fought because that is what i was learning because they would use me to get in place to poison and kill people. Because no one would suspect a little girl but you girls needed things and Kateryna and university and dance.**

 **You with and wanting to be a nurse and you where taking dance as well and that cost and he was worthless. So i was put through the ringer and i hated i went to her help me to save me but you know what she told me.**

 **That bitch told me to stop being a baby and not to be selfish because we needed that to survival. Then she told your father then beat even more then he already did then he stop caring about being picky. About who he had invade my womb before i was even old enough to understand any of it.**

 **And trust me Oskana they weren't ever gentle or loving they cruel and hurtful so while you girls where living a great life. I was being sold like a whore so you can have fun and go to places with dance school so i will never have what you to have.**

 **I will never bare a child with my natural curly hair like our mother and his eyes none of it if the forced sex didn't do. The massive ass kicking your father gave me for disappointing him and his customers that did it. Tell me how is Kateryna i heard she was in accident which put her in a wheelchair how unfortunate. But you got my attention what agent told you that i was in trouble" Svetlana asks, that's when Oskana bent over threw up before buckling at her knees.**

 **As the tears streamed down her face just hearing it unfiltered rocked her at her very being everything that she was. That she worked hard to become was built on her baby sisters back as she sobbed. Robbie helped her up to the sofa then cleaning up the floor as Lana stood there just watching. "So this agent what is his name and please stop the crying Oskana it does nothing for me.**

 **But i what i need for you to do is pull yourself together and tell me what this agent said to you and how he looks" Lana said. Not moved by anything Robbie knew well enough that she buried her past. When she met Manolo he got her help but it did very little to help the rage and her anger issues. So when she told him she wanted to be a hitter like Hiro, Ross and Tony he didn't fight her on it.**

 **Because he knew she was good at it and the help she did get made her able to except love and kindness when it did come. Everything she had been through had made her good at her job but it wasn't the biggest part of her. She had a big heart especially for kids Robbie handed the woman a bottle of water and a napkin. " Yeah so tell us about this agent what he want with Lana" Robbie asked, after cleaning herself off and taking a sip of water.**

 **She began to speak" I was at the hospital and he came there his name is Thomas Rider he approached me. And told me that you where in trouble and with someone who is highly dangerous but he couldn't tell me anything more then that. I told him i couldn't help because i hadn't seen you in over 15 years since you were a preteen.**

 **Then i asked him if he finds you to let me know but i have been calling and he hasn't called me back. That's when i hired a private investigator that's how i found out you got married in New York city.**

 **And his information lead me here to this house" Oskana replied, nodding her head "How does he look" she asked. "Umm dirty blonde hair, but it's up, blue eyes and medium build about 5'10 and 6'0" she responds making Robbie and Lana look at each other.**

 **"Hmmm honey can i talk to you a second" he asked, sure why not don't touch anything and leave that ledger there" Lana said. Looking at Oskana as she walked over to the kitchen "darling who you want to bet that it's Morgan" he says.**

 **"Then we have to up the emotional upheaval i don't care Robbie he decide to bring her in playing on her emotions. Shaking her head then what should we do then show her a picture of him she doesn't strike me as a woman to just let things go.**

 **She looks like she going to ask a whole lot of questions and i don't want her in my business she's here for that very reason Robert" Lana said. Sighing "Darling first names babe look i know how you feel about your biological family but your right he wanted to play on her emotions so what our next move" Robbie responds. As Oskana looked around the living room that's when she put it together that he was the one she married.**

 **She looked over the pictures of her sisters life that she wasn't apart of only made her more emotional. Wiping her tears away "How did you know of Kateryna's accident or of the kids" Oskana said turning to face her sister. Something in the way Lana smiled made her unsettled "The internet Oskana facebook it was all on there looked i was curious" Svetlana answered.**

 **" I tried looking for you on the internet" Oskana says, I don't have any of those things but look" she replied shrugging her shoulders. Nodding her head "I know very well what your capable of father told me that much and i meant what i said i want to protect you.**

 **But don't patronize me Svetlana tell me the truth is that agent right are you in trouble" her sister said. Lana chuckled "No i'm not in any trouble i can assure you but i will have a friend at work look into.**

 **Maybe it was a job i was doing but let's be clear i'm not a child Oskana i don't need you to protect me" she says. Watching the tears in her sisters eyes "Why didn't you come to me why Kateryna" Oskana asked.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Jason's penthouse**

 **He had grown frustrated they where burning themselves at both ends but coming up with no answers. Spinelli had yet to find any leads on who took Gianna and trying to get Kristina was at a stale mate.**

 **They even went over everyone of Andrea's cases to see who held a grudge with her and still nothing that they could find. She sighed "Do you ever think we are going to find our daughter" Andrea asked.**

 **As Jason stared out the window " i made you a promise i am going to bring our daughter home" he answers. Shaking her head "Jason it's has been three months and we still haven't found any leads.**

 **Rosa killed herself because she thinks this is all her fault but it isn't this was a well organized snatching. Whoever took our daughter knew exactly what they were doing this isn't about me this is about you Jason.**

 **I'm not blaming you they wanted to get your attention and only person i can think of is Franco" she says. Moving from the window to coming up behind her "you know just as well as i do Franco is dead Andrea" Jason said.**

 **Turning to him "How do we know that how do we know that he isn't out there somewhere and he was planning this for years. But stopped when he thought you were dead but then decide to do it when he heard you were alive.**

 **And that i had your child we just have know way of knowing WE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHO TOOK HER. DID YOU EVEN START LOOKING INTO WHO THE JOKER AND HARLEY QUINN ARE BECAUSE. BECAUSE I AM SERIOUS THAT IS WHO TOOK ME AND THEY WERE ALL SET TO KILL ME BUT LET ME GO FOR SOME REASON. WHY LET ME GO THEY HAD TO KNOW I WAS PREGNANT BUT WHO ARE THEY WHO DO THEY WORK FOR"Andrea says.**

 **"We don't know yet but we have a theory that they are a hired hit team what we do know is that they took Ava. And probably Johnny as well now Sonny and i know we didn't hire that so the logical choice. Would be Tavares because Ava almost killed his daughter but i know him he wouldn't hire anyone because he is the hired gun.**

 **He would do it himself but from what Spinelli said that this Harley Quinn and Joker team have hit several people. All over the Cartel in Texas, the Russian mob a whole list of people" he says, okay so let's just say it was Tavares why me i didn't do anything to his daughter Jason. Why take my child and would he" she said, sighing and taking her hands "No he wouldn't Manolo is a business man blood spill and kidnappings in bad for business.**

 **It draws attention to whoever even the whole thing that happened with Drew he came at me and Sonny. And he stopped doing business with us he cut us at the knees only reason we do business now. Is because of Kristina lands the shipments" Jason says, and how is Sonny okay with that with him using his daughter against him" Andrea replies. "He isn't Okay with it we are working on a way to get her out but she fights us on it.**

 **And when i mean she's good she's good" he says when his phone rings "yeah Morgan i'm on my way. He said as he hung up "You have to go" she says, yeah i have to go but please believe me when i say it i will bring our daughter home" Jason said as he left. Watching him leave she picked up her phone "Hey i need a favor and i promise to sit this one out but i need you to do this for me" Andrea said.**

* * *

 **Jordan's place**

 **Melky laughed" is that supposed to make me afraid because it's not working junior disrespect no i would say more like. Put her in her place because she don't know when to shut up and mind her own business" he said staring at Chuckie. "No motherfucker that's disrespect" Chuckie said approaching him but his father stopped him. Only making Melky laugh even more he didn't even flinch "that's what you want you to hit me go head but it doesn't make what i said a lie.**

 **And just because your taller then me doesn't mean you will beat my ass junior i grew up with Hiro his brothers Yoshi and Koji. Then that's not adding his cousin Akio, Kenzou, Riichi ,Daniel Hiroto and Seiichi who are all over 6'5.**

 **There great grand father was a big man who was a suomo wrestler before world war 2 forced them from their home. So trust me Junior your height or weight won't mean shit and your wife.**

 **She doesn't know when to mind her own business i knew what i was doing i was kind of grooming her but she let other people get in her head. And let her emotions cloud her intelligence and her judgement" he said with a smile.**

 **"Diablo Mami Michelle you had so much potential we could have been great and it's obvious she has her father's intelligence. Because the rest of you Woohooo you wanted to know why i like you Michelle here it you were devious.**

 **And we would have been perfect chaos you weren't squish or afraid to push boundaries you could have been my version of Elle" Melky said laughing. "What i'm nothing like her" Michelle said he chuckles "Oh but you are you in some ways your smart you think on your feet.**

 **I know you gave your parents a lot of trouble because you walk into it now your sister Ebony she's book smart you. You Michelle you like pushing limits to see just how far you can take things.**

 **But see when you met me i could have helped with that but your impulses ruined us Michelle" he said. Before Turning and taking Chuckie down quickly then grabbing him by his throat You don't fool Junior i told you this" Melky says. As everyone jumped "Melky don't do this please let my brother go don't do this in front of our daughter" Michelle said.**

 **He just chuckled "Andre got her out the room minutes ago but your brother needs to learn a lesson. See Chuckie i could kill you in front of your wife and your family and i will walk because i was defending myself.**

 **Seeing as how you attacked me and in which i had to react it's on your Chuckie" he said closing his hand around his throat. "Melky let him go right now let's act like adults" Charles says, I am sick and tired of him thinking because i am shorter then he is that he can beat my ass Mr. Chuck. This is entirely up to him what do you say Chuckie" he said as their father stepped in the middle.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Jordan's house**

 **"It would be very wise of you to get your hand off your gun or a snap his neck your choice Jordan" Melky said deadly serious. "Hell no you attacked my brother in my house" she replied, as he laughed attack please do i look like a stupid man to you Jordan. I made no moves to do anything as her father stood in front of him "Daddy get out the way" she says.**

 **Shaking his head "NO! JOJO PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW MELKY YOUR GOING TO LET HIM GO. HAVE ALL OF YOU LOST YOUR GOT DANG MINDS" Charles senior says as Melky snarled down at Chuckie. Before shoving him down as he grasp for breath " you asshole" Kendra said rushing to her husband. Jordan put her gun away, stay there trying and get some air" his father said.**

 **" Yes listen to your father Chuckie and be a good boy and stay there. Maldito puto " Melky said shaking his head. When Michelle shoved" what is your fucking problem", he just smirked " what you thought I would lay down him for what he tried to hit me" he says moving her hand.**

 **As his father helped him up off the ground when he lunged forward swinging for Melky. Only for Melky to move and him hit Michelle square in the face having Melky catch her before she hit the ground. Everyone to watch in horror as she went down Chuckie watched regrettably that he hit his baby sister.**

 **Shaking his head" Miche, Miche, shit I'm sorry" he said, as they rushed to her aide. Melky picked her up and put her on couch "she has a pulse so chances are you just knocked her unconscious. Good job by the way see what happens when you can't control your emotions. The wrong people get hurt that's how easy it happens now your left with regrets because you followed your impulses" he said.**

 **"Papi" a small voice said as he quickly turned to his daughter snatching her up shielding her. From what was taking place "dime mi princesa mi Vida " he said kissing her on cheek tickling her. As she laughed she tried to tickling him back in that moment Jordan and her sister watched him distract Mireya from what was going on.**

 **Watching her laughing as he threw her up in the air catching she held no fear because she knew he would catch her. As much the disliked him he was a really good father to her. The little girl copied every silly face he made when suddenly Michelle jumped up groaning as she did.**

 **"Dile yay mami go give mami abrazos she needs it he said putting her down on the ground. As she ran to give her mother a hug Mireya kissed her cheeks, her eyes then her forehead. Then makes quite funny face" like that papi" Mireya asked, he smiled"dile mami all better" Melky says.**

 **The little girl smiled" All better" she said with a big smile as Melky winked at Michelle, muneca ven ca he said calling her over. Running to her father and hugging him" papi is leaving I won't you to be good girl yo te amo mucho okay. I will see you next week Tio Tone and titi Jas get married" he says all the while Michelle glared at her brother.**

 **Who felt ashamed"Miche I'm sorry I never meant for that to happen" he pleaded. All she could do was stare at him that's when she finally understood just what Melky meant. " Umm Melky can you me a ride to anywhere but here" Michelle says not meeting her brothers eyes.**

 **As she got up grabbing her and Mireya's things before storming out "Miche, Miche, Michelle i'm sorry" Chuckie said behind her. But she never responded "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU JOJO WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO HUH SHOOT HIM WITH HIS DAUGHTER YOUR NIECE IN THE NEXT WRONG. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WILL LOSE YOUR JOB JUST BASED ON WHAT HIS LAST NAME IS.**

 **IT WILL LOOK PREMIDATED AND YOU WILL GO TO JAIL AND YOUR CHARLIE REALLY I HAVE TAUGHT ALL OF YOU BETTER THEN THIS. HE WAS RIGHT ABOUT ONE THING NONE OF YOU ARE USING YOU GOT DAMN HEAD DID ANY OF YOU STOP TO THINK OF MIREYA" Charles sr says.**

 **"Pop i'm sorry but that boy challenged me as a man in front my wife with my sisters what was i supposed to do huh" Chuckie said. His father pulled back" Junior you are a cop and i would say a damn good one at that perps challenge you all the time.**

 **I have never seen you lose your cool and what like you didn't challenge him either come on now. Am i the only person that didn't realize he was proving a point that none of you think before you react.**

 **And who got hurt your sister now if you don't mind i have to go and find her" the older man said leaving.**

* * *

 **Some where in Port Charles**

 **They drove in silence while Mireya sat playing on her tablet "So where do you want i can't keep driving around in circles" Melky said. Taking a deep breath"why did you do that Melky my sister could have shot you with our daughter in the next room" she asked. He laughs "your sister wasn't going to do a damn thing it was done to scare me and your brother attacked me.**

 **It's not the other way around all i did was defend myself" he replied, no you provoked him and you shouldn't have" she say. Hissing "I didn't provoke shit i simply stated a fact that he didn't like very much and not for nothing your brother.**

 **Has been itching to play tough talking about putting me in my place because i'm supposed to be a yes man. And cater to every temper tantrum you throw or let you walk all over me.**

 **You got the wrong man** **muñeca i am fucking man find a boy who want to play those games see Michelle that's the problem. They think i have something to prove to you and to them i don't have to prove nothing to nobody understood" he said. "God why are we going back and forth about this no that isn't it Melky they want you to admit.**

 **Your part in your cousins scheme in which you were wrong for going along with it and sleeping with me" Michelle said. "Wrong for what turning down the cookie from an attractive misguided woman NO why would. I be wrong for that how many times did i deter you from pursing that Michelle several times and every time you said no.**

 **And why you wanted to win that all that mattered to you not the innocent woman who was arrested unjusticely. Not the little boy whose life was change now when he see's law enforcement he doesn't see the good guys at all. Who was thinking of him your sister sure as hell wasn't she was all butthurt because Elena and Curtis shared a child and a past.**

 **Now Elle being who she is she got under your sisters skin because Elle is witty and your sister couldn't outwit her. Isaiah sued her not Elena he is who Jordan was seeing in court and y'all all maded it about Elle and it wasn't. It was about a 9 year old boy who saw some use power to hurt his mother for no good reason.**

 **What was he supposed to do let it go No it's a good son's job to protect his mother and i would have done the samething. If i was half as smart as that kid at that age you wanted to make your sister the victim and she wasn't she was dead wrong and y'all know it. Y'all are use to deal with people that are scared of y'all because of your background in law enforcement.**

 **But that basic shit don't work on people like my family because we know how the system work and we have deep pockets. With a long reach and extremely intelligent" he said, "I don't want to do this Melky i know what with wrong with us and our families. Alright we have to think of our children Melky because i'm not doing another pregnancy with you playing Dr. Jekly and Hyde.**

 **We will share this child and how is that going to work Mr. Intelligent and don't tell me that bullshit. That gives you all the power and how about you stop hiding behind what happen to your sister and your nieces just be honest. You feel about me the same way i feel about you so just cut the shit already" Michelle said.**

* * *

 **Jason walked into the warehouse "let me go and i will spare your life Milo and i won't hold it against you. Oh look who finally showed up its wobbles my father's errand boy does my father know you drug and kidnapped me. Against my will" Kristina said, 'SHUT THE FUCK UP YOUR NOT SOME BAD ASS KRISTINA YOUR SOME SPOILED BRAT WHO HAD EVERYTHING HANDED TO HER.**

 **ALRIGHT AND YOU ARE TOTING A LINING INTO A LIFE YOU CAN'T HANDLE AND YOUR FATHER IS TRYING TO SAVE YOU FROM YOURSELF" Jason shouted. That's when she began to laugh "Jason i'm not Michael so you shouting does nothing for me. Tell me something are Michael and Morgan spoiled brat because they lived the same cushy life you and I both lived growing up Jason Quartermaine.**

 **And not for nothing i think i have handled my life pretty well i'm never on the news. I'm not messy as dumb and dumber or you and my father for that matter but what do you know.** **Jason you've been in a coma for three years now untie me before i lose my patient i'm a very busy woman i have things to do" she said dead serious. Shaking his head "Do you really think you can get out of those knots and through me, Max, Milo and Arlo.**

 **Coming on Kristina if you were as smart as you think you are then you would know those odds don't work in your favor. You still don't get it yet do you they are using you to get back at your father. Your pay back because Tavares lost his son and your letting him use you do you honestly think they care about you.**

 **No they don't and you need to get that through your head" Jason said, as she started to laugh. " Are you sure about that Jason" Krissy said before Turing to Milo, take theses off of me right now" she said. As he looked at her sympathetically"Krissy your family is looking out for they don't want you to get thrown under the bus" Milo said.**

 **Nodding her head" This is about your father not picking you he thought Michael was better suited for the business. Morgan can think in his feet and he can handle himself in fight, this wasn't person and this isn't the life for you" Jason said. When suddenly she threw herself back in the chair breaking the handle bar throwing the wood from chair. From her wrist as she move to get lose the j** **ust then lights went off as Jason, Max and Milo took cover.**

 **"Are you still sure about that Jason this whole bullshit that it wasn't the life for me or it wasn't personal all really cute. You idiots only get your shipment because of me so if something happens to me what would happen. My dad gave me that dumb ass speech word for word goes to show you don't have an original thought of your own.**

 **Now as much as i love the excersie in how to get out of several situation i really should go now"Kristina said. As the lights came back on to find both Max and Milo unconscious and restraint and Lana standing there. "Hi Jason i hear you've been looking for me what's up" Svetlana asked, "We're you been hiding Lana i got some questions for you" he said as his eyes scanned the room glaring at her.**

 **Putting her hand on her chest "Me hiding for what me and Robert come and go as we please oh i'm glad to see your moving around. So soon after your three year rest i figure it would give you common sense i guess it hasn't made you anit smarter but i digress. And for Krissy she is apart of the family she comes and goes as she pleases. It's not our fault her father didn't make room for her" she replies.**

 **"No your using Kristina to replace Olly and it's not happening on my watch" Jason says, gasping replace Olly no one could take my dear brother's place. But Krissy is Krissy he has he own place in this family and not to mention Jason alot of things happen on your watch your just to stupid to see" " Lana said. " I know you had reason to hurt Andrea because she went after your husband so i'm going to say it once.**

 **If i find out you had anyting to with my daughter disappearance i will kill you and this truce will be over. I am going to find her and i will bring her home" he said staring at her.**

 **As she started laughing "you anit killing shit and if i wanted to kill i could have when i came in here but i deduce you will be around for a very long time. Now ciao be a good boy Morgan oh and stay away from my sister or you will live to regret it" she says with a grin.**

 **"Toodles Jason you can tell my dad i am fine where i am" Krissy said as they walked away when he was hit from behind. When Ramona walked over whispering something in his ear as Calvin watched shaking his head as they all walked away. "Do you always have to do you mind fucking with people" he asked his sister, he needs other suspects you have your job and i have mind" Ramona answered as they leave.**

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

 **After getting Mireya out to the car in front of Melky's house they haven't spoken since the day at the doctor. The same day everything hit the fan she was definitely pregnant and it was his. She put had already put him on blast about his feelings for her in which he blew off she gave him his space. They texted and he spoke to Mireya every day but her no so she was going to talk to him today.**

 **As she let Mireya ring the bell "Papi it's me!" the little girl said, just then this woman opened the door. "CiCi" Mireya said hugging her leg, hey girl friend the woman replies giving her a high five. Michelle stood shock that this woman answered the door "Where's Melky" she asked. Getting the woman's attention but before she could answer there he was "PAPI!" Reya says running to him.**

 **When he picks her up"** **mi amorrrrr te extrañé mucho" Melky said kissing her all over her face making her laugh as both woman watched. "I missed you to papi" Mireya answered hugging him, you ready for Uncle Tone's wedding you look very pretty"he said. Putting her down and fixed her dress as Michelle cleared her throat looking him dead in the face.**


End file.
